


Sur la route de Waitomo

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Nouvelle-Zélande, humour débile
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour échapper à l'influence néfaste de son père, Dean décide de refaire sa vie en Nouvelle-Zélande mais une découverte inattendue va bouleverser son existence. Une AU Nouvelle-Zélande Destiel mais avec des bouts de Sabriel dedans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



_Yoho les gens ! J’avais prévu de faire un AU longue, sérieuse et tout, mais entre temps je suis partie quelques semaines en vacances en Nouvelle-Zélande avec des amis qui regardent aussi Supernatural. Et au détour d’une visite et d’une discussion de qualité (hum…), cette fic est née. Donc l’AU sérieuse attendra et en attendant voici l’AU débile. Ca commence comme une fic sérieuse mais… bon… ça risque de ne pas durer._

 

« *** »

 

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel mais Dean aurait préféré trouver un peu d’ombre. Le terrain que Hamish lui avait cédé était escarpé et depuis presque une heure qu’il le parcourait, Dean sentait la sueur lui couler dans le dos aussi bien que sur le front. Sans compter les nuées d’insectes qui lui bourdonnaient dans les oreilles.

Il souffla bruyamment, s’épongea avec le bas de son t-shirt et s’assit sur une grosse pierre plate. Il n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il avait eu ce bout de terre pour trois fois rien. Et même s’il était en pente et plein de roches, il était sûr de pouvoir en faire quelque chose. Hamish l’avait laissé en friche depuis des années mais le vieil homme disposait déjà de larges terres cultivables et à son âge, il n’avait plus envie de s’enquiquiner avec cette parcelle au milieu de nulle part. Au début, Dean avait prévu d’y planter des patates douces, mais vu son orientation, il penchait de plus en plus pour de la vigne. Les vins locaux avaient le vent en poupe et il avait peut-être là l’occasion d’en profiter. Et puis au pire, s’il se révélait être un piètre cultivateur, il pourrait toujours acheter des chèvres et des moutons et faire son propre fromage.

Quoiqu’il en soit, il se sentait libre comme il ne l’avait jamais été. Et toutes les perspectives de ce qu’il pouvait faire avec son nouveau terrain lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Du temps où il travaillait au garage, sous les ordres de son père, il n’avait jamais eu autant de possibilités. En fait, il n’avait jamais eu le choix de rien. Son père prenait arbitrairement toutes ses décisions. Et en bon fils, Dean s’y pliait.

Il soupira.

Il n’avait aucune envie de penser à son père maintenant. Il faisait beau, il était propriétaire de son propre petit coin de paradis et même s’il dormait dans une cabane en bois sans eau courante, l’avenir lui paraissait radieux. Et puis Sam n’allait pas tarder à arriver et ça, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il n’avait pas vu son frère depuis deux ans. Et même s’ils se parlaient plus régulièrement au téléphone maintenant que Dean avait à son tour fui le cocon familial, ce n’était pas la même chose que de l’avoir en chair, en os et en cheveux. Alors Dean s’en réjouissait. Et ce malgré le fait que son petit frère trainait dans son sillage l’insupportable Gabriel.

Dean serra les poings. Pour des raisons qu’il ne saisissait pas, Sam appréciait ce type alors il ferait l’effort d’être poli le temps de leur séjour.

Il se redressa. Il avait encore pas mal de boulot et pas le temps de trainer. Il devait finir la cloison qui donnerait un peu d’intimité à Sam et Gabriel, faire un peu de ménage, finir quelques courses et il avait encore vingt bonnes minutes de marche jusque chez lui.

Puis il irait prendre une douche froide grâce à un ingénieux système qu’il avait mis en place pour détourner le petit ruisseau qui coulait à quelques pas de son chez lui. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de pression mais vu son enfance, Dean avait connu pire. Sam aussi et Dean ne doutait pas qu’il s’en accommode. Gabriel en revanche lui avait paru un peu précieux pour les quelques mots qu’ils avaient échangés des années auparavant. Et Dean avait hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu’il découvrirait qu’ici, l’eau chaude n’était pas disponible. Ca allait être hilarant. Il ricana avant d’éclater franchement de rire. Rire qui se mua en cri de surprise lorsque sa jambe gauche s’enfonça de cinquante bons centimètres dans le sol.

Il jura.

Prenant appui sur un rocher proche, il se hissa en avant. Le sol le relâcha sans grande difficulté. Il souffla de soulagement. S’il s’était retrouvé coincé ici, sans réseau et loin de tout, il serait sans doute mort avant que qui que ce soit ne le retrouve.

Il s’accroupit pour étudier ce qui avait failli le tuer. A deux mains, il poussa un grosse pierre ronde.

_ Qu’est-ce que… grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

 

« *** »

 

_ Tu n’as pas oublié ta brosse à dents ? cria Sam à travers l’appartement. Parce qu’il y en a encore une dans le verre.

_ J’en ai pris une neuve, lui répondit Gabriel depuis le salon.

Sam haussa les épaules et tourna sur lui-même pour étudier la salle de bain sous tous les angles. A vue de nez, ils n’avaient rien oublié. C’était un sacré voyage qu’ils allaient entreprendre, le plus long que Sam ait jamais fait, et probablement pour Gabriel aussi. En fait, il se demandait si l’un d’eux avait déjà quitté les Etats-Unis. Pas à sa connaissance. En tout cas, Sam était nerveux et il angoissait à l’idée d’oublier quoique ce soit.

Ce qui était idiot, il le savait. La Nouvelle-Zélande était un pays développé et s’ils oubliaient quelque chose, ils pourraient toujours le racheter sur place. N’empêche que… Et puis il était aussi angoissé à l’idée de revoir Dean. Deux ans qu’ils ne s’étaient plus vus. Et la dernière fois, le résultat avait été catastrophique. C’était lorsqu’il avait eu la riche idée de reprendre contact avec son père après des années de silence parce qu’il voulait présenter Gabriel au reste de sa petite famille. Sans doute une de ses pires décisions qui s’était terminée dans les hurlements et les claquements de portes. Classique de toutes ses interactions avec son père en fait. En pire. Surtout que Dean, comme à son habitude, s’était rangé du côté de leur paternel.

C’est pourquoi Sam avait été surpris lorsque six mois auparavant, Dean lui avait téléphoné pour la première fois depuis leur engueulade biblique pour lui annoncer qu’il se trouvait de l’autre côté du globe.

_ Tu es prêt ? Le taxi ne va pas tarder à arriver !

La voix de Gabriel le tira de ses pensées et il jeta un sourire tendre au petit homme qui se tenait contre le chambranle.

_ Oui, oui, c’est bon, répondit-il.

Mais son ton trahissait ses angoisses.

Gabriel saisit sa main et la serra.

_ Hey, ça va aller Sammy. Je sais que tu es nerveux à l’idée de revoir Dean mais ça va bien se passer. Et puis depuis le temps que tu espérais qu’il s’éloigne de ton père, tu devrais te réjouir.

Sam roula des yeux en pensant aux nombreuses heures d’avion qui les attendaient.

_ Ah ça pour s’éloigner, il s’est éloigné ! grommela-t-il. Dean c’est vraiment tout ou rien.

Gabriel rit et le tira jusqu’au salon où leurs deux lourdes valises les attendaient. A l’intérieur, assez de vêtements pour plusieurs semaines et tous types de temps et quelques cadeaux pour Dean, comme de vieilles photos d’eux enfants que Sam avaient fait retirer pour l’occasion. Il espérait que ça aiderait à retisser quelques liens que les années avaient brisés.

_ Au moins il parait que le pays est magnifique, commenta Gabriel. Ca s’appelle comment déjà le bled où on va ?

_ Waitomo, répondit Sam en vérifiant une fois de plus dans les poches de sa veste qu’il avait bien son passeport.

_ White Homo ? Je vois que Dean a trouvé là une communauté rien que pour lui, répliqua Gabriel tout sourire.

Sam lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Gabe ! le sermonna-t-il.

Les yeux de Gabriel se firent plus pétillants encore.

_ Nie tant que tu veux Sammy, je n’ai vu ton frère qu’une fois mais je sais.

Sam secoua la tête. Il adorait Gabriel mais quand il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible. Avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer, son téléphone bipa. Le taxi les attendait.

 

« *** »

 

Les mains solidement agrippées à la rambarde de métal, Dean tendait le cou dans l’espoir d’apercevoir son frère. Il savait que c’était inutile. Déjà parce que les portes automatiques laissant échapper les voyageurs par petits groupes n’étaient pas transparentes, ensuite parce que de toute façon la tête de Sam dépassait toujours et que même avec dix centimètres de moins, Dean n’aurait pas pu le manquer. Gabriel par contre, c’était une autre histoire et avec un peu de chance, ils le perdraient dans la foule avant d’atteindre la Hilux garée sur le parking.

Abandonner son Impala lui avait autant brisé le cœur que d’abandonner son père mais sur place il avait trouvé cette robuste voiture et s’en était au final plutôt bien accommodé. Sûr, elle n’avait pas le charme de la Chevrolet mais elle était une belle œuvre de mécanique, solide et qui remplissait bien sa fonction. Dean n’avait cependant pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer que le pays grouillait de vieilles voitures en excellent état et il songeait à s’en procurer une dès que ses moyens le lui permettraient. Après tout, il avait les connaissances nécessaires pour l’entretenir et la maintenir au top de sa forme pour les prochaines décennies.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le panneau d’affichage à sa gauche. Le vol de Sam avait atterri deux minutes auparavant, trop tôt pour que son frère ait eu le temps de descendre de l’avion, récupérer sa valise et passer la douane. Les formalités locales étaient moins longues et pénibles qu’aux Etats-Unis mais tout ne se faisait pas non plus en un claquement de doigts. Dean leva le regard au plafond, se remémorant avec nostalgie le moment où lui-même avait débarqué ici quelques mois auparavant. Ca n’avait été qu’un coup de tête.

Ce jour là, il n’était rien arrivé d’exceptionnel. Une journée comme tant d’autres au garage. Son père avait passé des heures à se plaindre d’une chose puis de l’autre, ignorant comme toujours le magnifique travail de carrosserie que Dean avait terminé sur une Shelby de 1965. Seul Benny, un des mécanos, lui avait lancé un sourire appréciateur mais Dean avait détourné les yeux. Le sourire de Benny était pour lui problématique et le renvoyait à trop de choses qu’il tentait d’ignorer. Qu’il parvenait en fait à ignorer avec brio depuis deux décennies.

Puis, un à un, les employés avaient quitté les lieux, son père y compris, lui laissant le soin de finir le rangement et la paperasserie comme il le faisait toujours. Dean s’était soigneusement lavé les mains, se frottant scrupuleusement les doigts pour en retirer le cambouis avant de s’atteler au tri du courrier et au règlement des diverses factures. Il avait, comme à son habitude, déposé une pile de côté pour que son père, unique propriétaire du garage, signe le lendemain matin, puis il avait verrouillé la lourde porte de métal de l’atelier. Et enfin, il était rentré chez lui.

Il s’était pris un petit appartement pas loin du garage lorsque son père l’avait officiellement embauché, préférant sa solitude aux soirées alcoolisées de John Winchester. Au fil du temps, Dean s’était mis à boire presque autant que son père mais il serait mort de honte si ce dernier l’avait appris. Alors il buvait surtout dans son salon.

Ce soir là, il n’avait même pas pris la peine d’allumer la lumière. Il avait jeté son sac à terre et avait ouvert son frigo pour en sortir une bière. Il s’était ensuite laissé tomber dans son fauteuil préféré. Habituellement, sa main se tendait d’elle-même vers la télécommande et allumait la télé pour que Dean s’abrutisse devant des feuilletons idiots qu’il n’assumait pas regarder. Mais la capsule de sa bière résistait et ses deux mains étaient occupées. Alors il avait forcé, forcé mais sans résultat. La bière avait refusé de s’ouvrir. Il avait senti la frustration le gagner.

Il aurait été tellement simple de se lever pour prendre un décapsuleur ou une autre bouteille. Tout aussi simple de se calmer, reprendre son souffle et faire une nouvelle tentative. Au lieu de cela, Dean avait jeté aussi fort que possible la bière contre le mur où elle avait explosé, projetant des morceaux de verre un mètre alentour.

Il avait senti une larme lui couler le long de la joue et l’avait rapidement essuyée. Il s’était trouvé ridicule de pleurer pour une ridicule bouteille de bière. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait qu’il n’y avait pas que cela. C’était toute sa vie qui lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de disparaitre aux yeux du monde. C’était l’indifférence de son père, qui ne voyait pas à quel point Dean se démenait pour être son égal et lui soutirer ne serait-ce qu’un hochement de tête satisfait, c’était ce garage où jamais rien ne changeait et dans lequel il se rendait la boule au ventre tous les matins sans aucun autre avenir, c’était la main de Benny sur son épaule qui lui donnait envie de hurler car jamais, non jamais, il n’aurait dû la trouver si chaude à travers son t-shirt, c’était l’absence de son frère dont il était coupé depuis tant de temps car il avait osé faire ce que Dean n’avait jamais eu le courage de faire, à savoir s’opposer à leur père.

Les mains tremblantes, il avait pris son téléphone pour appeler Sammy, lui demander des conseils ou juste entendre sa voix. Mais il n’avait pas été capable d’aller jusqu’au bout. Il se sentait sale de l’avoir trahi lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et pas que là en fait. Quand adolescent Sam avait émis le désir d’aller à l’université, Dean ne l’avait pas soutenu. Quand son père, après le lycée, l’avait mis à la porte, Dean ne l’avait pas soutenu. Lorsqu’il était revenu bien plus tard, brillant avocat à San Francisco, pour leur présenter son compagnon, Gabriel, et que son père avait craché sa haine et sa déception, une fois de plus Dean ne l’avait pas soutenu non plus. Quel droit avait-il de retourner vers lui et de lui déverser ses états d’âme ?

Il avait alors bondi de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans sa chambre où une pile de linge sale attendait à terre le jour de la lessive. Il avait l’intention de se jeter sous ses couvertures et de tout oublier grâce à la flasque de whisky qu’il gardait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Au lieu de cela, il avait vu ses mains saisir un vieux sac de sport et y entasser autant de vêtements qu’il lui était possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans l’Impala en direction de l’aéroport le plus proche. Il n’avait pas de plan ni de destination en tête, seulement une carte de crédit et un compte lui permettant de se payer un billet d’avion mais pas beaucoup plus. Il n’avait pas hésité une seconde en abandonnant sa voiture sur le parking. Il savait que s’il restait bloqué dans cette vie, elle le détruirait.

A l’intérieur, il avait à peine jeté un coup d’œil aux prochains vols, en cette fin de journée, il n’y en avait plus beaucoup. New-York, Londres, Tokyo et Auckland. New-York était trop proche. Et lorsqu’il avait demandé un billet pour Londres, on lui avait dit que le vol était complet et qu’il devait attendre le prochain, prévu pour le lendemain matin. Dean n’en avait aucune envie. Sa résolution risquait de flancher s’il attendait trop et il se détesta pour même songer retourner travailler auprès de son père.

Tokyo était tentant mais il ne partait pas juste faire du tourisme. Il voulait une nouvelle vie et la barrière de la langue lui faisait peur. Alors il s’était tourné vers Auckland et lorsque de nombreuses heures plus tard, les bras solidement accrochés aux accoudoirs à cause des turbulences sans fin, il avait atterri, il avait réalisé l’énormité de sa décision.

Epuisé et courbaturé, il avait étudié sa montre. La vie avait repris au garage et ils devaient le chercher partout et l’appeler sans relâche. Il avait abandonné son téléphone dans son appartement.

Une fois les formalités de douane passées, il avait souri en découvrant à l’extérieur un soleil brillant et une brise agréable. Il était monté au hasard dans un bus, avait dormi dans un motel ou deux, pris un autre bus pour Hobbiton, passé sa meilleure journée depuis longtemps et là seulement avait-il réalisé qu’il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu’il voulait et que plus jamais il n’aurait à se soucier de l’approbation de son père. C’était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

Le lendemain, il avait repéré un panneau dans un champ demandant de l’aide pour ramasser des fruits et il s’était présenté dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Le vieux Hamish avait à peine levé les yeux vers lui avant de lui confier un secteur et ce soir là Dean s’était endormi plus riche de quelques dollars. Le matin, il avait enfin eu le courage d’appeler Sam pour l’informer de son nouveau choix de vie et depuis, ils n’avaient plus perdu le contact.

Si quelque chose tout au fond de Dean culpabilisait toujours d’avoir délaissé son père et de ne lui avoir donné, depuis le jour de son départ, aucune nouvelle, globalement, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir troqué le dédain de John pour la complicité réconfortante qu’il recréait petit à petit avec Sam. Et lorsque ce dernier avait émis le souhait de lui rendre visite, Dean avait littéralement sauté de joie.

Les voyageurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle d’attente, poussant leurs lourdes valises et s’écroulant dans les bras de leurs proches. Dean trépignait sur place. Où était Sam ?

Enfin la grande tête chevelue de son frère apparut. Il n’avait pas changé d’un pouce depuis qu’ils s’étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Il était peut-être un peu plus pâlot et avec des cernes mais ce devait être juste la fatigue du voyage.

Dean agita les bras.

_ SAM ! appela-t-il sans retenue.

Le visage de Sam s’éclaira et il lui répondit d’un petit signe de la main. A ses côtés, Gabriel faisait des gestes désordonnés pour attirer l’attention. Dean ne fit en sa direction qu’un discret hochement de tête. Pour être honnête, il ne connaissait pas bien l’ami de son frère mais sa surexcitation permanente l’avait pas mal agacé lors de leur première rencontre.

Enfin ils furent face à face. Il y eut comme un flottement lorsque tous deux hésitèrent.

_ Sam ! fit Dean.

_ Dean ! répondit Sam.

Et finalement, ce dernier craqua le premier et attira son grand frère dans ses bras en une longue accolade. Dean s’en sentit immédiatement apaisé. Les choses allaient bien se passer entre eux. Après tout, lorsqu’ils étaient gamins, c’était eux deux contre le monde entier.

_ Regarde-toi, fit Sam en lui tapant dans le dos de ses larges mains. Bronzé et rayonnant.

_ Ca c’est le travail dans les champs, répondit Dean en cherchant un compliment à faire à son frère.

Mais il n’était vraiment pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments ou sa gratitude. Heureusement, Sam le sauva en reprenant les rênes de la conversation.

_ Tu te souviens de Gabriel ? demanda-t-il en le relâchant pour se tourner vers le petit homme à ses côtés qui était aussi souriant que dans les souvenirs de Dean.

Même lorsque la vaisselle s’était mise à voler à table entre Sam et John, il ne s’était pas défait de son rictus amusé et Dean avait détesté ça.

_ Comment oublier ? répliqua Dean, décidant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Il crut un instant que Gabriel allait à son tour l’attirer contre lui mais ce dernier se contenta de lui donner de grandes claques sur l’épaule comme s’ils étaient des amis de toujours.

_ Deano ! Quel plaisir ! Nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion de vraiment discuter la première fois alors j’espère profiter de l’occasion pour te connaitre plus en profondeur !

Dean eut pour lui un sourire crispé et saisit la valise de Sam avant que son frère ne puisse protester.

_ Venez, on a de la route ! Pas trop fatigués du voyage ?

 

« *** »

 

_ Combien de temps jusqu’à White Homo ? demanda Gabriel depuis le siège arrière.

Dean avait déposé leurs valises sur la plate forme de la Hilux avant de faire grimper son frère à l’avant avec lui.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à son compagnon mais Dean qui venait de mettre le moteur en marche n’en comprit pas l’origine.

_ Trois heures de route, répondit-il. Si ça circule bien.

_ En roulant de l’autre côté ? fit Sam en bouclant sa ceinture.

_ En roulant de l’autre côté, confirma Dean.

_ Pas trop difficile de passer de l’autre bord ? caqueta Gabriel.

Dean haussa les épaules en s’engageant vers la sortie du parking.

_ C’est un peu déstabilisant au début, admit-il, mais on s’y habitue.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Sam pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_ J’ai manqué quelques choses ? dit-il, suspicieux.

Sam secoua la tête, ses longues mèches revenant miraculeusement en place.

_ Non, non, rien. C’est la fatigue. J’espère que tu n’as pas prévu un programme trop lourd pour aujourd’hui ?

Dean arborait un large sourire.

_ Non, non, rassure-toi. J’ai juste à passer en ville pour acheter du charbon, après on se fera un barbecue d’enfer… Aucun d’entre vous n’est végétarien au moins ? s’inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Il savait que Sam aimait manger sainement, il espérait juste qu’il ne soit pas passé du côté sombre de la force parce que la viande dans ce pays était juste fabuleuse.

_ Non, non, le rassura son frère, aussi amusé que s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. J’espère juste qu’il y aura aussi quelques légumes en accompagnement.

Dean hésita puis opina.

_ Tu prendras ce que tu veux à l’épicerie, conclut-il. Et il faudra aussi que je vous montre un truc trop cool.

_ Un truc trop cool ? s’enthousiasma Gabriel en se penchant vers les sièges avant. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

_ Vous verrez, répondit Dean, plein de mystère.

Les trois heures passèrent rapidement pour tous les trois. Gabriel entreprit de compter les moutons dans les champs mais abandonna bien vite face à l’ampleur de la tâche. Puis il s’endormit, épuisé par le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis le début de leur très long voyage. Les deux frères discutèrent tranquillement, évoquant avec tendresse leurs meilleurs souvenirs d’enfance, à l’époque où ils n’imaginaient pas être séparés un jour.

Lorsque Dean se gara devant la petite épicerie, il avait l’impression que toutes ces années loin l’un de l’autre venaient d’être effacées.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le magasin, faisant sonner une clochette au timbre cristallin.

_ Les légumes sont dans l’aile de gauche. Je vais chercher le charbon, on se retrouve à la caisse, planifia Dean en faisant de grands gestes du bras.

_ Dean !

Une voix éraillée les fit se tourner vers un vieil homme à la mine rude mais aux yeux bienveillants. Il tenait à la main un pack de bières.

_ Hamish ! répondit Dean avec enthousiasme en se précipitant pour saluer le vieillard.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres qui attendaient patiemment.

_ Sam, Gabe, voici Hamish. Il m’a donné mon premier boulot ici et m’a aussi vendu mon terrain. Hamish, voici Sam, mon frère et Gabe, son… un ami.

Hamish les salua d’un geste de la main.

_ Ca fait plaisir de savoir que Dean a de la visite, fit-il en dévoilant des dents trop blanches pour être naturelles. Il vous a montré son trou ?

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux mais Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Nous n’avons pas encore eu cet honneur, répondit-il sans pouvoir supprimer les soubresauts de sa voix. Mais j’ai grandement hâte !

_ Nous arrivons à peine de l’aéroport, précisa Dean qui avait rougi et fixait ses bottes poussiéreuses.

_ Il va falloir qu’il vous le montre ! Parce que tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça en ville. Le trou de Dean ! Le trou de Dean ! Il est sur toutes les lèvres.

Visiblement, Dean était mortifié, Sam avait désormais un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, quand à Gabriel, il était plié en deux tellement il riait.

_ C’est ça le truc cool que tu devais nous montrer ? fit Sam qui ne contenait plus son amusement.

Dean approuva.

_ Si j’avais su le que le trou était aussi prometteur, je ne lui aurais jamais vendu mon terrain, fit Hamish avec une grande claque entre les deux omoplates de Dean. Bon allez, c’est pas tout ça mais je suis attendu à la maison.

Il s’éloigna en direction des caisses en clopinant, laissant Dean bien mal entouré.

_ Le trou de Dean hein ? fit Sam, hilare.

_ J’ai eu le malheur de dire au bar que j’avais trouvé un grand trou sur mon terrain et depuis le nom est resté, grogna Dean en serrant les poings comme s’il voulait se boxer pour sa bévue.

_ Oh Dean, fit Gabriel des larmes plein les yeux, montre-nous ton trou !

_ Tout à l’heure, marmonna Dean en se dirigeant vers les grands sacs de charbon.

A en juger par l’énorme pile, le barbecue était ici un sport national.

Sam décida de ne pas embêter son frère plus longtemps et traina un Gabriel réticent jusqu’à une petite étale de légumes frais.

 

« *** »

 

Dean avait prévu de manger avant de faire visiter son terrain à ses invités mais Gabriel avait insisté pour voir avant tout autre chose le trou qu’il avait trouvé par hasard quelques jours auparavant. Le regard brillant de Sam lui avait indiqué que son frère aussi était impatient. Alors il avait posé son sac de charbon au sol, mis les légumes au frigo et les avait menés entre roches et pente jusqu’à l’endroit de sa découverte.

Il avait agrandi l’ouverture qui ne faisait que quelques dizaines de centimètres lorsque sa jambe était passée à travers en débroussaillant et en dégageant quelques grosses pierre. Désormais, il était possible d’y pénétrer en entier.

_ C’est un sacré trou, commenta Gabriel, entre stupéfaction et amusement. Deano, tu m’impressionnes.

Dean l’ignora.

_ Tu es descendu dedans ? demanda Sam en se penchant pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

_ Une fois, admit Dean. J’avais une lampe de poche et une corde. Mais je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Il y a un genre de galerie mais le sol est instable et s’il m’arrive quoique ce soit, tout seul ici, je n’ai aucune chance de m’en sortir.

_ Donc tu ne connais pas la profondeur de ton trou ? fit Gabriel.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je suis curieux mais ça me semble dangereux. Trop dangereux. Il me faudrait un professionnel mais financièrement…

Il grimaça.

Payer quelqu’un pour explorer la grotte potentielle qu’il venait de trouver était bien au dessus de ses moyens.

_ Je pourrais demander à mon frère, intervint alors Gabriel.

_ Lequel ? interrogea Sam.

Son amant avait toute une tripotée de frères que Sam n’avait jamais rencontrés car ils ne semblaient pour la plupart pas bien sympathiques. Sans compter que Gabriel avait un surnom pour chacun d’entre eux et Sam avait tendance à les mélanger.

_ Castiel.

Devant l’air perplexe de Sam, il développa.

_ Celui que j’appelle Forrest Gump, poursuivit-il. Gentil mais pas bien fin et un peu paumé dans son monde. Il est géologue et je crois qu’il fait pas mal de spéléologie. Il pourrait peut-être aider.

_ Sans se faire payer ? s’inquiéta Dean.

Gabriel opina comme s’il était très sûr de lui.

_ C’est un idéaliste. L’idée de pénétrer là où nul n’est allé avant devrait lui suffire. Je suis certain qu’il serait ravi d’explorer ton trou de fond en comble.

Dean hésita. Si son frère était aussi lourd que Gabriel, il n’était pas sûr de tenir sans prendre l’un pour taper sur l’autre. Mais d’un autre côté, il serrait bête de laisser passer une telle chance. Les grottes étaient nombreuses dans la région et plus nombreux encore étaient les touristes prêts à payer pour les visiter. Il tenait peut-être là la chance de sa vie. Alors il approuva.

_ Si ton frère est d’accord, je lui ouvre mon trou, répondit-il avant de grimacer à sa propre formulation.

 

(à suivre…)

 

« *** »

 

_Merci d’avoir lu jusqu’ici. La suite très bientôt. En attendant, pour précision, le délire en vacances est partie d’une grotte qu’on a appelée pour des raisons quasi inexplicables « le trou de Dean », ce qui nous a beaucoup fait rire. Et puis un soir, l’un de nous a cherché sur google « le trou de Dean » et il s’avère qu’aux Bahamas existe un endroit qui s’appelle vraiment « Dean’s Blue Hole », à savoir le «Trou Bleu de Dean » et qui est le trou bleu le plus profond au monde (j’en ai pleuré de rire pendant de très longues minutes ce soir là vous pouvez me croire). Mon prochain but maintenant est de passer mon diplôme de plonger pour aller explorer le Trou Bleu de Dean (nom qui donne presque envie de faire une AU Schtroumpf, il faut bien l’avouer) !_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean manqua de se donner un coup de marteau sur les doigts et jura.

_ Un problème ? demanda Sam qui l’aidait à tenir la planche.

Avec l’arrivée du frère de Gabriel, Dean s’était dit qu’il serait bien d’installer une cloison supplémentaire pour y placer un lit de camp et sa grande pièce à vivre diminuait comme une peau de chagrin. Mais c’était bien le moins qu’il puisse faire. Ce type avait accepté de venir des Etats-Unis à ses frais et d’explorer la découverte de Dean gratuitement, tout ça au nom de la science. Dean se devait quand même de lui offrir le gite, le couvert et un peu d’intimité.

_ Tu es distrait, commenta Sam.

Dean soupira. Son frère le connaissait trop bien. Il prit cependant une mine nonchalante.

_ Non, non, ça va, continuons.

Et il leva de nouveau son marteau.

Avant qu’il ne puisse porter le premier coup, Sam posa la planche à terre. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son frère le prit de vitesse.

_ C’est parce que tu as prêté ta voiture à Gabriel, c’est ça ?

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance, grommela Dean.

_ Il sait conduire, fit Sam du ton qu’il aurait employé avec un enfant de cinq ans trop têtu.

_ Mais pas de ce côté !

_ Toi non plus au début. Mais tu t’y es fait.

Dean marmonna une réponse que Sam ne comprit pas.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, il ne va pas abimer ta précieuse Hilux.

Puis il pouffa.

_ Si je m’étais imaginé qu’une autre voiture remplacerait aussi vite l’Impala dans ton cœur.

_ Ca n’a rien à voir ! se braqua Dean. J’ai besoin de l’Hilux pour survivre ici ! S’il me la casse…

_ Il ne cassera rien, le coupa Sam en récupérant la planche. Il va juste prendre son frère à l’aéroport et à ce rythme là, ils seront de retour avant qu’on ait cloué cette fichue planche.

Dean ne trouva rien à répliquer et saisit un clou neuf. Sam n’avait pas tort. Il était irrationnel. Cela faisait trois jours que lui et Gabriel étaient arrivés et à part un caquetage incessant, ce dernier n’était finalement pas un si mauvais gars que ça. Après tout, Sam l’avait choisi. Et même si Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi – son frère aurait pu se trouver beaucoup mieux – il devait avoir ses raisons. Et Gabriel des qualités cachées.

_ J’espère juste que son frère n’est pas aussi bavard, grogna-t-il tout de même une fois le premier clou enfoncé.

Parce que s’il se retrouvait face à un Gabriel bis, il allait forcément en tuer un des deux. Déjà parce que depuis quelques mois il s’était habitué au calme de sa solitude, et ensuite parce que Gabriel devait prononcer le terme « trou de Dean » au moins vingt fois par heure, pour tout et n’importe quoi, et qu’un deuxième comme ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

D’accord, c’était de sa faute si le surnom s’était répandu dans la communauté locale mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le lui ressasser encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et une fois de plus. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé cela amusant, enfin non pas vraiment mais il avait pu le dissimuler, mais maintenant, ça commençait à bien faire. Il allait devoir trouver un nouveau nom super cool pour sa grotte si celle-ci en valait vraiment la peine.

_ Impossible, répondit Sam en saisissant une planche de plus.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Gabriel ne laisse personne en placer une. Je ne vois donc pas comment son frère aurait pu même développer la faculté de parler.

Dean sourit. Au moins Sam avait-il conscience des défauts de son compagnon.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence confortable, fixant les dernières planches puis installant une porte accordéon. Lorsque le résultat leur parut satisfaisant, ils mirent en place le lit d’appoint et une veilleuse.

_ J’espère que ce type n’est pas trop à cheval sur le confort, commenta Dean, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l’œil fixé à leur installation.

C’était spartiate mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait offrir. Lui s’en accommodait bien et Sam et Gabriel ne s’étaient pas encore plaints de leur matelas gonflable. Gabriel avait même précisé en apprécier le côté bondissant avec un clin d’œil appuyé et Dean avait frémi de ce qui pouvait se passer sous son toit lorsqu’il dormait à poings fermés. Lui qui à ce niveau là avait vécu comme un moine au cours des six derniers mois... Hamish avait bien parlé de lui présenter sa dernière petite fille célibataire mais Dean avait refusé. Dans un coin de sa tête, il s’était dit que ce nouveau départ pouvait également être pour lui l’occasion de se confronter à ce petit problème qu’il dissimulait sous des tonnes de dénis depuis trop longtemps. Il n’en avait pas encore eu le courage. Comment Sam faisait-il pour être aussi à l’aise avec… ça !

_ S’il fait de la spéléologie, il a l’habitude de dormir sur des rochers humides et de pisser dans des ruisseaux, répondit Sam dont le ton calme contrastait avec le tumulte intérieur de Dean. Ca va être le Hilton pour lui ici.

Dean haussa les épaules. Ca se tenait.

_ Samamour ! Deano ! Nous voilà !

La porte frappa avec force contre le mur et Dean grimaça. S’en était terminé des paisibles heures seul en compagnie de son frère. Rien que la présence de Gabriel irradiait le bruit. Par politesse, il sourit en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

Gabriel était tellement extatique qu’il sautait presque sur place. A ses côtés, le type qui l’accompagnait paraissait en comparaison bien terne dans son vieil imperméable.

_ Cas ! s’écria Gabriel en attrapant son frère par le bras, voilà Sam, la lumière de mes jours. Et à ses côtés, celui qui tire la tronche, c’est Dean, le propriétaire des lieux. Les gars, voilà Castiel, mon petit frère. Le plus sympa de la lignée. Moi excepté.

Dean manqua de protester. Comment ça celui qui tirait la tronche ? Il avait fait l’effort de sourire !

_ Enchanté, répondit Castiel d’une voix bien plus rauque que ce que son physique laissait présager, coupant net Dean dans son élan.

Il se tourna tout d’abord vers Sam.

_ Je suis ravi d’enfin te rencontrer Sam. Gabriel m’a longuement parlé de toi au téléphone. Très longuement.

Sam eut un petit rire.

_ Ca ne m’étonne pas de lui. Je suis content d’enfin rencontrer un des frères de Gabriel.

_ Le seul qui vaille le coup, chuchota ce dernier.

Puis Castiel se tourna vers Dean, levant vers lui ses yeux clairs. Dean avait rarement vu un regard d’une telle intensité. C’était comme si ce type ne clignait pas des paupières. C’était… déstabilisant.

_ Dean, enchanté. Et merci de me laisser explorer ton trou.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Dean, plus crispé qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Puis il réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire et songea l’espace d’un instant à courir se réfugier tout au fond de sa grotte, peu importait la profondeur et les risques.

Castiel ne parut rien remarquer. Gabriel à contrario avait la tête enfoncée dans le torse de Sam pour cacher son hilarité.

La perspective des prochains jours épuisa Dean d’avance.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel se révéla, étonnement pour Dean, bien plus tranquille que Gabriel. Sur le coup, Dean avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue inhérente au voyage. Mais depuis plusieurs heures qu’ils étaient ensemble sur la pente où Dean avait découvert son trou, Castiel n’avait presque pas pipé un mot. Sam avait peut-être eu raison. Peut-être qu’à cause de Gabriel, le pauvre gars n’avait jamais vraiment appris à communiquer. Il parlait mais juste le nécessaire.

En fait, à son arrivée, Dean lui avait bien proposé de manger un truc ou de faire une petite sieste histoire d’être d’attaque pour le travail à venir mais Castiel avait poliment décliné. Il avait argué qu’il avait déjà mangé dans l’avion et qu’il ne dormait de toute façon que très peu. Cela expliquait en grande partie les larges cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux trop bleus. Il avait immédiatement exprimé le souhait de se rendre au bord du trou de Dean pour effectuer un test de pénétration.

Pris de court, Dean avait opiné, tentant d’ignorer les gloussements de Gabriel dans son dos. Il s’était alors tourné vers ce dernier et lui avait ordonné de bien prendre soin de Sam en leur absence. C’était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé pour le faire rester à la cabane. Castiel paraissait assez austère mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’avoir les deux frères sur le dos d’un coup. On n’était jamais trop prudent.

Contre toute attente, Gabriel n’avait pas protesté. Dean l’avait cru vidé par les six heures de conduite aller-retour jusqu’à Auckland mais avec du recul, il se demandait si Gabriel n’avait pas juste profité de l’occasion pour passer un moment seul en compagnie de Sam. Il préférait ne pas songer à ce qu’il se passait sur le matelas gonflable en ce moment.

_ Pardon.

La voix rêche de Castiel le tira de ses pensées et il réalisa qu’il était sur le chemin du géologue. Il s’écarta vivement. Castiel se mit à quatre pattes et planta un truc dont Dean ne connaissait pas la fonction dans la terre entre deux rochers. Depuis qu’il était arrivé, le scientifique avait prélevé, gratté, prélevé de nouveau, de la terre aussi bien que des roches. Il avait aussi enfoncé tout un tas de machins métalliques autour de l’ouverture du trou dans laquelle il n’avait jeté qu’un bref coup d’œil. Pour Dean, c’était très déconcertant.

Il alla s’assoir sur une pierre un peu à l’écart, à côté de l’imperméable que Castiel avait retiré avant de débuter ses analyses. A ses pieds se trouvait une grosse mallette rigide, genre attaché-case pour géant, de laquelle le frère de Gabriel tirait régulièrement du matériel. Il était perdu. Il pensait que Castiel allait pénétrer dans le trou et lui dire ce qu’il y trouverait. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient là depuis trois heures et à part regarder Castiel faire des allées et venues, il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Une petite voix tout au fond de son cerveau lui susurrait qu’il y avait pire comme occupation mais il la snoba comme il avait snobé celle lui avait souvent murmuré que Benny avait décidemment de fort belles épaules. C’était une voix dangereuse et pénible et il se passait fort bien de son opinion, merci !

Il se racla la gorge, prêt à tout pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

_ Hum… et sinon, tu fais quoi ?

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui. Dean aurait juré qu’il n’avait toujours pas cligné des paupières depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. En fait, il se demanda s’il avait vraiment des paupières. Il avait peut-être un genre de malformation super rare de l’œil, ou alors on avait dû les lui retirer enfant parce que Gabriel avait collé de la super glue dessus, cet enfoiré ! Ou alors Castiel était en fait un homme lézard ce qui expliquait aussi sa passion pour se glisser sous les pierres.

Ce regard fixe était inhabituel et pénétrant et Dean frissonna. Il se surprit aussi à se tordre nerveusement les doigts. C’était idiot. Il n’était plus un gamin. Il n’avait pas à être impressionné par un homme lézard taciturne à la voix gonflée de testostérone.

_ Je teste le sol, répondit laconiquement Castiel en refermant une petite fiole dans laquelle se trouvait un peu de terre.

_ Pourquoi ? poursuivit Dean qui se demandait s’il parviendrait à obtenir une conversation de plus de trois répliques avec le nouveau venu.

Castiel se redressa et épousseta ses genoux. Son pantalon sombre n’était, d’après Dean, pas le plus adapté pour des activités de plein air mais Castiel ne paraissait pas s’en formaliser. Il s’approcha de lui et déposa son échantillon aux côtés de nombreux autres dans sa grosse valise.

Sur le coup, Dean crut qu’il allait repartir à ses occupations et qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Au lieu de cela, Castiel s’assit près de lui. Très près de lui. Certes la pierre qui leur tenait lieu de banc n’était pas large mais cette proximité embarrassa immédiatement l’ainé des Winchester. Mais s’il se reculait, cela risquait d’être mal perçu et il ne voulait pas se mettre Castiel à dos dès le premier jour.

_ Le test de pénétration m’a permis de conclure que les abords de ton trou étaient suffisamment stables pour que j’y entre sans danger.

Dans sa tête, Dean s’imagina le rire de Gabriel et il détesta ce dernier même en son absence. Castiel en revanche était d’un sérieux quasi surréaliste vu la situation.

_ Les prélèvements quant à eux sont plus de l’ordre de l’amusement personnel.

_ … ha… souffla Dean un peu perplexe.

S’il y avait une chose dont Castiel n’avait pas l’air, c’était bien amusé. Contre toute attente, un coin de sa bouche se releva alors dans une presque invisible tentative de sourire.

_ J’aime connaitre la composition des sols, déterminer la structure des roches, imaginer des théories sur la formation de ces lieux. C’est comme revivre les origines du monde. C’est fascinant.

Dean n’avait jamais songé qu’on puisse voir autant de choses dans des vieux cailloux. Mais ce n’était pas le type de pensée qu’il avait envie de partager avec Castiel. En fait il se sentit soudain complètement idiot. Ce type venait faire ici un vrai travail scientifique lui, Dean, tout ce qu’il avait eu en tête, c’était de savoir si son trou pouvait être exploité commercialement. Il devait être patient et laisser Castiel faire les choses dans les règles de l’art.

_ Mais les prélèvements me servent aussi à anticiper ce que je vais trouver dans ton trou, poursuivit-il. Le type de roches locales, le matériel à prévoir. Ca va me permettre de mieux me préparer pour demain.

_ Demain ?

Castiel opina.

_ Demain, c’est le grand saut vers l’inconnu. Je vais être le premier à entrer dans ton trou et j’avoue être très excité.

Castiel n’avait pas l’air plus excité qu’il n’avait eu l’air amusé, si ce n’était pour la petite lueur au fond de ses yeux que Dean ne s’était pas rendu compte fixer avec intensité. Il baissa la tête puis grimaça en se remémorant la dernière phrase du géologue. Soit ce type avait le même humour que Gabriel mais était beaucoup plus subtil dans son appréciation de la situation, soit il n’avait aucune idée des horreurs qu’il débitait. Dean aurait parié sur cette dernière possibilité. Après tout, Gabriel ne devait pas l’appeler Forrest Gump pour rien. Il allait cependant devoir vite trouver un autre nom pour cette fichue grotte ! Il n’avait aucune envie de voir imprimé en grand sur des prospectus de l’agence de tourisme « Tous Dans le Trou de Dean ! » ou quelque chose d’équivalent.

_ Et donc d’après tes échantillons, tu sais ce que tu vas trouver là-dessous ?

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Non, non, rien d’aussi précis, corrigea-t-il. Je sais juste si c’est solide, friable, quel type de pitons prévoir pour la descente, ce genre de choses. Mais je ne peux déterminer ni sa longueur, ni sa profondeur, ni même si on va trouver quoique ce soit d’intéressant. Enfin, d’intéressant pour quelqu’un d’autre que moi.

Dean eut un léger sourire. Castiel se rendait donc compte que sa passion n’était partagée que par quelques-uns et que le plus large public boudait tout ce qui n’était pas spectaculaire. L’espace d’une seconde, il eut envie que son trou ne soit qu’un tout petit trou sans intérêt dans lequel Cas pourrait initier les spéléologues débutants.

Puis il secoua la tête. Déjà, ça sortait d’où ce « Cas » ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures à peine. Ensuite, Dean avait besoin d’argent. Et ce n’était pas avec une grotte insignifiante qu’il allait en gagner. La région était truffée de grottes et la compétition était rude. Alors soit ce que Cas allait découvrir était exceptionnel, soit il était bon pour choisir de nouveau entre les patates douces et la vigne. Ou les moutons.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu qualifierais d’intéressant ? demanda-t-il.

Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se pencher sur la concurrence et ce qu’on trouvait réellement dans le coin.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Dean observa son profil du coin de l’œil. Les joues du géologue étaient assombries par le début de barbe de celui qui ne s’est pas rasé depuis deux jours.

_ A titre personnel, je trouve tout intéressant. Mais si j’étais un type moyen, disons, au hasard, Gabriel, il me faudrait des stalactites géants, des salles gigantesques, voire même une rivière souterraine.

Dean ne put réprimer un sourire à la petite pique de Castiel contre son frère.

_ Et tu penses vraiment qu’on peut trouver tout cela là-dessous ?

_ On peut. Mais c’est rare. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est plus probable que la galerie s’arrête au bout de dix mètres et que dans deux jours je sois de nouveau dans un avion en direction des Etats-Unis.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en se mordant les lèvres. C’était une possibilité à laquelle il avait songé, bien sûr, mais qu’il avait repoussée dans un coin de son cerveau. Il était bon pour ignorer ce qui l’embarrassait.

_ Quoiqu’il en soit, fit Castiel en se relevant, nous serons fixés en partie demain.

_ En partie ?

Castiel eut de nouveau son étrange petit sourire en coin.

_ Si ton trou vaut vraiment le coup, il va me falloir plusieurs jours, voire semaines pour en faire le tour et entièrement le cartographier.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son matériel et Dean n’eut pas le cœur de le reprendre sur la formulation. Il avait hâte d’être à demain.

 

« *** »

 

_ Alors, cette petite balade, c’était comment ? les salua Gabriel en éventant la braise qui rougissait dans le barbecue.

_ Ce n’était pas une balade Gabriel, le reprit Castiel. C’était une étude préliminaire.

_ Ah oui, les préliminaires de la pénétration, c’est ça ?

_ Les études préliminaires et le test de pénétration avant le début de l’exploration demain, oui, corrigea Castiel toujours aussi sérieusement.

Gabriel pouffa. Dean roula des yeux. Les deux frères étaient vraiment diamétralement opposés.

Sam sortit à son tour avec dans les mains des assiettes et des couverts. Il avait l’air aussi détendu que son compagnon. Dean frémit. Ils avaient vraiment dû profiter de leur temps seuls. Au loin, le soleil tombait derrière les montagnes.

_ Ah, vous voilà pile à l’heure ! Gabriel a absolument tenu à allumer le barbecue. Il a dit que Castiel adorait les burgers.

Ce dernier eut le sourire le plus large que Dean lui avait vu depuis son arrivée.

_ C’est vrai, admit Castiel, toujours aussi laconique.

_ Ca tombe bien, il parait que Dean aussi adore les burgers, répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

Castiel parut ne rien discerner mais Dean se figea. Qu’est-ce que Gabriel sous-entendait par là ? Dans le doute, il lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Allez vous nettoyer vite fait, les sermonna Sam. On va bientôt passer à table.

Dean conduisit Castiel à l’intérieur pour qu’il dépose sa lourde mallette puis jusqu’à l’évier improvisé à côté de la cabane d’où s’écoulait un mince filet d’eau venu de la rivière.

Sam les suivit des yeux. Lorsqu’il fut certain d’être hors d’écoute, il se pencha vers Gabriel.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

Gabriel fit sa plus mauvaise imitation de la mine innocente.

_ Quoi ? Moi ? Mais rien du tout !

_ Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu ton clin d’œil de la subtilité d’un éléphant ?

_ Ca ? Oh mais ce n’était rien. Juste un sujet pour développer une franche camaraderie entre eux.

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Gabriel faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui mais il n’avait pas le moins du monde l’air impressionné. Au contraire, il paraissait ravi de la moue sur le visage de Sam.

_ Franche camaraderie ? fit Sam avec suspicion.

_ Oui !

_ Tu n’essaierais pas de coller Dean avec ton frère j’espère ! cracha-t-il en se penchant vers l’oreille de son amant.

_ Quoi ? Moi ! Non !

_ Je connais ton opinion mais crois-moi, Dean n’est pas intéressé.

Gabriel éclata d’un rire trop franc à son goût. Il ne jouait plus, il était certain de ses convictions. Sa main se posa sur l’épaule de Sam.

_ Mon petit Sam, je t’aime de tout mon cœur. Et même au-delà. Et je sais que ton grand frère c’est ton héros, patati, patata, mais ouvre-les yeux.

_ Je…

Gabriel lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

_ Je ne vais pour une fois pas argumenter, reprit-il. Promets-moi juste d’observer la façon dont ton frère regarde mon frère. C’est tout.

Sam opina. Ca il pouvait le faire. Mais il était sûr que tout cela n’était qu’une idiotie née de l’esprit souvent trop imaginatif de Gabriel. Il n’avait jamais connu Dean qu’avec des femmes. Et des très belles.

_ Et puis, reprit Gabriel avec un sourire suggestif, il faut bien que quelqu’un déniaise un peu Castiel.

Sam voulut répondre que dans ce cas il n’avait qu’à trouver quelqu’un d’autre que Dean mais le retour des deux autres, mains propres et cheveux humides, le coupa net.

 

« *** »

 

_ Alors, comment ça va se passer exactement cette exploration du trou de Dean ?

Ce dernier grogna à la question de Gabriel mais après trois bières et quatre burgers, il ne se sentait plus vraiment en état de protester.

Castiel se tourna vers son frère. Il avait aussi beaucoup mangé mais paraissait bien plus frais que Dean malgré le décalage horaire.

_ Demain ne sera qu’une petite phase d’exploration, histoire de vérifier mes théories sur la nature du sol.

_ Quelles théories ? interrogea Sam qui lui avait mangé plus de salade que de viande, au grand désespoir de Dean. Ce n’était pas comme cela qu’il l’avait élevé !

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’en ai pas encore puisque je n’ai pas encore analysé mes échantillons en détail. Je comptais attendre la fin du dîner pour cela.

Dean, avachi sur la table, se redressa brusquement. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, on entendait les grenouilles et les oiseaux nocturnes au loin et leur veilleuse, montée sur un piquet était la seule source de lumière. Bref, d’après lui, c’était quasiment l’heure de filer au lit.

_ Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? s’écria-t-il. Mais tu ne dors jamais ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée de côté. Une habitude que Dean avait déjà relevée précédemment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_ Je dors, confirma Castiel. Mais très peu.

Dean aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, lui conseiller de se reposer histoire d’être en forme demain mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et il se contenta d’observer les yeux clairs de Castiel. Ce regard si étrange que même un battement de cils ne venait pas troubler.

Sam sentit un coude s’enfoncer dans ses côtes et il baissa la tête vers un Gabriel triomphant. Il fit la moue. Ca ne voulait rien dire. D’accord, Dean était beaucoup plus cool avec Castiel qu’il ne l’était en général avec les gens qu’il ne connaissait pas. D’accord, il lui avait cédé le dernier steak quand Castiel avait fait des yeux de chiot. Et d’accord, cette façon qu’ils avaient de se regarder droit dans les yeux comme si le reste du monde n’existait pas pouvait porter à confusion. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Dean était peut-être juste heureux de s’être trouvé un nouvel ami. Il n’avait pas souvent eu l’occasion de sociabiliser depuis qu’il était venu s’installer ici.

Dans le doute, Sam se racla tout de même la gorge et ce fut suffisant pour que Dean détourne la tête.

Le pied de Gabriel le frappa à la cheville sous la table. Il ne réagit pas. Il avait toute la nuit pour se venger.

_ Et sinon Cas, reprit Sam pour détendre l’étrange atmosphère qui venait de toucher la tablée, tu vas descendre seul là-dedans ? Ce n’est pas un peu dangereux ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi raide. Ses mains étaient posées à plat de chaque côté de son assiette vide.

_ C’est un sujet que je comptais aborder avant la fin du repas, dit-il de son ton monocorde. Je suppose qu’aucun de vous n’a déjà fait de spéléologie ?

_ J’ai déjà exploré des trous… commença Gabriel avant que Sam ne le fasse taire d’un regard meurtrier.

Castiel ignora son frère comme s’il était habitué à l’entendre brailler sur tout et n’importe quoi. Les frères Winchester, quant à eux, secouèrent la tête de concert.

_ Avant mon départ, je pensais trouver sur place quelqu’un pour m’accompagner. Même un débutant que j’aurais pu guider dans les passages faciles. Histoire d’avoir au moins un soutien et une aide en cas de difficulté. Mais maintenant que je vous vois…

_ Quoi ? s’offusqua Gabriel, c’est quoi le problème ?

Castiel soupira et les étudia chacun tour à tour.

_ Déjà, toi, tu n’as jamais été considéré. L’un des aspects de la spéléologie que j’apprécie, c’est le silence.

Gabriel pinça du bec, vexé comme un pou.

_ Ensuite, poursuivit son frère, j’ai amené du matériel en double mais il m’appartient donc il est à ma taille. De toute évidence, Sam ne rentrera jamais dedans.

_ Et moi ? s’imposa Dean.

Il n’avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. En fait, descendre sous terre dans une grotte inexplorée, sur le principe, ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça. C’est qu’il avait vu The Descent lui ! Et puis le manque d’air, le noir, les tonnes de roches au dessus de la tête, ça n’était pas très engageant. Sans compter que toute l’île était sujette aux séismes et un tremblement de terre sous terre, ça paraissait vraiment flippant. Mais il n’était pas plus à l’aise avec l’idée de laisser Castiel descendre seul là-dessous, même s’il était un professionnel.

Castiel opina.

_ Tu es ma meilleure option. Ca devrait aller au niveau de la combinaison mais je crains que les bottes ne soient un peu justes.

_ Tu as dit qu’on ne ferait que jeter un petit coup d’œil demain. Je peux tester tes bottes pendant une heure ou deux et si ça ne va pas, j’irai m’en acheter des nouvelles. Ce ne sont pas les équipementiers qui manquent dans la région.

Dean repéra du coin de l’œil Sam qui l’observait comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu avant. Il l’ignora. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il insistait ainsi. Enfin si, il le comprenait, mais il l’ignorait.

Castiel finit par capituler.

_ On peut faire un test. Mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l’aise, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, tu me préviens et tu remontes. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_ Promis chef ! s’exclama Dean.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu’il n’aurait dû l’être.

_ Et donc nous, on ne sert à rien ? grogna Gabriel en croquant le dernier carré de la tablette de chocolat aux cacahuètes qu’il venait de s’enfiler pour le dessert.

_ Bien sûr que si, répondit Castiel. Votre rôle est primordial. Vous êtes en charge de notre sécurité. Si jamais nous ne remontons pas, ce sera à vous de prévenir les secours.

Gabriel parut satisfait quelques secondes avant de grimacer.

_ Attends ! Ca veut dire qu’on va juste rester au bord du trou de Dean sans en profiter ? Juste à vous attendre ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ L’escroquerie… gronda Gabriel à voix basse.

_ On n’aura qu’à se faire un pique-nique, proposa Sam.

_ Et dans pique-nique il y a pique et il y a… fit son amant en se penchant vers lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Dean se levant brusquement l’interrompit dans son geste.

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Castiel a encore du travail et demain est une grosse journée.

_ C’est vrai, répliqua Gabriel, ce serait dommage d’être fatigué le jour où ton trou va être au centre de toutes les attentions.

Dean n’avait pas envie de faire une scène maintenant mais un jour, oh oui un jour, il allait vraiment voler dans les plumes de Gabe s’il continuait à être aussi lourd. Il se retint à grand peine de lui faire un doigt. Mais seulement parce que Sam était là et qu’il ne voulait pas être une source de conflit entre lui et son petit ami.

_ Ouais c’est ça, grogna-t-il. Bonne nuit les gars. Bonne nuit Cas. Te couche pas trop tard.

_ Bonne nuit, répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

_ De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder non plus, fit Sam en se levant à son tour.

Dean referma la porte de la cabane et n’entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Sans prendre la peine de se changer ou même d’enlever ses bottes, il s’écroula sur son lit. Te couche pas trop tard. Te couche pas trop tard ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de sortir ça à Cas ! Il n’était pas sa mère !

Il s’enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Il était dans la merde. Mais vraiment. Jamais un type ne lui avait fait autant d’effet depuis Benny. En fait non, il lui faisait même plus d’effet que Benny. Dire qu’il ne le connaissait même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures. Et Gabe qui n’arrêtait pas avec ses blagues à la con !

Dean se força à respirer lentement. Il savait qu’il pouvait se contrôler. Il l’avait déjà fait. Même la fois où la situation avait failli dégénérer avec Benny, il était parvenu à lui tourner le dos. Il pouvait faire de même avec Castiel, le type qui plongeait dans son âme au moindre de ses regards.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ Alors là les mecs, c’est la super classe ! s’esclaffa Gabriel, assis confortablement sur la couverture à carreaux qu’il avait ramené.

Dean soupira et tenta de nouer le harnais que Castiel lui avait donné. Il portait déjà un genre de sous-combinaison noire moulante qui lui donnait l’impression d’être un Sims cambrioleur, une combinaison rouge dans laquelle il était étonnamment rentré et étonnamment à l’aise, un casque qui ne rendait pas si mal que ça sur Castiel mais dont il était certain que sur lui, ça lui donnait vraiment une tête de con – d’ailleurs Gabriel avait éclaté de rire et Sam pouffé quand il l’avait noué sous son menton – et les bottes du géologue dans lesquelles ses orteils se chevauchaient un peu. Il avait aussi un genre de ceinture pleine de mousquetons et désormais, il peinait à savoir comment refermer ce foutu harnais.

Il jura.

Et en plus il avait trop chaud.

Déjà qu’ils s’étaient tapés toute la marche depuis la cabane chargés comme des ânes. Castiel avait décrété qu’il serait plus pratique de se changer sur place et comme il était le spécialiste, tout le monde l’avait écouté. Ils avaient donc dû prendre les tenues, plus le matériel et l’énorme pique-nique que Gabriel avait concocté aux aurores. Dean espérait au moins que son frère et son goinfre de petit ami n’allaient pas tout manger en leur absence parce qu’il se connaissait, il aurait faim en remontant. Même si le tunnel ne faisait que dix mètres comme le craignait Castiel. Rien que les préparatifs étaient un exercice en eux-mêmes !

D’ailleurs, il avait fallu se déshabiller avant de se rhabiller. Et Dean n’en avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, profité pour jeter un coup d’œil en coin à Castiel lorsque celui-ci ne portait que son caleçon. Bon, il l’avait peut-être aperçu. Mais ça avait été vraiment un hasard fortuit ! Et puis il s’était immédiatement détourné. Enfin presque immédiatement. Le temps qu’il réalise que Sam et Gabriel étaient en train de l’observer. De toute façon, il n’avait pas vu grand-chose. Juste suffisamment. Castiel était moins large que Benny mais il avait tout de même tout ce qu’il fallait où il fallait. Un corps de sportif. Pas du genre de celui qui fait de la gonflette dans une salle qui sent la sueur, comme Sam. Non, le genre de muscles qui se développe à l’extérieur, du muscle utile, du muscle qui…

_ Tu t’en sors ?

La voix rauque de Castiel directement dans son oreille le fit sursauter. Mais pourquoi se tenait-il aussi près de lui ?

Dean avala sa salive et bafouilla deux ou trois fois avant de parvenir à répondre.

_ Non.

Ce fut le seul son que sa gorge serrée lui permit de produire. Et ses oreilles chauffaient. Et pourquoi Gabriel avait-il un sourire triomphant ?

_ Je vais t’aider.

Castiel s’agenouilla devant lui et saisit les lanières du harnais sur ses hanches. Oh bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il se colle là, juste entre ses cuisses, avec sa tête… Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il était ridicule et autant hors de contrôle que s’il avait quatorze ans. Il devait se concentrer sur l’expédition à venir, pas sur les mains de Cas ajustant les liens autour de son corps. Il en allait de son avenir professionnel et financier après tout.

_ Et voilà.

Castiel se redressa brusquement et leurs nez ne furent plus qu’à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre. Cela ne paraissait pas déranger le moins du monde le géologue. Dean recula d’un pas. Gabriel riait. Sam tenait la tête entre les mains. Pour Dean, la situation toute entière était surréaliste.

Cela empira lorsque Castiel se mit à lui tourner autour, le scrutant sous tous les angles.

_ Bien, tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir oublié quoique ce soit. Comment te sens-tu dans tes bottes ?

_ Elles sont un peu juste, admit Dean, mais si nous ne descendons qu’une heure ou deux, ça devrait aller.

_ Et la combinaison ?

Dean fit de grands mouvements des bras pour prouver à Cas qu’il était à l’aise.

_ C’est bon. Je suis bien dedans. J’ai juste très chaud.

Et en l’occurrence, il sentit une goutte de sueur couler de son front sur sa joue.

_ L’hypothermie est la première source d’accident sous terre, lui récita le spéléologue. Mieux vaut pour toi avoir chaud ici que froid là-bas.

Dean approuva.

_ Teste ta lampe, lui ordonna ensuite Castiel.

Dean porta la main à son casque et alluma la lumière qui y était intégrée. Le scientifique eut l’air satisfait.

_ Tout a l’air en ordre. Prends tes affaires, nous allons descendre.

Dean souffla. Ca y est, ils y étaient. Ils allaient pénétrer dans la grotte. Il espérait vivement que tout se passe bien. Et qu’il n’était pas claustrophobe. A priori il n’avait jamais eu ce type de problème mais se retrouver sous terre, dans le noir, constituait pour lui un challenge inédit. Au pire, il pourrait toujours s’évanouir dans les bras de Castiel.

Il grimaça. Mais à quoi était-il donc en train de penser ?

Castiel était agenouillé au bord du trou et vérifiait une fois de plus le contenu de son sac de sport.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as là dedans ? fit Dean en s’approchant.

Il espérait que sa voix avait repris un timbre normal.

_ De la corde supplémentaire, des piles de rechange, de l’eau, des barres protéinées, et encore du petit matériel dont on pourrait avoir besoin, un piolet etc. Je n’ai pris que le minimum. Nous serons vite de retour.

Dean se pencha pour regarder Castiel tout remballer dans le sac de toile qu’il appelait un kit.

_ Tu es déjà descendu longtemps ?

En tirant sur la fermeture, Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, j’ai déjà fait des expéditions de plusieurs jours. Et si ton trou est profond, je devrai probablement faire de même ici pour en découvrir toutes les subtilités.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n’avait pas envie de passer des jours et des jours sous terre mais il n’avait pas non plus envie de laisser Castiel là-dessous tout seul. Il se demanda si le spéléologue voudrait de sa compagnie si cette perspective se présentait. Il secoua la tête. Il s’en faisait trop. La grotte n’en vaudrait peut-être même pas le coup.

_ Mais, dans ce genre de cas, comment tu fais pour la nourriture ? interrogea-t-il tout de même, sa curiosité le titillant.

_ J’emporte ce qu’il faut, dit Castiel en plantant un piquet auquel il noua une corde dont il testa la solidité en tirant dessus.

_ Et l’eau ?

_ Même chose.

Dean hésita. Il avait une dernière question mais…

_ Et pour les toilettes ? fit sa bouche avant que son cerveau n’ait pu peser le pour et le contre d’une question aussi intime.

_ J’ai un bidon, répliqua sobrement Castiel comme si la question ne le perturbait pas.

Après tout, pour lui, ce n’était qu’une question technique.

Dean fit la moue. Sérieux ? Dans un bidon ? Non, franchement, hors de question qu’il descende plusieurs jours de suite ! Il n’était pas délicat mais quand même, un bidon !

_ Tu te sens d’attaque ?

_ Oui, oui, approuva-t-il en opinant avec conviction.

Il se soucierait de cette histoire de bidon plus tard. Pour le moment, il allait déjà lui falloir tenir une heure avant même d’envisager une descente plus longue.

_ Bien, reprit le géologue. Tu te souviens de tous les conseils de sécurité que je t’ai donnés sur le chemin ?

Dean approuva. Castiel avait longuement blablaté et à priori, il en avait retenu la plus grande partie. Dans l’ensemble, ce n’était que de la logique et du bon sens.

_ Tu me suis scrupuleusement, fit Castiel en prenant un ton autoritaire que Dean sentit descendre le long de sa colonne. Tu passes par où je passe, tu marches là où je marche. Tu ne t’éloignes sous aucun prétexte. Et à la moindre contrariété, même la plus petite chose, tu me préviens. Ce qui peut sembler anodin en surface pour s’avérer mortel là-dessous.

Dean indiqua qu’il avait bien compris. Castiel se tourna vers Gabriel et Sam, toujours assis à l’écart. Gabriel avait sorti un paquet de biscuits qu’il grignotait nonchalamment.

_ Nous allons descendre dans le trou de Dean, cria Castiel vers les deux autres.

Gabriel leva un pouce enthousiaste.

_ Nous ne descendrons qu’une heure, voire deux maximum. Si au-delà de ce laps de temps nous ne sommes pas de retour, prévenez les secours.

_ Ce sera fait, chef ! répondit son frère. Amuse-toi bien dans le trou de Dean. Ne va pas trop profond pour une première fois !

_ Je comptais y aller doucement. Après tout Dean est un débutant, lui confirma Castiel, ce qui provoqua une fois de plus l’hilarité de Gabriel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas outre mesure. Il devait être habitué aux absurdités de son frère.

_ Tu es prêt Dean ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Et une fois de plus Dean opina. En fait il ne savait pas s’il était prêt ou pas mais s’il ne se lançait pas, il ne le saurait jamais. Et puis il était déjà descendu seul dans le premier mètre du trou, il pouvait le refaire. Et pour aller plus loin, il serait cette fois en compagnie d’un professionnel. Il avait une parfaite confiance en Castiel. Perturbant pour lui qui généralement était un animal solitaire.

_ Je passe devant, expliqua le géologue. Une fois en bas, je t’attends avant de poursuivre.

_ Ok.

Castiel saisit la corde qu’il venait de dérouler et se laissa glisser au fond du trou. Juste après, le son de sa voix étouffée se fit entendre. Dean se pencha. Par l’ouverture, il distinguait le visage du géologue dans la pénombre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

_ A toi Dean.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Sam et Gabriel en attrapant la corde. Son frère lui fit un signe de la main. Il répondit d’un hochement de tête avant de sauter en arrière.

_ Dean qui rentre dans le trou de Dean, fit Gabriel en se tournant vers son amant. Deanception.

Sam prit un air peiné.

_ Arrête, c’est nul.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Tu es juste boudeur parce que j’avais raison.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Sam se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_ Oh bordel, grogna-t-il. Comment j’ai fait pour ne rien remarquer avant !

_ Pour ta défense, fit Gabriel, tu n’as pas beaucoup vu Dean ces dernières années.

_ Mais quand on commence à réaliser…

_ On ne voit que ça hein ? poursuivit Gabriel d’un air ravi.

Sam secoua la tête.

_ Je croyais Dean plus discret… plus subtil que ça !

_ Discret comme un Winchester ! se moqua son amant.

Sam se renfrogna.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

_ Que quand tu m’as rencontré, reprit Gabriel en bombant le torse, tu étais aussi discret que ton frère.

_ Je ne passais pas mon temps à rougir dès que tu étais à moins d’un mètre de moi ! se défendit Sam.

Gabriel dodelina de la tête comme s’il n’était pas tout à fait d’accord avec cette déclaration.

_ On ne passait pas non plus notre temps à nous regarder droit dans les yeux comme si le reste du monde n’existait pas ! ajouta Sam.

_ Ca c’est parce que tu es trop grand et qu’à chaque fois que je cherchais ton regard je ne trouvais que ton torse.

_ Je ne suis pas trop grand, tu es trop petit. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’une fois de plus tu exagères et que je n’avais rien en commun avec Dean.

_ J’ai quand même vu que tu étais intéressé.

_ C’est toi qui m’as fait du rentre dedans ! s’exclama le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Parce que j’ai vu que tu étais intéressé, répliqua Gabriel comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence.

_ On n’a jamais été aussi cucu, gronda Sam en volant un gâteau du paquet de Gabriel.

_ Heureusement ! s’esclaffa ce dernier.

Sam sourit à son tour. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait se passer entre Dean et Castiel mais quelque chose lui disait que vu le comportement de Dean, ça n’allait pas être simple du tout.

_ Tu crois que Cas est intéressé ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée de biscuit.

Il faisait un temps agréable et il s’allongea pour regarder le ciel d’un bleu profond.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit Gabriel en s’étalant à moitié sur lui. Je ne l’ai jamais connu avec quelqu’un. Mais je peux le pousser un peu. Même lui donner des cours de drague et de… tu sais quoi ! D’ailleurs, avant, il faudrait que je m’entraîne un peu à…

Sam lui cloua le bec du reste de son gâteau.

_ Sois sérieux un peu. On a une mission à remplir, dit-il en programmant deux heures sur sa montre.

Gabriel éclata de rire, faisant voler des miettes partout.

 

« *** »

 

_ Ca va Dean ? Tu ne te sens pas trop à l’étroit ?

Dean secoua la tête, faisant se balader la lueur jaune de sa lampe sur les murs rêches de la grotte. Ils se trouvaient encore à l’entrée et la lumière du jour était bien visible dans son dos. Pour le moment, il se sentait calme.

Castiel eut l’air satisfait.

_ Alors en route.

Le géologue se mit lentement en marche.

Dean lui emboîta le pas. Se retrouver seul dans le noir avec Castiel sonnait bien sur le papier. En réalité, ça n’avait rien de romantique.

Dès qu’il était entré dans la grotte, Dean avait senti le froid. Le géologue avait eu raison. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur. Et il faisait aussi beaucoup plus humide.

Castiel baladait sa torche de droite à gauche. Les murs étaient clairs et pour le moment ils ne formaient qu’une longue galerie. Sur le sol se trouvaient des multitudes de petits cailloux qui roulaient sous le pied. C’est ça que Dean avait senti lorsqu’il était descendu la première fois et qui avait fait qu’il était remonté aussi sec.

_ Alors, ça se présente comment ? demanda Dean en suivant des yeux la longue corde que Castiel déroulait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

_ Au moins nous savons que le couloir fait plus de dix mètres, annonça le géologue en éclairant le conduit.

Sa torche ne suffisait pas à découvrir le passage jusqu’au bout. Dean sourit. Pour le moment il n’y avait rien d’exceptionnel mais au moins son trou n’était pas désespéramment court.

_ Fais attention, annonça Castiel après une vingtaine de mètres supplémentaires, le plafond à tendance à s’abaisser.

Dean leva la tête et découvrit effectivement que le haut de son crâne n’était peut-être qu’à une poignée de centimètres de la roche. Instinctivement, il se pencha en avant.

_ Ton trou est de plus en plus étroit, fit Castiel en se baissant à son tour.

_ Ca veut dire qu’on s’approche de la fin ? demanda Dean en éclairant les murs qui à droite comme à gauche se resserraient.

_ Non, pas forcément. C’est possible que… ah !

Alors que Dean voyait avec crainte le bout du couloir se rapprocher dans le faisceau de sa lampe, Castiel s’arrêta soudain au beau milieu du passage. Dean lui rentra dedans.

_ Pardon, s’excusa-t-il en reculant brusquement.

Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n’avait même pas l’air d’avoir remarqué l’incident. A la place, il tendit le doigt pour désigner à Dean un étroit passage dans la fissure de la roche.

_ On peut prendre par là.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ On ne peut pas passer par là, c’est beaucoup trop serré ! s’écria-t-il.

Le sourire de Castiel se fit plus franc.

_ Je me suis déjà glissé par beaucoup plus serré, fit-il, sûr de lui.

Dean hésita. Castiel posa la main sur son épaule.

_ Aie confiance Dean. Si ton trou doit attirer les foules, c’est grâce à ce que l’on trouvera derrière ce passage étroit.

Dean eut l’impression l’espace d’un instant qu’il allait soit éclater de rire, soit se mettre à pleurer. En fait, il était possible qu’il se lance dans les deux en même temps. Entre Castiel qui ne cessait d’évoquer son trou sans se rendre compte de ce qu’il racontait et la possibilité de se glisser dans une fente à peine plus large que sa cuisse, il y avait de quoi se rouler en boule dans un coin en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve et qu’il allait se réveiller dans son lit à rêver de patates douces et de moutons.

La main de Castiel glissa le long de son bras. Dean frissonna.

_ Tu as froid ? s’inquiéta le géologue en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, non, tout va bien.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que l’hypothermie…

_ … est la première cause d’accident sous terre. Tu me l’as déjà dit et je l’ai bien retenu.

Castiel scruta son visage de longues secondes et Dean serra les poings pour ne pas relever les yeux. S’il plongeait une fois de plus dans le regard du géologue, il allait de nouveau s’y perdre et il devait rester concentré.

Finalement, Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Bien, tu as l’air d’aller. Nous allons maintenant passer par la première grosse difficulté de notre parcours. Si j’en juge par ce que je vois…

Castiel passa la tête dans la fente et resta silencieux un instant.

_ … Il n’y a pas plus de sept ou huit mètres à parcourir avant de déboucher dans ce que je devine être une autre salle. Je vais passer devant et vérifier que c’est faisable. Je t’appelle quand je suis sûr que c’est bon.

Dean fit signe qu’il comprenait mais le géologue poursuivit son discours.

_ Lorsque tu t’engageras entre les deux murs, mets-toi bien de profil. Respire lentement. Le passage est étroit, tu auras donc probablement l’impression de manquer d’air. Ne panique pas. Continue à respirer lentement et à progresser. Si tu as l’impression que tu vas rester coincé, tu t’arrêtes et tu m’appelles. Mais tu ne me parais pas si large que ça donc ça devrait aller.

_ Il y a des gens qui restent coincés ? s’inquiéta Dean.

_ Il y a des accidents dans tous les sports, répondit stoïquement Castiel en prenant à la main le sac qu’il portait jusqu’alors à l’épaule.

Dean voulut répliquer qu’à priori se prendre une balle de tennis dans l’œil ou un ballon de basket dans le pif lui paraissait moins grave que de rester coincé entre deux murs de pierre sous plusieurs mètres de roches mais déjà Castiel pénétrait dans la fissure.

Fasciné, Dean le regarda s’aplatir le plus possible alors qu’il avançait en crabe vers l’inconnu. Il entendait le raclement de la combinaison contre les parois et le bruit de sa propre respiration.

_ Tout va bien ? Ca passe ? demanda Dean après plusieurs secondes.

_ Très bien, répondit Castiel, le souffle cependant un peu court. Avec de la patience et de la méthodologie, ça passe toujours.

_ Et ça ne risque pas de s’écrouler ? s’inquiéta tout de même Dean.

Castiel marqua un temps d’arrêt et Dean suspecta que s’il n’était pas coincé entre deux murs, le géologue se serait tourné vers lui avec un regard navré.

_ Dean, répondit-il d’un ton condescendant, ces roches sont là depuis des millions d’années. Si elles s’écroulaient maintenant, nous serions vraiment les hommes les plus malchanceux de la planète.

Dean grogna. Ca se tenait. N’empêche que, c’était une possibilité qui existait !

Castiel atteignit enfin le bout du passage et disparut derrière le mur. Dean entendait encore le bruit de ses pas claquant sur la roche mais il ne voyait ni le géologue, ni même la lueur de sa lampe frontale.

_ Cas ? appela-t-il, pas trop fort, pour ne pas faire s’écrouler des pierres, ou des petites roches, voire même provoquer tout un éboulement. On n’était jamais trop prudent !

Devant le silence persistant, il réitéra, un peu plus fort cette fois.

_ CAS ?

Il soupira. Castiel lui avait pourtant bien dit qu’il l’appellerait quand ce serait son tour de passer ! Alors pourquoi s’était-il éloigné ? Attendait-il de Dean qu’il prenne des initiatives ? Ou alors il s’était fait enlever par les créatures cannibales aveugles et chauves qui vivaient peut-être de l’autre côté de la fente !

Il grogna. Il n’aurait pas du repenser à The Descent ! Maintenant ça allait le hanter pour le reste du parcours.

_ Dean ?

La voix rauque de Castiel le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête, manquant de se cogner contre un piton rocheux. Le géologue se tenait debout de l’autre côté du passage que sa lampe éclairait. Dean ne devinait que sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

_ Je suis là, je suis là. Où tu étais passé ?

_ Je vérifiais quelque chose. Tu es prêt ?

Tout son cerveau lui criait non mais sa bouche répondit oui. Il n’allait quand même pas se dégonfler maintenant !

_ Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas de créatures cannibales de l’autre côté ? fit-il tout de même.

Un long silence s’installa.

_ Tu n’as pas vu The Descent… grommela Dean, se sentant soudain ridicule.

_ Si je l’ai vu. Un film terrible. Ces jeunes femmes ne suivent aucun principe de sécurité basique comme par exemple donner leur itinéraire à…

Avant que Castiel ne lui fasse un énième discours sur la sécurité en milieu souterrain, Dean prit une grande inspiration et se glissa entre les deux parois.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire le géologue. Ce fut d’ailleurs la seule chose positive de l’expérience. Parce qu’à part ça, Dean ne voyait pas ce qu’on pouvait trouver de plaisant à se contorsionner dans le noir entre deux parois trop étroites pour qu’il puisse même inspirer normalement. Il bloqua sa respiration, rentra son ventre, tordit sa colonne pour s’adapter au mouvement de la roche et progressa centimètre par centimètre, sa joue raclant presque le mur.

Il avait l’impression de n’entendre que son sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Et pourtant, il devinait au loin la voix de Castiel l’encourageant. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Même si le passage était de plus en plus fin. Il pouvait le faire. Même si l’air commençait à lui manquer dans les poumons. Il pouvait le faire. Même si son ventre était compressé et son corps déformé. Il pouvait… Il stoppa brusquement. Il n’était plus sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il ferma les yeux et repensa au conseil de Castiel. Respirer lentement. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas respirer. Tout son corps était serré.

_ Dean ! Dean réponds-moi !

_ Je suis bloqué, croassa-t-il d’une voix déformée par le manque d’air.

_ Non, tu n’es pas bloqué. Tu peux passer. Tu as largement la place de passer.

_ Non.

_ Dean avance !

Dean voulut bouger ses jambes mais elles refusaient de lui répondre. Il sentit une pointe de panique s’installer inexorablement dans un coin de son cerveau. Combien de temps pouvait-on survivre sans air ? Sûrement pas longtemps !

Il sentit quelque chose sur ses doigts et se figea. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Castiel tout près de lui. Le géologue lui tenait désormais la main et le fixait de son regard pénétrant.

_ Dean, reste avec moi. Ca va aller. Tu as compris ?

Dean resserra son emprise autour des doigts de Castiel.

_ Tu as compris ? insista celui-ci.

Finalement Dean opina.

Très lentement, Castiel le tira vers lui, le guidant pas à pas à travers l’étroit passage. La chaleur de sa peau contre celle de Dean aida ce dernier à se détendre et enfin ses jambes acceptèrent de lui obéir. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de l’autre côté et Dean se sentit ridicule d’avoir paniqué ainsi.

_ Pardon, souffla-t-il sans lâcher la main de Castiel.

Ce dernier lui caressa les doigts du bout du pouce.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. C’est déjà arrivé à tout le monde. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Putain, quand je pense que des gens font ça pour s’amuser !

Castiel eut le sourire de celui qui est coupable mais ne regrette rien.

Dean grogna mais il se détendit légèrement. Il n’avait plus l’impression de manquer d’air et son cœur était revenu à un rythme normal.

_ C’est une bonne nouvelle, répondit le géologue. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te faire découvrir les merveilles de ton trou. Viens avec moi.

Dean sentit de nouveau le froid de la caverne lorsque Castiel lui relâcha la main. Ce dernier posa son sac à terre et en sortit une large lampe, de toute évidence bien plus puissante que celles qu’ils portaient sur leurs casques.

_ Lorsque je suis entré dans cette cavité, j’ai rapidement jeté un coup d’œil, car d’expérience, à la résonnance de mes pas, je me doutais que c’était large. Mais ça…

Il poussa un bouton et un faisceau de lumière traversa la grotte sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Très lentement, Castiel tourna sur lui-même, dévoilant une salle aux dimensions énormes. Le plafond n’était pas très haut mais la pièce était aussi large que longue. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle de Dean, c’était les centaines, voire les milliers de stalactites et de stalagmites qui pendaient du plafond, qui poussaient du sol ou qui se rejoignaient en colonnes irrégulières.

_ Whaouh, murmura Dean en faisant quelques pas, ne sachant plus par où tourner son regard.

_ Impressionnant n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda Castiel avec un grand sourire.

_ C’est magnifique, admit Dean.

Son petit moment d’angoisse était désormais complètement oublié face au spectacle qui s’offrait à lui.

_ Je t’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à trouver quelque chose d’aussi exceptionnel dans ton trou, lui fit Castiel à voix basse en se rapprochant de lui.

Dean tendit la main et effleura un des stalagmites.

_ Merci Cas, dit-il en se tournant vers le géologue. Sans toi je ne serais jamais venu jusque là.

_ Merci à toi de m’offrir une telle opportunité.

Malgré la pénombre ambiante, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Dean perdit de nouveau son souffle. Les choses allaient décidément trop bien pour lui. Entre l’arrivée de Castiel, la découverte de cette cavité… Il eut envie de prendre le géologue dans ses bras. Il se retint. Au lieu de cela il se détourna.

_ Tu réalises que nous sommes probablement les premiers êtres humains à voir ce lieu ? reprit Castiel après une longue pause. Je vais m’amuser comme un petit fou à cartographier tout ça dans les prochaines semaines. Sans compter qu’il y a peut-être encore mieux plus loin.

_ Mieux que ça ? Tu crois que c’est possible ?

_ Tends l’oreille, murmura le scientifique.

Dean se tut et écouta du mieux qu’il pouvait.

_ Tu entends ? l’encouragea Castiel.

Dean hésita.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr mais… il y a comme un genre de vrombissement au loin.

En fait, il avait l’impression d’entendre comme un train dans le lointain, ce qui était absurde. Cependant Castiel approuva.

_ Je pencherais pour une rivière souterraine.

_ Tu crois ? s’écria Dean Dean. Ca pourrait être formidable !

_ Je n’en suis pas sûr mais c’est possible. De là, difficile de se rendre compte. Il faudra aller voir. Les sons sont souvent amplifiés et déformés sous terre.

Dean savait qu’il souriait comme un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Tout ça était tellement cool !

_ Tu crois que des gens seraient prêts à payer pour visiter ça ? demanda-t-il en tendant le cou pour embrasser du mieux la salle du regard.

_ Je pense que ton trou peut vite devenir très populaire auprès des amateurs, confirma Castiel. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir l’ouvrir aux visiteurs extérieurs.

Dean approuva. Il savait qu’il devait laisser Castiel faire son travail comme il le fallait. Mais quand même, il avait hâte de montrer tout ça… à tout le monde !

_ C’est juste incroyable, reprit-il en slalomant entre les colonnes de pierre.

_ Dean, ne t’éloigne pas. Il pourrait y avoir des trous cachés.

_ La dernière fois que je suis tombé dans un trou caché, ça m’a plutôt porté chance, répliqua-t-il en faisant quand même attention où il mettait les pieds.

_ Ce serait dommage de te tuer maintenant, insista Castiel en le suivant.

Dean stoppa brutalement. Castiel n’avait pas tort. Ce n’était pas le moment d’être imprudent. Il balaya le faisceau de sa lampe au sol et sursauta. A moins de trente centimètres de son pied droit se trouvait une ouverture. Ce n’était pas passé loin.

_ Cas ! Viens voir ! s’écria-t-il avant de réaliser que le spéléologue était juste dans son dos.

Castiel se pencha vers l’ouverture et lui sourit.

_ On dirait que le bruit vient de là, constata-t-il.

Dean s’accroupit à ses côtés. Leurs genoux se frôlaient et Dean se dit qu’il serait tellement facile de tendre la main et… Il reporta son attention sur le nouveau passage qu’ils venaient de découvrir.

_ On va jeter un coup d’œil ? s’enthousiasma-t-il pour occulter toute autre forme de pensée.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je n’ai pas prévu le matériel nécessaire.

Il consulta sa montre aux chiffres lumineux.

_ Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Je te propose de mieux explorer cette salle avant de remonter et demain nous nous plongerons dans ce second trou.

Dean ne put qu’approuver.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ Et donc on pourrait se faire un paquet de pognon avec le trou de Dean ? fit Gabriel en se coupant une généreuse part de cheesecake.

_ Pas on, Dean, précisa Castiel. Il semblerait effectivement que son trou puisse se révéler très lucratif.

Dean soupira bruyamment mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Alors il récupéra le couteau des mains de Gabriel et se servit une tranche plus grosse encore que celle de l’amant de son frère. Et tant pis si demain il ne passait plus par la fissure menant à la grande salle !

C’est qu’il en avait besoin. Déjà, c’était bien mérité ! Il était descendu dans la grotte, n’avait presque pas paniqué et avec Cas, ils avaient découvert un spectacle bien au-delà de ses espérances. Ensuite, il fallait bien fêter cette découvert exceptionnelle et quoi de mieux pour ça qu’un gâteau ? Bon, peut-être une tarte mais c’était Gabriel qui avait préparé le repas et il avait fait un cheesecake donc Dean s’en contenterait. Et finalement, parce que la discussion tournait une fois de plus autour de son trou et que Dean désirait plus que tout noyer dans le sucre son agacement. Entre Gabriel qui le faisait exprès, Castiel qui ne comprenait rien et Sam qui avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, il n’était vraiment pas aidé.

Ils avaient raconté en détail leur découverte à Sam et Gabriel et mises à part les blagues sur la profondeur ou la largeur du trou, les deux autres s’étaient enthousiasmés aux descriptifs de la caverne et des merveilles géologiques qu’elle contenait. Ils parlaient même de descendre à leur tour pour voir de leurs yeux la forêt de stalactites. Mais Dean doutait vraiment que son frère, grand et large, puisse y parvenir.

_ Mais si vraiment Dean veut que son trou soit rentable, reprit Castiel, il va falloir l’ouvrir au grand public et cela demande quelques aménagements.

Gabriel, cuillère en bouche, manqua de s’étouffer et recracha une partie de son gâteau sur la table en toussant violemment. Dean ne put cacher un sourire satisfait. Bien fait ! C’était petit, mesquin mais plaisant.

Gabriel parvint à calmer sa toux en vidant d’un trait son verre de vin. Sam le regardait d’un air navré et Castiel, qui s’était momentanément interrompu, put reprendre ses explications.

_ Pour le moment la grotte est difficile d’accès, il faudrait faire des travaux avant de penser à l’ouvrir. Comme par exemple aménager un escalier, agrandir le passage ou trouver une nouvelle entrée. Sans compter qu’on n’en a pas encore fait le tour et qu’il me faut avant tout cartographier tout cela. Ca peut prendre des mois, voire des années avant que le trou de Dean puisse accueillir ses premiers visiteurs.

_ Sans compter les travaux autour, fit remarquer Gabriel, étonnamment sérieux. Une route, un parking, des toilettes…

Dean hocha la tête. Pour une fois, que l’amant de son frère ne racontait pas n’importe quoi.

_ … la boutique de souvenirs pour que tout le monde puisse acheter son t-shirt « Je suis rentré dans le trou de Dean »…

Dean se pinça l’arête du nez. Il savait que ça n’allait pas durer. C’était trop beau pour être vrai.

_ … la baraque de donuts…

_ Pourquoi de donuts ? intervint Sam.

_ Sam ! s’écria Gabriel ! Le donut ! La pâtisserie avec un trou ! On pourrait même écrire Dean en chocolat sur chacun des donuts et comme ça tout le monde aurait son trou de Dean personnel !

Le front de Dean cogna la table avec un bruit sourd mais Sam, lui, éclata de rire.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu peux être con ! fit-il à Gabriel en lui donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule, mais son ton était plus plein de tendresse que plein de reproches.

Dean se demanda une fois de plus ce que Sam, son génie de frère, fichait avec un idiot pareil. A part leur profession, ils n’avaient rien en commun. Il voulut le faire remarquer mais lorsqu’il releva la tête, il surprit le regard complice que ces deux là échangeaient et il renonça. Sam était trop amoureux pour être rationnel.

Le front de Dean heurta de nouveau la table.

_ Tu vois dans quel état tes idioties mettent mon frère ! le sermonna Sam. Débarrasse donc la table pour te faire pardonner.

Gabriel grommela mais s’exécuta. Alors qu’il récupérait les assiettes, Castiel se leva à son tour.

_ Tu m’aides ? s’enthousiasma Gabriel, les yeux brillants.

Castiel le fixa de son étrange regard de longues secondes, complètement silencieux.

_ Non, répondit-il finalement. J’allais juste préparer le matériel pour l’expédition de demain.

_ Mais je suis ton frère !

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Sam a dit que tu devais te faire pardonner auprès de Dean et que débarrasser serait un premier pas dans cette direction. Si je t’aide, cet acte perd toute sa valeur.

Sans attendre une quelconque réplique de Gabriel, Castiel retourna dans sa chambre à la recherche de ce dont ils auraient besoin si jamais ils trouvaient une rivière souterraine.

Gabriel soupira mais récupéra le plus de choses possible sur la table avant d’à son tour prendre la direction de la cabane.

Dean resta seul dehors avec les moustiques et le regard de Sam qui ne cessait de le dévisager. Il connaissait cette attitude. Sam voulait « discuter ». Dean retint difficilement un frisson à cette perspective.

_ Ton copain est un idiot, fit-il en espérant détourner la conversation, quelque soit la tournure qu’avait prévu de lui donner Sam.

_ Il peut aussi être brillant, lui assura Sam. Drôle et brillant.

Dean leva un sourcil.

_ Je crois que ta langue a fourché. Je pense que les mots que tu cherchais sont pénible et stupide.

_ Ah ah, très drôle Dean.

_ Moi je dis ça…

Sam l’ignora et à la place, ses yeux émirent une lueur qui ne disait rien de bon à Dean. Il avait aussi le bec pincé comme s’il cherchait à retenir un sourire.

_ Et alors, Cas ? lâcha-t-il en frétillant presque sur son siège.

Dean se crispa.

_ Quoi Cas ?

Sam prit un air détaché qui n’était pas crédible du tout. Quel piètre acteur !

_ Vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre…

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Où est-ce que Sam voulait en venir ?

_ Il est cool, maugréa-t-il en détournant la tête. Et puis il est silencieux, lui !

Il espérait que sa pique contre Gabriel serait suffisante pour faire lâcher l’affaire à son frère. Mais ce dernier était pire qu’une tique.

_ Je ne t’ai jamais vu devenir aussi proche de quelqu’un en aussi peu de temps.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Des centaines d’étoiles luisaient au dessus de sa tête.

_ On n’est pas proches. On se connait à peine, se défendit-il.

_ Mais tu voudrais mieux le connaître ? insista Sam, aussi fin qu’une bétonneuse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu l’aimes bien non ?

Dean grimaça. Sam suggérait-il ce qu’il paraissait suggérer ?

_ Il est cool, c’est tout, répéta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Dean…

Sam avait pris son ton condescendant de « je suis ton frère, tu peux tout me dire » et ça agaça Dean plus qu’autre chose. Il se leva brusquement. Il commençait à peine à s’avouer son attirance pour certains hommes, il n’était certainement pas prêt à étaler ces détails devant les autres, frère ou pas frère.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit-il en reculant son siège avec tellement de force que la chaise de camping tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Dean ne la ramassa même pas.

_ Je vais me coucher, grogna-t-il. A demain.

Et il disparut presque au pas de course dans la cabane.

Sam s’appuya la tête sur le poing et soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que Dean n’allait pas se confier à lui aussi facilement. Il avait toujours été une vraie tête de mule lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses sentiments, niant tout en bloc et se dissimulant derrière un masque dur. Il n’y avait pas de raison que les choses aient changé. Même si Sam l’avait espéré maintenant que Dean n’était plus sous l’influence malsaine de leur père. Difficile d’effacer du jour au lendemain plus de trente ans de lavage de cerveau.

Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Gabriel qui faisait la vaisselle dans l’évier de fortune de Dean.

_ Tu as l’air morose, fit Gabriel en voyant Sam s’approcher de lui.

Ce dernier passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa son front sur le haut de son crâne. Il respira profondément son odeur.

_ J’ai tenté d’interroger Dean à propos de Castiel, avoua-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les mèches claires de son amant.

_ Vu ta tête, je suppose que ça ne s’est pas bien passé.

_ Il a fui, résuma Sam sans pouvoir retenir un soupir.

Gabriel gloussa. Sam lui pinça les poignées d’amour.

_ Ca n’a rien de drôle ! lui pointa-t-il.

Gabriel posa la dernière assiette sur la planche en bois qui servait d’étagère. Puis il leva sa main mouillée pour caresser la joue de Sam. Celui-ci ne protesta même pas.

_ Tu croyais vraiment qu’il allait tout t’avouer ?

_ J’espérais qu’être venu ici l’avait décoincé un peu.

_ Sammy, ton frère a passé plusieurs décennies dans le placard. Laisse-lui un peu le temps.

Sam grogna mais se pencha pour mordre le lobe d’oreille de Gabriel. Une petite vengeance pour les mains mouillées sur le visage.

 

« *** »

 

Dean se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il n’y était que depuis cinq minutes mais il savait parfaitement qu’il n’allait pas dormir de si tôt.

Déjà parce qu’il n’avait pas sommeil. Il avait juste donné cette excuse pour fuir Sam. Ensuite parce qu’il était inquiet. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cet interrogatoire que son frère lui avait fait ? Comment était-il au courant pour Cas ? Dean était pourtant certain d’avoir été parfaitement discret !

Du temps de Benny, jamais personne ne s’était douté de quoique ce soit. A part Benny. Mais son père n’y avait vu que du feu. Même chose pour ses collègues. Alors pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes désormais avec Castiel ?

D’accord, Sam était son frère et il était bien plus intelligent que leur père. Mais il n’avait jamais rien su des penchants non assumés de Dean. Lui-même n’en avait rien su avant Benny. Enfin, peut-être l’avait-il su mais il avait toujours réussi à le nier avant Benny.

Il grogna et remonta sa couverture au dessus de sa tête.

Et si Sam avait remarqué quelque chose, est-ce que Castiel aussi ? Le géologue n’en avait rien laissé paraître mais il n’était pas l’homme le plus expressif de la planète. Ni le plus fin en fait. Dean était peut-être tranquille… Sauf si Sam en parlait à Gabriel. En fait, Sam allait certainement en parler à Gabriel. Et connaissant Gabriel, il allait en parler à Castiel. Et à Hamish. Et à l’épicier. Et au facteur. Et au moindre type lambda qu’il croiserait dans la rue. Dans moins de trois jours, la reine d’Angleterre elle-même serait probablement au courant. Et dans de telles circonstances, il était même possible que ça arrive jusqu’aux oreilles de son père. Et là, il était vraiment mal barré. Parce que s’il apprenait où il était, rien n’empêcherait John Winchester de débarquer pour lui coller la volée du siècle. Pas physiquement. John ne l’avait jamais frappé. Mais mentalement. Son père n’avait pas son pareil pour rabaisser Dean plus bas que terre d’une simple phrase et d’un regard déçu. Alors le retrouver après avoir fui comme un voleur avec en plus un petit faible pour un autre gars, il ne s’imaginait que trop bien la tête de son paternel. Et là Dean n’aurait plus d’autre choix que de ramper tout au fond de sa grotte pour y vivre comme Gollum, seul et dément.

Il se frotta les yeux. Non, ça n’allait pas arriver. Aucune chance que son père le retrouve là où il était. Cependant, il ne put retenir un frisson.

_ Ah.

La voix de Castiel à travers la fine paroi de bois le tira de ses pensées. Il n’y avait vraiment que le géologue pour s’exclamer avec autant de platitude.

Dean rejeta sa couverture et se redressa. Il n’avait pas entendu Sam et Gabriel rentrer. Pour le moment, il était donc seul avec Castiel. Il se leva et passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Les yeux de Castiel s’agrandir légèrement comme s’il était surpris de voir Dean ici mais ce fut le seul changement dans son expression faciale toujours aussi neutre.

Il était agenouillé à la limite de sa petite chambre et un paquet de trucs inidentifiables pour Dean se trouvait devant lui.

_ Pardon, fit Castiel de sa voix si grave. Je t’ai réveillé.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je ne dormais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J’ai réuni tout le matériel pour demain. J’ai cru que j’avais oublié ma pompe pour le canot pneumatique mais je viens de la retrouver.

_ Cool, fit Dean en s’asseyant en tailleur face à lui. Tu crois vraiment qu’on va trouver une rivière ?

Castiel opina.

_ D’après le bruit, il y a de l’eau là-dessous. Après, est-ce navigable ou pas, nous verrons bien.

Dean avala sa salive. Il voulait dire quelque chose, poursuivre la conversation, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi.

_ Est-ce que tu… fit-il.

_ Penses-tu… commença Castiel au même moment.

Tous deux se turent brusquement et détournèrent les yeux. Dean savait qu’il rosissait. Il espérait juste que Cas ne le remarquerait pas.

_ Vas-y, continue, lança-t-il.

_ Non, non, toi, l’encouragea Castiel d’une voix plus rauque qu’habituellement.

_ Non, je voulais juste te demander de me montrer en détail ce que tu avais sorti. Pour améliorer mes connaissances, tout ça, répondit-il en bafouillant légèrement.

Ah bordel, il n’était pas une collégienne merde !

_ Oh… fit Castiel. Oui, oui, je vais te montrer. Je…

Il hésita.

_ Je suis content de voir que la spéléologie t’intéresse.

_ Ouais, ça m’intéresse. A fond !

Il se sentait idiot à fixer ainsi ses genoux. Mais il n’osait pas relever les yeux. Et puis il était sûr que sa réponse sonnait faux. Il était vraiment ridicule.

_ Je veux dire, reprit-il pour rattraper le coup, après tout c’est mon trou, ce serait nul de ma part de ne pas m’y intéresser. Enfin je veux dire ma grotte… ma caverne…

Il se mordit les lèvres pour se forcer à se taire. C’était de pire en pire. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Castiel opiner.

_ Oui, je comprends, fit ce dernier.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux.

_ Et euh… reprit Dean en se tordant les doigts, tu voulais me demander quoi ?

_ Oh ! fit Castiel en relevant la tête.

Il avait repris son expression habituelle, tellement neutre et indéchiffrable.

_ Je voulais te demander combien de temps tu pensais tenir sous terre. Si demain nous nous enfonçons plus loin encore dans ton trou, je veux être certain que ça ne sera pas trop astreignant pour toi et que tu ne risques pas de paniquer si ça s’éternise un peu.

Dean repensa à sa journée. A part le coup de flippe dans la fissure, il n’y avait pas eu de problème. Sans compter qu’au retour, il était repassé par le même endroit sans souci. Non, vraiment, la découverte de la grande salle avait boosté sa confiance et il se sentait prêt à passer des heures sous terre si c’était pour découvrir d’autres merveilles. Et tant pis s’il devait faire dans un bidon ! A quelques mètres de Cas… ok, il n’était peut-être pas prêt pour ça.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu du scientifique qui avait penché la tête de côté en attendant sa réponse.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je te suivrais jusqu’au bout de la terre, lâcha-t-il avant que son cerveau n’ait pu analyser sa réponse.

Castiel parut hésiter et Dean voulut se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche dans l’espoir de s’assommer et de tout oublier de ces dernières secondes.

_ Je voulais dire, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge et en fixant une des lames en bois du plancher, que je suis prêt à passer le temps nécessaire sous terre avec toi. Le temps nécessaire pour explorer hein…

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Ok, répondit-il laconiquement.

Dean sentait un soupir gonfler sa poitrine mais il le retint.

_ Et euh… fit-il pour détourner la conversation, ce matériel que tu devais me montrer ?

_ Ah oui. Viens là.

Dean s’appuya sur ses deux mains pour se glisser jusqu’aux côtés de Castiel. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent mais Dean feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Les mains rugueuses du spéléologue attrapèrent un petit objet métallique dont Dean ne pouvait même pas deviner l’utilisation.

_ Ca c’est ce qu’on appelle un croll. On l’utilise…

Au fur et à mesure des explications de Castiel, Dean sentait qu’il penchait de plus en plus vers lui. Il semblait incapable de s’en empêcher. Et Castiel ne lui fit aucune remarque. Peut-être ne s’était-il aperçu de rien. Peut-être cela ne le dérangeait-il pas. Peut-être même qu’il appréciait. Dean ne savait que penser. Il avait déjà remarqué que le géologue avait des problèmes avec la gestion de l’espace personnel.

Ce dernier reposa son croll et saisit une cordelette à côté.

_ Et ça c’est une pédale…

_ Qui est une pédale ?

La voix de Gabriel dans son dos fit sursauter Dean qui s’éloigna brusquement de Castiel. Il ne savait pas si l’amant de son frère, qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l’encadrement de la porte, l’avait vu se rapprocher du géologue ou pas.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam apparut à son tour dans l’embrasure, une de ses mains se posant sur la taille de Gabriel. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, tout sourire.

_ Cas vient de traiter Dean de pédale, répondit-il, l’œil brillant.

Sam leva les sourcils. Quant à Castiel, il poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Certainement pas, se défendit-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Il leva sa cordelette.

_ C’est cet objet qu’on appelle une pédale, insista-t-il

_ Oui, oui, fit Gabriel sans même le regarder mais en adressant un clin d’œil appuyé à Dean.

Celui-ci se releva d’un bond.

_ J’allais me coucher.

_ Ce n’est pas ce qu’on a déjà entendu il y a un quart d’heure ? fit Gabriel en chantonnant.

Sam le pinça pour le faire taire.

_ Bonne nuit Dean, répondit simplement son frère, sans le taquiner davantage.

Dean lui en fut reconnaissant.

_ Bonne nuit Dean, ajouta la voix rauque de Castiel.

En refermant la porte, il leva la main pour leur adresser un dernier petit signe et claqua le battant de bois contre lequel il s’effondra presque. Gabriel était au courant. Ce qui voulait dire que bientôt, la Terre entière serait au courant. Il se jeta sur son lit. Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que la rumeur n’atteindrait jamais Lawrence, au Kansas.

 

« *** »

 

Dean Winchester avait une opinion très précise de quel avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il en gardait un souvenir clair malgré les décennies qui s’étaient depuis écoulées. Il se rappelait être entré dans la voiture de son père, la grande Impala noire toujours rutilante. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, John Winchester l’avait laissé monter devant, à côté de lui. Il était si petit à l’époque que ses pieds ne touchaient pas encore le sol. Ca avait fait rire son père. Son père riait encore beaucoup à l’époque. Puis ils avaient roulé, longtemps pour l’enfant qu’était alors Dean. En vérité, ça n’avait pas dû être plus d’une demi-heure. Et lorsqu’ils s’étaient arrêtés devant un vaste bâtiment blanc que Dean n’avait jamais vu, son cœur s’était mis à battre fort. Il savait ce qu’il venait faire là. Ses parents lui avaient tout expliqué au fur et à mesure que le ventre de sa mère s’arrondissait. Mais le savoir et le vivre étaient deux choses bien distinctes, comme Dean était en train de le découvrir.

Son père lui avait pris la main et ils avaient marché dans de longs couloirs sans fin pour ses petites jambes. Et lorsque John Winchester avait poussé une porte, Dean s’était précipité vers sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne lui avait pas préparé le petit déjeuner ce matin là. Dean savait qu’elle allait bien. Mais son absence l’avait quand même contrarié.

Sa mère était souriante et elle l’avait serré fort dans ses bras. S’il avait été plus âgé, Dean aurait certainement remarqué ses traits tirés et la fatigue dans ses yeux. Mais pour lui, elle était juste aussi belle que tous les jours. Son père l’avait alors appelé et à contrecœur, Dean avait relâché sa mère. Elle l’avait encouragé d’une main dans le dos à s’avancer vers John, qui tenait un paquet blanc. Son père s’était agenouillé près de lui et lui avait présenté Sammy. Si petit et si fragile, rougeaud et soigneusement emmitouflé dans une couverture toute douce. Lorsque John lui avait précautionneusement déposé son petit frère dans les bras, le cœur de Dean s’était instantanément gonflé d’amour et du sens des responsabilités. Et lorsque son père lui avait dit que son rôle à présent était de veiller sur ce petit être à la mine renfrognée, Dean avait opiné solennellement.

Avec le recul, il n’avait probablement pas été le grand frère modèle qu’il avait aspiré à être à cet instant là. Mais les choses étaient devenues rapidement compliquées après la mort de leur mère et la folie alcoolique de leur père. Dean avait fait de son mieux sans forcément être parfait.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce jour là avait été le plus beau de sa vie. Celui qu’il vivait à présent emportait la seconde place.

Du moins, c’est ce à quoi il songeait en laissant ses doigts filer dans l’eau froide de la rivière, le dos confortablement installé contre le boudin du canot pneumatique et les yeux fixant les milliers de lumières tapissant la voute.

Ca avait déjà parfaitement commencé lorsqu’il avait été réveillé par une odeur sucrée de pancakes. Il était sorti de son lit pour trouver Gabriel affairé au petit-déjeuner, bacon grillé, confitures, toasts et sirop d’érable trônant déjà sur la table du coin cuisine. Autant ce type était un idiot et un enquiquineur de première, autant niveau bouffe, il assurait.

_ Deano ! Installe-toi ! J’apporte tout de suite les pancakes !

Dean ne s’était pas fait prier et s’était assis à table, l’eau à la bouche.

_ Où est Sammy ? avait-il demandé en saisissant des couverts et un pot de confiture de myrtilles.

_ Il dort encore.

_ Et Cas ?

_ Je suis là.

Dean avait tourné la tête pour trouver le géologue, penché sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait sursauté mais pas reculé.

_ Tu… tu as mangé ? avait demandé Dean pour se donner une contenance et éviter de se perdre dans les yeux bleus qui le transperçaient de nouveau.

_ Non. J’attendais que Gabriel termine les préparatifs. Et je voulais te donner ça.

Avec raideur, il avait tendu à Dean en grand sac en papier. Dean avait froncé les sourcils en reconnaissant le logo du magasin de sport au centre du village.

_ Qu’est-ce que… avait-il murmuré en ouvrant le sac.

A l’intérieur se trouvait une paire de bottes de spéléologie.

_ Que… quoi ? avait bafouillé Dean, confus, sans oser relever la tête.

Castiel avait pris place à ses côtés et Dean avait senti son regard fixé sur lui.

_ J’ai profité que Gabe aille en ville tôt ce matin pour racheter des œufs pour l’accompagner et te prendre ça. Si nous restons dans la grotte un long moment, ce sera plus agréable pour toi. Et plus prudent. Tu sais que pour moi, ta sécurité est primordiale. Il faudra que tu les essaies mais la taille devrait être la bonne. J’avais emmené une de tes chaussures personnelles comme comparatif. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Dean avait été un peu largué par le phrasé monocorde de Castiel. Ca avait fait beaucoup d’informations d’un coup pour quelqu’un qui venait de se lever. Ainsi Gabe et Cas étaient déjà allés en ville. Et Cas en avait profité pour acheter des bottes. Pour lui. A sa taille.

Il avait souri sans pouvoir le cacher.

_ Merci Cas, avait-il murmuré en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Castiel avait eu son étrange sourire en coin et Dean s’était senti une fois de plus aspiré par l’intensité de son regard. C’est à peine s’il avait entendu la voix de Gabriel.

_ Au fait Dean, j’ai emprunté ton Hilux pour aller en ville. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J’ai remis les clés dans une poche de ton blouson.

En temps normal, Dean aurait bondi à l’idée qu’on lui emprunte sa voiture sans le lui demander. Mais aujourd’hui, il était de bonne humeur et avait fait un petit signe vague de la main vers Gabriel pour lui indiquer qu’il n’y avait pas de souci.

_ Encore des pancakes ? On ne peut pas manger sainement pour une fois ?

L’arrivée de Sam avait sorti Dean de sa torpeur. Il avait tourné la tête et entamé son petit déjeuner. Castiel l’avait imité et ils n’avaient plus échangé un mot. Le spectacle de Gabriel préparant pour Sam un muesli plein de fruits, céréales, fibres et autres saloperies aux yeux de Dean avait été suffisamment divertissant.

Le beau temps avait persisté et le chemin jusqu’à l’entrée du trou avait été pour Dean plus agréable que la veille. Autant il avait angoissé à l’idée de descendre pour la première fois, autant désormais il était excité par ce qu’ils allaient découvrir d’autre. En plus, il avait des bottes parfaitement à sa taille !

Il s’était changé bien plus facilement et s’était glissé dans la fissure sans aucun souci cette fois ci. Castiel l’avait accueilli de l’autre côté avec un large sourire qui avait réchauffé le corps de Dean malgré l’humidité ambiante.

_ Je suis content de voir que tu prends de l’assurance, avait commenté Cas de sa voix si grave.

Dean avait manqué de répondre « j’ai un bon professeur » mais il s’était retenu à temps. C’était tellement cliché et banal. Il avait eu envie de répliquer quelque chose de bien plus intéressant voire spirituel. Au final, il n’avait rien trouvé et était resté silencieux. Castiel lui avait tourné le dos et avait repris sa marche. Dean avait suivi, la tête basse.

Ils étaient restés un moment dans la large pièce, Cas prenant des notes et mesurant des trucs et des machins à l’aide d’un appareil qui émettait un rayon rouge. Dean l’avait attendu sans le quitter des yeux. La mine concentrée de Castiel lorsqu’il travaillait, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, était une des choses les plus adorables qu’il ait pu voir. Et le géologue était, dans son genre, tellement hors du temps et de l’espace qu’il n’avait même rien remarqué. Heureusement, sinon Dean en aurait été mortifié.

Les choses étaient devenues vraiment intéressantes lorsqu’ils étaient descendus dans le boyau que Dean avait découvert sur le côté de la salle. La cheminée était suffisamment vaste pour permettre le passage d’un corps humain mais les parois étaient irrégulières.

Castiel avait retiré son kit de son dos et l’avait tendu à Dean.

_ Je passe devant, tu me feras descendre ça par le conduit quand je t’appellerai puis ce sera ton tour.

Il s’était sécurisé à l’aide de la corde que Dean était en charge de dérouler de façon régulière et avait disparu. Deux minutes plus tard, il donnait le signal pour indiquer qu’il avait bien atteint le fond. Dean s’était allongé à plat ventre, la tête au dessus du trou et le visage de Castiel tourné vers lui depuis le bas. D’après ses estimations, il y avait sept ou huit mètres à descendre.

_ Passe-moi le kit puis sécurise-toi bien comme je te l’ai montré. Descends en opposition, une main et un pied sur chaque paroi ! Les prises sont nombreuses mais les roches glissent un peu. Si tu y vas lentement, tu ne devrais pas rencontrer de difficulté.

_ Euh… ok, avait répondu Dean qui n’était pas certain d’avoir tout compris.

En tout cas, il n’avait pas eu de problème pour passer le sac à Castiel. Puis il s’était lancé. Il avait suivi les conseils du géologue, descendant tout doucement, vérifiant chaque prise avant de lâcher une main ou de déplacer un pied. Au final, il avait atteint le sol à la vitesse d’une limace apathique mettant un bon quart d’heure là où Castiel n’avait mis que deux minutes mais l’adrénaline et la satisfaction d’avoir réussi pompant fort dans ses veines.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? s’était inquiété Castiel en lui posant une main sur l’épaule.

Dean avait tellement souri qu’il en avait eu mal à la mâchoire.

_ Euphorique, avait-il répondu en toute honnêteté.

Même dans la pénombre, il avait deviné de la joie dans les yeux du géologue.

_ Bien, bien, avait juste murmuré ce dernier en hochant la tête.

Ils avaient repris leur marche en silence, fixant le sol, les murs et le plafond à la recherche de nouveaux passages. Le couloir qu’ils avaient suivi était classique, lisse et bas. Mais Dean avait été certain que le grondement de la rivière souterraine s’amplifiait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

C’est au détour d’un méandre que tout avait basculé.

Castiel s’était brusquement arrêté et à tâtons, il avait attrapé le bras de Dean pour le faire avancer tout en douceur à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Dean avait bondi dans sa poitrine, non seulement au contact de la main de Castiel mais aussi et surtout à ce qui venait de se dévoiler à ses yeux. Sur le coup, son cerveau avait eu du mal à analyser ce qu’il voyait. C’était comme si le plus beau des ciels nocturnes s’était écrasé ici, à des dizaines de mètres sous terre. Ca n’avait aucune logique.

Puis il avait fait le rapprochement. Des vers luisants. Il y avait des vers luisants dans son trou. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler des fameux vers luisants des grottes de Waitomo. Ils étaient la fierté de la région. Mais il n’avait encore eu ni le temps ni l’occasion d’aller visiter ces merveilles qui attiraient des touristes du monde entier. Il n’avait même pas osé imaginer qu’ils pourraient en découvrir ici. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, des milliers et des milliers de lueurs transformant la voûte de pierre en voie lactée.

_ Tu en avais déjà vu ? avait murmuré Dean pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux.

_ Non, avait répondu Castiel. J’en avais déjà entendu parler mais on ne les trouve qu’en Nouvelle-Zélande. Ils sont… incroyables.

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes, côte à côte, la main de Castiel toujours sur le bras de Dean, la lumière de leurs casques éteinte et le nez en l’air à admirer ces curieux insectes. Lorsque Dean avait voulu se rapprocher, les doigts de Castiel avaient resserré leur emprise.

_ Fais attention, avait-il dit en rallumant sa lampe frontale, dévoilant à Dean la rivière souterraine tout près d’eux.

Celui-ci avait cligné des yeux. Amplifié par les murs nus et les longs conduits, le son lui avait paru tonitruant et il avait imaginé la rivière comme une succession de rapides. Une fois au bord, il s’agissait en fait d’un ruban paisible dont on entendait à peine les clapotis.

_ Comment ça se fait qu’elle faisait autant de bruit quand on était plus loin ?

_ Les bruits résonnent dans les grottes, avait expliqué Castiel. Je pense aussi qu’il doit y avoir une petite cascade en amont ou en aval et que c’est ça qu’on a surtout entendu avant. Pour le moment, on va juste faire une reconnaissance sur la partie calme.

Dean s’était appuyé contre un mur pour regarder Castiel sortir de son kit son canot gonflable et sa pompe puis, reliés à la berge par une corde, ils étaient montés à bord et avaient descendu la rivière sur plusieurs centaines de mètres sans croiser une seule difficulté. Ils s’étaient approchés d’un bord pour étudier de plus près les vers et leurs étranges filaments lumineux dans lesquels venaient se prendre leurs proies.

_ Quel ingénieux système, s’était émerveillé Castiel.

Dean, quant à lui, avait surtout trouvé ça visqueux et avait décidé qu’il préférait les vers de loin et dans le noir.

Désormais ils retournaient à leur point de départ. Castiel tirait sur la corde pour leur faire remonter le courant et ils s’étaient même payés le luxe d’éteindre toute lumière pour mieux profiter du spectacle des vers dont la lueur bleutée leur permettait de deviner les contours des roches même aussi profondément sous le sol.

Dean soupira d’aise. C’était si calme ici. S’il tendait l’oreille il devinait bien au loin le grondement de la fameuse cascade mais ce qu’il percevait surtout c’était les gouttes d’eau qui roulaient le long des parois pour finir dans un joli clapotis jusque dans la rivière. La présence de Castiel était apaisante et le silence entre eux confortable. Il se sentait serein comme jamais dans sa vie.

Le canot s’arrêta et Dean tourna la tête vers le géologue qui lui aussi admirait les constellations d’insectes.

_ Dean, déclara-t-il à voix basse, ton trou est certainement ce que j’ai vu de plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie.

Dean ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

 

(à suivre…)

 

_Petite note : juste pour info, les vers luisants de Waitomo n’ont rien à voir avec nos vers luisants type lucioles. Ils ne volent pas. Ce sont des larves de mouches qui attirent leurs proies dans des filaments visqueux grâce à leur lumière. Dit comme ça c’est pas super glamour, mais en réalité, c’est juste un des trucs les plus incroyables que j’ai pu voir. Faites donc une recherche google sous Waitomo Glowworm si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble. Ca vaut vraiment le coup d’œil._


	5. Chapter 5

 

Dean serra les poings sous la table. S’il ne se contrôlait pas, il risquait d’en coller une bonne au petit copain de son frère et c’était le type de conflit dont il ne voulait pas. Autant il trouvait touchante la naïveté de Castiel sur le sujet, autant Gabriel commençait à vraiment le gonfler.

Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux tellement lumineux que Dean espérait bientôt ne plus avoir à payer l’électricité. Mais c’était bien le seul avantage qu’il lui trouvait. Sinon il était bruyant, pénible et incroyablement lourdingue.

Dean aurait bien aimé que Sam intervienne mais son frère, habituellement un peu snob et élitiste, ne cessait de sourire aux élucubrations et autres vannes de mauvais goût de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis des années déjà. Et ça, ça laissait Dean pantois. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce que ces deux là fichaient ensemble.

Finalement, Gabriel se détourna de lui pour se pencher vers Castiel, les mains croisées devant lui, tressautant d’excitation. Dean soupira sans le cacher. Il savait exactement ce qui arrivait. Gabriel avait une blague pathétique en tête et il allait profiter de la candeur de Castiel pour la réutiliser encore et encore et encore. Ils n’auraient jamais dû leur confier ce qu’ils avaient trouvé au fin fond de la grotte.

_ Et donc, reprit Gabriel avec un enthousiasme qu’il ne cherchait pas à étouffer, si j’ai bien compris ce que tu viens de nous dire, même en son point le plus profond, le trou de Dean est parfaitement éclairé ?

Castiel dodelina de la tête. Sa mine renfrognée et sérieuse contrastait étrangement avec l’hilarité permanente de son frère. Dean songea que ces deux là avaient dû offrir un sacré spectacle lorsqu’ils étaient enfants.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que parfaitement éclairé soit un terme adapté, répondit le géologue de sa voix grave. Mais la luminosité est suffisante pour qu’on en devine les parois.

_ Les parois du trou ? insista Gabriel.

_ Bien sûr les parois du trou.

_ Les parois du trou de Dean ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quel autre trou je pourrais parler, répondit lentement Castiel comme s’il sentait que quelque chose clochait sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa perplexité.

Gabriel sourit à Dean.

_ Mon cher Deano, à te voir comme ça, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que ton trou puisse révéler autant de surprises et de merveilles. J’en ai vu des choses dans ma vie mais un trou lumineux, c’est une première pour moi.

Dean se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Demain soir, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de manger seul. Ou en compagnie de Castiel. Mais plus de barbecue sous la lune avec Sam et Gabriel. Déjà à cause des insectes qui ne cessaient de venir lui bourdonner dans les oreilles et surtout parce que le pire et le plus bruyant d’entre eux devait peser dans les soixante-dix kilos et se trouvait pile en face de lui.

_ Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais, grogna Dean en l’encontre de Gabriel.

_ Jamais ! confirma ce dernier.

Dean fut très tenté de lui jeter la fourchette qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

_ Et donc Castiel, poursuivit Gabriel, tu es allé jusqu’au fond du trou de Dean ?

Le géologue secoua la tête.

_ Pas encore. La rivière souterraine se poursuivait au loin et je pense qu’il y a des galeries que nous n’avons pas découvertes.

_ Le trou de Dean est donc plein d’embranchements ?

_ Je n’en ai pas la preuve mais théoriquement, je le suppose.

_ Il va donc te falloir l’explorer à fond.

Castiel opina, son corps raidi par le sens du devoir.

_ C’était bien là mon intention, confirma-t-il.

Et Gabriel gloussa.

Dean abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sauter les couverts. Castiel se tourna vers lui, l’air surpris.

_ Dean… commença-t-il à voix basse.

Mais Sam l’interrompit. Il avait compris que Gabriel commençait à pousser le bouchon un peu loin et il était désireux de replacer la conversation sur une piste plus sérieuse.

_ Ce que vous avez découvert là est déjà merveilleux. Si avec une salle géante, une forêt de stalactites et une colonie de vers luisants vous n’attirez pas les foules, c’est à n’y rien comprendre. Je pense que tu tiens une des plus belles grottes de la région.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que proposent les autres exactement, admit Dean, reconnaissant.

_ Crois-en mon expérience, Dean, reprit Castiel, ton trou va attirer bon nombre d’admirateurs.

Gabriel leva les mains.

_ Je n’y suis pour rien ! Ce n’est pas ma faute cette fois-ci !

Des bruits suspects sous la table indiquèrent à Dean que Sam avait donné un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son amant. Gabriel arborait une moue vexée.

_ Ca serait pas mal, fit Sam, de visiter les autres grottes pour se faire une petite idée de la concurrence.

_ Ca permettrait aussi de voir quelles infrastructures sont proposées, renchérit Gabriel. C’est bien beau d’avoir la grotte mais il va falloir budgétiser l’aménagement du trou de Dean.

_ Il y a de gros travaux à prévoir rien que pour l’accès, confirma Castiel.

_ Il va nous falloir un plan comptable solide, murmura Sam comme s’il se parlait à lui-même, son cerveau fonctionnant plus vite que sa bouche. Nous devrions faire deux groupes demain. Dean et Cas, vous poursuivrez votre exploration du trou pendant que Gabriel et moi joueront aux touristes. Nous prendrons le maximum de notes sur ce que nous verrons depuis le parking jusqu’aux grottes en passant par l’accueil.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Dean qui appréciait que des choses concrètes se mettent enfin en place.

_ Et les guides ! ajouta Gabriel. N’oublions pas qu’il va falloir initier des guides aux secrets du trou de Dean. Bien sûr, Cas sera le Guide Suprême du trou de Dean mais…

Dean se leva d’un coup. Il avait atteint son point de rupture. Et dire qu’ils étaient presque parvenus à avoir une vraie conversation.

_ Dean, tenta de le retenir Sam en lui saisissant le poignet. Dean où vas-tu ?

Dean se libéra et s’éloigna.

_ Prendre l’air, répondit-il en s’enfonçant dans la nuit.

_ Euh… Deano, nous sommes déjà dehors, l’interpella Gabriel.

Dean leva juste une main en tendant bien haut son majeur.

_ C’est malin, fit Sam en se tournant vers Gabriel. Tu l’as vexé maintenant.

Gabriel haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante.

_ Il est quand même très soupe-au-lait, se défendit-il. Je n’ai pas été si pénible que ça.

Le regard de Sam en dit long sur son opinion sans même qu’il n’ait à ouvrir la bouche. Gabriel baissa la tête et fit une petite grimace.

_ D’accord, j’admets, j’ai peut-être été aussi pénible que ça mais je suis quand même hilarant.

Sam ne se départit pas de sa mine critique.

_ Et puis je ne suis pas un si mauvais gars que ça, continua Gabriel. Je lui avais même fait une tarte aux noix de pécan pour le dessert. Dommage qu’il soit parti avant parce que ça va être délicieux.

Castiel se mit debout à son tour.

_ Dean adore les tartes aux noix de pécan, déclara-t-il. Il m’en a longuement parlé.

_ C’est sa préférée, confirma Sam.

_ Je dois le retrouver, déclara le géologue en se lançant à la poursuite de Dean.

 

« *** »

 

Dean n’était pas allé bien loin. De là où il se trouvait, assis sur une pierre encore chaude des rayons de l’après-midi, il voyait la lumière de la lampe qu’ils avaient plantée à l’extérieur mais il ne devinait plus les silhouettes attablées.

Avancer davantage aurait été dangereux. Malgré la lune presque pleine au dessus de sa tête, on n’y voyait pas grand-chose et le risque de se prendre les pieds dans une des aspérités du terrain était réel. Autant il avait besoin de calme, autant il n’avait pas non plus envie de se casser une patte.

Il se frotta le visage. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une conversation en tête-à-tête avec Gabriel. Ou plutôt avec Sam, qui transmettrait. Sam était plus raisonnable, plus mature que son amant malgré son plus jeune âge. Gabriel, quant à lui, était incontrôlable. Et il risquait de balancer à Dean des vérités sur des points qu’il n’avait pas envie d’aborder. Comme son attirance manifeste pour Castiel. Ou le fait que toutes les blagues sur son trou tombaient un peu trop près d’un sujet encore sensible pour lui.

Il savait que son attitude était lâche mais merde ! Il parvenait à peine, et pour la première fois, à envisager cette part de sa personnalité. Il avait besoin de temps, de calme et de réflexion pour être tout à fait à l’aise avec cette idée. Complètement l’opposé de Gabriel. Etait-ce trop demander de lui laisser prendre les choses en main à son rythme ?

Dès demain, il proposerait un tour de table aux autres pour envisager un nouveau nom pour la grotte. Il espérait avoir le soutien de Sam et de Castiel. Cela suffirait peut-être à rabattre le caquet du troisième.

_ Dean ? Dean ? Reviens Dean, il y a de la tarte aux noix de pécan !

La voix rauque de Castiel lui fit redresser la tête. En plissant des yeux, il parvint à apercevoir la forme sombre du géologue, avançant à tâtons entre les roches.

_ Dean ? appela-t-il de nouveau avant d’étouffer un juron lorsqu’il butta contre une pierre.

A ce rythme, il n’allait pas tarder à se faire mal et ce n’était pas ce que Dean voulait. Après tout, il n’avait rien à reprocher à Cas, bien au contraire. Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais découvert la beauté du monde souterrain.

_ Je suis là Cas ! répondit-il en levant un bras.

Au son de sa voix, le géologue stoppa net et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de le trouver.

_ Gabriel a fait une tarte aux noix de pécan, Dean, répéta Castiel comme s’il était persuadé que l’appel de la nourriture suffirait à ramener Dean sur le droit chemin.

En temps normal, cela aurait effectivement été le cas. Mais en l’occurrence, Dean avait encore besoin d’un peu de temps.

_ J’en prendrai tout à l’heure en rentrant, fit Dean en suivant des yeux Castiel qui s’avançait avec précaution vers lui.

Finalement, le géologue l’atteignit et s’assit à ses côtés, mais moins près que d’habitude, comme si la saute d’humeur de Dean lui avait fait prendre conscience des espaces personnels. Dean le regretta. Il aimait sentir la chaleur de Castiel contre son épaule ou sa cuisse et avoir son odeur musquée dans les narines. Bordel, il était vraiment parti loin avec celui-là !

_ Tu ne l’aimes pas beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ?

La question surprit Dean.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Gabriel.

Dean soupira longuement tout en cherchant une réponse appropriée. L’amant de Sam lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires. Et puis il était le frère de Castiel. Dean ne pouvait pas non plus balancer trop de saloperies sur son compte aussi tentant que ce soit.

_ Ce n’est pas que je ne l’aime pas. C’est juste qu’il peut être très… pénible.

_ Il a un bon fond.

_ Mouais. C’est ce que Sam dit aussi, grogna Dean.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Sam le connait bien. Ca te gêne qu’ils soient ensemble ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. C’était une question embarrassante. Bien sûr que ça l’avait gêné sur le coup. Sam qui débarque après des années d’absence au bras d’un gars bien plus âgé que lui et jacassant sans cesse, ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Son studieux petit frère à la bouille parfaite aurait dû revenir de Stanford en compagnie d’une poupée Barbie aussi brillante que lui. Le choc avait été aussi rude pour Dean que pour leur père. Mais maintenant, il voyait à quel point Sam était souriant en compagnie de Gabriel alors il supposait que la pilule passait un peu mieux.

_ Quand nous étions gamins, reprit Castiel, Gabriel était le seul qui s’occupait de moi. Michael, Raphaël, Lucifer, ils étaient tous trop égocentriques pour s’intéresser au petit dernier. Gabriel était le seul à jouer avec moi.

Dean leva un sourcil.

_ Tu as un frère qui s’appelle Lucifer ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Mais il n’ajouta rien. Dean n’insista pas.

_ Je n’ai rien contre Gabriel, fit ce dernier. Je n’ai même rien… enfin plus grand-chose… contre le fait qu’il soit avec Sam. Il m’arrive même de le trouver drôle. Et parfois un peu sympa, admit-il après une pause. Et il s’y connait en bouffe et ça, ça me parle. Non, c’est juste qu’il est hyper lourd et qu’il ne sait pas mettre fin à une blague même quand elle n’est plus drôle.

Castiel eut l’air complètement perdu.

_ Tu… tu as un exemple précis ?

Dean se pinça l’arête du nez. Il ne savait pas s’il devait mettre Castiel en face de la vérité ou pas. C’était tellement touchant cette naïveté ! Mais s’il voulait son appui sur le changement de nom de la grotte, il devait comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_ Oui. Tu sais, ses blagues, sur le trou de Dean…

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Le trou de Dean, insista Dean. Tous dans le trou de Dean, ouvrir le trou de Dean au public, est-ce qu’on peut exploiter financièrement le trou de Dean etc…

_ Je… hésita Castiel.

Dean se sentit rougir et se racla la gorge. Il allait devoir lui faire un dessin ou quoi !

_ Le trou de Dean ! Comme mon trou ! Mon… autre trou… termina-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Castiel se figea brusquement et ouvrit grand les yeux. Dans l’obscurité, Dean n’en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait bien que ses joues avaient viré au cramoisi.

_ Oh, commenta simplement le géologue.

_ Oui, oh, répondit Dean. Avoue qu’à la longue c’est plus lourd que drôle.

Castiel se passa une main dans les cheveux et son regard se posa un peu partout aux alentours sans une seule fois s’arrêter sur Dean.

_ Oh, répéta Castiel. Je…

Il stoppa et se frotta le début de barbe qui assombrissait ses traits.

_ Je n’avais pas réalisé, admit-il.

_ J’avais remarqué, répliqua Dean en se sentant sourire bien malgré lui face à l’embarras touchant du géologue.

Castiel se recroquevilla sur lui-même. De toute évidence, il n’osait plus regarder Dean.

_ Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Toutes ces fois où j’ai dit que j’allais explorer ton trou ou le cartographier.

_ Ou quand tu m’as dit que mon trou était ce que tu avais vu de plus extraordinaire de toute ta vie, renchérit Dean.

Il savait que c’était un peu cruel d’en rajouter mais pour une fois que ce n’était pas vers lui qu’étaient dirigées les vannes, il pouvait se permettre d’en profiter un peu.

_ Oh mon dieu, souffla de nouveau Castiel.

Soudain il se redressa et se tourna vers Dean. Ses yeux étincelaient même dans la pénombre. Et son visage, bien que rosi par la gêne, avait repris cet aspect strict qu’il arborait toujours.

_ Dean. J’espère que tu n’as pas cru qu’à l’instar de Gabriel je le faisais exprès, déclara-t-il avec un engagement qui surprit Dean.

Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas vexer Castiel qui avait l’air de prendre cela très à cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

_ J’avoue qu’au début, je me suis posé la question, expliqua-t-il très honnêtement. Mais j’ai vite compris que ce n’était pas intentionnel.

Le corps de Castiel perdit toute sa raideur et il se plongea de nouveau la tête entre les mains.

_ Dans les deux cas, ça fait de moi soit un gros lourd, soit un idiot, grommela-t-il.

Dean se pencha vers lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule.

_ Mais non. Tu étais juste d’une candeur rafraichissante.

Castiel lui jeta un regard en coin sous ses cils sombres. Soudain, Dean ne fut plus certain de son choix de mots.

_ Candeur rafraichissante ? Vraiment ?

Castiel s’affaissa au point que son front touche presque ses genoux.

_ C’était un compliment, tenta Dean. Tu étais tellement passionné par l’exploration de la grotte que tous tes « je vais pénétrer dans ton trou, Dean ! », fit-il en imitant la voix du géologue, m’ont plus amusé qu’autre chose. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais vraiment voulu me rentrer dans le trou.

Dean espérait que sa tirade aiderait Castiel à se sentir mieux et à lui faire comprendre qu’il ne lui reprochait rien et qu’il ne jugeait certainement pas sa naïveté. Au lieu de cela, le géologue garda un silence lourd, ses yeux fuyant de nouveau le regard de Dean. Et ce dernier sentit immédiatement de la tension dans l’épaule sur laquelle sa main était toujours posée.

_ Cas ? appela-t-il.

Le géologue se racla la gorge et se leva d’un coup. La main de Dean retomba mollement sur sa propre cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

_ Je ferais mieux de rentrer, grommela-t-il tout en nervosité.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Dean, il repartit en direction de la lumière.

Dean était trop surpris pour même penser à le suivre ou à le rappeler. Au lieu de cela, il le fixa jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’une forme floue dans la nuit. Il réalisa alors qu’il se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ?

Il respira lentement et se massa les tempes. De toute évidence, il avait fait quelque chose qui avait fait fuir Castiel. Mais quoi ? C’est vrai que l’expression « candeur rafraichissante » avait été maladroite et de nature à faire déguerpir n’importe quel mâle adulte porté sur sa virilité. Mais Castiel ne paraissait pas être de ces gens à l’ego mal placé alors quoi d’autre ? Dean ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les derniers instants de leur conversation.

Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il avait lâché un « ce n’est pas comme si tu avais vraiment voulu me rentrer dans le trou ». Et c’est là que Castiel s’était levé.

Dean se laissa tomber en arrière. Une arête du rocher lui rentra dans le dos mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il avait des choses bien plus troublantes en tête. Il n’était pas complètement idiot et il était loin d’être naïf. Et il savait reconnaître une fuite quand il en voyait une. C’était une tactique qu’il avait lui-même beaucoup utilisée. Quand il était confronté à une vérité qu’il n’était pas prêt à assumer.

Il soupira. Ses mains tremblaient et il savait qu’il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres. Mais la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait, l’unique conclusion logique, était que Castiel avait déjà songé à lui rentrer dans le trou. Mais pas celui de la grotte.

 

« *** »

 

_ … et là, j’imagine l’eau du Pacifique ruisseler magnifiquement sur ton corps nu et bronzé pendant que je…

_ C’est la mer de Tasman de ce côté de l’île, le corrigea Sam.

Gabriel soupira mais ne cessa pas de caresser les doigts de Sam, prisonniers de ses propres mains.

_ Sammy-chéri, je tente de t’expliquer pourquoi ça me paraît une bonne idée d’aller demain à la plage plutôt que dans des vieilles grottes qui sentent le renfermé et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est de me reprendre sur des détails techniques insignifiants.

Sam eut un sourire radieux qui donna envie à Gabriel d’embrasser chaque centimètre de son visage.

_ Je t’éduquais, c’est tout, le taquina Sam.

_ Je vais t’éduquer sur d’autres points moi, grommela Gabriel en laissant ses doigts effleurer les bras dénudés de Sam de plus en plus haut.

Le départ soudain des deux autres était, de son point de vue, une bénédiction et lui permettait de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec son amant et dans un environnement plus agréable que la petite chambre que Dean leur avait aménagé.

_ Je demande à voir ! le provoqua Sam, son regard lourd de sous-entendus.

_ Je pourrais commencer par faire taire cette bouche arrogante en collant dedans…

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision le fit taire et Gabriel reconnut Castiel qui émergeait de l’ombre.

_ Ah ! Cas ! l’interpela-t-il. Tu as trouvé Dean ?

Castiel frôla au pas de course le bord de la table mais il ne leur jeta même pas un regard et s’engouffra dans la cabane dont il claqua la porte. Interloqués, Sam et Gabriel restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Euh… qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda finalement Sam avec une moue perplexe en direction de Gabriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. J’avoue que je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi… réactif, conclut-il à défaut d’un meilleur mot.

_ Tu crois que c’est la faute de Dean ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ C’est probablement la faute de Dean, conclut Sam en se tournant vers la nuit dans l’espoir de voir son frère débarquer à son tour.

Il ne savait pas ce que celui-ci avait fait à Castiel mais il connaissait Dean et il savait que lorsqu’on s’approchait trop de ses sentiments, son frère avait tendance à mordre. Ou du moins à appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il en avait déjà fait les frais.

_ Dean ! appela-t-il.

Mais son frère restait invisible.

_ DEAN ! fit-il plus fort. JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT A CASTIEL MAIS TU FERAIS BIEN DE VENIR T’EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMENT !

_ Tu veux qu’on parte à sa recherche ? demanda Gabriel lorsque rien ne se produisit.

Sam secoua la tête mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ Non. Dean est un grand garçon, il n’a qu’à prendre ses responsabilités. Ou passer la nuit dehors comme un lâche avec les grenouilles et les opossums !

Et d’un geste brusque, il saisit le plat à tarte et se coupa une large part qu’il croqua à pleines dents.

_ Regarde dans quel état il me met, se plaignit-il à Gabriel en mâchant bruyamment. Il me stresse tellement que je me sens obligé de manger du sucre et du gras ! Si je deviens obèse un jour ce sera entièrement sa faute !

Gabriel eut un sourire tendre en sa direction.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je t’aimerai toujours, même quand tu seras vieux, gros et chauve.

Les yeux de Sam se radoucirent et il croqua une deuxième bouchée avec un peu plus de sérénité. Dean et Castiel étaient des adultes, ils pouvaient bien régler leur histoire entre eux.

 

« *** »

 

Dean roula sur le côté et observa la petite lumière de la lampe à distance. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis le départ précipité de Castiel, pas même lorsqu’il avait entendu la voix de Sam résonner au loin. Il n’avait rien compris à ce que son frère avait crié mais ça ne paraissait pas très sympathique. De toute façon, rien n’aurait pu le faire venir. Il se sentait trop mortifié par ce qu’il s’était passé avec Castiel et il n’était pas prêt à affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Surtout pas celui du géologue. Il n’était même pas prêt en fait à partager le même air que lui.

Jusqu’à présent, tout ce qu’il s’était imaginé avec Castiel n’avait été que théorique. Le simple fruit de son esprit. Il avait trouvé son regard fascinant, son sourire touchant et son contact chaud mais jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir la moindre chance. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que les choses puissent devenir concrètes.

Désormais, il supposait que l’attraction était réciproque. Et pour Dean c’était effrayant. Parce qu’il allait devoir affronter ses propres angoisses et faire sauter des barrières solides qu’il avait lui-même mises en place.

Cela ne lui était arrivé qu’une seule fois auparavant, l’occasion d’accepter qui il était vraiment et ce qu’il ressentait. Et il avait fui. C’était avec Benny, évidemment. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir et ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule rien qu’à y repenser.

C’était un des gars du garage, Garth, qui avait organisé un barbecue. Il vivait seul mais sa grande passion était de faire plaisir aux autres et il montait souvent des projets pour réunir les gars de l’équipe. Et tous ses collègues se sentaient aussi bien chez lui que chez eux. Mieux même pour certains en fait. C’était le cas pour Dean.

La nuit était tombée et les flammes rouges du brasier éclairaient les visages hilares des hommes autour. L’odeur de viande grillée embaumait l’atmosphère, masquant celui des fleurs qui s’épanouissaient dans le petit jardin. Dean était assis sur une chaise en bois, un peu à l’écart de la fournaise. Il avait passé le début de soirée avec les autres, aidant à l’allumage du feu puis son père était arrivé. Et discrètement, Dean s’était éloigné, sa bière à la main.

A quelques pas de là se tenait un petit groupe de femmes. Elles discutaient entre elles, laissant les hommes gérer la cuisson de la viande comme si leur virilité en dépendait. Le regard de Dean croisa celui de Lisa qui lui adressa un petit signe de main. Dean lui répondit.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà mais c’était la première fois que Dean la conviait à une des soirées de Garth. De toute évidence, elle s’entendait bien avec Andrea, la femme de Benny. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu’elles papotaient ensemble.

Lisa était une chouette fille, drôle et intelligente. Jolie aussi. Et une maman formidable pour le petit Ben, né d’une histoire précédente. Dean avait une grande tendresse pour elle et ils passaient vraiment du bon temps ensemble. Il lui aurait probablement déjà proposé d’emménager si John Winchester n’avait pas été aussi pénible à ce sujet. Il estimait que Dean méritait mieux qu’une prof de yoga qui s’était déjà fait engrosser par un autre, selon ses propres termes.

Dean resserra son emprise sur sa bouteille de bière en entendant la voix voilée de son père qui reprenait Garth sur sa façon de cuire les travers de porc. Si John était aussi dur envers Lisa, Dean ne s’imaginait même pas quelle serait sa réaction s’il connaissait certaines pensées inavouables de son fils. Il ne devait jamais le découvrir !

Portant le goulot de verre à ses lèvres, Dean réalisa que sa bière était vide. Il soupira. Il pouvait soit arrêter de boire, ce qui était impensable, soit retourner près des autres pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille au risque de se faire intercepter par son père et d’être entraîné dans une discussion longue et pénible. Ou alors, il pouvait aller se servir directement dans la cuisine. Après tout, Garth répétait souvent que sa maison leur était grande ouverte.

Sa décision prise, il abandonna son siège pour s’engager dans la petite allée bien entretenue menant à la porte arrière. Garth avait planté des buissons de part et d’autre et les feuilles bruissaient sous la brise chaude.

_ Dean ?

La voix rauque de Benny le fit sursauter. Il tourna sur lui-même sans parvenir à repérer le grand mécanicien.

_ Là ! ajouta Benny.

Dean distingua un mouvement de bras et en plissant les yeux, il devina les contours de la silhouette massive de son ami. Il était assis sur un petit banc accolé au mur de la maison. Seuls les rayons de la lune l’éclairaient faiblement. S’il ne bougeait pas, il était quasiment impossible de le voir.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? demanda Dean en s’approchant pour prendre place à ses côtés.

Le banc était étroit et lorsque Benny haussa les épaules, Dean le sentit frôler son bras. Les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent. Ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres des autres mais la haie de buissons cachait la lumière des flammes et étouffait les voix.

_ J’ai effectué un repli stratégique lorsque ton père est arrivé, expliqua le large barbu. A chaque barbecue j’ai le droit à la théorie de la parfaite cuisson des travers de porc et je pense que cette fois-ci aurait été celle de trop.

Dean rit en jouant nerveusement avec sa bouteille vide. Il aurait bien eu besoin d’un truc un peu plus fort.

_ Il a trouvé Garth comme nouvelle victime, répondit-il sans oser tourner la tête vers Benny.

Il sentit ce dernier se rapprocher de lui.

_ Et toi Dean ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les yeux toujours baissés, Dean montra sa bouteille vide.

_ J’allais chercher une nouvelle bière.

Il entendit Benny pouffer.

_ Besoin de courage liquide ?

_ On peut dire ça.

Enfin il releva la tête et regarda Benny. Celui-ci avait beau être grand et fort, il émanait de lui une certaine douceur. Un peu comme un ours en peluche fait homme.

Dès son arrivée au garage, l’année précédente, lui et Dean s’étaient de suite bien entendus. Ce n’était que plus tard, après qu’ils aient passé du temps ensemble, ri autour d’un verre, discuté du tempérament tyrannique de leur parton, que Dean avait commencé à regarder Benny différemment. Et à remarquer que Benny ne manquait aucune occasion de lui glisser un geste d’encouragement lorsque son père élevait la voix ou aucune occasion de passer la soirée ensemble quand Dean se sentait trop mal pour rentrer dans son petit appartement vide.

_ Tiens.

Benny lui tendit sa propre bouteille encore aux trois quarts pleine. Dean n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de la lui prendre des mains et de la vider d’un trait. Le mécano éclata de rire.

_ Dis donc, c’est une sacrée quantité de courage dont tu avais besoin là !

_ Tu n’as pas idée, répondit Dean en observant les deux bières vides qu’il avait dans chaque main.

Il devait renvoyer là une belle image de poivrot. Le digne fils de son père.

_ Pas toujours facile de garder son masque auprès des autres hein ?

Dean tourna la tête pour trouver le regard bleu de Benny posé sur lui. Et à cet instant précis, il avait su, vraiment su, que s’il se penchait pour l’embrasser, Benny ne le rejetterait pas. Il n’avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute sa vie. Et qu’il en avait envie ! Une part de lui, celle torturée et étouffée depuis tant d’années reprenait vie et le poussait à agir.

Mais le rire de son père s’éleva au loin et tout le désir de Dean s’effondra. A la place, il se mit debout et, sans plus regarder Benny, lui désigna les deux bouteilles.

_ Je vais t’en chercher une ?

Sa propre voix était rauque et nerveuse. Il ne la reconnut pas.

_ Non, ça va aller Dean.

La réponse de Benny n’était qu’un soupir et Dean se précipita dans la maison. Là où il y avait de la lumière, où il pourrait reprendre ses esprits.

Il s’insulta copieusement, longuement avant de se sentir la capacité de ressortir. Il s’était à peine retenu d’enfoncer ses poings dans les murs de Garth. Il savait qu’il avait été un imbécile. Il ne savait pas s’il l’avait été pour s’être d’abord laissé submerger par son désir ou pour après avoir fui Benny.

Lorsqu’il était retourné dans le jardin, Benny n’était plus sur le banc. Dean l’avait aperçu aux côtés de sa femme, discutant comme si de rien n’était avec Lisa et une vieille dame que Dean ne connaissait pas. Ils n’avaient jamais évoqué l’incident par la suite.

Le lendemain, Dean avait quitté Lisa. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Benny était resté avec sa femme.

Pendant de longs mois, Dean s’était repassé la scène dans la tête encore et encore. Par moment, il pensait avoir pris la bonne décision. A d’autres instants, il songeait n’être qu’un lâche et cette idée lui tordait les entrailles de regret. Et même lorsqu’il était arrivé en Nouvelle-Zélande, il savait qu’il n’était toujours pas en paix avec le cas « Benny ».

Désormais, allongé sur la roche à scruter les étoiles, il voyait une troisième voie. Ni une erreur, ni un regret, son histoire avec Benny avait été un tremplin qui lui avait permis de mûrir et de se confronter à ses attirances. Une répétition aussi, la première pierre vers l’acceptation. Pour qu’il soit prêt le jour de sa rencontre avec Castiel. Et désormais, il n’avait plus le droit de se planter.

Il se redressa.

Les lumières de la cabane étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Dean était resté des heures seul, dehors. Tous les autres devaient dormir. Cela le rassura. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter Castiel. Ni les sous-entendus de Gabriel. Ou les regards compatissants de Sam. Demain il serait en meilleure forme pour ça. Peut-être. Il verrait.

Il se glissa à tâtons et en silence vers la cabane, espérant ne se cogner dans rien, ni rencontrer qui que ce soit.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il n’allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. D’un autre côté, il était quasiment certain d’être seul dans sa petite cabane. Mais Castiel n’était pas du genre bruyant. Au moins Gabriel n’était pas là, ça c’était une certitude. Mais c’était plutôt le géologue qu’il tentait d’éviter. Les deux autres aussi certes, puisqu’il était certain qu’ils allaient l’interroger sur son comportement de la veille, mais surtout Castiel.

Il pensait que la nuit l’aiderait à prendre du recul sur les évènements de la soirée précédente mais c’était un échec total. Il se sentait toujours en panique à l’idée d’affronter Castiel et les sentiments qu’il faisait naître en lui.

Alors il avait décidé de se terrer sous sa couverture jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de la surface du globe, ou au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit seul et qu’il n’ait pas à affronter les autres. Mais sa vessie n’était pas d’accord.

Il grogna. Il n’allait quand même pas faire au lit comme Sammy lorsqu’il était petit !

A contrecœur, il se leva et colla son oreille contre la porte. Il n’entendait pas un bruit à part celui du vent et du petit ruisseau à l’extérieur.

Bon il pouvait aussi ouvrir sa fenêtre et passer par là si vraiment il voulait éviter qui que ce soit mais s’il se faisait chopper, il allait encore se faire foutre de sa gueule pendant des jours. Voire des années, connaissant Gabriel.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur la poignée. Le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, il tourna le bouton. La porte grinça lorsqu’il l’entrouvrit malgré ses extrêmes précautions.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil mais ne vit personne. Cela ne voulait rien dire. La cabane était pleine de recoins.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se glissa hors de sa chambre. Le parquet de bois grinçait à chacun de ses pas et au bout du troisième, Dean abandonna l’idée d’être discret. Il serra les poings et, longeant les chambres de fortune, pénétra dans la pièce principale.

Il se sentit idiot. Elle était complètement vide. Evidemment qu’elle était complètement vide ! Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu’il guettait sans rien entendre !

Il s’avança pour découvrir un petit mot posé sur la table en bois où il prenait en général son petit déjeuner.

Il lui jeta à peine un coup d’œil et reconnut l’écriture de Sam. Par contre il y avait une tartine à lire et Dean préféra d’abord aller satisfaire son besoin naturel dans le petit coin prévu à cet effet à l’extérieur avant de se plonger dans la prose de son frère.

Se sentant plus léger, il se versa un bol de céréales et un grand verre de jus d’orange avant de se mettre sur la chaise qu’il considérait comme la sienne et de lire en diagonal tout le blabla rasoir que lui avait laissé Sam.

Entre tout un sermon sur son comportement de la veille et des mots d’encouragement qui lui passèrent loin au dessus de la tête, Dean apprit deux informations intéressantes. Tout d’abord que Sam et Gabriel s’en tenaient au plan et qu’ils partaient visiter les grottes aux alentours. Et ça c’était une bonne nouvelle. Il n’aurait pas à se taper une leçon de moral de la part de son frère ou les vannes graveleuses du boulet qu’il trainait.

Sam lui racontait ensuite que Castiel était parti tôt le matin seul à la grotte pour poursuivre ses recherches et que pour des questions de sécurité, bien évidemment, Dean était grandement invité à le rejoindre dès qu’il aurait émergé.

Dean poussa un long soupir. Il aimait passer du temps seul avec Castiel. Plus encore quand le géologue lui faisait découvrir les merveilles du monde souterrain. Mais cela voulait dire aussi affronter ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Ou alors il pouvait aussi utiliser son habituelle attaque du « si je n’en parle pas, ça n’a jamais existé » qu’il maitrisait à la perfection, au point de se demander si certains de ses souvenirs embarrassants n’étaient pas que des rêves.

Mais pour cela, il fallait aussi que Castiel se prête au jeu et qu’il ne vienne pas questionner Dean. A priori, il n’y avait pas vraiment de risque puisque Castiel était du genre taciturne et que c’était lui qui avait fui la nuit dernière mais bon, dans un moment de courage inattendu, le géologue pouvait très bien tenter de le mettre en face de ses sentiments.

Dean termina son petit déjeuner dans une ambiance maussade.

Il traina pour faire la vaisselle et sa toilette. Et lorsqu’il consulta sa montre, il réalisa qu’il était presque midi. Le ciel était couvert et il était difficile d’évaluer l’heure à la seule luminosité.

Ne se trouvant plus d’excuse pour perdre son temps, il enfila ses bottes. Il n’y avait plus rien rappelant la spéléologie dans la cabane et il supposa que Castiel avait filé avec le matériel.

Sur le chemin, Dean sifflota pour se donner de l’entrain mais même à ses oreilles son air guilleret sonnait faux. Et s’il avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, ce n’était pas pour avoir l’air cool comme il l’aurait souhaité mais juste pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il arriva au bord du trou trop rapidement à son goût. A terre, il trouva sa tenue sous une bâche qu’ils avaient amenée à cet effet. Inutile en effet de transbahuter le plus gros du matériel tous les jours. Surtout dans un coin aussi isolé.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours mais aucun signe de Cas. Pas plus lorsqu’il se pencha au dessus de l’entrée de la grotte.

A défaut d’autre idée, il récupéra ses vêtements de spéléologie et se changea. Il avait désormais assez d’expérience d’après lui pour se risquer seul dans la première section du tunnel.

Une fois prêt, il agrippa la corde et descendit dans l’obscurité.

Il n’eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour trouver Castiel. A son grand désarroi le géologue était accroupi au début de la fente étroite menant à la grande salle. A l’aide d’un petit maillet et d’un pic, il prélevait des morceaux de roche qu’il stockait dans des sachets posés à ses genoux.

Il ne se tourna pas vers Dean, même s’il avait dû l’entendre s’approcher avec le résonnement de ses pas dans la galerie. Un peu déstabilisé et surtout très nerveux, Dean se racla la gorge.

_ Bonjour Cas, lâcha-t-il finalement après de longues secondes d’hésitation pendant lesquelles il avait eu l’impression de trépigner comme un gamin devant se rendre aux toilettes.

Le géologue détacha un petit bout de pierre et le rangea consciencieusement avant de répondre.

_ Bonjour Dean.

Mais son regard resta tout à son travail.

Dean voulut mettre les mains dans ses poches mais il réalisa qu’il n’en avait pas dans sa combinaison. Alors, par défaut, il coinça ses pouces dans sa ceinture. Ca lui donnerait au moins un peu de contenance.

Il resta derrière Castiel, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cette tension entre eux était pénible. Il allait devoir trouver une solution car il ne voulait pas que la belle aventure de la grotte soit gâchée aussi bêtement.

_ Euh… tu fais quoi ? tenta-t-il d’un ton hésitant.

Castiel sortit de son kit un carnet et prit quelques notes.

_ Je fais des prélèvements. Evaluer la nature de la roche nous permettra de nous faire une idée plus précise de l’ampleur des travaux. Et d’élaborer un devis exact des travaux à réaliser si nous voulons ouvrir ton tr… ta grotte à un large public.

Dean n’en était pas sûr mais il lui avait semblé que les épaules du géologue s’étaient légèrement affaissées lorsqu’il avait évoqué le trou.

_ Oh… cool !

Il serra les dents devant son manque de réparti. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il allait retisser le lien perdu entre lui et Castiel. Sam, lui, aurait probablement trouvé les bons mots. En fait, à voir son comportement avec Gabriel, Sam aurait certainement jeté Castiel à terre pour lui enfoncer la langue au fond de la gorge. A quel instant son petit frère était-il devenu plus dégourdi que lui à ce niveau là ? C’était vraiment rageant !

Dean resta à tergiverser de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Castiel bougea à peine. A bien y regarder, sa présence paraissait l’avoir bloqué dans son travail. Comme s’il n’osait plus rien faire sous les yeux de Dean.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il lui fallait absolument briser la glace.

_ Tu as besoin d’aide ? proposa-t-il à défaut d’autre chose.

Cela fit réagir le géologue mais pas de la façon dont Dean l’avait espéré. Il ne le regarda pas et, à la place, se glissa à plat ventre dans la fente.

_ Ca va aller Dean. Je n’en ai plus pour longtemps.

Le bruit du marteau sur le pic reprit.

Dean se laissa glisser au sol et s’assit à même la roche, dos contre la paroi de la galerie principale. Il voyait la forme de Castiel s’agiter dans l’étroit passage à mesure qu’il prenait des bouts de roches et les rangeait dans son sac qu’il avait fait glisser devant lui.

Il se sentait nul et inutile. Pourtant il n’était pas du genre coincé !

Sans cesser de scruter Castiel, il s’interrogea. Que ferait-il si le géologue était une femme ? Il ferait sans doute deux ou trois blagues grivoises et l’inviterait à prendre un verre. Rien de bien sorcier. Et même si Castiel avait un pénis, cela ne changeait pas vraiment la méthode, non ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. D’après sa réaction de la veille, Castiel n’apprécierait certainement pas les blagues grivoises. Il allait devoir passer à la phase B du plan.

Il baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait le faire ! Ca n’avait rien de difficile. Juste quelques petits mots et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Ou dégénèrerait complètement mais ça Dean ne voulait pas y songer.

Il s’observa les ongles. Ils étaient terreux. Il allait devoir les brosser avec application ce soir si jamais son plan marchait.

Mais s’il voulait que son plan marche il allait devoir avant tout le mettre en branle. Allez !

Il savait que plus il y réfléchirait, moins il y parviendrait. Alors il repoussa ses angoisses et ses questionnements le plus loin possible, tout au fond de son cerveau et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus.

_ Cas ça te tenterait de dîner avec moi ce soir il y a un super resto indien à quinze minutes d’ici.

La phrase était sortie d’une traite, sans intonation ni pause et il se demanda si Castiel avait même entendu ce qu’il venait de dire.

Le bruit du marteau cessa, remplacé par un gros choc et un grognement. Dean bondit.

_ Cas ! Tu vas bien ? cria-t-il dans le conduit.

_ Oui, oui, je me suis juste cogné à la paroi.

_ Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? Tu ne saignes pas ? s’inquiéta Dean, pire qu’une mère poule.

Il le savait mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher.

_ Non Dean. Je porte un casque. Tout va bien.

Dean souffla et se figea lorsque le cliquetis du marteau recommença. Est-ce que Castiel avait compris ce qu’il avait dit ? Etait-ce sa façon de le rejeter ?

Il entendit un raclement et un grognement et les pieds de Castiel, qui dépassaient du trou, s’agitèrent pour le faire avancer plus loin encore de Dean.

Dépité, celui-ci songea à remonter seul. Il n’avait de toute façon aucune utilité à l’heure actuelle.

Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la voix distante de Castiel le retint.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui ?

_ C’est d’accord pour ce soir.

Dean sentit un large sourire s’inscrire sur sa face.

_ Cool !

Puis il grogna, maudissant une fois de plus son incapacité à répondre quelque chose de spirituel lorsqu’il se trouvait en compagnie du géologue.

Alors il garda le silence et se rassit par terre pour continuer à regarder Castiel travailler, se sentant plus serein que jamais.

 

« *** »

 

Castiel avait passé une chemise bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. A chaque fois que Dean le regardait, il sentait les coins de ses lèvres remonter. De l’autre côté de la table, occupé qu’il était à décrire ses projets pour la grotte, le géologue ne paraissait pas réaliser l’effet qu’il lui faisait.

_ J’ai vraiment envie de faire découvrir ces merveilles au plus grand nombre, expliquait-il, mais en même temps j’aime l’idée de conserver un côté intimiste réservé aux vrais passionnés.

Dean opina. Il n’avait pas le même dilemme que Castiel. Lui, ce qu’il voulait, c’était gagner de l’argent. Ou alors n’ouvrir la grotte qu’à lui et au géologue pour qu’ils puissent passer du temps ensemble à la lueur bleuté des vers. Il n’y avait pas d’entre deux. Mais pour ce soir, il allait approuver tout ce que Castiel dirait.

Il reprit un morceau de pain naan au fromage et le porta à ses lèvres.

_ Mais je suppose, poursuivit Castiel, que c’est toi qui décidera. C’est toi le propriétaire.

Dean se dépêcha d’avaler pour répondre, manquant de s’étrangler au passage. Au final, il dut descendre une bonne partie de son lassi à la mangue pour calmer sa quinte de toux.

_ Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en remarquant que Castiel avait l’air inquiet. Tout va bien. J’allais donc dire, c’est toi le spécialiste. Je m’en remettrai probablement à ton opinion.

Castiel eut ce petit sourire en coin qui faisait fondre à chaque fois le cœur de Dean.

_ Je ne suis pas un homme d’affaire. Les conseils de Sam et Gabriel seront probablement plus avisés que les miens.

Et il reprit une bouchée de l’énorme byriani que la jeune serveuse lui avait apporté quelques minutes auparavant.

Dean plissa le nez.

_ Ce sont deux ignobles avocats. Ils ne sont même jamais descendus dans la grotte. Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à eux. Et surtout pas à ton frère.

Le sourire de Castiel s’élargit et Dean eut envie de lui attraper la main. A part un duo de vieilles dames à l’autre bout de la salle, ils étaient seuls dans le restaurant. Même la serveuse avait disparu et avec la musique indienne qui passait en bruit de fond, il avait l’impression d’être loin de chez lui, dans un petit coin de paradis, seul avec le géologue.

Ses doigts hésitèrent et finalement se crispèrent sur sa fourchette. Il la planta dans la grosse portion de curry qu’il lui restait. Ici, la nourriture était bonne mais copieuse, même selon ses critères.

_ Tu as raison, répondit Castiel. Si on laissait Gabriel faire, il y aurait des banderoles « Le Trou de Dean : Toujours Ouvert Pour Vous ! » ou quelque chose du genre, partout dans la ville.

Dean pouffa. Il visualisait la scène d’ici. Il secoua la tête.

_ Il va vraiment falloir trouver un autre nom. Tu as une idée ?

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond, les sourcils froncés comme s’il pensait intensément. Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, il se contenta de réfléchir tout en mangeant machinalement. Dean en profita pour terminer son plat tout en observant le visage concentré du géologue. Il aurait peut-être dû faire mine de chercher quelque chose lui aussi mais il n’en avait vraiment pas envie. Et puis Castiel était généralement tellement dans la lune qu’il ne s’apercevrait probablement de rien.

_ Alors ? insista-t-il en passant le reste de son pain naan dans son fond de sauce.

Il se sentait sur le point d’exploser mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. Pour un petit restaurant au milieu de nulle part, c’était vraiment savoureux.

_ Quelque chose comme… la voix rauque de Castiel s’interrompit… la Grotte de Dean, peut-être ?

Dean leva les sourcils. Tout ça pour ça ?

_ C’est tout ce que tu as ?

Il lui sembla que le géologue rosissait et il baissa la tête vers son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

_ Je n’ai jamais été le créatif de la famille, grogna-t-il.

Dean était partagé entre la stupeur et l’amusement. C’était vraiment le moins qu’on pouvait dire !

_ Et qui l’était ? demanda-t-il en espérant que Castiel le regarderait de nouveau.

_ Gabriel, répondit le géologue en haussant les épaules.

Puis il recommença à manger.

_ Evidemment, fit Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. On en revient toujours là.

_ On pourrait quand même tenter d’utiliser sa créativité à notre avantage. Ton frère pourrait peut-être le contrôler ! proposa Castiel, la bouche pleine de riz.

_ Il faudrait que je voie avec Sam…

Mais Dean n’était vraiment pas certain du résultat. Sam était trop complice avec Gabriel pour qu’il ait complètement confiance en lui.

_ Assez parlé de Sam et Gabriel, poursuivit-il d’un ton plein d’entrain.

Après tout, ils avaient passé la quasi-totalité du repas à discuter de la grotte et de son futur mais ce n’était pas pour ça que Dean avait invité Castiel en premier lieu.

_ De quoi veux-tu qu’on parle ? s’étonna le géologue.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ De toi par exemple !

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux et pencha la tête de côté.

_ De moi ?

_ Oui de toi. On a passé des heures ensemble et finalement je te connais assez peu. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes par exemple ?

La question parut rendre Castiel aussi perplexe que la recherche d’un nouveau nom pour la grotte. Ce n’était pourtant pas la question la plus complexe qu’il soit.

_ J’aime… les roches, répondit le géologue au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean pouffa. Castiel était unique.

_ Ca je m’en étais douté. Mais quoi d’autre ? Tu as des passe-temps ? Tu écoutes de la musique ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ?

_ La spéléologie. Non. Des burgers.

Cette fois ci, Dean partit d’un franc éclat de rire. Castiel conserva sa mine hésitante.

_ Quoi ? fit Dean. Tu n’as jamais eu de rendez-vous avant ? Tu n’as jamais parlé de toi à qui que ce soit ?

Le géologue fit une moue vexée.

_ Bien sûr que si j’ai déjà eu des rendez-vous. Et des relations.

_ Alors ?

Castiel soupira et reposa sa fourchette. Ses mains serrèrent le bord de la table.

_ J’étais toujours avec des gens qui aimaient plus parler d’eux qu’entendre parler de moi.

Dean ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Pourtant, Castiel n’avait l’air ni triste, ni mélancolique. Juste analytique.

_ Et toi Dean ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ? Tu as des passe-temps ? Tu écoutes de la musique ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il était certain d’avoir rougi et d’arborer un air bêtement hilare qui ferait honte à son père. Il s’en fichait. Il était bien avec Castiel.

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

_ Je dirais les voitures. Pas vraiment. Beaucoup mais toujours la même. Des burgers.

_ Pas de passe-temps ? s’étonna Castiel.

_ Pas vraiment. Peut-être bosser sur les voitures mais ça a longtemps été mon métier. Donc on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un passe-temps.

_ Pas même quand tu étais enfant ? Quand j’étais gamin, je pouvais pendant des heures ramasser les cailloux que je trouvais jolis. Bon, Raphaël avait tendance à me les voler pour me les jeter dessus mais…

Il haussa les épaules.

Dean se félicita une fois de plus d’avoir Sam comme frère. La fratrie de Castiel avait l’air terrible. Et pas dans le bon sens.

_ Non. Quand j’étais enfant je m’occupais principalement de Sam. Notre père travaillait beaucoup.

_ Tu n’as vraiment pas dû avoir une enfance facile, fit Castiel dont le regard était franchement désolé.

Dean s’apprêtait à répondre d’une façon désinvolte lorsque sa gorge se bloqua. En fait, tout son corps se bloqua. Castiel venait de poser sa main sur la sienne.

Sa première idée fut de se dégager. Quelqu’un pourrait les voir ! Puis il se reprit. Après tout c’était ce qu’il voulait. C’était ce pour quoi il avait invité le géologue à diner. Et c’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait fui son père. La possibilité d’être enfin lui-même.

Alors il ne bougea pas et força un sourire sur son visage. Il savait qu’il était complètement crispé et que ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu’à autre chose mais Castiel parut ne rien remarquer. Il resserra juste sa prise sur les doigts de Dean.

Ce dernier inspira longuement avant de répondre.

_ Venant de quelqu’un dont les frères lui jetaient des pierres…

Sa voix était aussi tendue que son corps et il s’étrangla en milieu de phrase. Castiel le relâcha alors et Dean paniqua plus encore que lors du contact initial. Sa réaction avait-elle refroidi le géologue ?

Il sursauta en entendant la serveuse dans son dos.

_ Vous avez terminé ? Ca vous a plu ?

Castiel repoussa légèrement son assiette dans laquelle il restait un peu de riz pour indiquer qu’il avait fini. Dean se tourna vers elle et lui donna son plus beau sourire de façade. Il ne savait pas si elle les avait vus ou pas se tenant la main mais il se sentait écarlate.

_ C’était délicieux. Et vraiment copieux. Merci.

Elle opina comme si c’était le type de remarques qu’elle recevait régulièrement.

_ Vous prendrez un dessert ? proposa-t-elle malgré tout en retirant l’assiette de Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Si j’avale quoique ce soit d’autre je pense que je ne pourrai plus passer dans la fente de ton tr… de ta grotte, se reprit-il au dernier moment.

_ Rien pour moi non plus, ajouta Dean sans plus oser regarder la serveuse.

Il avait vu une lueur dans son regard lorsque Castiel s’était repris sur le fil. Elle savait. Ou du moins, elle le soupçonnait, ce qui pour lui était tout aussi embarrassant.

_ Désolé, s’excusa Castiel. L’habitude je pense.

Dean secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le comptoir et constata qu’il n’y avait personne. La serveuse avait dû retourner en cuisine. Alors du bout des doigts, il tapota la main de Castiel.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. Comme l’a chanté Mick Jagger, old habits die hard.

_ Qui ?

Les doigts de Dean s’immobilisèrent.

_ Mick Jagger !

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais entendu parler de Mick Jagger ! Tu as vécu dans une caverne ou quoi !

Castiel eut son sourire en coin.

_ En fait…

Dean leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Oui, c’est vrai… j’avais presque oublié ! Spéléologue un jour, spéléologue toujours.

Un mouvement au coin de son champ de vision indiqua à Dean que la serveuse était de retour et il retira précipitamment sa main.

_ Je… je vais peut-être aller payer, balbutia-t-il.

Il termina d’un trait son lassi et se leva.

_ Je… l’interrompit Castiel en attrapant son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Dean lui fit un petit geste de la main en s’éloignant.

_ Ne t’en fais pas. C’est pour moi.

Il régla rapidement l’addition, rangeant négligemment la carte du restaurant que la serveuse lui avait tendu dans son portefeuille.

Castiel l’attendait, debout près de la porte.

Ils sortirent dans l’air doux de la nuit. A cette heure tardive, il n’y avait plus personne depuis longtemps dans les rues. Dean aurait bien profité du calme ambiant pour tenir la main de Castiel sur le chemin menant à la voiture. Mais en milieu de semaine, il n’avait eu aucun mal à se garer et la Hilux se trouvait juste en face de l’établissement, la lumière jaune de la vitrine se reflétant même sur la peinture noire du véhicule.

Attraper la main de Castiel maintenant aurait été bien ridicule. De même que de lui proposer de faire un petit tour dans les rues désertes afin de faire durer le moment.

Dean hésita tout de même mais déjà Castiel se dirigeait du côté passager.

Alors à son tour, il déverrouilla la voiture et s’installa derrière le volant.

Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Aucun des deux hommes ne paraissaient plus savoir ni que faire, ni que dire. Finalement, Dean craqua et mit la musique. La voix de Robert Plant emplit l’habitable.

_ C’est Mick Jagger ? demanda Castiel.

Si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre, Dean aurait pris son air le plus outré. Il savait qu’avec Castiel, cela ne servait à rien.

_ Absolument pas. Il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse une mise à niveau.

Le géologue lui sourit et l’espace d’un instant Dean oublia de regarder la route. Il évita de justesse un opossum téméraire.

_ Bordel ! grogna-t-il.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la voiture mais il n’était plus aussi lourd qu’à leur départ. Dean fut même tenté de mettre sa main sur le genou de son passager mais le geste manquait de finesse à son sens. Et puis, ils n’étaient plus qu’à cinq minutes de chez lui et déjà au loin il devinait le petit chemin en graviers menant jusqu’à sa cabane. Il s’y engagea prudemment.

Lorsqu’il gara la Hilux, toutes les lumières étaient allumées à l’intérieur. Et il espérait vraiment qu’ils n’allaient pas tomber sur Sam et Gabriel en train de s’envoyer en l’air dans son salon. Avec ces deux là, tout était possible.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière mais remarqua que Castiel n’avait pas bougé. Il se figea. Castiel attendait-il que Dean fasse ce que faisaient parfois les gens dans les voitures à la fin d’un rendez-vous ?

Ok, Dean devait bien admettre qu’il avait songé à embrasser Castiel une fois arrivé à bon port. Il avait énormément d’expérience en matière de patins dans une voiture et il ne savait plus combien de petites amies il avait ainsi raccompagnées au volant de l’Impala.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas juste embrasser Castiel et repartir. Ni le mener sur le pas de la porte et rentrer chez lui. L’embrasser maintenant voudrait dire qu’après, ils allaient devoir retourner ensemble dans l’espace commun et prétendre qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Ou alors admettre ce qu’il s’était passé et subir les regards moqueurs de Sam et Gabriel. Dean pouvait les imaginer d’ici avec leurs yeux brillants et leurs petits rictus.

Non, c’était décidément trop de questions et de complications pour lui. Il trouverait bien une occasion plus adaptée pour un premier baiser.

Et non, ce n’était pas du tout une fuite de plus !

_ Dean, l’interrompit la voix grave de Castiel alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir.

Sa main s’éloigna de la portière et il se tourna vers le géologue, son cœur battant si fort qu’il en avait presque mal et le souffle court.

_ Oui ?

Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre mais la lune suffisait à deviner le regard intense de Castiel posé sur lui.

_ Je sais que j’ai dû passer pour un grand naïf à tes yeux pendant des jours.

Dean ne pouvait le nier, alors il laissa le géologue poursuivre.

_ Mais je ne suis pas si naïf que ça. Ni candide. Ou inexpérimenté.

_ Je… euh…

Dean bafouilla. Il était complètement pétrifié. Castiel avait le même regard que Benny ce soir là. Et même s’il paraissait hésitant, il se lançait là où Dean avait fui.

_ Et je…

Le géologue se tut au milieu de sa phrase. A la place, il se pencha vers Dean. Ce dernier ferma les yeux tout en amorçant à son tour un mouvement. Et puis merde pour les conséquences ! C’était ce dont il avait envie !

Trois petits coups tapés contre la vitre le firent reculer brusquement. Il se tourna pour découvrir Gabriel le nez collé contre le verre et Sam juste derrière lui.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Castiel mais le géologue avait la tête baissée et un de ses poings se fermait et se rouvrait convulsivement, comme s’il avait l’intention de le coller dans la face de quelqu’un. Dean aurait prédit Gabriel, au hasard.

_ Vous êtes enfin là ! s’enthousiasma celui-ci, le son de sa voix étouffée dans l’habitacle.

_ On a plein de super trucs à vous raconter, ajouta Sam, une main posée sur l’épaule de son amant.

Dean souffla, autant pour marquer sa contrariété que pour reprendre son calme. Puis il ouvrit la portière. Il entendit Castiel en faire de même de l’autre côté.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Castiel s’était installé à table, juste en face de Sam, et il tirait la tête la plus longue que Dean lui ait vue jusqu’à présent. Quant à Gabriel, il paraissait trop excité pour même s’assoir.

Dean referma la porte derrière lui et décida de mettre un peu de distance entre sa personne et les autres. Il avait encore les mains qui tremblaient de ce qui avait manqué de se produire dans la voiture entre lui et le géologue.

Il se laissa tomber sur le petit canapé trop mou qu’il avait placé dans un angle de la pièce à quelques pas du coin cuisine. Il croisa les doigts sur ses cuisses et attendit patiemment que Sam ou Gabriel entament la conversation. S’il prenait de lui-même la parole, il risquait d’être désagréable.

_ On a visité les grottes ! s’écria Gabriel avec enthousiasme. Et c’était dingue !

Sam opina et attrapa le bras de son amant pour le faire se calmer un peu.

_ Tu vois qu’on a eu raison de ne pas aller à la plage, lui rappela-t-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ A la plage j’aurais pu admirer ton corps. Les vers étaient un spectacle impressionnant mais pas autant que ton torse. Ou tes biceps. Ou des abdos. Ou ta…

_ On a compris, le coupa Sam.

Il tira sur le poignet de Gabriel, le forçant à prendre place sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Suivre les allées et venues de Gabriel lui avait presque donné la nausée.

_ Et donc c’est ça les super trucs que vous aviez à nous raconter ? fit la voix grave de Castiel.

Elle était aussi monotone qu’habituellement et pourtant Dean avait l’impression d’y discerner une pointe de raillerie. Mais son visage n’en laissait rien paraitre.

_ Non, non, se défendit Sam. Il n’y a pas que ça. Je vais tenter d’être un peu plus organisé que Gabriel et de vous raconter ça.

_ Hey ! protesta son amant. Je suis très organisé !

Sam sourit malgré lui. Gabriel n’avait pas tort. Pour tout ce qui était professionnel ou pour tout ce qui l’intéressait un tant soit peu, il pouvait abattre des tonnes de boulot d’une grande complexité avec un naturel désarmant. Mais il avait également tendance à en faire trop et si Sam voulait que le récit soit simple et concis, il devait prendre lui-même les choses en main.

_ Organisé mais trop enthousiaste, concéda Sam avec un sourire auquel Gabriel répondit avec tendresse.

Dean se racla la gorge. Sam se focalisa alors sur lui pour reprendre son histoire.

_ Comme prévu, nous nous sommes rendus dans les principales grottes de la région. Certaines comportaient essentiellement des stalactites et peu de vers. D’autres beaucoup de vers mais peu de stalactites. D’après ce que tu nous as raconté, ton trou est un peu un best-of de tout ça.

_ Dans le trou de Dean, il y en a pour tous les goûts, résuma Gabriel.

Dean vit la lueur d’amusement dans les yeux de son frère et il eut soudain envie de prendre Cas par la main pour aller vivre ensemble au fin fond de la grotte, sans ces deux idiots à proximité.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, reprit Sam. Et c’est un sacré atout pour toi, Dean. Mais il va falloir investir. En quantité. Partout où nous sommes allés, les routes sont goudronnées, les parkings vastes et fonctionnels, les guides efficaces, les accès faciles même pour les petites mamies. Certains sites ont également des cafétérias et d’impressionnants magasins de souvenirs avec du merchandising qui va de la photo souvenir à la peluche de ver luisant. Bref, tu as du potentiel mais il est encore à l’état brut et il va falloir affiner cela si tu veux attirer du monde.

_ Ou alors, Dean décide de faire le minimum de modifications et réserve sa grotte aux passionnés et aux amoureux de sports extrêmes, loin du tourisme de masse, intervint Castiel.

Sam fit une moue. De toute évidence, cette proposition n’entrait pas dans ses plans de base.

_ Il peut aussi faire ça, concéda contre toute attente Gabriel qui leva un poing inspiré. Le Trou de Dean : Pour les Amoureux de l’Extrême. Ca peut le faire !

Dean s’affala le plus profondément possible contre les coussins. La soirée avait pourtant été une telle réussite jusqu’à présent. Et voilà qu’au lieu d’embrasser passionnément Castiel dans la voiture, il se retrouvait à écouter le baratin de ces deux idiots.

_ Ce sera à Dean de décider, trancha Sam. En attendant, si on reste dans l’optique de base, tu auras de gros travaux à faire et donc besoin de beaucoup d’argent. Nous avons discuté un maximum avec les employés et nous avons appris que la préfecture peut t’aider dans le cadre de leur plan de développement des activités touristiques. Mais pour ça, il te faut un dossier béton et les refus ne sont pas rares.

Dean se frotta les yeux. Tous ces machins administratifs l’ennuyaient déjà.

_ Donc je monte un dossier, je vais à la préfecture et là j’obtiens l’argent, c’est ça ?

_ Au moins une partie de l’argent, corrigea Sam. Mais beaucoup de dossiers sont rejetés parce que les grottes sont nombreuses ici et qu’elles doivent être vraiment spéciales pour attirer la bienveillance des autorités.

_ Mais la mienne est spéciale, pointa Dean.

_ La mienne est énorme, répliqua Gabriel.

Un bref éclat de bruit indiqua que Castiel avait dû shooter violemment dans les jambes de Gabriel. Ce dernier dévisagea son petit frère d’un air choqué.

_ Cas ! Tu deviens aussi méchant que Luci !

_ Nous discutons de l’avenir de Dean, Gabriel. Tu devrais te montrer un peu plus sérieux.

Gabriel grogna mais ne répondit pas et Dean crut déceler un petit sourire de satisfaction au coin de la bouche du géologue.

_ D’après ce que Castiel et toi nous avez rapporté, il semblerait effectivement que ton trou soit unique. Mais je ne sais pas si une aide de l’Etat suffira à aménager le site. Je veux dire, même la route d’accès est à faire.

Dean serra le poing nerveusement. Les choses allaient se révéler être un peu plus compliquées que prévu. Les autres avaient une longueur d’avance sur lui. Des structures, une réputation, bref, tout ce qu’il lui restait encore à construire.

_ Le fait que tu aies l’appui d’un géologue de renommée mondiale est cependant un plus dans ton dossier, pointa Gabriel qui paraissait prendre à cœur les remontrances de son petit frère.

Dean leva un sourcil.

_ Un géologue de renommée mondiale ? demanda-t-il en scrutant Castiel.

Ce dernier rosit.

_ Gabriel a toujours tendance à exagérer, maugréa-t-il. Mais… je jouis effectivement d’une bonne réputation dans le milieu, admit finalement Castiel, le regard baissé.

Dean se sentit sourire bêtement. L’humilité du géologue était touchante.

_ Nous allons t’aider à monter ton dossier bien sûr, poursuivit Sam apparemment peu sensible aux charmes de Castiel. Gabe et moi avons bien plus l’habitude de la paperasserie que toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Avec une équipe pareille, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer.

_ Et si je n’obtiens pas l’argent, comment je fais ? fit-il tout de même pour ne négliger aucune piste.

_ Il y a plusieurs solutions, la plus évidente étant la banque. Mais tu n’as ni apport, ni emploi et tu es arrivé très récemment sur le territoire. Je doute que ça marche. Sinon…

Sam hésita et c’est Gabriel qui reprit la parole.

_ Nous avons découvert que c’est le même type qui gère la plupart des sites touristiques du coin. Les propriétaires sont variés mais il semblerait que ce gars là les aide financièrement à monter leur projet et qu’en contrepartie, il s’occupe de la gestion des grottes, de leur promotion etc. Et qu’il empoche au passage une bonne partie des recettes.

_ Apparemment, renchérit Sam, c’est un moyen simple de se faire financer mais la plupart de ceux à qui nous avons parlé n’avaient pas l’air de faire confiance à ce Crowley.

_ De toute façon un seul et unique type qui gère toutes les grottes de la région et qui s’en met plein les fouilles sur le dos des propriétaires, ça ne m’inspire ni confiance ni sympathie, grommela Gabriel.

_ Mouais, fit Dean en croisant les bras. Si je peux éviter de faire appel à un escroc, ça m’arrange.

_ Et au pire, si jamais tu n’as pas les finances nécessaires, tu peux ouvrir la grotte aux vrais amateurs et le bouche à oreille fera le reste, proposa Castiel. Et dans quelques années, tu auras peut-être les moyens d’effectuer des travaux à destination d’un public plus vaste.

Dean leva la tête et fixa le plafond inégal. Il y avait tellement de boulot et si peu de certitudes.

_ En parlant de vrais amateurs, rebondit Gabriel en donnant un coup de coude fort peu discret à Sam.

_ Oui ! s’exclama ce dernier, les yeux brillants.

Il bondit de sa chaise et s’engouffra dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Gabriel. Il en ressortit la seconde suivante, deux énormes sacs dans chaque main.

_ Tada ! annonça-t-il en levant les sacs si haut qu’ils touchaient presque le plafond.

_ Euh… cool, hésita Dean. Des sacs plastiques. Franchement ça bouleverse ma vie.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir. Dean n’en ressentit aucun remord. Après tout, Sam n’en avait pas non plus éprouvé lorsque lui et Gabriel l’avaient interrompu en compagnie de Castiel dans la voiture.

_ Montre-leur ! Montre-leur ! s’écria Gabriel qui avait sauté de sa chaise pour rejoindre Sam au centre de la pièce.

Sam posa les sacs au sol et en ouvrit un pour en sortir une combinaison orange similaire en tout point à celle que Castiel prêtait à Dean pour descendre dans le trou.

_ La visite des grottes nous a tellement plu, s’enflamma Gabriel, qu’en rentrant on est passés en ville pour se procurer tout l’équipement nécessaire et demain… on vient avec vous !

Dean et Castiel s’échangèrent le même regard perplexe. La grotte, c’était un peu leur truc à tous les deux et l’idée d’y faire entrer Gabe et Sam ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Du moins c’était ce que Dean ressentait et ce qu’il pensait lire sur le visage fermé du géologue.

Il se racla la gorge tout en cherchant un moyen poli de les rembarrer.

_ On vous emmènerait avec plaisir, fit-il d’une voix qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles, mais je ne pense pas que Sam puisse passer par la fente menant à la grande salle. Elle est vraiment très étroite et tu es vraiment très costaud.

Sam haussa les épaules, son enthousiasme pas diminué le moins du monde.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je tortillerai s’il le faut. Ou je m’enduirai d’huile !

_ Je savais qu’on aurait dû emmener le pot géant de lubrifiant qu’on a à la maison, lui fit Gabriel en clignant de l’œil.

Sam pouffa et Dean eut envie de disparaitre entre deux coussins. Plus encore lorsque Gabriel sauta littéralement à côté de lui pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

_ Ah Dean. Depuis le temps que j’entends parler des merveilles de ton trou, j’ai du mal à réaliser que je vais enfin y pénétrer. Nous allons passer un moment formidable tous les deux.

Dean se leva brusquement.

_ Mouais, ça va être super, grommela-t-il.

Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné. Sam lui posa une main hésitante sur le bras.

_ Gabriel a raison. Nous allons passer un moment formidable. Et puis nous avons vu les autres grottes. Nous pourrons te dire si ça vaut vraiment le coup que tu t’engages corps et âme à l’ouverture de ton trou.

Dean ne cacha pas son air exaspéré mais visiblement rien n’aurait pu entamer l’euphorie des deux tourtereaux. Gabriel les avait rejoints pour sortir à son tour sa combinaison qu’il leur présenta avec fierté. Puis il se tourna vers Sam.

_ Et dis-lui ! Dis-lui !

_ Me dire quoi ? demanda Dean, suspicieux.

Avec ces deux là, il pouvait s’attendre à tout mais pas en bien.

_ En fait, répondit Sam en rangeant ses affaires, nous avons pas mal discuté avec la patronne du magasin de sport. Elle vit ici depuis qu’elle est gamine, fait de la spéléo depuis toujours et connait bien le coin et les grottes. Lorsque nous lui avons dit que tu avais découvert quelque chose d’unique, elle a absolument tenu à y jeter un coup d’œil. Elle vient demain matin avec sa fille pour une visite guidée.

_ Euh… hésita Dean pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de faire visiter sa grotte à de parfaits inconnus.

_ C’est une excellente initiative, répliqua Castiel à la grande surprise de Dean.

_ Que… commença ce dernier.

Castiel quitta la table pour s’approcher de lui. Dean sentit ses mains devenir moites. Ils n’avaient plus été aussi proches l’un de l’autre depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la voiture. Et une fois de plus, Castiel ignora le principe d’espace personnel pour se planter face à lui, le perçant de son regard bleu.

_ Cette femme est de la région, expliqua le spéléologue. Elle tient un magasin de sport ce qui signifie qu’elle a de nombreuses connexions dans le milieu. C’est une chance pour nous de faire connaitre ton trou… ta grotte, pardon.

_ En plus, elle est super sympa, insista Gabriel.

Seul contre tous, Dean capitula.

_ D’accord, d’accord, nous descendrons tous ensemble comme une joyeuse famille demain.

Gabriel ponctua sa déclaration d’un cri ravi et même Castiel souriait.

_ Mais j’espère vraiment que cette… Machine… est aussi cool que vous le dîtes.

_ Ellen. Elle s’appelle Ellen, lui indiqua Sam.

_ Ouais c’est ça, fit Dean en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

Il était épuisé rien qu’à penser au lendemain.

Les trois autres le saluèrent en chœur et il referma la porte avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Il ne savait plus s’il devait se sentir satisfait ou non. Les choses avaient avancées entre lui et Castiel et il était rassuré de constater que l’attirance était mutuelle. Mais savoir qu’ils ne seraient pas seuls tous les deux demain le contrariait. Même si c’était pour une bonne raison et si ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour ses prochaines affaires autour de la grotte.

En fait, lorsqu’il était en compagnie du géologue, il perdait toute rationalité.

Il soupira en jetant ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Il allait devoir trouver rapidement un moyen d’être seul avec Castiel parce que la situation risquait de rapidement le rendre fou. Mais Sam et Gabriel étaient de vrais enquiquineurs et il n’était pas si facile que ça de les éloigner. Surtout lorsqu’ils avaient décidé de lui casser les pieds ce qui était manifestement un de leurs passe-temps préférés.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous son drap juste vêtu de son caleçon. Il entendit des portes claquer et supposa que tout le monde avait filé au lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il devina des rires traversant la fine paroi qu’il avait lui-même montée. Et des gémissements peu après.

Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir ce que son frère et Gabriel pouvaient bien faire à côté. En fait, il ne voulait même pas le figurer.

Bloquant du mieux les bruits extérieurs, il se concentra sur ce qu’il pouvait pour se distraire. Il songea d’abord à la grotte et à ce qu’il voulait en faire mais inlassablement ses pensées revenaient à Castiel. Ses yeux clairs. Son sourire en coin. Comme sa main s’était posée sur la sienne. Comme ses lèvres avaient été proches.

Et lorsque son esprit s’emballa, lui faisant imaginer ce qu’il aurait pu se passer dans la voiture si Sam et Gabriel n’étaient pas intervenus, Dean ne le retint pas. Au contraire, il glissa une main dans son caleçon et se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses soupirs.

 

« *** »

 

Trois grands coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent Dean en sursaut. Puis la voix de Gabriel se fit entendre de l’autre côté du panneau de bois.

_ Debout marmotte ! Il est temps de se lever ! Ellen et sa fille seront bientôt là !

Dean grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait encore fatigué. Et poisseux. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à rêver de Castiel. Et de la grotte. Il savait qu’il avait sué et qu’il devait sentir très mauvais. Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans la petite cabane, même en cette heure matinale. La journée s’annonçait radieuse.

Il posa les pieds sur le bois râpeux. Il n’avait rien envie de plus que de passer du temps au calme avec le géologue. Et voilà qu’il allait devoir se trimballer Gabriel et deux parfaites inconnues. Il doutait toujours que Sam aille plus loin que le premier couloir.

Il se leva et fit craquer son dos. Puis il rajusta son caleçon. Il avait pour plan de filer directement sous la douche histoire de ne pas paraître trop pouilleux auprès de Castiel.

Il ouvrit sa petite commode branlante et en sortit une serviette qu’il se posa sur l’épaule d’une façon qu’il espérait naturelle.

Puis il saisit un t-shirt propre et un nouveau caleçon.

Son ventre grogna. Tant pis, il prendrait le petit déjeuner plus tard. Se rendre présentable était sa priorité.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et immédiatement le bruit d’une conversation lui parvint. En traversant la pièce principale, il tomba sur Gabriel, à table, en train d’engloutir la moitié d’un paquet de céréales dans le plus gros bol que Dean ait jamais vu. Il était sûr et certain de n’avoir jamais possédé un bol pareil donc Gabriel devait l’avoir acheté récemment, probablement lors de leur tour en ville la veille. Quant à son frère, il se trouvait un peu à l’écart, en compagnie de Castiel, qui lui expliquait ce à quoi servaient les différents accessoires nécessaires à la descente dans la grotte.

Dean sentit une pointe de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur. Il savait que c’était stupide. Son frère avait très mauvais goût et ne s’intéressait certainement pas au géologue. Mais ces instants autour de la spéléologie avait été son petit truc entre lui et Castiel depuis ces derniers jours. Et voir Sam et Gabriel s’y greffer était pour le moins contrariant.

Il força tout de même un sourire sur son visage.

_ Salut les gars ! fit-il en levant la main.

Il ne s’arrêta pas et ouvrit la porte vers l’extérieur. Il entendit Cas et Sam lui répondre alors que Gabriel gloussait.

_ Naturel Dean ! Naturel ! fit la voix de ce dernier.

Dean serra les poings et referma la porte sans commenter.

L’herbe était encore humide sous ses pieds lorsqu’il la foula. Le soleil tapait un peu plus loin, à flanc de colline.

Dean se dirigea vers le ruisseau près duquel il avait installé sa douche. De par sa position et sa solitude, il n’avait pas pris la peine d’installer un quelconque rideau. Sa douche n’était en fait qu’un pommeau accroché à un tuyau qui pompait directement l’eau de la rivière. Depuis qu’il ne vivait plus seul, personne ne s’était plaint de l’installation. Alors Dean n’avait rien bricolé pour apporter un peu plus d’intimité. Après tout, ils étaient entre hommes adultes, pas la peine d’en faire tout un plat. Il n’avait pas tenté d’aller jeter un coup d’œil à Castiel et encore moins à Sam ou Gabriel. Il était quasiment sûr que ces deux là se lavaient ensemble.

En ouvrant l’eau, Dean se surprit à admirer leur relation fusionnelle. Alors que lui était toujours tellement crispé lorsqu’il se trouvait en compagnie de Castiel.

Il frissonna lorsque le jet froid lui frappa le dos. En cette saison, ce n’était désagréable que les premières secondes mais il allait devoir trouver une solution lorsque l’hiver serait là. Enfin il avait encore le temps d’y penser.

Il tendit la main et attrapa un gel douche qui se trouvait sur le rondin qu’il avait posé à cet effet près du tuyau. Il fronça le nez lorsqu’il l’ouvrit. Coco-Vanille ? Ce n’était pas à lui ça ! Sûrement un truc à Sam.

Il reposa la bouteille et récupéra la noire juste à côté. C’était celle qu’il utilisait habituellement. Aussi bien pour le corps, le visage et les cheveux. Son frère avait sûrement rapporté les trois autres flacons qui avaient poussés sur son rondin et qui comprenaient tout un tas de produits pour prendre soin de sa crinière. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant une fois de plus comment Sam avait tourné ainsi avec le père qu’ils avaient eu. Il n’y avait jamais eu qu’un vieux savon dans la salle de bain des Winchester lorsqu’ils étaient enfants.

Il se frotta de la tête aux pieds avec son gel douche qui sentait bon le mâle. Il réfléchit un instant à quelle bouteille Castiel utilisait. Dean ne lui avait pas trouvé d’odeur particulière mais il était certain qu’il ne fleurait ni la noix de coco, ni la vanille. C’était déjà un bon point.

Un sifflement admiratif retentit alors qu’il se rinçait les cheveux. Les yeux fermés, il leva son majeur, certain d’avoir affaire à Gabriel. Mais le rire qui suivit était définitivement féminin.

Par reflexe, Dean se retourna pour dissimuler ses parties intimes.

Un second rire retentit, un peu plus grave.

_ Merci gamin, la vue est encore plus agréable de ce côté.

Dean eut envie de se jeter dans le ruisseau à ses pieds. Il savait qu’il avait rougi au moins jusqu’aux épaules. Mais en cette saison la profondeur n’était pas plus de quelques centimètres et au lieu de disparaitre dans les eaux, il allait juste se faire mal et se ridiculiser plus encore.

Alors, il décida d’être aussi digne que possible. Après tout, les commentaires sur son physique avaient été plutôt positifs.

Il ferma le robinet et attrapa sa serviette qu’il s’enroula autour des hanches.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, il se tourna vers les nouvelles venues.

Elles étaient deux, les bras croisés, appuyées contre le mur de la maison, tournées sans honte vers lui et le sourire aux lèvres. La plus âgée devait être Ellen et elle avait le visage d’une femme qui avait vécu mais à qui l’on avait immédiatement envie de faire confiance. La petite blonde menue près d’elle, qui lorgnait Dean autant qu’elle le pouvait, devait être sa fille.

Comprenant vite qu’il ne pourrait fuir aisément, Dean s’avança vers elles.

_ Ellen ? demanda-t-il.

_ Dean je suppose ? répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita. La lueur dans les yeux de la fille lui rappelait un peu les vélociraptors de Jurassic Park. Il eut peur que s’il lâchait sa serviette, elle allait se ruer vers lui pour la lui arracher et que la mère et la fille éclateraient de rire en chœur.

Mettant de côté sa parano, il lui serra la main mais rien de terrible ne se passa.

_ Et voici ma fille Jo, ajouta Ellen.

Dean la salua d’un signe de tête.

_ Ah ! Je me disais bien aussi que j’avais entendu du bruit !

Gabriel débarqua à son tour, les bras grands ouverts.

_ Gabe !

_ Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. Dean, tu devrais aller t’habiller, on n’attend plus que toi. Vous êtes en avance ! ajouta Gabriel en se tournant vers Ellen.

_ Oui, Jo était vraiment excitée à l’idée de découvrir un site qu’on n’a encore jamais exploré.

_ J’ai hâte de visiter ton trou, ajouta Jo à l’attention de Dean avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

Ce dernier décida de suivre les conseils de Gabriel et de fuir en direction de la maison. Dans l’agitation ambiante il avait oublié son caleçon et son t-shirt près de la douche mais il en trouverait bien d’autres dans sa chambre.

Au passage il croisa Sam qui était lui aussi sorti pour accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, rassuré d’être enfin débarrassé du regard persistant des deux femmes.

Il se retrouva à la place face à Castiel, agenouillé par terre et qui vérifiait le contenu de son sac. Le géologue leva les yeux vers lui et ne les détourna pas lorsqu’il découvrit Dean presque nu. Au contraire, à l’instar des deux femmes, il l’observa attentivement.

Dean eut soudain l’impression d’être dans un mauvais porno et que s’il laissait tomber sa serviette, Cas et lui se retrouveraient à s’envoyer en l’air sur le canapé en moins de deux. Il fut presque tenté d’essayer. Mais les piaillements de Gabriel parvenaient jusqu’à ses oreilles même d’aussi loin, lui rappelant que si quoique ce soit se passait, ils seraient de toute façon vite interrompus.

_ Je… euh… Je vais m’habiller, balbutia-t-il.

_ Domm… D’accord, se reprit Castiel. Bien sûr.

Il baissa brusquement la tête et tira sur la fermeture éclair de son sac, visiblement contrit de son propre comportement.

_ Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus rauque encore qu’à l’accoutumée. C’est important d’avoir des forces avant de descendre.

Dean opina et fila dans sa chambre pour se changer.

 

« *** »

 

_ Alors le gros ! Tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyé ?

Dean rayonnait lorsqu’il posa le pied sur l’herbe verte. Après des heures dans le noir, la lueur de cette fin de journée lui piquait un peu les yeux mais il était aussi ravi de retrouver les couleurs vives du ciel et des montagnes.

_ Je ne suis pas gros, je suis juste très large d’épaules, grogna Sam en lui jetant son regard le plus noir.

Il glissa cependant son téléphone dans sa poche et quitta le rocher sur lequel il était assis pour le rejoindre.

Comme Dean l’avait prédit, Sam n’était pas parvenu à passer par la fente menant à la salle principale. Il avait eu beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il était trop grand et trop musclé pour avancer jusqu’au bout.

De peur de le voir rester coincé, Castiel l’avait fait remonter et Sam avait donc dû passer la journée seul à les attendre. Il avait tenté de convaincre Gabriel de lui tenir compagnie à coup d’œillades aguicheuses mais ce dernier avait lutté contre tous ses instincts pour suivre le groupe. Il avait très envie de découvrir ce dont Dean et Cas leur parlaient depuis des jours.

Dean s’écarta du passage pour laisser sortir Gabriel, puis Jo, Ellen et enfin Castiel. La visite avait été agréable. Les deux femmes étaient expérimentées et même Gabriel s’était bien tenu, écoutant dans un silence quasi religieux les explications de son petit frère sur la nature des roches ou les choses qu’il pensait encore découvrir en poursuivant ses explorations. La rivière aux vers luisants lui avait définitivement cloué le bec.

_ Mon amour ! s’exclama-t-il en se jetant au bras de Sam. Tu n’imagines pas ce que tu as manqué. Tout ce qu’on a vu hier n’est rien comparé au trou de ton frère ! Si vaste ! Si…

Sam dégagea son bras.

_ Ne commence pas, sale traître, grogna Sam.

Mais Dean pouvait dire qu’il n’était pas vraiment en colère, plutôt avide d’entendre ce que les autres avaient à lui raconter.

_ Gabe a raison, fit Ellen en retirant son casque. C’est un sacré trou que tu as là mon garçon. Je n’ai pas souvenir d’en avoir vu un aussi impressionnant dans toute la région.

Gabriel pouffa de consort avec Jo et même l’air contrarié de Sam disparut.

_ A ce sujet, intervint Dean d’une voix forte pour que tout le monde l’écoute, j’en ai discuté avec Cas et on pensait trouver un autre nom pour la grotte.

_ Lequel ? s’inquiéta Gabriel.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n’avait pas vraiment préparé son argumentaire et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

_ On n’a pas encore vraiment d’idée mais on y réfléchit. Castiel a proposé la Grotte de Dean mais j’aimerais quelque chose qui marque davantage les esprits.

_ Si tu veux quelque chose qui marque les esprits, crois-moi, garde le Trou de Dean, répondit Ellen. Des grottes de ceci et des grottes de cela, il y en a des dizaines dans la région. Le Trou de Dean, ça c’est un nom qui interpelle.

Dean sentit son visage s’effondrer. Ellen était-elle de mèche avec Gabriel ? En tout cas, elle paraissait complètement sérieuse.

_ Je… balbutia-t-il.

_ Moi aussi je trouve que le Trou de Dean c’est un bon nom, dit Jo. On ne risque pas de l’oublier ou de le confondre avec autre chose.

_ On n’a qu’à faire un vote, proposa Sam. Qui vote pour qu’on garde le Trou de Dean ?

Puis il leva la main. Gabriel leva les deux bras aussi haut qu’il le pouvait. Jo et Ellen se rallièrent à eux. Mais là où Dean manqua de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive, c’est lorsque Castiel à son tour tendit un doigt timide, le regard baissé et les joues roses.

_ Bordel Cas ! On s’était mis d’accord ! s’offusqua Dean.

_ Tu dois admettre que leur argumentaire se tient, se défendit le géologue. Si tu veux attirer du monde, il ne faut pas que les gens se trompent d’endroit.

_ Si tu veux attirer du monde, il faut surtout des prospectus avec en photo ta tête et « Visitez le Trou de Dean » écrit à côté, intervint Gabriel qui fit sourire Jo.

Dean voulut le rembarrer mais Ellen fut plus rapide que lui.

_ En parlant de photos, dit-elle en levant la sacoche du gros appareil qu’elle venait de détacher de sa ceinture, je t’enverrai rapidement celles que j’ai prises. Ca te permettra d’avoir déjà un premier visuel si tu veux, je ne sais pas, lancer un site internet, faire des prospectus etc.

_ Ou monter un dossier bancaire, lui fit remarquer Sam.

_ Tu comptes faire des travaux ? demanda Ellen.

_ Ouais, mais je ne sais pas encore dans quelle mesure. L’accès jusqu’ici n’est pas facile et il faudrait élargir quelques boyaux pour que les gars comme Sam puissent passer. Peut-être éventuellement organiser un truc tout public. Enfin je ne sais pas encore… Mais de toute façon, il va me falloir de l’argent.

Ellen s’approcha de Dean, un air farouche sur le visage. Elle agita son index juste sous son nez. Dean s’attendait à recevoir un discours sur la préservation de lieux et l’ouverture de la grotte aux vrais passionnés. Mais il eut le droit à tout autre chose.

_ Ok, je comprends ton désir de gagner ta vie avec cet endroit. C’est normal. Mais quoiqu’il se passe, quelque soit les circonstances, surtout, surtout, ne mêle pas un type nommé Crowley à tout ça.

_ On a déjà entendu parler de lui, expliqua Sam. Et pas en bien.

_ C’est une vipère, gronda Ellen. Il joue sur les rêves des propriétaires de grottes pour leur faire signer des contrats d’exploitations qui les saignent à blanc. Certains ont déjà tenté de lui intenter un procès mais il est très très fort et ses contrats sont techniquement légaux. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses belles paroles. Il te prêtera l’argent pour faire tes travaux mais tu ne verras jamais la couleur d’un retour sur investissement.

_ T’en fais pas, la rassura Dean. Faire les travaux prendra le temps qu’il faudra mais en aucun cas je ne me tournerai vers ce gars.

_ Tu n’auras pas besoin de te tourner vers lui. Dès qu’il aura eu vent de ton trou, il se pointera ici de lui-même. Fous-le à la porte le plus vite possible.

Dean opina avec sérieux. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser embobiner. Et il avait deux excellents avocats à ses côtés, autant en profiter.

_ Je serai sur mes gardes.

_ Bon.

L’air rassuré, Ellen fouilla dans une petite pochette qu’elle avait sur elle. Elle en tira deux billets qu’elle glissa dans la main de Dean. Celui-ci leva les sourcils, interloqué.

_ Considère-nous, Jo et moi, comme tes premières clientes. Félicitations, le Trou de Dean est maintenant officiellement ouvert au public. Je mettrai aussi quelques photos sur le mur de mon magasin, ça te ramènera du monde. Prépare-toi à accueillir de nombreux amateurs dans les prochaines semaines. A toi de faire en sorte d’être légalement en règle.

Dean approuva en serrant l’argent dans son poing.

 

« *** »

 

_ Mais comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? demanda Ellen en portant sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

Elle et Jo étaient restées pour le barbecue du soir. Dean les avait invitées lui-même. Il avait passé une excellente journée en compagnie des deux femmes, drôles et intelligentes. Et il avait particulièrement apprécié l’honnêteté et la bienveillance de la mère. Le moins qu’il pouvait faire pour la remercier de son implication était bien de partager son repas avec elle.

Gabriel éclata de rire et saisit la main de Sam.

_ Ah, c’est une histoire toute bête, expliqua-t-il. Sam était en dernière année de droit et il est venu faire un stage dans le cabinet où je bossais. Ils l’ont confié à ma garde, les naïfs ! Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble et voilà !

_ Donc en gros, au début Sam couchait avec toi juste pour avoir une bonne note ?

La réflexion de Jo fit rire sa mère et Sam mais pour une fois pas Gabriel.

_ Absolument pas, répliqua ce dernier, la mine renfrognée. Notre relation n’a jamais influencé en quoique ce soit mon opinion professionnelle.

Sam lui jeta un sourire attendri.

_ Tu as quand même écrit dans mon rapport de stage que j’étais exceptionnel à l’oral.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

_ Ben quoi ? Tu es un très bon orateur !

Dean avait envie de s’enfoncer très profondément les doigts dans les oreilles. Il n’avait jamais demandé les détails de la rencontre entre son petit frère et Gabriel et aurait préféré ne jamais les connaître.

Il se leva et réunit les assiettes pour les porter dans l’évier. Autant fuir le sujet qui le mettait mal à l’aise.

Lorsqu’il revint, après avoir fait la vaisselle, il découvrit tout le monde debout et le reste de nourriture déjà rangée.

_ Vous partez ? demanda-t-il.

_ On part tous ! s’exclama Gabriel. L’accueil ici est misérable.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Je déconne Deano ! poursuivit Gabriel en lui tapant sur l’épaule. C’est juste qu’Ellen a bu toutes nos bières. On part donc finir la soirée au pub.

_ Tu viens ? proposa Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer.

Dean jeta un coup d’œil à Castiel. Il se tenait un peu à l’écart et paraissait hésitant. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers Dean, le cœur de ce dernier s’emballa.

_ N… non, je crois que je vais rester ici, balbutia-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué.

_ Je vais rester aussi, s’empressa d’ajouter le géologue.

Gabriel ne put cacher un rictus.

_ Tu es certain, Dean ? insista Sam. Ellen nous a dit que l’ambiance était vraiment chouette dans le pub du coin.

Gabriel attrapa le bras de Sam.

_ Allons chéri, laisse-les donc se reposer. Ils veulent rester là, ça se comprend après ce qu’on leur a fait hier soir.

Sam sourit à son tour.

_ Tu as raison.

Devant les mines perplexes de Jo et Ellen, Gabriel expliqua.

_ On les a un peu bousculés hier et on leur a tenu la jambe une bonne partie de la nuit pour leur raconter notre journée. Je comprends qu’ils soient… épuisés, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

_ Oh ! commenta juste Ellen dont les yeux s’étaient allumés de compréhension.

Jo se contenta de détailler longuement Dean et Castiel avec un air amusé.

_ Je vais chercher mon portefeuille et on va pouvoir y aller, conclut Sam en se dirigeant vers la maison.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	8. Chapter 8

Entre Sam qui ne trouvait pas son portefeuille, Gabriel qui avait soudain décidé de changer de chaussures et de chemise, Ellen et Jo qui en avaient profité pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire et féliciter Dean sur ses bricolages maison, ils avaient mis plus de quinze bonnes minutes à quitter la cabane.

Dean avait fait de son mieux pour paraître patient et ne pas regarder sa montre toutes les dix secondes mais le temps lui avait semblé une éternité. Surtout que dès qu’il tournait la tête vers Castiel, il trouvait le géologue en train de le scruter, raide comme un piquet dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsque Sam lui avait demandé les clés de la Hilux, il n’avait même pas fait toute une histoire et les lui avait glissées dans la main avant de l’accompagner avec fermeté vers la sortie.

_ On a prévu de picoler toute la nuit ! s’exclama Gabriel en passant à son tour le chambranle. Surtout ne nous attendez pas ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé et une petite tape sur l’épaule de Dean.

_ Ne plantez quand même pas ma voiture ! leur cria Dean en les regardant monter dans les véhicules.

Ellen avait été la première à démarrer et à s’engager sur le chemin de graviers. La Hilux la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Penché à la fenêtre, Gabriel faisait de grands signes de main auxquels Dean répondit avec reluctance.

Lorsqu’enfin les feux rouges de l’arrière de la voiture disparurent dans un tournant et que le bruit du moteur se perdit dans les montagnes, Dean referma la porte. Il s’adossa au panneau de bois.

_ Pfiou, souffla-t-il. J’ai cru qu’ils ne partiraient jamais.

_ Moi non plus, répondit Castiel d’une voix aussi tendue que son corps.

Dean constata avec surprise que le géologue en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Il n’était plus qu’à trois pas de lui. Un gouffre si on comparait à ses habituels problèmes d’espace personnel mais suffisamment proche pour que Dean sente son cœur s’emballer.

Les yeux clairs du géologue étaient brillants et Dean sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. C’était en train d’arriver. C’était réellement en train d’arriver.

Il avala sa salive et força un sourire. Ses mains tremblaient.

_ On ne va pas tourner des heures autour du pot, déclara-t-il d’une voix voilée.

_ Non, répondit laconiquement Castiel.

Il scrutait le visage de Dean comme s’il était la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vue.

_ Viens, murmura Dean en écartant les bras.

Castiel n’hésita pas et plaqua Dean contre la porte dans son empressement. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent maladroitement, leurs mains se crispèrent dans les vêtements et les cheveux.

C’était bâclé mais passionné et Dean sentit ses jambes fléchir. Il se raccrocha à Castiel du mieux possible pendant que leurs langues se trouvaient et que leur salive leur coulait sur le menton.

Un vrai baiser de débutant nerveux mais c’était bon, tellement bon. Dean appréciait le poids de Castiel contre son corps, la forme de ses muscles sous ses doigts ou l’odeur de sa sueur dans ses narines. Le souffle court, il ne put retenir un gémissement quand les mains du géologue caressèrent son visage, longuement, tendrement, contrastant étrangement avec l’ardeur de l’échange.

Lorsque l’air leur manqua trop, Castiel rompit le baiser mais garda son front contre celui de Dean, ses doigts enserrant sa mâchoire, ses pouces lui caressant les pommettes avec douceur.

_ Dean, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque qui fit frissonner l’intéressé.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Dean savourait le contact sur sa peau, la respiration contre ses lèvres et le goût dans sa bouche. Avec révérence, presque timidement, il caressa le dos de Castiel.

_ Merci Cas, fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Il enfouit sa tête contre son cou pour mieux encore le respirer. Il sentit Castiel se raidir contre lui.

_ Merci ? demanda le géologue. Pourquoi ?

Les doigts de Castiel frôlaient délicatement ses cheveux.

Dean aurait aimé lui parler de ce qu’il avait refoulé pendant tant d’années. Lui exposer cette partie de lui dont il avait eu honte toute sa vie. Et à quel point cette rencontre et ce premier baiser étaient importants pour son acceptation personnelle.

Mais il avait peur de paraître stupide ou mièvre. Et il craignait de ne pas trouver les mots adaptés. Parler de lui n’avait jamais été son fort.

Alors il embrassa Castiel dans le cou.

_ Merci, c’est tout.

Le géologue se recula pour le regarder. Il était confus, c’était évident.

_ Dean ? Tout va bien ?

Celui-ci opina. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler et ce trop plein d’émotions lui fit peur. Une fois de plus.

_ Ca va. Très bien. C’est juste…

Incapable de s’expliquer, il secoua la tête, maudissant ces sentiments qu’il ne parvenait à exprimer ni verbalement, ni physiquement.

_ Je ferais mieux d’aller me coucher, conclut-il, empêchant difficilement un chevrotement dans sa gorge.

Il piqua les lèvres de Castiel d’un baiser, pour bien lui signifier qu’il ne le rejetait pas et, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Sans même allumer la lumière, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit qui craqua sous son poids. Il serra les poings. Mais il ne savait pas si c’était de satisfaction ou de frustration. Il l’avait fait. Il avait embrassé un autre type. Et puis pas n’importe lequel. Le plus séduisant et le plus attachant de tous les types qu’il ait connu. Et ça avait été formidable. Comme si soudain tout allait bien dans l’univers et que sa vie prenait enfin tout son sens.

Et c’était vraiment flippant, parce que jamais rien dans la vie de Dean Winchester n’était bien allé. Ou alors pas longtemps.

Il se frotta les yeux. La lune devait être cachée par les montagnes car sa chambre était vraiment sombre et il ne discernait même pas les planches inégales qui formaient le plafond.

Puis il soupira longuement. Même en tendant l’oreille il ne percevait rien. Où était passé Castiel ? Comment avait-il réagi à la fuite de Dean ? Sûrement pas très bien.

Dean pouvait le comprendre. La situation devait être vraiment floue pour le géologue. Demain, Dean lui expliquerait. Il serait plus calme et son corps pas plein de cette adrénaline brûlante qui le rendait complètement irrationnel.

Il retira ses bottes et pressa son visage contre son oreiller. Les paumes de ses mains étaient encore humides et il les essuya contre son drap. Il lui semblait encore sentir le goût de Castiel contre ses lèvres.

Dean n’avait pas besoin d’y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir que c’était le meilleur baiser qu’il ait reçu de sa vie. Pas le plus technique, pas le plus travaillé mais le plus passionné certainement. Le seul en tout cas à lui avoir retourné le cerveau et le corps dans tous les sens. Au point d’en ressentir encore les frissons de longues minutes plus tard.

Il serra son drap contre lui. Un peu fin pour figurer le corps du géologue et c’était mieux que d’avoir les bras vides.

Il se repassa le film du baiser, encore et encore. Il savait qu’il ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à dormir. Il revoyait les yeux intenses de Castiel. Il ressentait sa chaleur. Et comme son corps avait été ferme sous ses mains, ses mèches douces entre ses doigts.

Puis au final son air confus lorsque Dean l’avait planté là.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes, l’extase s’étiola finalement pour laisser place à la frustration. Oui, le baiser avait été exceptionnel. Mieux que tout ce que Dean avait pu imaginer la veille après le fiasco dans la voiture. Mais il avait vraiment été un abruti. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de s’enfuir de la sorte ! A l’heure actuelle, il aurait pu être en train d’embrasser Castiel au lieu de s’accrocher désespérément à son drap.

Il savait qu’il avait eu de bonnes raisons sur le moment. Son cœur qui battait trop fort, son cerveau qui était en surchauffe et ses jambes qui ne le soutenaient presque plus. Mais à présent qu’il avait repris à peu près son calme, il regrettait d’avoir une fois de plus laissé ses angoisses le submerger.

Il se tourna en grognant. Encore. Et encore. La chambre lui paraissait trop petite, trop chaude, étouffante. Il se releva et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Il entendit le bruit des animaux nocturnes et ferma les yeux quand une douce brise lui caressa la peau.

Il retourna au lit, un peu calmé. Mais sa quiétude ne dura pas et peu après, il était de nouveau fébrile, impatient, ses jambes emmêlées dans son drap et le dos en sueur.

Agacé contre lui, contre tout, il regarda sa montre. Il était au lit depuis presque deux heures et il était bien parti pour passer une nuit blanche.

Il était certain que Sam et Gabriel n’étaient pas rentrés. Il aurait entendu le moteur de la Hilux. Ils devaient encore se souler ou avoir déniché un coin calme où passer la nuit. Quant à Castiel, Dean n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il se trouvait. C’était toujours le silence le plus total de l’autre côté de la porte.

Ne tenant plus, Dean se leva de nouveau. Il ferma la fenêtre d’un geste brusque. C’était idiot et ça ne servait à rien. Il savait pertinemment que le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème venait de lui, de ses peurs et de ses hésitations. Et de son angoisse d’avoir déjà foiré quelque chose qui aurait pu être très chouette.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il colla son oreille à la porte. Il ne perçut rien. Il craignit un instant que Castiel soit parti. Ce qui était idiot. Sam et Gabriel avaient la Hilux et errer à pied dans les montagnes ne paraîtrait une bonne idée à personne de rationnel.

Lorsqu’il entrebâilla la porte, il constata que le noir le plus total régnait dans la cabane. Castiel devait être couché. Sur une impulsion, Dean se glissa silencieusement jusqu’à la porte du géologue. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait faire. Mais s’il restait une seconde de plus cloitré dans sa chambre à ressasser ses actes manqués, il allait devenir fou.

Il leva la main avant de stopper net. Devait-il vraiment frapper ? Si Castiel dormait, il allait le réveiller et c’était quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait peut-être entrouvrir la porte mais si le géologue ne dormait pas, ce serait très embarrassant.

Il hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis il réalisa avec horreur qu’à jouer les drama queen, il était allé se coucher sans se brosser les dents. Si jamais une petite chance lui était donnée, même s’il ne savait pas encore comment, d’embrasser Castiel ce soir, ce n’était pas très sympa pour le géologue. Mais s’il allait se brosser les dents maintenant et qu’ensuite par un quelconque miracle, il se décidait à rejoindre le géologue, ça ferait vraiment mec qui planifie avec son haleine trop fraiche.

Il passa nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre, ne sachant que faire et songeant en dernier recours que retourner se coucher ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

_ Dean ? C’est toi ?

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter. Il se figea, n’étant pas certain de ce qu’il avait entendu. Peut-être que l’angoisse lui jouait des tours. Mais s’il commençait à avoir des hallucinations auditives, il était peut-être temps de se mettre au yoga ou quelque chose du genre.

_ Dean ? réitéra le géologue avec cette fois-ci une pointe d’appréhension dans la voix.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Dean tira la poignée et passa le bout du nez à l’intérieur.

_ Oui, c’est moi. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé.

_ Je ne dormais pas, répondit Castiel en s’asseyant dans le lit de camp.

Un silence pesant s’installa entre eux, Dean ne sachant pas s’il devait entrer ou retourner dans sa propre chambre. Finalement, c’est le géologue qui reprit la parole.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ?

« Rien ! Rien ne va ! » eut envie de répondre Dean. Mais il savait que c’était un mensonge. Globalement, les choses allaient plutôt bien si ce n’était pour sa propre incapacité à gérer ses sentiments.

Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant même pas par quel bout commencer. Castiel tendit la main vers lui et se sentant plus épuisé que jamais par ses propres tergiversions, Dean céda et s’avança pour la saisir.

Le géologue l’attira jusqu’à ce que Dean s’asseye sur le bord métallique du lit qui émit un bruit inquiétant sous son poids. Ce vieux machin n’était pas fait pour supporter deux personnes.

_ Tu veux parler de quelque chose, Dean ? demanda Castiel dont la voix grave était chargée d’inquiétude.

Son pouce caressait la paume de Dean dans un geste apaisant.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Il n’était pas sûr de grand-chose mais il ne voulait pas parler. Pas de lui en tout cas. Au moins Castiel ne semblait pas en colère et c’était déjà un énorme soulagement.

_ Je veux juste t’embrasser encore, admit-il dans un souffle.

Il n’était pas sûr que le géologue l’ait même entendu. Mais Castiel était peut-être doué d’une ouïe affutée car sa main remonta le long du bras de Dean pour se glisser autour de ses épaules et l’attirer tout contre lui.

Juste après, leurs lèvres se rencontraient et sans qu’il ne comprenne comment, Dean se retrouva allongé sur Castiel, leurs langues se mêlant et leurs doigts saisissant leurs cheveux.

Le lit de camp protesta plus fortement encore et manqua de basculer sur le côté lorsque Dean sursauta, surpris par les mains de Castiel sur ses fesses. Ils se séparèrent dans la précipitation, Dean finissant le derrière sur le parquet.

Dans la chambre sombre, ils ne devinaient que les contours de l’autre et le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. Pourtant, ils pouffèrent au même instant.

_ Ton lit n’est pas très solide, déclara Castiel.

_ Celui-là non, admit Dean, mais…

Il hésita et grogna. Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’il avait à faire autant d’histoires ! Il était seul avec un homme magnifique à qui apparemment il plaisait. Alors pourquoi ne pas juste y aller. Bordel Winchester, ce n’était quand même pas si difficile que cela !

Dean prit une grande inspiration et caressa le visage de Castiel du bout des doigts.

_ J’ai un vrai lit à côté. Si ça se tente.

Castiel était debout avant que Dean n’ait terminé sa phrase. Et pour ce dernier, ce fut un miracle qu’ils arrivent jusqu’à sa chambre, emmêlés qu’ils étaient dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers, cognant contre les murs et se marchant sur les pieds.

Lorsque le bord du lit tapa dans les mollets de Castiel, le géologue s’allongea sans relâcher Dean qui s’étala de tout son long contre lui. Son lit était peut-être un vrai lit mais il était étroit. Peu importait. Dean n’avait pas l’intention de se décoller de Cas de si tôt.

Ils s’embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, d’abord frénétiquement puis lascivement lorsque la passion laissa place au désir de la découverte. Les gestes de Castiel étaient sensuels et précis, ses doigts se glissant sous le t-shirt de Dean qui soupira d’aise. Lui-même appréciait les sensations nouvelles comme la musculature du géologue sous ses mains ou son début de barbe râpant contre son menton. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne regrettait plus de ne jamais avoir embrassé Benny. Découvrir tout ceci avec Castiel était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

Le cœur et l’envie de Dean s’emballèrent de nouveau lorsque Castiel délaissa sa bouche pour s’attaquer à son cou. Il se cambra et gémit, se frottant contre la cuisse nue du géologue. Car si Dean était encore tout habillé, Castiel, quant à lui, ne portait que son caleçon et un t-shirt délavé. C’était encore trop pour Dean. Maintenant qu’il avait goûté, il en voulait plus.

Il attrapa l’ourlet de Castiel et tira dessus pour découvrir sa peau.

_ Retire ça, grogna-t-il en insistant.

Castiel se redressa pour le regarder. Dean se figea. Il était impossible de décrypter quoique ce soit dans ce visage impassible, surtout à la seule lueur des étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Mais Dean devina la tête penchée de côté, si caractéristique du géologue.

_ Pour un qui paraissait hésitant il y a encore quelques minutes, je te trouve d’un coup bien entreprenant.

Dean avala sa salive puis lécha ses lèvres déjà humides.

_ Ne me fais pas réfléchir à ce qu’il se passe, ok ?

Castiel opina et caressa son visage.

_ Ok, répondit-il avant de retirer son t-shirt.

Puis il saisit celui de Dean.

_ Je te signale tout de même que tu es beaucoup plus habillé que moi.

_ Ca te pose un problème ? répliqua Dean en espérant qu’un peu de provocation le ramènerait sur des territoires plus familiers et l’aiderait à se détendre.

Il était en train de prendre conscience du fait qu’il était dans un lit, avec un mec, qu’ils se dessapaient de plus en plus et malgré lui, ça le faisait vraiment flipper. Ca l’excitait aussi, c’était indéniable. Mais la trouille était bien présente.

_ Un gros, répondit Castiel dans un grondement.

Il se pencha pour voler un nouveau baiser à Dean tout en remontant petit à petit le t-shirt de ce dernier. Lorsque Castiel s’éloigna de lui non sans une dernière caresse sur son visage, Dean se redressa pour se déshabiller. Il constata du coin de l’œil que le géologue en faisait de même. Son caleçon venait de voler au sol et Dean se figea brièvement. C’était logique. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants. Ils n’avaient aucun raison de se comporter comme des mijaurées. Surtout que ce n’était habituellement pas son style.

Dissimulant une grande inspiration, il glissa ses doigts dans l’élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. D’une secousse de la cheville, il le fit tomber sur le parquet et se rallongea, son dos épousant le matelas.

Castiel était toujours assis sur le bord du lit à le regarder. Dean lui attrapa le bras et le tira contre lui. Il frémit en sentant le contact de la peau contre la sienne et surtout l’érection du géologue contre sa cuisse. Il sentit son propre pénis tressauter.

Castiel resta quelques secondes silencieux, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Dean.

_ Je te trouve vraiment beau Dean, murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser une fois de plus.

Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans les sensations, leurs corps glissant l’un sur l’autre et ses mains caressant paresseusement le dos du géologue.

Ce dernier dévorait sa bouche, son cou, le lobe de son oreille sans cesser de frotter son membre raide contre celui de Dean qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir des soupirs de plaisir. Ses doigts agrippèrent les épaules de Castiel.

_ Oui… murmura-t-il.

Castiel stoppa soudainement. Il était en sueur. Dean sentait la moiteur de sa peau sous ses paumes et ses mèches sombres collées contre son visage.

_ Dean, où sont tes préservatifs ? murmura Castiel contre son oreille, de sa voix rauque et haletante.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et crispa ses bras autour du corps du géologue.

_ Merde, souffla-t-il. J’en ai pas.

Castiel se redressa sur un bras pour le regarder comme s’il se demandait s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie ou pas.

_ Tu n’en as pas ?

Son ton était définitivement incrédule.

_ Je suis venu ici pour me remettre en question, pas pour m’envoyer en l’air, se défendit Dean. Et toi, tu n’en as pas ?

Il devina même dans la pénombre la moue du géologue.

_ Je suis venu ici pour explorer une grotte. Je ne m’attendais pas à avoir l’occasion de m’occuper un autre type de trou.

Dean tendit la main pour attraper un oreiller et en colla un grand coup sur le crâne de Cas.

_ On avait dit plus de vannes de trou, sale traître !

Castiel pouffa puis étouffa son rire au creux de l’épaule de Dean.

_ Pardon, ajouta-t-il. C’était vraiment tentant. Maintenant que je l’ai comprise, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n’en profiterais pas un peu moi aussi.

Dean soupira mais caressa tout de même ses cheveux. Il savait qu’il souriait bêtement. Il était juste bien.

_ Tu crois que Sam et Gabe ont ce qu’il faut dans leur chambre ? demanda Castiel après un long moment où ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre à profiter de leur présence respective.

_ Ils sont ensemble depuis des années. Je ne pense pas qu’ils utilisent encore des capotes.

_ Alors je suppose qu’on va devoir se contenter du minimum, grogna Castiel en l’embrassant dans le cou.

Lentement, il descendit jusqu’à ses clavicules, ses épaules qu’il effleura des dents, ses tétons qu’il titilla du bout de la langue puis de plus en plus bas.

Dean savait exactement où cela les menait. Il écarta d’avantage les cuisses et cambra les reins. Ses mains se perdirent dans l’épaisse chevelure de Castiel. Et lorsque le géologue le prit en bouche, ses encouragements se muèrent en gémissements.

De toute évidence, ce n’était pas la première fois que Castiel faisait ça. Il y avait de l’assurance et de la pratique dans ses gestes. Dean pensa fugacement qu’il allait être ridicule quand il allait devoir lui rendre la pareille, puis son cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Il n’y avait plus que les sensations de ces lèvres râpeuses qui allaient et venaient le long de son membre et cette langue soyeuse qui jouait avec le bout de son sexe.

_ Cas, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Et lorsque le géologue lui répondit d’un grognement rauque, ce fut trop pour Dean. Son corps s’arqua, ses doigts empoignèrent violemment les mèches de Castiel et il se déversa dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Tremblant de satisfaction, il resta longuement immobile, à reprendre son souffle, sa sueur séchant dans la chambre soudainement beaucoup plus fraiche.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir Castiel au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec intensité. Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques secondes qu’il réalisa que le géologue se masturbait, le visage luisant et des sons inarticulés quittant sa bouche.

Avant que Dean n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Castiel se répandit sur son ventre dans un cri étouffé. Il resta pantelant, les paupières closes avant que Dean ne l’enlace de nouveau pour l’attirer contre son corps. Ils se nettoieraient plus tard.

_ J’aurais pu m’occuper de ça pour toi, souffla Dean, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Castiel se lova le plus possible contre lui.

_ J’ai remarqué que tu n’étais pas tout à fait à l’aise, confia le géologue, le timbre voilé. J’ai pensé qu’on pouvait prendre notre temps.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre eux.

_ J’avais jamais eu un autre type dans mon lit, avoua finalement Dean alors que le souffle de Castiel se faisait de plus en plus régulier.

_ J’espère avoir été à la hauteur, répondit celui-ci d’une voix pâteuse.

Dean resserra son étreinte.

_ Mieux que ça.

_ Alors il va falloir que j’assure pour le deuxième round.

_ Le deuxième round ?

_ Celui qui aura lieu quand j’aurai fait les achats nécessaires.

Castiel se redressa sur un coude et lui vola un baiser paresseux avant de se réinstaller.

_ J’ai hâte, murmura Dean, même si une partie de son cerveau criait encore d’angoisse.

Des années de refoulement ne se combattaient pas aussi facilement.

Il sentit Castiel qui s’endormait dans ses bras et il écouta sa respiration pendant de longues minutes, la tête pleine de questions, avant de trouver le sommeil à son tour.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il n’avait plus qu’un souvenir très flou du reste de la nuit. Il savait qu’à un moment, il avait poussé Cas pour se rendre au petit coin et faire un brin de toilette et que lorsqu’il s’était recouché, le géologue avait grogné et avait passé un bras lourd autour de sa taille. Mais il n’avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Dean s’était rapidement rendormi après cela.

A présent que le jour était levé, il sentait la présence de Cas à ses côtés, il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, mais ils n’étaient plus enlacés.

Il tourna la tête pour éviter un rayon de soleil qui lui menaçait l’œil. Castiel était allongé tout contre lui, dos au matelas et les paupières toujours closes.

Dean sourit. C’était la première fois qu’il pouvait aussi librement admirer le profil du géologue. Habituellement il tentait d’être discret et les trois quarts du temps, il finissait par plonger dans son regard d’azur. Là, il pouvait à loisir détailler son abondante chevelure noire, la droiture de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres ou encore la saillie de ses pommettes, soulignées par l’ombre d’une barbe naissante.

Castiel lui avait dit la nuit dernière le trouver très beau. Dean pouvait aisément lui retourner le compliment.

_ Un problème ?

L’œil de Castiel venait de s’ouvrir, surprenant Dean dont le cœur s’emballa. Il observa cette pupille bleue qui le scrutait de côté et se pencha vers le géologue pour l’embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

_ Non, je me disais juste que j’étais un type très chanceux.

Castiel tourna la tête, un seul coin de la bouche relevé dans cet étrange sourire tellement unique. Il ne dit rien mais il sortit une main de sous le drap pour caresser le visage de Dean.

Il commençait à faire chaud dans la cabane, preuve d’une heure assez avancée mais Dean n’avait aucune envie de s’éloigner de la peau tiède du géologue. Ca devait pourtant sacrément sentir le fennec dans la chambre.

Sa jambe se glissa entre celles de Castiel. Ils étaient tous deux légèrement poisseux. Mais paraissaient s’en contrefoutre autant l’un que l’autre.

La main de Castiel descendit de son visage à son cou puis sur son torse et Dean gronda d’appréciation.

Un bruit sourd venant d’une pièce voisine les interrompit.

_ Qu’est-ce que… grommela Dean en se retournant.

_ Sûrement Gabriel ou Sam qui a fait tomber quelque chose, déclara Castiel toujours focalisé sur Dean.

Ce dernier se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_ Ils sont rentrés ?

Le géologue opina.

_ J’ai entendu le bruit d’un moteur tout à l’heure.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond et fronça les sourcils comme s’il réfléchissait à la question.

_ Une bonne heure je pense.

_ Et tu es resté là sans bouger ?

Castiel pencha la tête de côté, la mine sérieuse.

_ Dean, tu dormais. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Dean se sentit fondre et n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de se glisser dans les bras du géologue pour le serrer contre lui. Mais la présence de Sam et Gabriel juste à côté était un sacré coup de frein à son enthousiasme.

Il trouvait qu’il avait fait de sacrés progrès pendant la nuit, même s’il fallait bien reconnaître que Castiel s’était chargé du plus gros du boulot. Mais ce qu’il était capable de faire lorsqu’il était seul avec le géologue était très différent de ce qu’il était capable de faire avec de potentiels témoins à proximité.

Il ne put retenir un soupir et écarta le drap.

_ Je suppose qu’on va devoir se lever, grogna-t-il en tournant le dos à Castiel pour s’assoir sur le matelas.

Il chercha des yeux son boxer au sol avant de décider d’en prendre un propre. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu se mettre debout, il sentit les lèvres de Castiel se poser quelques secondes sur sa nuque.

Ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule et il ne put masquer un frisson.

_ C’était pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-il lorsqu’il fut certain que sa voix n’allait pas trembler.

_ Pour rien, répondit la voix rauque de Castiel juste contre son oreille. J’avais juste envie.

Son ton était presque désolé, comme s’il s’excusait de son geste.

A tâtons, Dean trouva sa main.

_ C’était une très bonne envie, conclut-il.

Et à contrecœur, il se leva.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre puis chercha dans sa commode un nouveau caleçon. Derrière lui, les ressorts grincèrent lorsque Castiel sortit du lit à son tour.

Dean le devina qui récupérait ses propres sous-vêtements pour les passer. Puis il si figea.

_ Dean, j’ai un problème.

La tête baissée, il tendait vers lui son t-shirt maculé de traces sèches. Dean se pencha pour étudier cela de plus près mais Castiel baissa précipitamment le vêtement.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Dean en cherchant sur son plancher une explication.

Castiel mit plusieurs longues secondes à lui répondre. Et lorsqu’il le fit, ce fut sans le regarder.

_ Hum… La nuit dernière… j’ai eu besoin de quelque chose pour… recracher, admit-il. Je n’avais pas de mouchoir, je ne voulais pas en mettre plein tes affaires alors… j’ai pris le premier truc à moi qui venait.

Le géologue avait la mâchoire tellement crispée que Dean avait presque du mal à comprendre ce qu’il disait. Il en saisit cependant l’essentiel et plissa le nez.

_ Oh Cas ! C’est dégueu !

Castiel prit une mine outrée.

_ Dean ! Ca vient de toi !

Dean ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela. Et il n’allait certainement pas se plaindre de la nuit que le géologue lui avait fait passer.

_ Ok, ok, j’admets. C’est en partie ma faute, conclut-il. Laisse ça dans un coin et je vais te prêter quelque chose.

Ils pourraient toujours faire un peu de lessive plus tard. Pour le moment, il sortit un vieux t-shirt des Ramones et le jeta à Castiel.

_ Merci, fit ce dernier d’une petite voix en le passant.

Il était un peu large pour lui mais à part ça, Dean aima plus qu’il n’aurait dû la vision du géologue dans ses vêtements.

Lorsqu’ils furent tous deux présentables, malgré leurs cheveux en bataille, Castiel posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Dean l’arrêta d’un geste.

_ Euh… hum… hésita-t-il.

Il ne savait pas trop comment exprimer sa requête sans être vexant.

Castiel le dévisagea comme s’il cherchait une réponse dans ses joues rougies.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean, déclara-t-il finalement. Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à exposer mon affection en public.

Dean se sentit encore plus ridicule une fois les choses présentées ainsi. Surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment en public. Il ne s’agissait que de Sam et Gabriel qui se doutaient de toute façon déjà de ce qu’il se passait. Mais Dean préférait tout de même garder cela pour lui pour le moment.

_ Merci.

Son cœur lui disait d’embrasser Cas mais son cerveau lui pointait que son haleine ne devait pas rappeler le printemps. Alors il caressa juste ses doigts et ils sortirent ensemble.

 

« *** »

_ Alors, comment était l’exploration nocturne du trou de Dean ? Tu as encore découvert des merveilles ?

La voix de Gabriel les salua de la sorte dès qu’ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

Celui-ci était tout sourire au milieu de la pièce alors que Sam était étendu sur le canapé, la mine plutôt grise.

_ Moins fort, grogna-t-il à l’encontre de son amant.

Gabriel se contenta de glousser.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? s’inquiéta Dean en s’avançant vers son frère.

_ Gueule de bois, expliqua Gabriel. Hier soir, on a vraiment picolé comme des… trous ! ajouta-t-il après une pause avec un clin d’œil flagrant à Castiel.

Dean roula des yeux. Ca ne s’arrêterait donc jamais !

_ Et toi tu n’as pas bu ? lâcha-t-il sans sympathie.

Gabriel piaffa et s’approcha de lui.

_ Deano, Deano, Deano. Je peux boire ou manger ce que je veux, en quantité que je veux. Jamais une gueule de bois ! Jamais malade ! Toujours au top de ma forme !

Il tapota la joue de Dean et passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel.

_ Et vous alors, comment était votre soirée ? Racontez-moi !

_ Il n’y a rien à raconter, gronda Dean avant de s’avancer vers son frère.

_ Rien à raconter ! Si tu crois que je n’ai pas réalisé que vous êtes sortis de la même chambre ! lui lança Gabriel.

_ Et Cas porte un t-shirt à Dean, rajouta mollement Sam.

_ Ah ! lâcha Gabriel à la cantonade. Que de preuves ! Que de preuves ! Dean ! Raconte !

Mais Dean l’ignora.

Il s’assit à côté de Sam qui se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait des cernes presque jusqu’en bas des joues.

_ Gabriel a mis le nez dans la chambre de Cas lorsque nous sommes rentrés et nous savons qu’il n’a pas dormi dans sa chambre, fit-il d’une voix cassée.

Mais le sourire sur son visage était sincère.

Dean fit la moue. Il espérait que Sam n’était pas en état d’avoir une de ses fameuses conversations pendant lesquelles il voulait que Dean lui déballe ses sentiments.

_ Son lit n’est pas très confortable, répondit-il un peu agressivement.

Puis il se ravisa et d’une voix plus contrôlée, changea de sujet.

_ Et toi, tu as pris de l’aspirine ?

_ Deux avant de me coucher et deux en me levant. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je n’avais plus picolé comme ça depuis la fac. Ellen a une sacrée endurance.

_ Vous avez dormi où ?

_ Un motel en ville. C’était plus prudent que de rentrer dans notre état.

_ Ouais, surtout dans ma voitu… approuva Dean avant d’être interrompu par un éclat de voix.

_ Mais je t’en avais acheté une pleine boîte l’autre jour en ville, bougre d’idiot ! piaillait Gabriel en agitant les bras face à un Castiel dépité. Je l’avais mise dans ton sac en me disant que tu la trouverais facilement. Bordel Cas, toi mieux que quiconque devrais savoir qu’il faut toujours avoir le matériel approprié quand on veut explorer un trou !

Dean eut envie de pousser un cri de baleine mourante. Mais à quoi pensait Sam en ramenant Gabriel ici !

_ Cas ! appela-t-il avant que ce dernier ne continue à débiter leur vie privée à la pire pipelette du coin.

Celui-ci se figea et opina.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche, déclara-t-il presque solennellement avant de tourner les talons et de s’enfuir à l’extérieur.

Dean leva les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la réaction à laquelle il s’était attendu puisqu’il avait été sur le point de proposer au géologue de déjeuner mais ça fonctionnait aussi et Gabriel resta seul et grimaçant au centre du salon.

 

« *** »

 

Les jours qui suivirent s’enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle pour Dean. Ellen avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait envoyé quelques touristes à la recherche de nouveauté. Castiel et lui avaient mis au point un programme de visite qu’ils effectuaient ensemble, Dean en apprenant grâce à lui de plus en plus sur les roches et leur formation.

Quand ils n’avaient pas de touristes, ils poursuivaient le plus souvent tous les deux l’exploration de boyaux secondaires que le géologue cartographiait avec précision.

Et lorsqu’il ne descendait pas avec Castiel, Dean était trainé à droite et à gauche par Sam et Gabriel qui s’occupaient de tout l’aspect légal de l’entreprise, lui faisant signer diverses paperasseries et assurances.

Heureusement pour Dean, d’après leurs propos, la législation était beaucoup moins stricte ici qu’aux Etats-Unis en la matière.

Sam s’était également mis en tête de monter un site grâce aux sublimes photos qu’Ellen leur avait fait parvenir. Mais pour ça, il avait décidé d’installer internet dans la cabane et ça demandait une liaison satellite et pas mal de complications au milieu des montagnes.

Bref, Dean avait l’impression de ne plus avoir une minute à lui et encore moins pour Castiel. A part quelques regards, des caresses discrètes et quelques baisers volés lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, ils n’avaient pas eu un moment d’intimité.

De toute façon, Dean était trop crevé le soir pour même avoir la force de faire quoique ce soit et puis Gabriel et Sam, le nez dans des bouquins de droit locaux, ne quittaient presque plus la cabane, si ce n’était pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et consulter d’autres bouquins encore plus rasoirs. La plupart du temps donc, impossible d’être seuls et dans de bonnes conditions.

Les uniques instants où ils étaient isolés étaient dans la grotte mais ils étaient tous deux bien trop occupés par l’ampleur de la tâche pour se consacrer à autre chose qu’à gratter des pierres ou rechercher des galeries. Et puis ce n’était pas très pratique de s’embrasser avec un casque, Dean l’avait appris d’expérience. Et Cas refusait absolument de se débarrasser du sien lorsqu’il était sous terre. La sécurité avant tout, comme toujours.

Ce jour-là, ils venaient de découvrir un passage dans la grande salle qui, selon Castiel, menait peut-être à la fameuse cascade souterraine qu’ils entendaient depuis le premier jour mais qu’ils n’avaient pas toujours trouvée. Le géologue sortit son stylo et jura en le secouant et en le frottant vivement sur le papier de sa carte.

_ Un problème ? demanda Dean en se penchant au dessus de son épaule.

_ Mon stylo ne marche plus, répondit Castiel, les sourcils froncés. Tu en as un ?

Dean fouilla les pochettes qui pendaient à sa ceinture sans rien trouver. Puis il soupira.

_ Je l’avais prêté à Gabe l’autre jour et j’ai oublié de le remettre dans ma combinaison. Il doit être dans mon sac, dehors. Je vais te le chercher.

_ Merci.

Dean se pencha et piqua le menton de Castiel d’un baiser. C’était le seul endroit où il pouvait l’atteindre sans qu’ils ne se cognent le casque. Le géologue avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le nouveau boyau mais il arborait désormais un petit sourire. Dean lui pressa l’épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était à présent suffisamment aguerri pour naviguer dans les principales parties de la grotte seul.

Traverser la fente ne lui posait plus aucun problème et il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait paniqué le premier jour.

Il franchit le premier couloir à grandes enjambées et saisit la corde d’un geste sûr. Lorsque sa tête sortit à l’air libre, il repéra tout de suite son sac à trois ou quatre mètres de là. D’un dernier effort, il se hissa jusqu’au bord où il s’assit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n’était pas très intelligent de crapahuter au pas de course dans les galeries, même pour les beaux yeux de Castiel. Il sourit de sa propre attitude.

Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il sursauta. Debout de l’autre côté du trou, deux hommes en noir l’observaient.

 

(à suivre…)

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dean se remit debout lentement sans quitter les deux hommes des yeux. Le premier devait friser la cinquantaine, avec un crâne se dégarnissant et un début de barbe. Il fixait Dean les mains dans les poches de son élégant costume et un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, le second type était un peu plus jeune, grand et blond, et donnait l’impression d’avoir mordu dans un citron tellement il paraissait hautain et négatif.

Dean retira son casque. Il se sentait ridicule ainsi scruté. Mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à briser le silence. Il se força à retourner son regard au premier homme. Il ne savait pas qui était ces deux là mais à leur allure, ils n’apportaient rien de bon.

Le combat visuel dura de longues secondes, seulement entrecoupé par les soupirs et les roulements d’yeux du blond qui visiblement trouvait tout ce manège ridicule.

_ Oui, bravo, vous en avez tous les deux des énormes. Maintenant peut-on passer à autre chose ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus sarcastique que Dean ait jamais entendu.

Même Sam n’arrivait pas à la cheville de ce gars là.

_ Chut ! lui intima le plus petit.

_ Ca fait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu’on se caille les miches à attendre que quelqu’un remonte, je ne vais pas rester là éternellement.

Dean eut envie de lui répondre que s’il ne voulait pas se cailler les miches il n’avait qu’à porter un t-shirt moins échancré mais cela aurait brisé son vœu de silence. Au final, le brun lâcha prise et se racla la gorge avant d’entamer un discours bien rôdé.

_ Dean Winchester je suppose ? Mon nom est Fergus Crowley. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi ? Depuis de nombreuses années je travaille en collaboration avec les propriétaires de grottes de la région auxquels j’apporte mon savoir, mon expérience et mes moyens logistiques pour les aider à développer et promouvoir leur bien à travers un réseau de…

Dean lâcha un soupir exagérément fort et tourna le dos aux deux hommes. Il n’était pas là pour entendre le blabla d’un escroc. Cas comptait sur lui et il devait toujours lui rapporter un stylo.

_ Eh ! Oh ! Tu m’écoutes gamin ! cria Crowley derrière lui. Je ne me suis pas tapé une randonnée dans la montagne pour me prendre un vent !

Dean se retourna brusquement et lui jeta son regard le plus noir. Le type ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé. Il avait dû en croiser des plus impressionnants que Dean sur son chemin.

_ J’ai entendu parler de vous, confirma Dean. En mal.

Crowley porta une main sur sa poitrine.

_ En mal ? répéta-t-il d’un air outré. Certainement des jaloux ou ceux à qui j’ai refusé mon aide devant la nullité de leur grotte. Mais toi mon garçon j’ai entendu dire que tu…

_ Je suis pas votre garçon, grogna Dean en trouvant enfin au fond de son sac le stylo recherché.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas du même parler avec ce type mais il n’arrivait jamais à se tenir face à un imbécile.

_ D’accord, d’accord, plus de mon garçon, concéda Crowley. Môôônsieur Winchester, j’ai entendu dire que votre désormais célèbre trou était exceptionnel et j’ai pensé qu’il était de mon devoir d’en permettre l’accès à tous. Mon associé et moi-même avons constaté aujourd’hui à quel point il était difficile de l’atteindre alors que le grand public mérite de jeter un œil aux merveilles qu’il contient. C’est pourquoi…

_ Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Dean en glissant le stylo dans une de ses pochettes.

_ Vous ne savez même pas ce que je propose !

Dean se retourna et secoua la tête.

_ Vous pouvez proposer tout ce que vous voulez, je ne suis quand même pas intéressé.

Crowley força un sourire amical mais Dean n’était pas dupe. Il voyait la colère au fond de son regard.

_ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu’on vous a dit de moi mais c’est un tissu de mensonges. Je suis un businessman. Votre intérêt est mon intérêt. D’ailleurs, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vais vous faire une offre qui ne vous engage à rien.

_ Je ne…

Crowley leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Laissez-moi terminer.

Il poussa légèrement en avant le grand blond qui de toute évidence n’avait aucune envie d’être là.

_ Mon associé que voici est un géologue internationalement connu. Et un spécialiste du monde souterrain. C’est une référence auprès de ses pairs. Et il a publié pour de nombreux grands journaux. Il sera ravi d’explorer gratuitement votre trou et de vous aider à concevoir un projet accessible au plus grand nombre, n’est-ce pas Bal…

_ BALTHAZAR ?

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la voix rauque de Castiel résonna. Le géologue venait en effet d’apparaître à l’entrée de la grotte et il regardait les deux hommes, les yeux écarquillés.

Le dénommé Balthazar rendit à Castiel son air surpris et son visage perdit pendant quelques instants toute sa morgue.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Crowley avec la même expression que s’il fixait un cafard courant sur ses contrats.

_ Un… collègue, admit Balthazar, les dents serrées.

_ Un autre géologue ? se braqua Crowley.

_ Oui.

_ Connu ?

_ Pas autant que moi mais oui, assez connu.

Castiel soupira en se hissant hors du trou pour rejoindre Dean.

_ Je suis moins connu que toi parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me faire mousser, répliqua Castiel, la mine fermée et un air farouche que jamais Dean n’aurait cru voir sur ce visage.

_ Je ne me fais pas mousser ! Excuse-moi si je suis naturellement sociable, moi ! lâcha Balthazar avec piquant.

_ Toujours à te chercher des excuses, grogna Castiel. Je vois que tu n’as pas changé.

_ Que veux-tu ? Je suis tels les cornichons, conservé par l’aigreur. Toi par contre, tu as l’air fatigué.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ca ressemblait de plus en plus à une dispute entre amants. Il se tourna vers Crowley mais le businessman lui renvoya son regard dépité en haussant les épaules.

_ Je suis fatigué parce que j’ai beaucoup de travail, contra Castiel en désignant l’entrée de la grotte.

_ Oh oui, railla Balthazar. Occupé à explorer toute la journée le fameux Trou de Dean, c’est ça ?

Son regard se fit suspicieux en se tournant vers Dean qui était trop interloqué pour intervenir.

_ Ou alors, reprit-il, occupé à explorer toute la nuit l’autre trou de Dean ?

_ Hé ! protesta celui-ci.

Mais Balthazar l’ignora royalement et sourit face au rougissement de Castiel.

_ J’ai raison n’est-ce pas ? Tu m’as remplacé par plus jeune !

Les yeux de Castiel lançaient des éclairs et Dean avait l’impression qu’il allait d’une seconde à l’autre se jeter sur Balthazar pour lui refaire le portrait à grands coups de calepin.

_ Tu m’as planté un couteau dans le dos, Castiel. Il m’a planté un couteau dans le dos, répéta-t-il à la cantonade tout en faisant de grands gestes de bras.

Avant que Castiel n’ait pu répondre, Crowley s’imposa.

_ Ok, très bien, tout ça c’est bien joli mais moi je suis venu ici pour me faire de l’argent, pas entendre parler de coucheries. Pouvons-nous revenir à nos moutons, s’il vous plait ?

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne resterai certainement pas près de lui, répliqua Castiel en récupérant la corde pour descendre. Viens Dean, on a encore du travail.

Dean réalisa qu’il n’avait nul autre choix que de suivre le géologue dont les ondes de colère le faisaient se sentir minuscule.

Il reposa son casque à la va-vite sur son crâne et adressa un petit signe de la main à Crowley et Balthazar avant de suivre Castiel. La tête de Balthazar passa alors au dessus du trou.

_ Alors Dean, il est comment au lit Castiel hein ? cria-t-il, sa voix amplifiée par les murs de la grotte. Formidable non ? C’est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! Moi !

Dean se dépêcha de rejoindre Castiel qui avait déjà atteint le passage étroit.

Il retrouva le géologue de l’autre côté, assis sur une grosse roche et l’air toujours aussi furieux.

_ Cas ? tenta-t-il en s’approchant doucement.

Celui-ci tourna le regard vers Dean, le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée.

_ Ton casque est mal mis, Dean, lui fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d’exaspération dans la voix.

Puis il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Pardon, souffla-t-il. Je suis un peu… irrité.

Dean réajusta son casque et vint s’agenouiller près de Castiel. Il força sur son visage un sourire mais il était inquiet.

_ J’avais cru remarquer, répondit-il d’un ton qu’il espérait léger. Tout va bien ?

_ Je ne m’attendais pas à tomber sur Balthazar, confia Cas sans presque desserrer les dents.

_ J’avais bien compris ! Moi-même ils m’ont foutu une trouille ces deux crétins quand je suis sorti.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d’arracher un sourire fugace à Castiel.

Dean se redressa pour s’assoir à côté du géologue. La conversation serait peut-être plus aisée s’ils n’avaient pas à se regarder dans les yeux.

_ Alors, débuta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, ce Balthazar… Un ex ?

Du coin de l’œil, il devina Castiel qui opinait.

_ Un collègue, devenu un ami… mon meilleur ami de l’époque en fait… et qui a voulu pousser les choses un peu plus loin.

_ Et ça c’est mal fini, assurément.

Castiel se leva et s’étira et Dean crut sur le coup qu’il n’allait pas répondre. Puis il fit quelques pas vers le passage où ils travaillaient précédemment. Dean le suivit. Il avait la main sur la pochette contenant le stylo. Castiel paraissait l’avoir complètement oublié.

_ Disons, reprit ce dernier en posant la main sur une stalagmite, que Balthazar était plus agréable en ami qu’en amant. Sa vision d’une bonne soirée c’était de rentrer à la maison avec deux inconnus pour organiser une partie fine. Et après s’étonner que je foute tout le monde à la porte.

Dean pouffa.

_ Sérieux ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Une fois, deux fois, trois fois etc… Il passait son temps à me dire que j’étais trop coincé et que je devais apprendre à m’amuser. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça aurait été à moi de m’adapter à son style de vie plutôt que l’inverse. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il était le plus bruyant de nous deux qu’il avait forcément raison. Bref, au bout d’un moment j’en ai eu assez et je suis parti.

_ Tu le regrettes ?

_ Non, répondit sans hésitation Castiel. Je regrette peut-être son amitié mais pas le reste. Tu as le stylo Dean ? enchaîna-t-il sans pause.

Pris de court, Dean sortit son stylo et le tendit à Castiel qui avait rouvert son carnet. Le géologue reprit ses notes là où il les avait laissées.

_ De toute façon, j’espère bien ne jamais les revoir, ces deux là, grogna Dean pour qui la conversation avait comme un goût d’inachevé.

_ Qui était l’autre type ? demanda Castiel un peu distraitement.

_ Crowley.

Cela attira l’attention du géologue.

_ Le type dont tout le monde nous dit de nous méfier ?

_ En personne.

_ Et Balthazar travaille avec lui ?

_ Apparemment. Crowley l’appelait son associé.

Castiel pinça les lèvres, la mine toujours aussi contrariée.

_ Ca ne m’étonne pas, lâcha-t-il alors. Si ça peut lui rapporter, ça l’intéresse. Tu sais qu’il lui est arrivé de voler du matériel pour…

Dean posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule de Castiel.

_ Doucement, doucement. De toute façon, on ne le reverra probablement plus. J’ai bien signifié à Crowley que je n’étais pas intéressé.

_ Que t’a-t-il proposé ?

_ Si tu crois que j’ai écouté son baratin de vendeur de voitures ! Je l’ai tout de suite envoyé paître.

Castiel lui sourit tendrement et son visage se détendit.

_ Viens Dean. Allons voir où mène cette galerie.

Il serra brièvement sa main avant de se glisser dans l’ouverture.

 

« *** »

 

_ Je n’y crois pas que ce Crowley soit venu jusqu’ici pour te soudoyer, grogna Sam en coupant avec enthousiasme sa pièce de viande.

Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés en Nouvelle-Zélande, il mangeait de moins en moins sainement, ce qui arrachait à Dean et Gabriel des sourires complices.

_ De toute façon, s’il te harcèle, on lui colle un procès au cul et puis c’est tout, ajouta ce dernier. Nous sommes en train de devenir des pros en matière de législation locale.

Sam approuva avec enthousiasme.

Dean leur sourit. Après avoir passé tant de temps seul et déconnecté de son frère, c’était plaisant, même presque émouvant, de le savoir ainsi à ses côtés.

_ C’est sympa les gars mais toute cette histoire de grotte risque de durer un petit bout de temps. Vous n’allez pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement.

Dean s’était déjà étonné que Sam et Gabriel n’évoquent jamais leur éventuel retour aux Etats-Unis. Avec un boulot comme le leur, pouvoir se libérer aussi longtemps tenait quasiment du miracle.

Dean se crispa quand Sam et Gabriel échangèrent un regard gêné et que son frère se gratta la gorge.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Deano, répondit Gabriel avec un enthousiasme feint complètement évidemment, nous n’allons pas être sur ton dos pendant des années. Juste pendant encore quelques mois si besoin est.

Si le but était de le rassurer, c’était complètement raté. Et le sourire figé de Sam en rajoutait encore une couche.

_ Ok les gars, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

Gabriel donna un coup de coude à Sam qui le lui rendit.

_ Mais vas-y toi ! C’est ton frère après tout !

_ Ton frère est là aussi ! répliqua Sam.

Gabriel roula exagérément des yeux. Physiquement Castiel était bien là mais mentalement il était complètement à la ramasse et n’avait pas décroché un mot de tout le repas. D’après Dean, le retour de Balthazar lui pesait plus qu’il n’osait l’avouer. D’ailleurs ils n’en avaient même pas parlé à Sam et Gabriel. Sans compter qu’ils avaient exploré le dernier conduit qu’ils avaient découvert et qu’au bout se trouvait effectivement la cascade qu’ils entendaient depuis le début. Sauf qu’elle était minuscule et que le bruit monstrueux qu’ils avaient perçu n’était que l’amplification de son grondement dans les couloirs de pierre. Dean s’en fichait pas mal. Sa grotte était déjà bien assez cool comme ça. Mais visiblement, Cas s’était attendu à mieux et avait été déçu. Tous ces évènements mis bout à bout avaient plongé le géologue dans une humeur morose.

_ En fait, se lança finalement Sam, on a démissionné.

_ QUOI ? s’écria Dean.

Son frère leva une main.

_ Pas de panique. Gabriel a juste passé l’examen pour devenir juge et a réussi. Mais il ne prendra pas ses fonctions avant plusieurs mois. On s’est donc dit que c’était le bon moment pour se payer un peu de temps libre

_ Whaoh ! s’exclama Dean. Félicitations !

Gabriel prit un air faussement modeste qui ne trompait personne.

_ Oh, ce n’est rien. J’étais déjà une sommité dans le milieu depuis mon bouquin.

Dean leva un sourcil.

_ Quel bouquin ?

_ L’an dernier j’ai sorti un bouquin sur les jurisprudences insolites. Genre un type jeté aux alligators en Louisiane pour avoir torturé nombre d’entre eux ou ce gars enfermé avec un ours pour avoir déclenché des bastons violentes. La plupart datent du siècle dernier mais maintenant… maintenant que je vais avoir le pouvoir…

Il bondit de sa chaise et leva le poing vers le ciel étoilé.

_ … je vais pouvoir les remettre au goût du jour !

Et il éclata de rire en retombant sur son siège.

Dean se frotta le visage.

_ Les pauvres gars n’ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attend, maugréa-t-il.

_ Pas la moindre ! s’enthousiasma Gabriel avec un clin d’œil. J’ai des milliers d’idées de peines toutes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres !

Et il gloussa de plus belle.

Dean se tourna alors vers son frère.

_ Tout ça c’est bien joli mais toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était gêné.

_ Tu sais, quand j’ai commencé le droit, je pensais pouvoir faire le bien, changer les choses…

Dean opina. Son petit frère avait toujours été un idéaliste.

_ Avec les années, j’ai réalisé que je passais la moitié de mon temps à défendre des enflures alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Disons que le feu sacré s’est éteint, conclut-il d’un geste fataliste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’ai pas de projets ! ajouta-t-il brusquement, coupant court à tout commentaire de Dean.

Ce dernier le fixait d’un air suspicieux.

_ On a déjà pas mal d’économies, expliqua Sam. Et Gabriel va gagner encore plus. Alors on s’est dit que c’était le bon moment pour lancer notre grand rêve.

Dean attendait, toujours en silence, le bruit de ses doigts tapotant impatiemment la table de bois couvrant presque le coassement des grenouilles. Il craignait ce qui arrivait.

_ On va ouvrir un refuge pour chiens ! s’exclama Sam, l’œil brillant et le sourire rayonnant.

Il dévisageait Dean comme s’il attendait son approbation, ses poings serrés tremblant d’excitation maintenant qu’il révélait un secret qu’il l’avait longtemps démangé.

_ On a acheté une grande propriété à quelques kilomètres de San Francisco, reprit Gabriel avec dans les pupilles la même lumière que son amant. Sam recueillera et prendra soin de tous les chiens qu’on nous apportera le temps de leur trouver une nouvelle famille.

_ Il a y beaucoup de travaux pour tout mettre aux normes, mais on a un bon entrepreneur qui s’occupe de ça. Il nous envoie régulièrement des infos sur l’avancée du chantier. Et globalement on devrait pouvoir ouvrir au moment où Gabriel va prendre ses fonctions. On rentrera donc là.

_ Dans trois mois en gros, ajouta Gabriel qui souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.

Sa main se glissa sur celle de Sam et serra ses doigts avec affection.

Dean soupira et se pinça le nez. Ca faisait vraiment tout un tas d’infos à digérer. Et pas que des bonnes. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

_ Sam, reprit-il en utilisant sa meilleure voix de grand frère, je sais que ton but est louable et je suis tout à fait pour que les gens poursuivent leur rêve. Mais, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joies, tu es sûr de toi ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il détestait faire ça mais le bien de Sam était plus important pour lui que de passer pour un chic type.

_ Parce que, et je ne le souhaite pas mais on ne sait jamais, qu’est-ce qui se passera si jamais vous vous séparez ? Lui, il pointa Gabriel, aura son super boulot à vie. Mais toi, tu seras le type qui aura quitté une boîte de rêve pour t’occuper de chiens errants. Comment tu trouveras un nouveau job après ça ? Sérieusement, tu risques de te retrouver sans rien.

Sam prit son air le plus butté.

_ De toute façon Dean, c’est trop tard. J’ai déjà démissionné.

_ Et puis il ne restera pas sans rien, ajouta Gabriel en caressant la main de Sam. Il aura la moitié de ce que je possède.

_ Ben voyons, tu seras aussi généreux, grogna Dean.

Même s’il appréciait de plus en plus Gabriel, le bien être de Sam avait tendance à le rendre un peu parano.

Gabriel soupira et se tourna vers son amant.

_ Dis-lui.

_ Non toi dis-lui.

Ils reprirent leur jeu de coups de coude et au final, Sam céda. Gabriel était imbattable quand il s’agissait d’être pénible.

_ On va se marier, annonça-t-il à Dean sans plus de préambule.

_ Que… quoi ? bafouilla celui-ci.

_ On va se marier, répéta Sam comme s’il s’adressait à quelqu’un d’un peu lent. C’est pour ça aussi qu’on est venus en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je voulais te l’annoncer de visu et te demander d’être mon témoin. Mais avec tous les évènements des dernières semaines, on n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de t’en parler.

_ Je… euh…

Soudain, Dean se retrouvait à court de mots.

_ Félicitations, intervint Castiel qu’ils avaient presque oublié. C’est une magnifique nouvelle.

_ Merci Cas, répondit Sam avec un sourire tendre.

Gabriel se pencha au dessus de la table pour pincer la joue de son frère.

_ Oui merci. Tu veux être mon témoin ?

Castiel cligna des yeux.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu n’as pas des tas d’amis qui seraient ravis de s’en charger ?

Gabriel fit la moue.

_ J’ai des tas d’amis mais je pense que tu serais un meilleur choix. Et puis comme ça, j’aurai un peu de famille représentée.

_ Tu n’invites pas Michael ou Luci ?

Gabriel pouffa.

_ Ca ne risque pas !

Le silence retomba et tous les regards convergèrent vers Dean qui ne s’était toujours pas exprimé.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge. Puis il força un sourire sur son visage.

_ Eh bien… Félicitations je suppose.

Mais le ton n’y était pas. Alors, il se leva de table et débarrassa les assiettes. C’était beaucoup pour lui en une seule journée. Entre la rencontre avec Crowley, un ex de Castiel et maintenant ça... Dean commençait tout juste à accepter la relation entre Sam et Gabriel alors les imaginer se marier le perturbait vraiment. Mais moins que le fait que Sam abandonne son travail pour quelque chose d’aussi futile qu’un refuge pour chiens. Son petit frère en était presque venu aux mains à plusieurs occasions avec leur père pour aller à l’université et suivre son rêve de devenir avocat. Et Dean avait été le témoin passif de toute cette violence. Maintenant, cela paraissait tellement vain. Sam était sûr de lui mais Dean sentait quand même l’angoisse lui tordre les entrailles.

Il sursauta lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule. Il s’attendait à trouver Castiel, désireux de passer un moment en sa compagnie mais c’était Sam qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

_ Ca va Dean ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Dean reposa l’assiette qu’il était en train de rincer. Il soupira et sourit de son mieux.

_ Ouais ça va. C’est juste que… tu sais… parfois… j’ai encore des… hum… blocages ? proposa-t-il à défaut de mieux.

Son frère hocha la tête.

_ Mais sérieusement Sam, reprit Dean, t’es allé à l’université et maintenant tu veux d’occuper de clebs ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

_ Comme sûr et certain ?

Sam pouffa.

_ Oui Dean. Crois-moi, ce n’est pas une décision prise à la légère.

Dean grogna.

_ Et papa ?

_ Quoi papa ?

_ Tu vas lui en parler ?

_ De quoi ?

_ De tout. Le mariage ? Le boulot ?

Sam fit une moue et secoua la tête.

_ J’ai pas envie qu’il débarque en pleine cérémonie pour tout bousiller. Je lui enverrai un faire-part après. Et si jamais ma vie l’intéresse, il pourra toujours m’appeler et là éventuellement je lui parlerai de mon nouveau boulot.

Dean souffla.

_ Je préfère ça.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Si je dois être ton témoin, je suppose que je vais devoir être présent. J’ai pas envie de le croiser. Il sait pas du tout où je suis et ça me va très bien.

Sam eut pour Dean un sourire attendri et pendant un instant, ce dernier eut l’impression d’être le petit frère. Et plus encore quand Sam lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ T’en fais pas, je préfère t’avoir toi plutôt que lui !

_ Hey ! protesta Dean en tentant se repousser la main géante de son frère.

Cette fois Sam éclata franchement de rire et recula de quelques pas quand Dean chercha à l’éclabousser avec sa vieille éponge. Il répliqua d’un doigt bien haut et reprit le chemin de la cabane non sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

_ Sam ! l’interpela Dean. Laisse-moi la nuit, le temps que tout ça décante et… Je sais que demain, je serai super content pour toi. Pour vous deux.

Sam répondit d’un grand sourire et d’un petit geste de la main.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsque Dean rentra dans la cabane, tout le monde était déjà couché. Ils avaient dîné plus tard qu’habituellement. Dean avait passé un long moment à expliquer leur journée à Sam et Gabriel qui n’avaient cessé de pester contre l’audace de Crowley. Heureusement qu’il avait mis de côté la présence de Balthazar pour ne pas embarrasser Castiel. Si le géologue voulait évoquer ce point, c’était à lui de le faire, pas à Dean. Cas n’avait rien dit.

Ils avaient aussi une grosse journée demain. Sam et Gabriel devaient se rendre à l’office du tourisme de bonne heure pour y évoquer le Trou de Dean avec la responsable locale. Pendant ce temps, Dean avait prévu de faire imprimer des tracts conçus par Sam qu’il déposerait dans les hôtels du coin. Quant à Castiel, il devait accueillir un couple de touristes qu’Ellen leur envoyait. Il était logique que tous soient allés au lit relativement tôt.

Dean se glissa le plus discrètement possible jusqu’à sa chambre. Mais au moment où il allait y pénétrer, il remarqua la lumière encore allumée sous la porte de Castiel. Son cœur se pinça. Lorsqu’ils étaient tous deux retournés dans la grotte après l’incident, le géologue s’était plongé dans le travail et Dean n’avait rien remarqué d’étrange. Castiel n’était après tout pas un grand causeur. Mais dès leur retour à la cabane, il avait été évident pour Dean que le moral n’était pas au beau fixe. Alors, il frappa doucement à la chambre de Castiel.

_ Oui ? fit la voix rauque du géologue.

_ C’est moi, répondit Dean en entrouvrant la porte.

Castiel était assis sur son lit, son carnet de notes sur les genoux et le stylo de Dean à la main, comme s’il était encore en train de travailler. Il portait le vieux t-shirt des Ramones que Dean lui avait prêté après leur nuit ensemble et il paraissait dormir avec tous les soirs. Cela flattait Dean et si Castiel voulait le garder, il lui en faisait cadeau avec plaisir.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s’installant près de lui avec précaution.

Le lit de camp grinça mais ne bougea pas.

Castiel opina et sourit à Dean.

_ Oui, oui, ça va.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu m’as paru préoccupé ce soir.

_ Un peu. Mais ce n’est rien de grave.

Dean hésita. Devait-il pousser la discussion ou pas ? Autant il voulait aider le géologue à surmonter son coup de blues, autant il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer indélicat ou trop pressant.

Sa grande bouche prit cette décision pour lui et s’ouvrit sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse.

_ C’est à cause de Balthazar ?

_ En partie, admit Castiel mais sans se brusquer.

_ De mauvais souvenirs qui remontent ?

Le géologue posa sur lui un regard surpris.

_ N… non, hésita-t-il comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce dont Dean voulait parler.

_ Tu semblais… pas vraiment heureux de le revoir, appuya ce dernier.

Castiel soupira.

_ Sur le coup j’ai été surpris car il était vraiment la dernière personne à laquelle je m’attendais. Et puis furieux. Car ce projet c’est le mien… le nôtre… et je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu’une découverte comme celle-ci, il va vouloir y associer son nom. Alors oui, j’ai peut-être été un peu brusque avec lui. Pour mieux m’en débarrasser. Mais vu son attitude globale, je n’ai pas eu à me forcer.

Dean sourit.

_ Donc pas de vieilles peines de cœur qui ressurgissent ?

Castiel roula des yeux.

_ Non. Absolument pas. C’était il y a longtemps et je suis passé à autre chose depuis. A bien mieux d’ailleurs.

Il se pencha vers Dean pour effleurer ses lèvres.

_ C’est moi qui ai fait le choix de partir, ajouta Castiel. Je n’en ai aucun regret. Je pense qu’il en a été bien plus traumatisé que moi.

Dean pouffa, postillonnant au visage de Castiel qui recula brusquement.

_ Pardon ! gloussa-t-il en s’essuyant la bouche. Mais effectivement, il paraissait vraiment rancunier. Et du coup, qu’est-ce qui te chiffonnait ?

_ La cascade, grogna Castiel. Je suis sûr qu’il y a autre chose. Un bruit pareil… même avec l’écho…

Il paraissait soudain perdu dans ses réflexions.

_ Et c’est quoi le rapport avec Balthazar ? interrogea Dean.

Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il paraissait soudain fatigué.

_ Je pense qu’on peut remonter la rivière, avec la préparation adéquate et une exploration de plusieurs jours. Et je suis vraiment tenté. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul.

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais Castiel le fit taire d’un geste de la main.

_ Je sais que tu veux aider mais tu es encore un débutant Dean. Et même si tu apprends vite, tu n’as pas le niveau, sans vouloir être vexant.

Dean opina. Même s’il était désormais à l’aise dans la partie de la grotte qu’il connaissait bien, il savait qu’il était loin de Castiel. Il était incapable d’évaluer le danger ou la trajectoire adéquate. Et sa connaissance du matériel et des techniques d’exploration était limitée. Vouloir accompagner le géologue reviendrait à les mettre en danger tous les deux.

_ Et donc tu pensais à Balthazar, conclut-il.

_ Oui, admit Castiel. Je suis en conflit. Il est très compétant et avec lui je pense pouvoir réussir. Mais comme je viens de te le dire, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de l’avoir sur le projet. C’est le genre de type qui veut se mettre en avant constamment. Alors que ton trou, Dean, je le vois comme un aboutissement personnel que je ne veux pas partager.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Désolé, souffla Castiel. Ca m’a échappé. Mais c’était vrai dans tous les sens du terme.

Dean fit une petite moue pour dissimuler un sourire et il haussa les épaules.

_ Et tu ne peux pas trouver un autre collègue ?

Castiel grimaça.

_ Il me faut quelqu’un d’expérimenté, de disponible, volontaire pour venir jusqu’en Nouvelle-Zélande et travailler sans certitude de retour économique ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des altruistes simplement motivés par la science, Dean.

_ Hum… fit celui-ci en croisant les bras. Je vois le problème.

Castiel posa son cahier au sol et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, les décoiffant involontairement.

_ Je crois que je vais juste remettre cette partie de l’exploration à plus tard en attendant qu’une meilleure idée se présente à moi.

Dean acquiesça. Cela semblait plus raisonnable. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Castiel. Elle était chaude. Et le t-shirt d’emprunt en moulait la forme avec perfection. Dean se pencha et embrassa Castiel dans le cou. Ils avaient si peu de temps pour eux…

_ En parlant de meilleure idée, murmura-t-il à son oreille, que dirais-tu de dormir dans ma chambre ?

Castiel tourna la tête pour le regarder longuement.

_ Je croyais que la présence de Sam et Gabriel te bloquait… répondit-il finalement, les sourcils froncés.

Dean eut un sourire penaud.

_ Je ne parlais que de dormir ! contra-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Ok. Ca me va.

 

« *** »

 

Ils ne firent pas que dormir. Enlacés l’un à l’autre, Dean ne put s’empêcher de chercher les lèvres de Castiel. D’abord timidement puis plus franchement. Leurs langues se caressèrent et bientôt leurs mains firent de même, glissant sous les t-shirts puis dans les caleçons. Quand Castiel le saisit, Dean hoqueta. Puis il se força à rendre la pareille. Il avait déjà fait ça des centaines de fois sur lui-même, ça ne devait pas être beaucoup plus compliqué sur un autre.

Leurs gestes se firent brouillons et frénétiques et au moment de l’orgasme, Dean se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Il sentit Castiel se répandre sur ses doigts puis ils restèrent de longues secondes, leurs souffles mêlées, à juste profiter du moment.

Dean bougea le premier, se penchant par-dessus le bord du lit pour attraper sa boîte de mouchoirs.

_ Pas mal pour un débutant, murmura Castiel contre sa peau alors que Dean se glissait dans ses bras.

_ J’ai un bon modèle, répondit celui-ci en fermant les yeux au contact de son corps chaud. D’ailleurs, fais-moi penser à remercier Balthazar. Apparemment il est à l’origine de ton talent.

Castiel lui pinça le côté.

_ Il exagère beaucoup, comme toujours, grogna-t-il. Je suis naturellement doué.

Dean s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 

(à suivre…)

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

L’air était frais ce matin là mais un grand soleil illuminait le ciel limpide d’Otorohanga où pas un nuage ne se dessinait. Les mains dans les poches de son blouson, Dean sautait d’un pied sur l’autre pour se réchauffer. Il venait de déposer la clé USB contenant le modèle du tract chez l’imprimeur mais celui-ci avait besoin, selon ses dires, d’une grosse heure pour tout sortir. Dean se retrouvait donc bloqué seul en ville.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et joua quelques secondes avec les différents menus avant de le ranger. C’était Sam et Gabriel qui avaient la voiture mais leur rendez-vous devait à peine commencer et Dean n’allait certainement pas les rappeler maintenant pour qu’ils viennent le chercher. Après tout, il pouvait bien patienter une heure. Mais pas dans le froid.

Enfouissant son nez dans le col de cuir, il parcourut d’un pas rapide les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la rue principale. Celle là même où se trouvait le restaurant indien où il avait eu son premier tête-à-tête avec Castiel. C’était désormais devenu un lieu spécial pour lui.

Bien sûr, en cette heure matinale, le restaurant était fermé mais il ne doutait pas de trouver aux alentours un café ouvert où prendre son mal en patience. Lorsqu’il passa devant une grande devanture rouge, une odeur de pain frais lui chatouilla les narines et il poussa sans hésiter la porte de verre de l’établissement.

A part un couple de touristes chaudement couverts déjeunant dans un coin, la salle était entièrement vide.

Dean ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Il faisait bon à l’intérieur. Puis il s’approcha de la vitrine où s’accumulaient petits pains et sandwichs. Optant pour un encas au chocolat et un grand café bien fort, il prit place le plus loin possible des touristes occupés à discuter et à l’écart de la porte pour ne pas sentir les éventuels courants d’air. Il trouva un journal abandonné sur une table et parcourut les nouvelles locales en sirotant sa boisson encore trop chaude. La lecture n’était pas passionnante mais avait le mérite de passer le temps.

Il sourit en découvrant à l’intérieur une publicité pour le magasin d’Ellen et bien vite ne prit plus garde aux allées et venues des clients qui se succédaient dans le commerce, faisant tinter la petite clochette accrochée à la porte d’entrée. Ce n’est que lorsqu’une silhouette sombre se planta face à lui qu’il releva la tête.

_ Ca alors ! Quelle surprise ! Si ce n’est pas ce très cher Dean Winchester.

Dean soupira longuement et rebaissa la tête dans sa lecture. Il entendit les pieds d’une chaise racler le sol tout près de lui.

_ Voilà une attitude qui n’est pas très polie.

_ Venir me harceler n’est pas très poli non plus.

_ Oh voyons, est-ce une façon de traiter un vieil ami ?

Dean replia son journal d’un geste qu’il espérait brusque et agressif.

_ On ne s’est rencontrés qu’hier.

Crowley posa un coude sur la table et se pencha vers lui.

_ Pas dans les conditions que j’espérais, malheureusement. Plutôt gênant cette petite scène de ménage n’est-ce pas ?

Dean ne put qu’approuver.

 

« *** »

 

_ Je n’y crois pas que tu te sois laissé embobiner ! s’emporta une fois de plus Sam sans cesser de fixer le GPS. Tourne à gauche, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Gabriel.

_ Je ne me suis pas laissé embobiner, se défendit Dean en se penchant à l’avant. J’ai juste dit que ce Crowley était plus sympa qu’il n’y paraissait au premier abord.

Sam grogna juste et vérifia une fois de plus qu’ils étaient sur la bonne route. Le chemin caillouteux devait mener à un camping populaire de la région où ils espéraient déposer leurs derniers tracts. Face au mutisme de son frère, Dean croisa les bras et se laissa retomber contre la banquette. Il était déjà contrarié d’être à l’arrière de sa propre voiture, conduite par Gabriel, et en plus maintenant Sam lui faisait la leçon !

_ Et je n’ai jamais dit que j’allais lui céder l’exploitation de la grotte ! ajouta-t-il pour sa défense. D’ailleurs on n’en a même pas parlé !

_ C’est un truc d’escroc ça, intervint à son tour Gabriel. Pour que tu baisses ta garde. Et paf ! Il va revenir en force quand tu t’y attendras le moins !

_ Oh genre tu t’y connais en escroc, grommela Dean.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et fit un écart pour éviter un mouton échappé sur le bas côté de la route.

_ Embobiner les gens faisait un peu partie de notre boulot, répondit-il en pénétrant dans le parking du camping.

Dean ne répliqua pas. Franchement Sam et Gabriel en faisaient des tonnes. Il avait seulement passé une bonne demi-heure à papoter avec Crowley, découvrant au passage un homme cultivé à l’humour sardonique. Mine de rien, ça avait été un très bon moment. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait travailler avec lui ou lui confier quoique ce soit. Comme Castiel l’avait si bien dit, la grotte était leur projet à tous les deux et hors de question pour le moment d’y associer qui que ce soit d’autre que leurs frères. Et si Crowley revenait à la charge, Dean savait qu’il pourrait lui expliquer la situation et que cela se règlerait entre adultes responsables.

Il ouvrit la portière pour rejoindre les deux autres déjà presque rendus à l’accueil.

 

« *** »

 

Le soutien de l’office du tourisme ainsi que la distribution de tracts porta rapidement ses fruits et les visites s’enchainèrent de plus en plus nombreuses au point qu’il arrivait parfois à Castiel de se plaindre de ne plus avoir le temps d’explorer le Trou de Dean. Du matin au soir, il y faisait pénétrer des touristes avides d’en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle attraction dont le bouche à oreille vantait les merveilles.

Ils durent même refuser des groupes composés de débutants ou de jeunes enfants et affrontèrent aussi la déception de ceux qui espéraient acheter un petit souvenir. Après quelques semaines à ce rythme, il apparut urgent à Sam de commencer les travaux d’aménagement. C’est pourquoi, il les appela tous un soir pour discuter de la situation.

_ Messieurs, commença-t-il en prenant place en bout de table, l’air très sérieux et un paquet de feuilles devant lui. Avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi je nous ai réunis ce soir ?

_ Parce que c’est bientôt l’heure du repas ? proposa Gabriel qui zieutait avec perplexité le barbecue éteint.

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de la nourriture, le sermonna Sam en se penchant vers lui.

_ Je sais ! s’exclama son amant avec un clin d’œil entendu. Il y a aussi…

_ Non, le coupa le plus jeune des Winchester. Si j’ai demandé à vous parler, c’est pour faire un point sur le trou de Dean.

_ Quelqu’un a un stylo ? demanda Gabriel.

Sam lui lança un regard noir qui lui cloua le bec.

_ Comme vous le savez, reprit-il en se focalisant sur Dean et Castiel qui, côte à côte, l’observaient avec perplexité, les dernières semaines ont été riches en évènements pour notre projet. Beaucoup de nouveaux visiteurs…

Castiel grogna.

_ … et un bouche à oreille de plus en plus efficace. De plus, nous avons désormais accès au monde moderne, même d’ici.

Il tendit la main vers l’antenne satellite fraichement installée qui leur permettait désormais un accès à internet depuis le milieu des montagnes. Sam avait manqué d’en défaillir de plaisir lorsqu’il était parvenu à se connecter.

_ J’en ai donc profité pour faire une petite recherche nous concernant et globalement, ce que j’ai trouvé est très positif. Je vous en ai d’ailleurs concocté un petit florilège. On trouve par exemple : « Le Trou de Dean ; le nouvel eldorado des amateurs de profondeur ». Ou alors « Le Trou de Dean, une ouverture sur un nouveau monde de merveilles». Ou encore : « vous vivrez une véritable expérience physique et spirituelle à l’intérieur du Trou de Dean».

A chaque énoncé, Gabriel pouffait de rire et Sam ne parvenait pas non plus à dissimuler un sourire complice. Dean se contenta de rouler des yeux. Il espérait qu’au fil du temps soit les autres se lasseraient, soit il s’insensibiliserait à leurs piques mais rien à faire, les choses restaient les mêmes et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas s’agacer d’avantage.

_ Mais, reprit Sam en conservant difficilement sa mine professionnelle, il y a aussi quelques points négatifs comme  « Le Trou de Dean, aussi beau qu’inaccessible». Ou encore « Le Trou de Dean, réservé à une élite de connaisseurs». Voire même « la balade dans le Trou de Dean, je l’ai sentie passer». Bref Dean, ton trou plaît mais est vraiment difficile d’accès.

_ Il va falloir en agrandir l’entrée, pointa Gabriel.

_ Je pensais que Castiel travaillait sur le sujet, répliqua son amant, les yeux pétillants.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Ah bordel ! gronda-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux. Le même humour de merde.

_ Ton trou est notre muse, se défendit Gabriel.

_ Et d’ailleurs Cas, reprit Sam en croisant les mains devant lui, où en es-tu du projet d’accès à tous au trou de mon frère ?

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Est-ce qu’on pourrait utiliser le mot grotte plutôt que trou ! geignit-il.

_ Pourquoi ? On a déjà voté ! s’insurgea Gabriel.

_ Parce que j’en ai marre de vos blagues pourries ! Vous savez ce qu’on dit des plus courtes !

_ Qu’elles n’atteignent pas le fond du Trou de Dean ?

Sam éclata de rire à la réponse de son amant et cette fois-ci même Castiel ne parvint pas à masquer son amusement, un coin de sa bouche se recourbant. Dean se laissa retomber sur la table, son front cognant avec force une planche de bois.

_ Vous me tuez, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

_ Bon, un peu de sérieux, reprit Sam quelques secondes plus tard en frappant la table à trois reprises du plat de la main. On s’est bien amusés mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Cas, c’était une vraie question car le principal problème que nous avons c’est l’accès difficile au site.

Le géologue les informa sur l’avancée de ses prévisions et il s’avéra que s’il était possible de mener les travaux nécessaires techniquement, le principal problème restait le financement.

_ Tu peux nous faire une estimation du coût ? insista Sam lorsque Castiel eut terminé.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Je peux indiquer ce qu’il y a à faire de plus urgent et à la limite une évaluation grossière mais pour un devis complet, il faudrait voir avec des entreprises spécialisées. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de combien ils facturent leurs prestations dans ce pays. Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que ça va coûter beaucoup d’argent. Bien plus que nous n’en avons et bien plus que ce qu’on peut espérer gagner avec nos visites actuelles.

Dean soupira longuement. Castiel avait eu raison dès le début. Son projet était trop grand et peut-être devait-il réserver la grotte aux vrais amateurs du genre. Après tout, ils avaient déjà pas mal de monde et cela suffirait probablement à les faire vivre, le géologue et lui. Il grogna. Il détestait avoir à faire des plans et des prévisions ! Il était le genre de gars qui marchait au feeling !

_ Bien, poursuivit Sam. Ecris-moi un dossier complet sur ce que tu penses nécessaire de faire dans un premier temps. Et si tu peux trouver quelques estimations tarifaires... Gabriel et moi feront ensuite le tour des entrepreneurs puis des banques. Je monterai aussi un dossier de financement auprès de la région. Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose à tenter le coup.

_ Et moi ? demanda Dean.

Sam leva un sourcil amusé.

_ Tu veux nous aider pour les banques ?

Dean grimaça.

_ Alors fais ce que tu fais le mieux Deano ! Ouvre ton trou à tous ceux qui se présentent ici ! renchérit Gabriel.

Sam lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le faire taire.

_ Je ne l’aurais pas formulé comme ça mais Gabriel a raison. Toi, tu te charges de l’accueil et des visites de nos clients actuels. Fais les craquer avec ton sourire et tes multiples connaissances sur la géologie transmises par Cas.

Dean opina. Il avait maintenant suffisamment assisté Castiel pour être capable de s’en sortir seul en cas de visite. Et cela permettrait au géologue de poursuivre ses travaux.

 

« *** »

 

Dean savait que son café refroidissait mais il lui paraissait impossible de tendre la main pour le saisir. Il était figé devant le rapport que Castiel avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir se laver.

Une fois de plus, Dean en tourna les pages et lut, incrédule, la liste des travaux et les coûts estimés. Au final, tout ce qui occupait son cerveau, c’était cet alignement de zéros à la fin. Il ne serait jamais capable de trouver une telle somme. Même si son père mourait demain et que Dean revendait le garage, ça n’y suffirait pas. Sans compter sur le fait que son père était increvable… Il pouvait dire adieu à la route menant jusqu’à l’entrée, le parking, le magasin de souvenirs, l’escalier, l’agrandissement de la fente, la mise en place d’un système de barques sur la rivière, bref tout ce que Castiel avait imaginé pour eux.

_ Merde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Un problème ? demanda Sam en croquant dans une tartine de Vegemite.

_ Mais tu as vu ces chiffres !

Sam opina et s’essuya la bouche.

_ Ils sont proches de ce à quoi je m’attendais. Pas toi ?

_ Pas moi ? Pas moi ! Non, évidemment pas moi ! Si j’avais su que ça coûtait aussi cher, jamais je n’aurais envisagé ces travaux !

Sam haussa les épaules. Son visage était parfaitement serein.

_ Dean, ça s’appelle de l’investissement. Entre la caution d’un expert comme Cas, les photos d’Ellen et les retours positifs de nos clients actuels, nous avons un dossier solide, tu peux me croire.

Dean eut l’impression de se transformer en caramel mou et aussi envie de se laisser glisser au sol et de ne plus jamais bouger. Il était venu ici pour que sa vie soit plus simple et maintenant tout paraissait si compliqué et tellement étouffant.

_ T’en fais pas, lui fit Sam en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ça va bien se passer.

Dean avait horreur de cette nouvelle habitude qu’avait prise son frère mais avant qu’il ait pu lui faire part de son mécontentement, Sam s’était levé pour retourner dans la chambre où il entendait bien faire bouger Gabriel, toujours au lit.

Dean s’affala de tout son long sur la table. En fait, il allait suivre le plan. Il allait simplement s’occuper des clients et laisser le pénible et le stressant à Sam qui paraissait gérer ça comme un chef.

Les gonds de la porte d’entrée grincèrent. Dean ne bougea pas. Ce devait être Castiel et avec un peu de chance, il viendrait l’enlacer.

_ Un problème Dean ?

La voix râpeuse de Crowley le fit se redresser brusquement. Sa cuisse frappa contre la table et sa tasse de café froid se renversa.

_ Merde ! jura-t-il en attrapant un torchon posé sur le plan de travail.

Il essuya rapidement, sous l’œil amusé de Crowley et celui bien plus ennuyé de Balthazar. Dean eut envie de lui jeter son résidu de café au visage. Ce type lui était décidément complètement antipathique. Et pas seulement parce qu’il s’était tapé Cas. Dean n’était pas du genre jaloux. Pas trop… Pas avant Castiel en tout cas.

Il déposa le torchon souillé dans l’évier et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

_ Messieurs. Quelle surprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Crowley parcourut du regard la cuisine.

_ Il te reste du café ? demanda-t-il.

Dean opina et versa dans une tasse propre mais ébréchée le café tiède.

_ Vous en voulez ? fit-il ensuite à Balthazar sans cacher son dédain.

Balthazar regarda la simple cafetière électrique de Dean et plissa le nez comme s’il lui avait proposé une assiette de bouse.

_ Non merci, ça ira, répondit-il de ce ton hautain et négatif dont il ne paraissait pas se départir.

Dean haussa les épaules et reprit sa place en face de Crowley qui venait de tirer une chaise. Balthazar resta derrière lui les bras croisés.

_ Et qu’est-ce qui me vaut l’honneur de cette visite ? insista Dean.

Crowley leva sa tasse comme s’il trinquait et parvint à avaler le café de mauvaise qualité sans grimacer.

_ Ayant apprécié notre petit tête-à-tête l’autre matin en ville, je me suis dit qu’une visite de courtoisie s’imposait. Puis le temps est passé… Tu sais, je suis un homme d’affaire aux journées bien remplies. Mais voilà, ce matin j’avais un créneau dans mon agenda et j’ai pensé : pourquoi ne pas rendre visite au si sympathique Dean ? Et donc me voilà !

Dean croisa les bras. Certes, il avait passé un moment plaisant l’autre fois avec Crowley mais le voir débarquer ainsi de bon matin était assez suspicieux.

_ Et lui, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? demanda-t-il avec un geste de menton en direction de Balthazar.

Crowley se pencha pour attraper une tartine de pain de mie et de la confiture qu’il étala généreusement avant de mordre dedans à belles dents.

_ Je voulais faire un geste en hommage à notre amitié naissante, répondit-il une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée. Alors j’ai emmené Balthazar pour qu’il fasse un petit tour dans ton trou en compagnie de… Castiel, c’est ça ? J’ai lu ses travaux, c’est un invité de qualité que tu as là. Mais si j’en crois les photos qui circulent, ton trou est si profond qu’il faudrait plus de deux mains pour en venir à bout. Quatre ne seraient pas de trop. Bien sûr, ça ne t’engage à rien ! se défendit-il ensuite devant la mine de plus en plus sombre de Dean.

Celui-ci grogna et se gratta la tête. Evidemment, il n’avait aucune envie de mêler Crowley à son projet, sympathie ou pas. Et il avait encore moins envie que Balthazar aille se promener sous terre avec Castiel. Mais le géologue avait probablement encore la volonté de remonter la rivière et Dean ne pouvait pas lui retirer cette opportunité sans lui en parler.

Un sifflement attira son attention et il réalisa que Crowley avait mis la main sur le rapport de Castiel, resté sur la table.

_ C’est une sacrée somme qu’il va te fa…

Dean lui arracha le document des mains.

_ C’est confidentiel !

_ Trop tard ! confia Crowley avec une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux. Et tu sais, je ne t’impose rien mais j’aime rendre service, surtout à un ami. Alors si tu as besoin d’emprunter…

_ Merci mais ça ira.

La voix de Sam, de retour dans la pièce, le coupa net. Juste à ses côtés, se tenait Gabriel, mains sur les hanches et air narquois.

_ Je t’avais dit que cette voix rauque n’était pas celle de Cas, lança-t-il à son amant.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Crowley en se tournant vers Dean puis Balthazar lorsque celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais il paraissait moins constipé qu’antérieurement, comme si ce nouveau rebondissement l’amusait plus qu’il n’osait le montrer.

_ Nous sommes là pour défendre les meilleurs intérêts de Dean, répondit Sam, aussi redressé qu’il le pouvait et s’avançant le torse bombé, dominant Crowley de toute sa hauteur avant de récupérer le document que Dean lui tendit.

_ D’ailleurs, votre présence n’est-elle pas une violation de propriété ? enchaîna Gabriel en s’approchant à son tour.

Crowley reporta son intention vers Dean.

_ Qui c’est ces deux clowns ? Tes avocats ?

_ Précisément.

Crowley roula exagérément des yeux.

_ Alors voilà, je viens en tant qu’ami et on me traite comme un brigand. Je suis outré !

Dean leva la main pour indiquer à Sam et Gabriel qu’ils pouvaient reculer un peu.

_ Pas du tout. Pas du tout. Mon frère et son ami se sont juste enflammés, répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot frère. Mais en tant qu’hommes de loi, ils ont tendance à se méfier de tout.

Crowley avait l’air franchement contrarié mais il n’ajouta rien.

_ Mais tu peux me croire, continua Dean. Je leur ai bien précisé que nous étions désormais amis. Et je prends bonne note de ta proposition concernant Balthazar. Je vais en parler à Castiel et nous reviendrons vers toi en temps voulu.

Crowley se leva brusquement, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise. Il tendit la main à Dean qui la saisit avec hésitation, un peu comme s’il craignait de faire un pacte avec le diable.

_ J’attends donc bientôt de tes nouvelles, mon ami, fit le businessman avant de quitter la cabane, Balthazar le suivant comme son ombre.

Dean soupira longuement lorsqu’il entendit le bruit d’un moteur s’éloigner.

_ C’était donc le fameux Crowley ? fit Gabriel d’un air amusé en s’installant à table. Il n’est pas bien impressionnant.

_ Il est plus grand que toi, grogna Dean que cette rencontre avait déstabilisé.

Il ne savait vraiment pas par quel bout prendre Crowley. L’homme pouvait être aussi sympathique que repoussant. Pour le moment, il ne rejetterait pas son amitié car il n’était pas en position de refuser un allier mais il n’allait pas non plus lui faire une confiance aveugle.

_ Et qui était le type avec lui ? demanda Sam.

_ Balthazar… un autre géologue, répondit Dean.

_ Tu l’avais déjà rencontré ?

_ Il était avec Crowley la première fois qu’il est venu. Un gars super négatif. Mais un très bon géologue, d’après Cas.

_ Cas le connaît ? s’étonna Sam. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était bien embêté.

_ Ca a dû m’échapper, pipeauta-t-il comme il pouvait.

Mais les deux autres ne furent pas dupes. Gabriel se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ Deano, Deano, Deano, tu fais la tête d’un type qui vient de trouver une oreille dans son steak. Qu’est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

_ Rien, maugréa-t-il en détournant la tête.

Gabriel s’inclina plus encore pour chercher son regard et du coin de l’œil Dean devina Sam qui en faisait de même. Il avait l’impression d’être un lapin entre deux vautours.

Le bruit de la porte qu’on pousse le sauva. Tous se tournèrent vers l’entrée, s’attendant presque à voir réapparaître Crowley et son sbire. Mais c’est Castiel qui se tenait sous le chambranle, les cheveux mouillés en pétard sur son crâne et une serviette humide autour du cou.

Il prit un air perplexe en découvrant Sam et Gabriel penchés sur Dean.

_ J’ai… manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

_ La petite visite de Crowley et de ton ami Balthazar, s’amusa Gabriel d’une voix chantante.

_ Oh… fit simplement Castiel.

Puis son regard tomba sur Dean.

_ Donc tu leur as dit.

_ Je n’ai rien dit du tout, se défendit celui-ci.

En trois enjambées, Gabriel avait rejoint son frère.

_ Dit quoi Cassou ? Qu’est-ce que tu nous caches hein ? Qui est ce Balthazar ? Ton mentor ? Ta Némésis ? Un ex am… Oh ! Cassie !

Castiel n’avait pu s’empêcher de baisser le regard face aux accusations de son frère et ce dernier l’avait tout de suite démasqué.

Il soupira et vida le dernier petit fond de café dans une tasse qu’il but d’une traite.

_ Alors ? Alors ? Dis-nous en plus sur Balthazar ! le poussa Gabriel en lui tournant autour comme un chien excité.

_ C’est justement pour éviter ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant…

Et la mort dans l’âme, il dressa à Gabriel et Sam une ébauche de son passé en compagnie de Balthazar.

_ L’ex de Castiel qui travaille pour l’escroc de Dean, les choses n’auraient pas pu être plus excitantes ! s’enthousiasma Gabriel à la fin du récit.

Castiel et Dean grognèrent de la même manière. L’un était étalé sur sa chaise alors que l’autre était vautré contre la table et la situation ne les réjouissait vraiment pas.

_ Et donc Balthazar travaille maintenant avec Crowley par vengeance ? demanda Sam.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je pense que c’est un simple hasard. Il a eu l’air aussi surpris que moi lorsque nous nous sommes vus.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

_ Et que voulait Crowley cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il finalement à Dean.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ La même chose que la dernière fois. Il s’intéresse financièrement à mon trou et veut y faire entrer Balthazar. Ma grotte… Je voulais dire ma grotte ! s’écria-t-il quand il entendit son frère glousser.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas envoyé bouler ? fit Gabriel en ouvrant un placard pour chiper un biscuit.

_ Parce que Castiel pensait avoir besoin d’un soutien plus expérimenté que moi pour l’exploration de certaines parties de la grotte.

Gabriel pouffa, envoyant des miettes dans tous les sens. Il tapota amicalement l’épaule de Dean.

_ Et généreux… ou naïf… comme tu es, tu es prêt à laisser Castiel avec son ex, obsédé sexuel reconnu, dans des couloirs sombres et isolés, à la seule lueur romantique des vers ?

_ J’ai confiance en Cas, grommela Dean.

Le géologue eut pour lui un sourire tendre qui le fit immédiatement se sentir plus serein.

_ Après, fit Sam toujours pragmatique, on pourrait exploiter les compétences de Balthazar sans rendre de comptes à Crowley.

_ Tu veux dire, poursuivit Gabriel en virevoltant jusqu’à son amant, débaucher Balthy pour qu’il vienne travailler chez nous ?

_ Eventuellement.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je le connais bien. S’il vient, il faudra le payer. Et cher.

_ Et si on le payait avec ton derr…

Gabriel s’étala de tout son long sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase lorsque Dean lui fit un croche-pied.

_ Aïe ! Deano !

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui.

_ C’est une discussion sérieuse, lâcha-t-il de son ton le plus menaçant.

Et pour une fois, Gabriel ne répliqua pas. Il se releva avec une moue boudeuse et retourna s’installer tout contre Sam.

_ Tu as vu comme ton frère me traite, murmura-t-il à l’oreille de son amant.

_ Et il a bien raison, répliqua Sam sans un regard pour lui mais tout dédié à Castiel. Dis-moi Cas, si on ne peut pas récupérer définitivement les compétences de Balthazar, on ne pourrait pas juste profiter de l’offre de Crowley pour disons… avoir son point de vue ou ses idées sur la grotte ? J’ai complètement confiance en toi mais un autre regard expérimenté pourrait être un plus.

Castiel opina.

_ J’avais en tête de profiter de sa présence pour pousser un peu l’exploration. Ca pourrait avoir des résultats intéressants.

_ Et après quand vous remontez, on dit à Crowley que nous ne sommes pas intéressés et nous faisons d’une pierre deux coups.

_ C’est faisable, approuva le géologue. Qu’en penses-tu Dean ?

Dean opina.

_ Ca me parait jouable. Crowley risque de mal le prendre mais après tout nous ne lui devons rien. Si tu penses que c’est la meilleure solution Cas, je te fais confiance.

_ Je propose, reprit Sam, qu’on laisse Crowley mariner un jour ou deux dans son jus avant de le rappeler et de lui dire que nous acceptons que Balthazar t’accompagne pour une descente.

Tous approuvèrent.

 

« *** »

 

Dean enfila sa combinaison avec ce qu’il espérait être une certaine nonchalance mais il sentait le regard de Balthazar posé sur son dos.

_ On est vraiment obligés de se traîner cet amateur ? gronda ce dernier à l’encontre de Castiel.

_ Dean vient avec nous et ce n’est pas négociable, répondit fermement le géologue.

Ils en avaient discuté de nouveau le matin même, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Depuis quelques jours, Castiel n’utilisait plus sa chambre que comme lieu de stockage et passait toutes ses nuits en compagnie de Dean. Le matelas était plus confortable et la compagnie agréable.

C’était le géologue qui avait proposé à Dean de les accompagner. Non pas pour faire taire une quelconque crainte de jalousie ou de suspicion. Juste parce qu’il aimait descendre dans le trou avec Dean. Et puis il était le propriétaire de la grotte, il était normal qu’il en explore tous les recoins.

Les choses auraient été compliquées juste à deux, mais la présence de Balthazar changeait tout. Pendant qu’il se chargerait d’ouvrir la voie, Castiel aurait tout le loisir de surveiller Dean et de l’aider en cas de difficulté majeure.

Et puis Dean était suffisamment costaud pour aider à porter une partie du matériel et des réserves. Conformément à leur plan, Castiel avait prévu une exploration de deux ou trois jours, sans prévenir bien sûr Balthazar et encore moins Crowley. Il avait bon espoir qu’une fois dans la grotte, son collègue se laisserait prendre au jeu de la découverte et accepterait de pousser plus loin l’aventure. Balthazar avait beau avoir des tonnes de défauts, il restait un passionné de l’univers souterrain.

En tant que leader, Castiel inspecta une dernière fois leur matériel. Il adressa un signe de tête à Sam et Gabriel, venus les regarder partir, puis descendit le long de la corde. Balthazar fut le second à la saisir. Avant de se lancer, il se tourna vers Dean.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez mais il y a beaucoup trop de matériel pour une simple reconnaissance. A mon avis on ne sera pas de retour pour le dîner.

Dean se força à rester stoïque et ne répondit pas.

_ Ah, détends-toi Dan, reprit-il. Tu es tout crispé. Tu as peur du noir ? De la profondeur ? De ma présence près de Castiel ? Quoique, sur ce dernier point, tu as peut-être raison de t’inquiéter. Plus j’aurai de temps devant moi et plus…

_ C’est Dean, pas Dan, le coupa Dean en le fixant, la mine mauvaise.

_ Oui, oui, peu importe, fit le géologue d’un ton badin avant de se glisser dans le trou, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Dean soupira. Passer soixante-douze heures sous terre, il pensait en être capable. Se coltiner celui-là en permanence… ça, il ne savait pas s’il pourrait le faire.

 

(à suivre…)

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Dans les premières minutes de la descente, Dean resta à bonne distance de Balthazar. Il voyait le faisceau de sa torche frontale à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui mais sinon, il n’était qu’une silhouette dont Dean ne souhaitait pas s’approcher.

Cependant, lorsqu’ils atteignirent la fente menant à la grande salle et que Castiel stoppa pour expliquer à l’autre géologue la suite des opérations, Dean n’eut pas d’autre choix que de les rejoindre. Traîner des pieds à l’arrière aurait été puéril et il ne voulait pas gâcher une exploration qui était importante pour Cas.

Balthazar posa la main sur la pierre comme pour en tester le grain. Puis il passa la tête dans l’ouverture et Dean l’entendit renifler de façon méprisante. Il serra les poings, sentant venir la remarque désagréable.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ton trou serait aussi étroit, Dan. Ca va être un sacré chantier pour que tout le monde puisse y passer. J’espère que tu as quelques économies.

Dean grommela une réponse incompréhensible. Il n’avait pas de bonne réplique à cela. Après tout, les finances étaient son point faible.

_ Sans compter, reprit Balthazar en se tournant vers Castiel, qu’une des strates me parait très calcaire. Ce n’est pas très solide tout cela. Il va falloir se méfier en cas de travaux.

Le géologue opina.

_ C’est ce que j’avais aussi remarqué. J’espérais trouver une seconde entrée mais pour le moment toutes mes pistes se sont révélées vaines.

_ Attends, intervint Dean. Tu veux dire qu’il y a des risques d’éboulements ?

Castiel posa sur lui un regard serein.

_ Rassure-toi. Pas dans l’immédiat Dean. Cette structure n’a pas bougé depuis des milliers d’années et ce ne sont pas nos quelques allées et venues qui vont la déranger. Là où il faudra se méfier, c’est quand nous acheminerons sur place des engins de chantier. Mais il n’y aura pas de problème si nous avons affaire à de vrais professionnels.

_ Voilà ! approuva Balthazar. De vrais professionnels. C’est ce qu’il faut sur ce type de mission. Pas des… amateurs.

Il cracha le dernier mot avec animosité et un regard appuyé sur Dean.

_ Balthazar, arrête ! le rabroua Castiel avant que Dean n’ait pu se défendre. Dean est tout à fait apte à nous accompagner.

Balthazar haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu le dis… J’espère juste que tu n’es pas aveuglé par l’amour.

Il répondit avec tant d’aigreur que Dean en sentit presque le goût sur sa langue. Puis Balthazar se glissa dans l’ouverture, volant le commandement à Castiel.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean.

_ Je suis désolé du comportement de Balthazar. Il peut être vraiment horripilant. Mais il n’est pas plus dangereux qu’un chaton. Après deux ou trois remarques, il se calmera, crois-moi.

_ T’en fais pas, répondit Dean en se donnant un air nonchalant qu’il ne ressentait pas. Je peux gérer. Et puis tu as besoin de lui pour la suite des évènements donc…

Il fit une petite moue à laquelle Castiel répliqua d’un sourire tendre.

_ Merci Dean, fit-il en plongeant dans ses yeux son regard si bleu.

Et l’espace d’un instant, Dean oublia qu’il était plusieurs mètres sous terre avec les pieds dans la boue.

Ce n’est que plusieurs secondes après qu’il réalisa qu’il n’entendait plus rien, là où les bruits de bottes de Balthazar faisaient écho à peine un instant auparavant. Il détourna la tête à contrecœur.

_ Nous ferions mieux d’y aller avant que cet idiot ne se perde.

_ Il ne se perdra pas. C’est l’homme le plus efficace en profondeur que j’ai connu. Il est meilleur que moi.

Dean n’en crut pas un mot et mit cela sur la modestie naturelle de Castiel. Mais ce n’était ni le temps ni le moment d’en débattre.

_ Alors allons-y avant qu’il ne nous sème.

Castiel s’engagea dans la fente, Dean sur les talons.

Ils retrouvèrent Balthazar de l’autre côté, les mains sur les hanches et tournant sur lui-même comme pour évaluer la taille de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ C’est bizarre, ça fait au moins dix secondes que je n’ai entendu aucune remarque sarcastique, railla Dean en bombant le torse de fierté devant l’expression du géologue.

Même si ce dernier avait dû voir les photos d’Ellen sur internet, il n’avait probablement pas réalisé à quel point la forêt de stalactites et de stalagmites était vaste. Et même s’il tentait de dissimuler au mieux ses expressions faciales, il ne faisait aucun doute que Balthazar était impressionné parce qu’il découvrait dans le faisceau de sa torche.

_ C’est pas mal, finit-il par admettre, les dents serrées.

_ Pas mal ? répliqua Castiel en levant un sourcil. As-tu la moindre idée des dimensions de cet endroit ?

_ J’avoue que j’ai du mal à évaluer. Mais à ton ton, j’imagine que c’est gigantesque.

Castiel hocha la tête et ouvrit son sac pour en tirer un paquet de feuilles.

_ Ce ne sont que les prises de notes initiales. J’ai des versions propres en surface que je te montrerai si ça t’intéresse mais en attendant…

Ils se tinrent côte à côte, le temps pour Castiel d’expliquer à Balthazar l’étendue de ses découvertes. Isolé derrière eux, Dean ne manqua pas de remarquer que Balthazar se penchait de plus en plus contre l’épaule de Castiel, hochant la tête comme si de rien n’était mais en profitant pour grignoter son espace personnel millimètre par millimètre. Cela ne parut pas troubler le géologue, tout à ses explications, mais Dean sentit ses poings se serrer et sa mâchoire se crisper.

Il détourna la tête, cherchant à calmer sa respiration. Ils n’en étaient qu’au tout début de l’exploration, ce n’était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie. Il n’était pas puéril à ce point. Et il avait entièrement confiance en Castiel. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir exclu de leur discussion, surtout lorsqu’elle commença à s’éterniser.

Il tenta de se joindre à eux mais les fragments de conversation qu’il saisissait étaient trop techniques pour qu’il comprenne quoique ce soit. Ils étaient passé en mode professionnel et lui se trouvait à la traine.

A la longue, il finit par abandonner et s’assit sur une roche en attendant que Castiel ait terminé de présenter sa pile de paperasseries à son collègue. N’empêche que ce dernier avait presque sa tête contre celle de Castiel. Dean s’attendait à tout moment à le voir tenter une main aux fesses. C’était bien le genre du personnage ! Du coup, il se sentait obliger de surveiller l’arrière train de Castiel, juste comme ça, pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien et que rien n’allait se passer. Et puis, ça faisait passer le temps plus vite.

Finalement, Castiel termina sa présentation et réalisa à quel point Balthazar était proche de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et recula d’un pas mais ne commenta pas. Il rangea juste ses notes à leur place d’origine.

Balthazar ne parut pas s’offenser de sa réaction et l’air toujours aussi nonchalant, il se tourna vers Dean.

_ Désolé Dan, on t’a un peu ignoré mais… oh ! OH !

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’alarma Castiel.

_ Regarde ! Regarde ! s’écria Balthazar en tendant un doigt vers Dean.

Ce dernier se figea, se demandant s’il n’avait pas une mygale sur l’épaule. Ce qui était complètement idiot puisqu’il n’y avait pas de mygale en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il pencha alors pour un serpent, un crocodile, une créature mutante de The Descent. Dans le doute, il resta immobile, espérant que Castiel ou même Balthazar viennent le sauver.

_ Je ne vois rien… murmura Castiel en plissant des yeux.

_ Mais si ! Regarde ton mec ! Il a une énorme stalagmite d’au moins trente centimètres de largeur dans les fesses ! J’en suis vraiment impressionné Dan !

Dean soupira et se leva.

_ C’est une pierre plate, crétin, grommela-t-il en comprenant enfin où Balthazar voulait en venir.

Il était vrai qu’au milieu de toutes ces pointes, les roches plates étaient rares mais pas inexistantes. Ce que Balthazar avait forcément dû remarquer à son arrivée. Ce dernier prit un air faussement confus.

_ Oh, pardon. J’ai vraiment cru… Je pensais enfin avoir compris la raison pour laquelle Castiel te trouve aussi extraordinaire et pense nécessaire d’ouvrir ton trou à tous.

_ Ah ah. On ne me l’avait jamais faite celle-là, gronda Dean qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

_ Ca suffit Balthazar, intervint Castiel en se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

Il avait probablement remarqué la tension sur les traits de Dean.

_ Oh Cassie, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir. Je tente de voir ton homme sous son meilleur jour mais il ne m’aide pas. Dès que je lui découvre une qualité, je n’ai que déception. Mais avoue toi aussi qu’il paraissait bien assis sur une stalagm…

_ Ca ne m’a même jamais effleuré l’esprit.

_ Tu mens ! le taquina Balthazar avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel se renfrogna et pencha la tête de côté comme s’il ne comprenait rien à l’humour de son ex-amant.

_ Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

_ Allons, ça ne t’a pas rappelé sous la couette quand tu le…

Il stoppa en voyant Castiel baisser la tête. Alors il dévisagea Dean qui lui aussi avait détourné le regard. Il les scruta tour à tour.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n’avez jamais...

_ On a ! Mais pas tout… se défendit Dean.

Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à se justifier auprès de Balthazar mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci croit que sa relation avec Castiel n’était pas réelle.

_ Ca ne te regarde en rien Balthazar, le recadra ce dernier, beaucoup plus posé que Dean.

Balthazar éclata de rire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel et l’autre autour de celles de Dean.

_ Comme c’est mignon. Et vous attendez quoi ? Vous vous réservez pour le mariage ? Vous… prenez votre temps ?

Il avait opté pour un ton narquois qui hérissa les poils de Dean. Celui-ci se dégagea brusquement de son emprise.

_ Comme Castiel l’a dit, ça ne te regarde pas !

Balthazar gloussa de nouveau mais relâcha à son tour l’autre géologue.

_ Ok, je n’insiste pas, mes petits anges chastes. Et je suis de tout cœur avec vous, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Puis il se pencha au dessus de Castiel.

_ Mais si jamais tu t’ennuies, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille assez fort pour que Dean entende, tu sais où me trouver.

_ Je suis déjà passé par là Balthazar et je trouve la chasteté plus engageante, merci.

Et sans un regard en arrière, Castiel reprit sa marche au milieu des roches. Balthazar n’hésita que quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas mais il ne pipa plus un mot pendant de longues minutes pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean dont un large sourire fendait le visage pour la première fois depuis le début de l’exploration.

Ils évoluèrent en file indienne au milieu des colonnes de pierre, Castiel s’arrêtant de temps à autre pour désigner à Balthazar des points géologiques qu’il trouvait inédits ou intéressants. Balthazar ne conversa plus avec lui que professionnellement, au grand soulagement de Dean.

Puis il les guida jusqu’au boyau menant à la rivière souterraine. Balthazar s’agenouilla pour observer le passage.

_ Vous êtes déjà descendus par là il semblerait, constata-t-il en jouant avec la corde qu’ils avaient laissé fixée.

_ De nombreuses fois, confirma Castiel. Mais il faut absolument que tu vois ce qui se trouve au bout de cette galerie.

_ De l’eau si j’en juge par le bruit.

_ Une rivière.

Balthazar se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Me dis pas qu’il y a ces saloperies de vers luisants ici aussi, grogna-t-il.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard hésitant.

_ Hum… si, finit par répondre Castiel.

Balthazar se redressa brusquement.

_ Ah non ! J’en ai ma claque des vers !

_ Tu… tu n’aimes pas ? hésita Dean.

_ Oh si ! La première fois que je les ai vus, j’ai trouvé ça très joli. La deuxième fois aussi. Et puis la troisième. Mais Crowley m’a fait faire des audits de toutes les grottes qu’il gère. TOUTES. LES. PUTAINS. DE. GROTTES ! J’en ai vu des vers. Encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore.

Il roula théâtralement des yeux.

_ Alors s’il n’y a rien d’autre que des vers par là, reprit-il, tu peux te les fourrer là où Cas n’est pas encore allé car il est hors de question que je me retrouve une fois de plus la tronche dans leurs filaments gluants en voulant analyser un mur. Je suis géologue moi, pas biologiste ! L’organique, j’en ai rien à battre. Montre-moi des cailloux, nom de nom !

_ On… on va peut-être zapper les vers, fit Dean avec précaution en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier opina et s’avança vers Balthazar.

_ Balthazar, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

Celui-ci soupira.

_ Laisse-moi deviner. Il y a une zone que tu aimerais explorer mais tu ne peux pas le faire seul, du coup tu espères m’amadouer suffisamment pour que je t’accompagne tout en faisant porter trois tonnes de matériel à Dan, pensant par là même être discret. J’ai bon ?

_ Quelque chose du genre oui, admit Castiel après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix plus rauque encore qu’habituellement.

Balthazar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea tour à tour Dean et Castiel.

_ Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne moi ? A part trois jours dans le noir, en compagnie… hostile… fit-il en désignant Dean d’un vague geste de la main, et le risque de me faire saquer par mon patron ?

_ Tu méprises ce type ! s’écria Dean. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Balthazar eut une petite moue.

_ Sache mon très cher Dan que c’est là une affirmation peu impressionnante. Je méprise tout le monde. N’empêche que je suis bien content d’empocher son chèque à la fin du mois.

_ Vendu, grommela Dean.

Balthazar ne parut pas mal le prendre. Son sourire était même rayonnant, comme s’il était très fier de l’orientation qu’avait prise sa carrière.

_ Et oui que veux-tu ? J’ai des goûts de luxe et la recherche paie vraiment très mal. Mon petit arrangement avec Crowley n’a donc pas que des désavantages. Et vous, que me proposez-vous ? D’après les bruits qui courent je sais que tu es complètement fauché et je connais Cas. Pour lui, l’argent n’a pas de valeur. Il est au service de « La Science ».

Il conclut sa tirade d’un petit gloussement moqueur.

Dean regarda Castiel. Il ne savait que répondre à Balthazar. Après tout c’était le géologue que le connaissait le mieux, c’était lui qui parviendrait peut-être à le convaincre.

_ J’espérais que l’idée d’être le premier homme à explorer la grotte jusqu’au bout serait une motivation suffisante.

_ Oh ! Tu me réservais le fond du Trou de Dan rien que pour moi ! Je suis flatté, Cas, vraiment.

Il battit exagérément des cils.

_ Mais soyons sérieux deux minutes, reprit-il. Concrètement, pourquoi je vous suivrais au milieu de je ne sais où ?

_ On pourrait donner ton nom à la galerie, genre le Boyau Gluant de Balthazar, lança Dean.

_ Dean, tu n’aides vraiment pas, le sermonna Castiel.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules mais aucun regret ne se lisait sur son visage. Cependant il décida de rester désormais en retrait. Il ne voulait pas faire foirer le plan de Cas, tout ça parce qu’il avait une antipathie partagée en l’encontre de Balthazar.

_ Je sais que tu es un vrai passionné de géologie, reprit Castiel en se tournant vers son ex-amant.

_ Je suis aussi un passionné de vêtements de luxe et de bons vins, répliqua ce dernier. Pour autant je ne te vois pas m’offrir une veste Cardin et un verre de Bâtard-Montrachet. Seulement de la caillasse et des larves poisseuses.

Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

_ Cet endroit est une découverte majeure. Le genre de grottes qu’on rêve tous de trouver un jour. L’occasion d’une vie Balthazar !

Celui-ci renifla.

_ L’occasion de ta vie, je te l’ai donnée Castiel et tu as préféré me larguer. Et maintenant tu espères quoi ? Qu’en souvenir de notre passé je vais t’aider à rendre riche et célèbre ton nouveau petit copain ? Tu rêves mon grand. Si je t’aide, ça ne sera qu’en échange de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

Castiel soupira bruyamment, les mains sur les hanches, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux au plafond. Dean ne l’avait jamais vu aussi agacé. Visiblement, il n’avait pas prévu que Balthazar remette leur rupture sur le tapis.

_ Grandis un peu Balthazar, répliqua-t-il en contrôlant difficilement son ton sec. Tu m’en veux pour quelque chose que tu aurais dû voir venir de loin et dont tu es en grande partie responsable. Tu n’as pas à… bouder ! Ou à gâcher une chance formidable pour nous trois, tout ça parce que les choses se sont mal terminées entre nous.

_ Non mais tu croyais quoi Cas ? Que j’allais te dire oui, la bouche en cœur et le…

Dean détourna le regard. La discussion prenait des allures de scène de ménage et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Pas qu’il craignait que Cas et Balthazar terminent leur rixe par un baiser enflammé, non, mais il n’avais aucune envie d’en savoir plus sur leur vie d’avant, leur relation ou leur intimité. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas plus que Castiel que Balthazar remonte sans les avoir aidés. Si sur le coup il avait détesté l’idée d’une expédition à trois, maintenant qu’ils y étaient, il aurait été dommage de gâcher une telle opportunité.

_ Et si je te payais ? intervint Dean d’une voix puissante qui résonna sur les murs de roche plus fort encore de la dispute de l’ancien couple.

_ Dean… grogna Castiel en roulant des yeux comme s’il venait d’entendre la pire idiotie de son existence.

Balthazar, quant à lui, pouffa sans retenue.

_ Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! Ou est-ce Dan ? Don ? Bref mon cher D, tu n’as pas un sou. C’est quelque chose dont Crowley aime se gausser lorsqu’il prépare des plans de financement pour ton projet. J’ai moi-même vu le rapport de Cas l’autre matin et je doute que tu puisses réunir une somme pareille. Alors me payer… Sans compter que je ne suis pas bradé !

_ Sauf ta vertu… grommela Castiel, éclairant le visage de Dean d’un sourire en coin.

_ J’ai entendu ! s’offusqua Balthazar. Et excuse-moi mais au lit tu n’es pas exactement Père La Morale. Par exemple quand tu me…

_ J’admets, je n’ai pas d’argent pour le moment, l’interrompit de nouveau Dean avant d’entendre ce que Cas pouvait bien faire au lit à Balthazar. Mais si ce projet marche, j’aurai largement de quoi payer ce que tu demanderas.

_ Avec des si…

_ Lorsque le grand public viendra…

_ Mais pour que le grand public vienne, il faut des infrastructures, s’emporta Balthazar. Et pour construire des infrastructures, il te faut de l’argent… Que tu n’as pas ! On en revient toujours au même point mon pauvre Dean.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel, la mine pincée.

_ Franchement Cas, tu me déçois. Il est très joli d’accord mais ce n’est vraiment pas une flèche.

_ Et pourquoi tu n’investirais pas ! s’exclama Dean, les poings serrés et la pose agressive, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Balthazar.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il, comme s’il avait mal entendu.

_ Pourquoi tu n’investirais pas ? Dans mon projet ?

Balthazar resta silencieux, comme s’il attendait que Dean développe son idée.

_ Tu as de l’argent, poursuivit ce dernier. Je suis certain que tu as de l’argent. Tu es malin et tu sais comment en gagner facilement. Tu aimes bien vivre et tu ne prendrais pas le risque d’être à la rue du jour au lendemain. Donc tu as des économies.

_ Continue, l’encouragea Balthazar d’une voix neutre.

_ Si la grotte est aussi exceptionnelle que Cas semble le penser, on peut attirer un monde fou avec un plan marketing bien ficelé. Tu m’aides à financer les travaux et une partie des bénéfices seront pour toi. Même pas besoin de te salir les mains. Avec mon frère, on s’occupera de la gestion. Cas sera responsable de tout l’aspect technique. Toi, tu n’auras plus qu’à empocher ta part en fin de mois. Et surtout…

Balthazar n’ouvrit pas la bouche mais il avait la tête penchée de côté, comme si l’enthousiasme soudain de Dean avait finalement capté son attention.

_ … surtout, fit Dean les yeux brillants et le sourire complice, tu grilles au poteau Crowley sur le coup du siècle.

Cela arracha un petit rire au géologue.

_ Bon argument, bon argument, admit-il. Mais explique-moi. Lorsque tu dis que je n’aurai même pas besoin de me salir les mains, ça signifie que tu ne veux pas que je fourre mon nez dans tes affaires ? Tu n’en veux qu’à mon porte-monnaie ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Exactement.

_ Hum… fit Balthazar sans expliquer davantage le fond de sa pensée.

Dean chercha Castiel du regard. Ce dernier l’observait, les sourcils froncés, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment compris ce qu’il venait de se passer. Dean non plus à vrai dire. Il avait plus qu’improvisé sur le moment, espérant s’attirer les bonnes grâces de Balthazar. Ce n’était qu’au fur et à mesure de son argumentaire qu’il avait entrevu une vraie possibilité.

_ Et c’est reparti ! se plaignit celui-ci. Quand vous aurez fini de vous dévisager à vous en fouler le nerf optique, on pourra peut-être continuer. Si je dois lâcher une partie de mes économies, j’aimerais autant m’assurer avant que je n’investis pas dans un trou à rats.

Il fit un petit geste de la main pour indiquer à Castiel de lui ouvrir la voie.

 

« *** »

 

Dean ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient descendus. Juste qu’il avait faim, un peu froid, que ses membres le tiraillaient et qu’il avait très envie de soulager sa vessie. Il jeta un coup d’œil anxieux à Cas et Balthazar. Les deux hommes avaient les traits tirés mais ils ne paraissaient pas en aussi mauvais état que lui. Leurs yeux brillaient d’excitation à chaque fois qu’ils découvraient une nouvelle salle au détour de la rivière.

Pour Dean, elles étaient toutes les mêmes, sombres et humides, mais les deux géologues poussaient de grands « ohhhh » ou « aaaaahhh » enthousiastes lorsqu’ils tâtaient le sol, grattaient la pierre ou analysaient un mur. Ils se posaient les mains sur l’épaule et tendaient le doigt vers une paroi, débitant tout un charabia auquel Dean ne comprenait rien pour décrire trois nervures par-ci ou deux stries par-là.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et grogna. Il était couvert de boue.

Il fallait dire que comme l’avait prédit Castiel, la remontée du cours d’eau n’avait pas été de tout repos. Les pierres étaient glissantes et les passages étroits. Parfois, ils avaient dû tendre des cordes entre les deux rives pour traverser et Dean avait découvert qu’il n’avait rien d’un funambule. Plusieurs fois il avait glissé. Il avait serré la corde supérieure si fort qu’il s’était arraché la peau et avait finalement accepté la paire de gants que Balthazar, bien plus à l’aise que lui, lui avait tendu. Il en avait eu, à une époque, mais il n’avait jamais eu besoin de les porter lors des explorations précédentes, si bien qu’il avait fini par ne plus les emmener.

Ce qu’il ne regrettait pas d’avoir en revanche, c’était les bottes que Castiel lui avait offertes. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait terminé avec le pied dans l’eau à diverses reprises mais ses orteils étaient toujours étonnement secs.

Il avait aussi dû ramper dans des cavités pour contourner un bras de rivière inondé, se hisser sur des promontoires parce que Balthazar estimait que c’était là le passage le plus sûr ou encore se glisser dans des passages plus exigus encore que celui à l’entrée de la grotte. Il en était sorti à bout de souffle, se demandant vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir.

Balthazar avait éclaté de rire en le voyant.

_ On n’a pas l’habitude des fentes étroites, Dean ? avait-il gloussé en lui tapotant le dos. Cas aurait dû te donner quelques cours à ce sujet !

Il avait ponctué sa réplique d’un coup d’œil appuyé à son ex-amant qui s’était contenté de hausser les épaules puis qui s’était avancé vers Dean en souriant.

_ Tu te débrouilles très bien, Dean, avait-il ajouté de sa voix rauque.

Et Dean s’était senti magiquement remis d’aplomb, avec la force et le courage de continuer ainsi pendant des kilomètres.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait cru sur le coup. Maintenant, il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Il leva la tête. Ici aussi, il y avait des vers qui luisaient au plafond, leur lumière azurée éclairant les parois abruptes d’une teinte dont Dean ne se lassait pas. Il réalisa que le bleu était probablement désormais sa couleur favorite. Il se demanda comment les petites larves étaient arrivées jusque là, au fin fond des entrailles de la Terre. Sûrement avec moins de difficultés que lui.

Il soupira. A quelques pas, Balthazar et Castiel étaient encore en grande discussion. Ils paraissaient même en désaccord.

Dean sursauta quand Balthazar se tourna d’un coup vers lui.

_ Alors Dean, on se sent au fond du trou ? demanda-t-il tout sourire. Pour une fois, oserais-je dire, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

_ Qu… Quoi ? fit Dean un peu largué.

Au moins Balthazar ne se trompait plus sur son nom depuis leur conversation sur un possible investissement. C’était déjà ça de pris.

_ Castiel pense que tu es fatigué et veux que nous fassions une pause. Moi, j’estime qu’un gars jeune et costaud comme toi est plein de jus et d’endurance et que tu peux tenir la distance jusqu’au bout. Ai-je raison ?

_ Arrête Balthazar, s’emporta Castiel. Ca fait des heures que nous avançons. Toi et moi tout comme Dean avons besoin de manger et de dormir un peu. Arrête de vouloir nous faire croire que tu es un surhomme.

_ Surhomme peut-être pas, répliqua Balthazar avec un air narquois en passant derrière Cas, les mains enserrant ses épaules, mais sur mon homme… ajouta-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Castiel fit un mouvement brusque. Leurs casques s’entrechoquèrent et Balthazar recula prestement.

_ Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! s’amusa ce dernier en levant les mains en signe de reddition face aux mines furieuses de ses compagnons d’expédition.

Dean avait senti ses poings se serrer sans même qu’il y réfléchisse.

_ Bon, puisque vous avez tous les deux des sales têtes, reprit Balthazar pour changer de conversation, j’accepte qu’on se pose un peu ici pour reprendre des forces. Après tout, on a un peu de place et il ne fait pas plus humide qu’ailleurs.

Il s’approcha de Dean et tendit la main. Ce dernier crut un instant qu’il allait le pousser dans la rivière au bord de laquelle il se trouvait mais Balthazar se contenta de lever un sourcil.

_ Le sac, Dean. Il est temps de voir ce que Castiel nous a concocté de bon.

Au final, Castiel n’avait pas concocté grand-chose de bon. Leurs réserves consistaient principalement en barres énergétiques, en fruits secs et en nouilles déshydratées. C’était sommaire mais Dean était tellement affamé qu’il aurait même mangé du brocoli s’il n’y avait eu que cela au menu.

Ils firent bouillir de l’eau à l’aide d’un petit réchaud à gaz et mangèrent en quelques minutes et en silence. Avoir un repas chaud dans l’estomac revigora quelque peu Dean et il se proposa même pour préparer un peu de café soluble que Castiel avec fourré dans le bidon avec les aliments solides. Balthazar, évidemment, réclama plutôt un thé. Tout en sirotant leurs boissons chaudes, les deux géologues discutèrent à grands coups de détails techniques de la traversée qu’ils venaient de d’effectuer.

Dean sentit son esprit dériver. Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, il se sentait bien. Il n’avait plus froid, il n’avait plus mal, il n’était plus à bout de souffle. D’accord, la spéléologie ne serait jamais sa grande passion et il ne comprenait pas bien l’enthousiasme de deux autres mais il était heureux de partager cette expérience avec Castiel. Et maintenant qu’il regardait le visage de ce dernier, les yeux fixés et la bouche pincée, concentré sur ses notes et ses schémas qu’il ne cessait de griffonner, la présence de Balthazar ne lui semblait plus aussi horripilante. Tout comme les sacs, les cordes et les harnais, il n’était un accessoire qui leur permettrait, à Cas et lui, d’atteindre leur objectif. Un accessoire un peu trop bavard et tactile au goût de Dean mais un accessoire quand même.

Il ne parvint pas à étouffer un bâillement, attirant l’attention de ses deux compagnons.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui fit Castiel. Nous avons peut-être encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir.

_ Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

Cas avait tendance à cerner facilement mais là il atteignait des niveaux que Dean ne lui avait presque jamais vus.

_ Je finis ça et j’arrive.

Dean opina et se leva pour gagner le bout de la salle où il espérait trouver un peu d’intimité. Il avait du mal à s’habituer à se soulager dans une boîte mais d’après Castiel, c’était indispensable. Une fois le problème réglé, il retourna auprès des deux autres et chercha un endroit plat où dérouler son sac de couchage. C’était la première fois qu’il allait passer la nuit sous terre et ce n’était pas pour le rassurer.

Lorsqu’il pensa avoir trouvé un coin un peu moins inconfortable que les autres, il retira son casque et ses bottes et se glissa entre les deux pans molletonnés qui n’empêchaient ni le froid de le pétrifier, ni la pierre de lui rentrer dans les chairs. Ca allait être une nuit très très pénible et malgré son état de fatigue avancée, Dean doutait de s’endormir rapidement.

Il mit son sac sous sa tête en soupirant. C’était à peine moins désagréable.

Il entendit alors un bruissement de papier et quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel se couchait tout près de lui. Dean se tourna pour lui jeter un coup d’œil.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par son casque et son début de barbe était constellé de boue. Il était magnifique et Dean avait envie de l’embrasser.

_ Tu n’es pas trop mal installé ? lui demanda le géologue en se tortillant pour adapter son corps à la surface dure.

Dean hésita entre l’ironie ou la vérité mais cette dernière l’emporta.

_ Mon lit me manque, admit-il.

_ Ton lit me manque aussi, lui glissa Cas à l’oreille, faisant sourire Dean malgré le froid et l’humidité.

_ Tu vois, fit la voix hautaine de Balthazar, on aurait dû continuer encore. S’il était vraiment fatigué, il ne ferait pas autant de chichis.

Dean se redressa juste assez pour tendre son doigt en direction de Balthazar. Ce dernier l’ignora et s’emmitoufla à son tour dans son duvet.

_ Attends ! s’alarma Dean. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Balthazar l’observa sans comprendre puis haussa les épaules avec un certain dédain.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je fais bougre d’idiot ! Je me couche ! Le sommeil n’est pas réservé aux débutants.

_ Mais si tu dors, je dors et Cas dort, qui monte la garde ?

_ La garde contre quoi ? demanda Balthazar sans cacher son exaspération.

_ Contre… contre…

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule.

_ Ne t’en fais pas Dean. Il n’y a rien de dangereux dans ces grottes. Pas besoin de monter la garde.

A ce moment là, Balthazar baissa la dernière lumière pour ne laisser qu’une simple veilleuse.

_ Au pire, fit-il, un ver va tomber du plafond, te ramper dans la narine pour te remonter jusque dans la boîte crânienne où il va découvrir un vaste espace vide pour s’installer.

_ La ferme Balthazar ! lança Castiel qui se rapprocha de Dean.

Il sentait désormais sa chaleur même à travers le sac de couchage.

_ Et puis tu sais Dean, poursuivit Balthazar pas le moins du monde décontenancé par les remontrances de Castiel, si jamais tu n’arrives pas à dormir, je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour t’aider à passer le temps. Plan à deux, plan à trois, je suis ouvert à tout.

_ Non, répondit une fois de plus Cas.

Et c’est la dernière chose que Dean entendit de la conversation avant de tomber dans le sommeil, entouré de la chaleur bienveillante et de l’odeur musquée du géologue.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Lorsque Dean ouvrit un œil, il eut du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait. Probablement pas dans son lit qui était chaud et moelleux. Là, son dos était en compote et son cou complètement tordu. Il s’enroula sur lui-même pour atténuer les effets du froid.

Ensuite la luminosité était étrange. Il faisait encore nuit noire mais quelqu’un avait allumé une lumière tamisée dans un coin.

Son cerveau lui cria qu’il devait être chez Garth. C’était le dernière endroit où complètement saoul il s’était endormi à même le sol avant que Benny ne vienne le réveiller pour le ramener chez lui.

Il devina alors une silhouette, debout, à quelques pas. Mais ce n’était ni Garth, ni Benny. Brusquement, il comprit où il était, avec qui et pourquoi. A la perspective de ramper des heures dans la boue, il eut envie de refermer les paupières et de tomber de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Balthazar dont le corps élancé se découpait dans la clarté de la lampe qu’il avait laissé allumée. Il ne savait pas quel âge avait le géologue – plus vieux que lui et certainement plus que Cas également – mais il avait une condition physique impeccable. Debout, torse nu près de la berge, Dean devinait les muscles de son dos qui bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n’aurait pas dû s’en étonner. La veille, Balthazar s’était comme baladé dans les galeries alors que Dean n’avait été que douleur, souffrance et agonie.

Balthazar s’étira de droite à gauche avant de s’agenouiller au bord de la rivière et d’y plonger les mains pour une toilette sommaire. Dean frissonna en pensant à la température de l’eau.

_ Tu réfléchis à sa proposition ?

La voix de Castiel dans son dos le fit sursauter et il détacha enfin son regard du géologue.

_ Sa proposition ? Quelle proposition ? demanda Dean d’une voix pâteuse et plus sèche qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Cas ne parut pas s’en offenser.

_ Sa proposition de plan à trois, répliqua-t-il, sa mine toujours aussi sérieuse qui laissa Dean perplexe.

Plaisantait-il ou…

_ Bien sûr que non ! s’offensa-t-il finalement en se redressant et en fronçant le nez.

Puis il grimaça lorsque tout son corps protesta face à ce brusque changement de position.

Il remarqua alors le petit sourire en coin de Castiel. Donc il le cherchait…

_ Pourquoi ? fit-il en levant un sourcil. Tu serais intéressé ?

Le géologue pouffa discrètement et secoua la tête.

_ Non, non merci. Je sais déjà ce qu’il a dans le pantalon. Mais toi tu semblais fasciné.

Dean se tortilla pour détendre du mieux possible son dos. Il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu une bonne dizaine de centimètres pendant la nuit. Si c’était bien la nuit… Son rythme biologique était complètement chamboulé et il n’était plus sûr de rien. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il avait dormi. Probablement pas beaucoup puisqu’il n’avait pas faim et que sa vessie ne le torturait pas. Enfin il se mit debout et Castiel, qui était jusqu’à présent accroupi, joignit le mouvement mais avec bien plus de facilité.

_ J’étais surtout fasciné par le fait qu’il soit capable de bouger après une nuit pareille, grogna Dean dont les jambes étaient tout aussi douloureuses que le reste.

_ Fais quelques exercices, lui conseilla Castiel. Marche un peu, échauffe-toi. Ca ira rapidement mieux.

Dean répondit d’un bougonnement. Il n’était pas convaincu mais après tout, le géologue avait bien plus d’expérience que lui en la matière.

_ Ah ! La Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée ! s’exclama la voix de Balthazar qui avait terminé ses ablutions matinales. Pour un qui avait la trouille, tu as sacrément écrasé !

Dean décida de l’ignorer et clopina vers une bouteille d’eau qu’il avait laissée au sol la veille. La sensation de fraicheur au fond de sa gorge lui fit du bien et il se sentit un peu plus fringuant.

Balthazar passa tout près de lui, s’étirant lascivement et se pencha pour récupérer son t-shirt qu’il avait laissé sur une pierre sèche.

_ Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda Dean.

_ Le plan à trois ? répliqua le géologue en enfilant sa combinaison.

_ Non, ça c’était ta proposition, soupira Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.

La lumière bleutée des vers paraissait ne jamais faillir.

_ Je parlais de l’investissement, ajouta-t-il.

Balthazar fixa les attaches de sa tenue de la main experte de celui qui a répété ce geste des milliers de fois.

_ Oh Dean tu es bien impatient. D’un point de vue professionnel la grotte est certes intéressante mais côté grand public, pour le moment, je ne suis convaincu de rien. Nous verrons lorsque nous atteindrons le fond.

_ Tu penses que nous y parviendrons ? fit Dean qui ne s’imaginait pas rester sous terre éternellement.

_ Tu ne me connais pas encore bien Dean, mais sache que j’aime aller au fond des choses, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé

Dean serra la mâchoire pour retenir un soupir agacé. Cela faisait des semaines qu’il avait son lot de vannes graveleuses et ça continuait encore et toujours, même ici, loin du reste de l’humanité.

Un peu las et raide, il attrapa son kit qu’il passa sur son dos. Lorsque ses épaules protestèrent, il le reposa à terre et décida de suivre les conseils de Cas. Il fit quelques pas le long de la rivière, s’accroupissant de temps à autre pour détendre ses jambes et balançant les bras pour dérouiller ses épaules. Assis sur une pierre, Balthazar le regardait avec un sourire narquois et une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

_ Alors Dean, on a mal partout ! railla-t-il.

Dean hésita entre l’ignorer et lever son troisième doigt. Mais Balthazar ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Si seulement comme moi tu avais l’habitude de passer la nuit à l’intérieur d’une cavité obscure !

Cette fois-ci il dressa direct l’index. Cela eut juste pour effet de faire rire le géologue.

_ Tu veux que je t’aide à te détendre ? répondit ce dernier en levant deux doigts qu’il agita de manière obscène.

Dean détourna le regard malgré lui. Il était des sujets avec lesquels il n’était pas encore très à l’aise.

_ Balthazar, ça suffit ! le rappela à l’ordre pour une énième fois Castiel qui, depuis le début de l’échange, avait le nez plongé dans ses notes et ses croquis.

_ Quoi ? s’offensa Balthazar. Je ne faisais que lui proposer mon aide.

Castiel releva la tête et fixa sur lui un regard bleu glacial.

_ J’ai vu très exactement ce que tu as fait et s’il te plait, arrête.

Balthazar haussa les épaules et termina son thé d’un trait.

_ Comme tu veux. Moi je voulais juste rendre service. Votre situation n’est quand même pas très très normale.

Castiel se mit debout et rassembla ses papiers qu’il rangea dans son sac. Il n’avait pas l’intention de débattre avec Balthazar de ce qui était normal ou pas dans une relation.

_ Remettons-nous en route, nous avons encore du travail. Dean, tu es prêt à y aller ?

Dean avait récupéré son kit et même s’il avait encore le corps et l’esprit fatigué, au moins n’était-il plu perclus de douleur. S’étirer lui avait fait du bien. Prenant exemple sur Balthazar, il s’était même passé le visage à l’eau fraiche et finissait d’avaler une barre protéinée. Globalement, il se sentait mieux que quelques minutes auparavant et ce n’était pas un mal étant donné qu’ils avaient des provisions pour trois jours. Cela signifiait donc qu’ils n’avaient peut-être même pas réalisé la moitié de leur expédition et qu’il allait devoir dormir encore deux nuits à même le sol froid.

Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi certains choisissaient ce type de hobby quand il y en avait de bien plus amusants et bien moins douloureux. Puis il repensa à l’excitation de Castiel à chaque salle et décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Il avala sa dernière bouchée qu’il fit passer avec une grande gorgée d’eau et hocha la tête. Il était aussi prêt qu’il lui était possible de l’être.

Les trois hommes finirent de rassembler leurs affaires puis ils se remirent en marche.

 

« *** »

 

Dean comptait ses pas pour oublier la fatigue. Il comptait aussi les secondes et les minutes. Et il se demandait vraiment quand ils allaient faire demi-tour.

Il s’était dit qu’à mi-journée peut-être rebrousseraient-ils chemin. Un jour et demi pour l’aller, et un jour et demi pour le retour. Mais après une brève pause déjeuner, Castiel et Balthazar avaient décidé de poursuivre toujours plus loin.

C’était logique, avait pensé Dean. Deux jours pour l’aller et un jour pour le retour, puisqu’ils avaient déjà installé le matériel et les cordes. Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide de rentrer.

En attendant, il se trainait derrière ses compagnons. En fait, la journée se passait exactement comme celle de la veille, un enchainement de salles, les exclamations des deux géologues et Dean qui suivait comme il pouvait, en plus poussif encore qu’auparavant.

Ses seules consolations étaient le visage ravi de Castiel lorsqu’il notait tout ce qu’ils découvraient et le fait de savoir que tout cela lui appartenait. Même s’il ne parvenait pas à aménager la grotte pour le grand public, apparemment pour les connaisseurs, son trou serait parmi les plus beaux défis du pays et peut-être pourrait-il quand même en vivre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa sur ses pieds pour se muer dans le boyau étroit où ils rampaient. Balthazar était passé devant et Castiel s’était placé derrière Dean au cas où il rencontrerait un problème. Ce dernier donna un grand coup dans son sac qu’il faisait avancer en premier et tira sur ses poignets pour se désengager d’un passage particulièrement étroit.

_ Pousse plus fort Dean ! Ca finit toujours par passer ! fit la voix de Balthazar à quelques pas de lui.

Et la lumière de sa lampe frontale devint le seul point de concentration de Dean.

A force d’efforts et de grognements, il parvint au bout et les bras de Balthazar l’attrapèrent pour l’aider à se remettre debout.

_ Merci, grommela Dean en observant son sourire rayonnant.

Il se demanda si le géologue se fichait encore de sa poire ou…

_ Dépêche-toi Cas ! lança ce dernier dans le boyau. Tu vas adorer !

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas de différence entre la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et les autres. Il en voyait toutes les parois à la seule lueur de son casque, il n’y avait pas plus de stalactites qu’ailleurs et pas de vers non plus. Seule la rivière qui reprenait à quelques pas de là.

Castiel émergea à son tour du trou et Balthazar l’aida également. Ils étaient tous couverts de boue et de sueur mais Dean paraissait être le seul que cela indisposait.

Balthazar posa une main sur l’épaule de Cas et leva un index.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent en silence et finalement son visage s’éclaira.

_ Hein ? Tu entends n’est-ce pas ! s’enthousiasma Balthazar.

_ Oui. Oh oui !

Dean se renfrogna et se concentra un peu plus. A part le bruit de l’eau, il n’entendait rien de spécial.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant des deux autres.

_ Il y a une cascade pas très loin d’ici, fit Castiel qui avait son petit sourire en coin. Tu n’entends pas le bruit de chute ?

Dean tendit l’oreille mais il ne distinguait rien de plus que le clapotement de la rivière. Ou alors… peut-être y’avait-il un grondement en bruit de fond mais ça pouvait aussi bien être un tour de son cerveau fatigué.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

_ Certain ! s’exclama Castiel.

_ Je l’entends aussi, confirma Balthazar. Allons-y.

Dean espérait juste que cela n’allait pas être une toute petite descente, comme celle de l’entrée de la grotte, dont le son était juste amplifié par les couloirs de pierre. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel soit de nouveau déçu.

Il dut forcer l’allure pour suivre les deux géologues dont le pas était devenu soudain bien plus dynamique.

 

« *** »

 

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps dans le dédale de roches mais Dean en était certain, à présent il percevait lui aussi un grondement. Et même s’il avait faim, s’il avait froid et s’il était épuisé, l’excitation du début était un peu revenu et à l’instar de Castiel et Balthazar, il avait soudain très envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce bruit.

Lorsqu’il parut évident qu’ils se rapprochaient, Castiel ne sortit plus que très succinctement son carnet de notes. Quant à Balthazar, il balisait le passage avec une assurance et une vivacité qui faisait presque tourner la tête de Dean.

La dernière section fut l’une des plus difficiles à négocier pour Dean. Le flux de la rivière était interrompu parce une masse rocheuse et Balthazar craignait qu’il faille revenir avec du matériel de plongée et finir le reste de l’exploration sous l’eau. Dean n’était pas ravi de cette perspective.

Mais alors qu’ils allaient se résoudre à rebrousser chemin, Balthazar, qui avait escaladé la paroi sur plusieurs mètres, poussa un cri de joie.

_ J’ai un passage ! annonça-t-il d’une voix puissante.

Son cri résonna contre les murs anthracite.

Dean leva la tête et retint difficilement un soupir en constatant que la montée n’avait rien d’aisée. La pente était raide et la roche rendue glissante par l’humidité des lieux. Castiel lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

_ Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu n’es pas obligé de continuer. Tu peux nous attendre ici, lui dit-il d’une voix douce.

Dean se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Il le trouva encore plus beau avec le début de barbe qui couvrait ses joues et son menton et la boue qui constellait son visage. Il eut envie de l’embrasser mais ils avaient l’un comme l’autre relativement négligé leur hygiène personnelle depuis deux jours et il doutait que l’expérience soit à la hauteur de l’attente. Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Les choses qu’il était prêt à faire pour cet homme…

_ Ca va aller. Et puis, ça n’a pas l’air si compliqué que ça !

Son ton était bien plus assuré qu’il ne l’était lui-même. Et seul il n’aurait probablement pas réussi à rejoindre la crevasse dans laquelle s’était engagé Balthazar. Mais ce dernier avait fixé et jeté une corde à laquelle il lui suffisait désormais de s’accrocher.

Sous l’œil expert de Castiel, il sécurisa son harnais à la corde et entama la montée.

Conscient du regard du géologue sur lui, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas grogner alors que ses bras le tiraient et que ses jambes paraissaient peser une tonne chacune ! Il grimpa mètre après mètre, sentant la sueur rouler en grosses gouttes poisseuses sur son visage. Il devait être écarlate. Se concentrant, il se força à respirer lentement. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de commencer à pousser des cris de phoque asthmatique.

Un coup d’œil vers le haut lui indiqua qu’il était presque arrivé et que Balthazar lui aussi le fixait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, face à ses efforts pathétiques pour ne pas trop perdre la face.

Puis, il lui tendit la main et Dean se laissa hisser sur la petite corniche où il s’assit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_ Va falloir penser sérieusement à t’entraîner, Dan ! A te voir, je t’aurais cru plus en forme.

Dean grimaça en entendant Balthazar écorcher son nom une fois de plus mais il ne répliqua pas. Ce dernier n’avait pas tort sur le fond. Dean avait vraiment du mal à suivre le rythme. Il repensa aux nombreux barbecues qu’il s’était enfilé depuis son arrivée en Nouvelle-Zélande et blâma le délicieux bœuf local pour son manque de condition physique. Ca, plus le fait qu’il avait passé deux jours à marcher, grimper, ramper, le tout dans le noir presque total avec deux experts mondiaux en la matière qui eux disposait de l’entraînement adéquate. Et au final, il était toujours là. A la traine, mais bien présent ! Avec un peu de recul, ce n’était pas si mal que ça.

Il eut envie de balancer tout cela à la tête de Balthazar mais il était déjà trop tard. Celui-ci s’était engagé plus loin dans la fissure et Dean, à plat ventre, le suivit.

Derrière lui, il entendit Castiel qui terminait la montée, bien plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait fait et il était évident que le géologue n’avait nullement besoin de son aide pour arriver jusqu’en haut.

Pendant de longues minutes, tout ce qu’il vit dans le faisceau de sa lampe frontale, c’était la semelle des chaussures de Balthazar et son arrière-train qui se trémoussait pour avancer dans l’étroit boyau.

Dean supposait que c’était aussi l’unique vision que Castiel avait de lui. Il pensa soudainement à The Human Centipede et il laissa échapper un rire rauque bien malgré lui.

_ Cas, ton copain commence à perdre la boule ! lança Balthazar. Si tu veux, nous pouvons l’abandonner dans un couloir sombre et prétendre qu’il s’est fait dévorer par des vers mutants.

_ Avance Balthazar ! grogna juste l’autre géologue.

Dean sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa cheville. Il se figea pour ne pas envoyer accidentellement son pied dans le nez de Cas.

_ On y est presque Dean, l’assura Castiel. Ca va aller.

Dean opina. Oui ça allait aller. De toute façon, il n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien sortir de cet enfer. Après, savoir s’ils y étaient presque ou pas, ce n’était que de l’optimisme de la part de Castiel. Impossible de connaitre la longueur du tunnel, ni même s’il disposait d’une sortie. S’ils devaient refaire tout le trajet en marche arrière, ça allait être un sacré bordel.

Tout à ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsque Balthazar poussa une exclamation ravie, quelques mètres devant lui.

_ Dean ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Il faut que Cas voie ça ! cria-t-il dans le conduit dont il venait de se désengager.

Dean grogna et poussa l’allure autant que possible. Il plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait distinguer quelque chose, comme une clarté, diamétralement opposée à la lueur jaune sale de sa lampe.

Lorsqu’il passa la tête hors du trou, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il surplombait une large salle au fond de laquelle se jetait une puissante cascade, toute en hauteur et dont le bruit tonitruant lui emplissait les oreilles.

Le haut de la pièce devait effleurer la surface car des raies de lumière naturelle perçaient les feuillages qui couvraient le plafond et donnait au lieu une ambiance onirique. Dean n’aurait pas été surpris de voir voler un ptérodactyle au milieu de tout cela.

Balthazar le prit par le bras pour l’éloigner de la sortie par laquelle Castiel faufilait. Bouche bée, Dean se laissa manipuler sans protester.

_ Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s’écria Castiel en se relevant, le regard perçant, vibrant même, le bleu de ses yeux exalté.

_ Ca ! Ca ! s’écria Balthazar, c’est le genre de choses pour lequel je veux bien risquer mon argent.

Une de ses mains pointait avec véhémence la cascade alors que l’autre frappait avec violence et enthousiasme l’épaule de Dean.

Ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol. Le petit promontoire rocheux sur lequel ils se tenaient tous les trois n’était pas très large et ses pieds pendaient dans le vide. Il ne s’en souciait même plus. Il était à la fois épuisé et extatique. Au moins ils n’avaient pas fait tout ça pour terminer au fond d’un boyau boueux et sans issue.

_ Descendons ! s’exclama Balthazar en installant son matériel.

Dean aurait bien passé le reste de la journée juste assis là mais s’il voulait dormir un peu – et oui, il voulait vraiment dormir un peu ! – il aurait été dangereux de le faire ici, à moins de s’harnacher directement à la paroi.

Et puis il n’aurait qu’à se laisser descendre en rappel, pas le plus compliqué des exercices.

Balthazar fut le premier à toucher le fond et il leur fit signe de s’engager à leur tour.

_ Ca va aller Dean ? demanda Castiel en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

Il tira plus fort que nécessaire et Dean se retrouva tout contre lui. Il se demanda si le géologue l’avait fait à dessein mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre.

_ Merci, fit Dean.

Castiel eut l’air surpris.

_ De quoi ?

_ De m’avoir poussé à venir jusqu’ici. C’est magnifique.

Castiel posa son front contre celui de Dean. Enfin il tenta. En pratique, ils se cognèrent juste les casques. Cela les fit sourire. Et Dean regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir l’embrasser, voire même lui arracher sa combinaison et…

_ Hé ! Pour le plan à trois c’est en bas !

La voix de Balthazar brisa le petit moment qu’ils venaient d’instaurer et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

_ Vas-y. Je te suis, fit Castiel en l’aidant à s’attacher.

Tous deux descendirent rapidement et puis ils marchèrent en direction de la cascade, les yeux levés vers la lumière naturelle qu’ils n’avaient plus vue depuis deux jours.

Balthazar les attendait là, le visage levé dans les embruns, goûtant au plaisir de l’eau fraiche sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment de leur arrivée, comme s’il les avait entendus marcher sur le sol humide, ce qui était peu probable étant donné le grondement assourdissant de la chute. Il leva les bras et les enserra l’un et l’autre par les épaules. Dean n’eut même pas à cœur de protester. Lui aussi appréciait les fines gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur son visage sale.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la récompense de leurs efforts.

L’eau était froide et à rester ainsi trop longtemps ils allaient se retrouver trempés de la tête aux pieds mais pour le moment ils n’en avaient cure.

Castiel fut le premier à se dégager de l’étreinte de plus en plus pressante de Balthazar. Il paraissait impatient de découvrir le lieu plus en profondeur. Il escalada les roches glissantes qui menaient au pied de la chute et se tordit le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir quoique ce soit par les fines ouvertures du plafond. Puis il secoua la tête et, avec précaution, il redescendit aux côtés des deux autres qui s’étaient éloignés pour s’éponger un peu.

_ Je vais devoir affiner mes notes pour déterminer exactement l’endroit où nous nous trouvons. Mais c’est intéressant de savoir que nous avons découvert une nouvelle entrée.

_ En espérant que ça soit toujours sur mes terres, fit Dean dans un soupir.

L’idée lui était venue juste à l’instant, en voyant Castiel réfléchir, qu’ils avaient marché un très long moment et qu’ils n’étaient peut-être même plus sous son terrain.

_ Ce serait un vrai problème, confirma Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils. Ton terrain est grand ?

Dean opina. Pour lui, le bout de terre avait paru immense, même si à l’échelle locale il ne devait pas être si vaste que cela. Cependant il avait vraiment du mal à s’imaginer la distance qu’ils avaient parcouru sous terre et à la rattacher d’une façon quelconque à ce qui se trouvait en surface.

_ D’après moi, fit Castiel, nous sommes toujours chez toi. La route que nous avons suivi était tortueuse et je pense qu’à vol d’oiseau nous ne sommes pas si loin que cela de notre point de départ. Mais je confirmerai = quand j’aurai fait des calculs plus précis.

_ Et tu penses qu’on pourrait aménager une entrée ici plus facilement que de l’autre côté ? fit Dean, les mains sur les hanches et tournant sur lui-même pour évaluer la taille de la salle.

_ C’est haut, fit Balthazar. Il va te falloir un sacré escalier ou un système d’ascenseur. Et faire en sorte de ne pas pourrir un site aussi authentique avec des équipements moches.

Dean soupira et s’assit sur la pierre la plus proche. Rien n’allait donc être simple ?

Balthazar se rapprocha de Castiel qui étudiait, les yeux plissés et la tête penchée, la cascade.

_ A ton avis, elle fait combien ? demanda-t-il à son collègue.

_ C’est ce que je tentais d’estimer, répondit Cas en se grattant le menton, y déposant une jolie trace de boue. Je dirais entre cinquante et cinquante-cinq mètres. En tout cas, c’est assez haut pour faire venir les amateurs. Et quelques soient les travaux à effectuer, il faudra faire en sorte de garder cette luminosité. C’est très plaisant.

Balthazar pouffa.

_ Quoi ? se braqua Castiel avec une petite moue vexée.

_ C’est très plaisant ! répéta Balthazar en l’imitant. Franchement Cas, il n’y a vraiment que toi pour parler comme ça de quelque chose que n’importe qui d’autre aurait désigné comme vachement beau !

Puis il se tourna vers Dean.

_ J’espère au moins que tu l’apprécies à sa juste valeur, lui lança-t-il.

Dean, qui s’était aussi amusé de la formulation de Cas, se contenta de hocher la tête. Il sentit comme une vague de tendresse le saisir et il eut envie de serrer le géologue tout contre lui.

Apparemment satisfait de sa réaction, Balthazar n’insista pas. A la place, il ouvrit son kit pour en sortir de l’eau et but longuement avant de reprendre une exploration plus poussée de la salle.

 

« *** »

 

Le reste de la journée se passa du mieux possible pour Dean. Il s’était installé un petit coin au sec, son sac de couchage roulé en boule dans lequel il s’était posé comme dans un nid et il s’était contenté de regarder les deux géologues vaquer à leurs occupations. Enfin, plus Cas que Balthazar s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même.

Les deux hommes mesuraient, grattaient, stockaient, analysaient, griffonnaient et paraissaient infatigables. Dean, lui, s’était surpris à piquer du nez deux ou trois fois. Mais il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu’il était exposé à la lumière du jour et qu’il pouvait se faire une vague idée du temps qui passait.

Environ deux heures après leur arrivée, la lumière déclina et rougit et il sut que le crépuscule était proche. Balthazar et Castiel ne tardèrent pas à revenir vers lui, satisfaits de leur travail jusqu’à présent.

Pendant que Balthazar faisait chauffer de l’eau pour leur préparer des nouilles déshydratées, Castiel voulut expliquer à Dean ce qu’il avait tiré des quelques heures passées ici, mais même à distance, le bruit de la chute était si fort qu’ils devaient hausser le ton pour s’entendre et abandonnèrent rapidement.

Au final, ils mangèrent en silence, échangeant juste regards et sourires pendant que Balthazar roulaient des yeux avec force. Au moins ne proposa-t-il pas pour la énième fois son idée de plan à trois.

Maintenant qu’il y prêtait un peu plus attention, Dean réalisait que le géologue commençait lui aussi à payer les efforts des derniers jours. Son teint était plus blanc, son sourire goguenard moins marqué et il ne se baladait plus en bombant le torse comme le coq le plus puissant de la basse-cour. Sûr, il n’était pas une chose inerte lovée au sol comme Dean pouvait l’être mais il n’arborait plus la superbe du début d’expédition. C’était rassurant quelque part.

Une fois le repas bouclé, ils se couchèrent rapidement. Tacitement, ils savaient que la journée de demain serait longue. Il leur faudrait remonter tout le chemin parcouru en deux jours et ils n’avaient pas intérêt à trainer. Dean s’accrochait à l’idée d’une douche dès son retour à la cabane. Il s’accrocha aussi à la main de Cas, qui avait squatté sans honte son nid douillet, les couvrant tous deux de son propre duvet, avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Dean et de fourrer son nez dans sa nuque.

Ils puaient tous deux la terre et la sueur rance mais Dean n’en avait pas plus quelque chose à faire que Castiel. Et il était de toute façon bien trop fatigué pour s’en formaliser. Son corps était tellement épuisé qu’il paraissait se mouler à son environnement et il se sentit bien plus à l’aise que la veille. Même le grondement incessant de la cascade de l’empêcha pas de s’endormir en quelques secondes lorsqu’il perçut le souffle de Castiel dans ses cheveux.

 

« *** »

 

La route du retour fut aussi longue et pénible que Dean l’avait craint. Castiel l’avait réveillé alors que le jour n’était pas encore levé et que la grotte était encore plongée dans le noir complet. Même en plissant les yeux, il n’avait pu deviner ni la lune ni les étoiles par les fines ouvertures du plafond.

Après un rapide déjeuner, ils avaient rebroussé chemin. Il avait fallu commencer par remonter sur le promontoire et ramper dans le dernier boyau, des efforts terribles qui avaient fait souffrir le corps de Dean dès le début même du parcours.

Sa seule consolation était qu’ils progressaient bien grâce aux installations de Balthazar, qui leur permettaient de s’orienter rapidement et de traverser les difficultés sans trainer. Cela signifiait que Dean avait également moins de temps de pause qu’il l’aurait souhaité mais à bien y réfléchir, il préférait souffrir plus et moins longtemps que de lambiner dans la grotte pour cinq minutes de répit. Il se sentait tel un cheval sur la route de l’écurie et eut l’impression que les deux géologues avaient aussi pressé le pas au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. A part pour un rapide repas en milieu de journée, ils n’avaient pas stoppé leur progression, même si Castiel s’était enquis à plusieurs reprises de la condition physique de Dean. Ce dernier l’avait rassuré et, serrant les dents, avait calqué son rythme sur celui de ses compagnons.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il commença à reconnaitre les lieux qu’il oublia ses muscles endoloris et ses orteils probablement en sang. Il savait que dans une heure ou deux il serait dehors et peu après, propre et confortablement installé dans son lit. Avec même un bon repas chaud dans le ventre si Sam et Gabriel avaient prévu ce qu’il fallait. Ce dont il ne doutait pas connaissant son futur beau-frère.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la grande salle des stalactites, il arborait un sourire idiot qui parut amuser Castiel. Et une fois la fente finale passée, ce dernier lui posa une main sur le bras comme pour le féliciter du travail accompli.

Mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée. Balthazar fut le premier à grimper la corde menant dehors et Dean le suivit. Lorsqu’il passa la tête à l’air libre, il ferma les yeux pour profiter du vent frais sur son visage. La lumière était douce alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes alentours.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il vit Sam et Gabriel, debout, un peu à l’écart, et le regardant avec un air crispé. Gabriel leva une main raide pour le saluer. Il remarqua aussi Balthazar, à quelques pas de lui et faisant la tête de celui qui vient de mordre dans un citron.

Dean fronça les sourcils et termina de se hisser à l’extérieur. C’est alors qu’il entendit un raclement de gorge dans son dos.

Il se retourna aussi vite que ses muscles endoloris le lui permettaient et découvrit Crowley, dressé près du trou, les bras croisés et la mine sombre. Son regard transperçait Dean.

_ Et voilà le troisième traître, annonça-t-il d’une voix glaciale quand Castiel apparut à son tour.

_ Je pense qu’il y a eu comme un problème de communication, intervint Balthazar d’un ton mielleux qui sonnait faux même aux oreilles de Dean.

_ Vraiment ? répliqua Crowley en levant un sourcil. Je pensais t’avoir dit de jeter un coup d’œil sur sa grotte, pas de partir en randonnée !

Balthazar haussa les épaules. Sa mine était de nouveau hautaine et négative, comme s’il n’avait aucun compte à rendre à son employeur et qu’il n’avait d’ailleurs commis aucune faute professionnelle.

_ J’ai jugé adéquat d’en voir d’avantage avant de formuler une opinion quant à l’intérêt de cette grotte, répliqua-t-il.

_ Mouais, grogna Crowley, pas dupe pour un sou. Nous en discuterons ultérieurement.

Puis il se tourna vers Dean et s’avança à grandes enjambées, jusqu’à envahir son espace personnel, à la manière d’un Castiel, en bien moins agréable.

_ Quant à toi ! Toi ! répéta-t-il, bégayant de rage et lui postillonnant au visage, je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire mais tu n’as pas intérêt à vouloir m’entuber. Je te préviens, j’ai un très gros engin qui n’attend qu’une chose, c’est de boucher ton trou !

Il posa quelques instants avant de reprendre, d’un ton plus calme et quelque peu embarrassé.

_ Je parlais d’un bulldozer bien sûr, un gros bulldozer que je n’hésiterai pas à acheminer jusqu’ici pour fermer cette grotte si jamais tu tentes de me planter un couteau dans le dos.

Avec un dernier regard mauvais, il fit demi-tour et attrapa Balthazar par le bras.

_ Allons-y.

Les deux hommes s’éloignèrent dans le crépuscule, laissant un Dean aussi épuisé que désemparé. La main de Castiel se posant sur son épaule le fit tout de même sourire.

 

(à suivre…)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire coffee-without-a-pause ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis sure que tu ne t’attendais pas à ça, ahahaha ! Bon, en fait je voulais la finir mais pas facile d’écrire discrètement quand tu es toujours dans la pièce… Donc tu n’auras là que l’avant-dernier chapitre. Et promis, je tente d’écrire le dernier chapitre en moins de deux ans ! J’espère que ça te plaira et encore bon anniversaire ! (Et pour les autres, ceux qui lisaient cette fic il y a fort longtemps, merci à vous si vous êtes encore là et encore pardon pour l’énoooorme retard. Disons que j’ai été happée par un autre fandom qui ne m’a plus relâchée)

Dean regarda sa montre. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes et il s’inquiétait. Castiel n’était toujours pas là. Le géologue était parti seul au petit matin pour faire… ses trucs de géologue… des prélèvements, des relevés, de la cartographie et pas mal d’autres choses que Dean avait encore du mal à saisir. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier avait accompagné Gabriel et Sam en ville pour rencontrer un élu local intéressé par leur projet et qui pouvait leur apporter une aide de l’Etat, voire même son soutien dans le cas d’un financement bancaire. En somme, Dean avait passé une journée ennuyeuse à écouter Sam discuter gros sous avec un gars en costard. Sympathique certes, passionné par sa région et son histoire certes, mais quand même, un gars en costard ! Et il n’avait eu qu’une envie, ca avait été de retrouver Cas et de se glisser entre ses bras. Et même plus encore.

C’était le premier matin depuis leur longue exploration jusqu’aux confins de la grotte, où Dean se levait sans courbatures. Son corps n’avait été que douleur et souffrance dans les trois jours qui avaient suivi. En fait, il avait dormi plus de douze heures la première nuit. Et quasiment la même chose la nuit suivante. A chaque fois il avait senti Cas qui se levait, sortant discrètement du lit qu’ils partageaient mais il s’était trouvé incapable de le suivre et avait replongé directement dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité d’après lui.

Toujours était-il qu’il s’était levé ce matin enfin dans de meilleures dispositions. Castiel l’avait embrassé et lui avait assuré qu’il rentrerait en fin d’après-midi. Dean s’était retenu de lui faire un clin d’œil entendu. A présent qu’il était remis de ses deux jours sous terre, il avait envie de faire un peu plus que de dormir. A la place, il avait attrapé la main de Castiel et l’avait attiré tout contre lui pour piquer ses lèvres d’un baiser supplémentaire.

_ J’ai hâte, avait-il murmuré contre la peau du géologue.

C’était évidemment ce moment là que Gabriel avait choisi pour sortir de la chambre.

_ Ah ! s’était-il écrié en pointant Cas et Dean du doigt. Grillés !

Dean avait lutté très fort contre lui-même pour ne pas reculer brusquement. Mais il n’avait aucune raison de le faire si ce n’était à cause d’un vieux reste de honte de sa vie précédente. Après tout, il était chez lui et tout le monde ici savait ce qu’il se passait entre lui et Castiel. Et il était plus heureux que jamais. Plus serein aussi malgré les difficultés de leur projet. Alors oui, s’il avait envie d’embrasser Castiel sous son propre toit, il le ferait et tant pis pour les railleries de Gabriel. Dean savait qu’il devait apprendre à vivre avec. Son frère ne paraissait pas vouloir changer de petit ami.

Il se demanda brièvement s’il ne devrait pas présenter plus longuement Sam à Balthazar. Ce dernier était un prédateur évident et Sam une proie agréable. Puis il secoua la tête. Il n’était pas sûr de gagner au change entre Gabriel et Balthazar.

Puis il avait regardé Castiel s’éloigner dans la montagne, son lourd sac sur l’épaule. Et il ne l’avait plus revu depuis.

Dean plissa les yeux en tentant de deviner la silhouette du géologue se détachant dans le soleil couchant. Peine perdue. Derrière lui, il entendait Sam mettre le couvert et l’odeur du barbecue lui chatouillait les narines. Son estomac grogna et Dean s’en voulut un peu d’être aussi affamé alors qu’il aurait dû se lamenter d’inquiétude. Mais visiblement, son corps et son esprit n’étaient une fois de plus pas en adéquation.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, pensant trouver Cas qui était rentré par un autre chemin. Il ne découvrit que le haut du crâne de Gabriel.

Dean baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de celui-ci.

_ Arrête de faire cette tête ! le sermonna Gabriel. Il ne va pas tarder. Mais tu connais Cas ! Quand il est dans ses petits cailloux, rien d’autre ne compte. Il a probablement oublié l’heure qui passe.

Dean opina. Il savait que Gabriel avait raison. Après tout Castiel était son frère et il le connaissait depuis toujours. Et puis le géologue était passionné par son métier mais il était aussi l’homme le plus prudent du monde. Il n’y avait donc aucune raison de s’en faire.

_ C’est prêt ! annonça Sam en sortant du feu une belle côte de bœuf.

Il avait même pris le temps de faire une sauce aux champignons et Dean en salivait d’avance.

L’esprit un peu plus tranquille, il passa à table, face à Gabriel qui parvint à monologuer tout au long du dîner, tout en dévorant à belles dents le contenu de son assiette. Dean était impressionné par une telle performance. Lui-même fit honneur à la viande mais s’il avait bavardé en même temps, il aurait probablement postillonné partout. Il allait devoir demander à Gabriel son truc en la matière. Il en oublia même de se retourner pour vérifier de temps en temps que Castiel n’arrivait pas dans son dos.

Ce fut lorsqu’ils terminèrent le repas et que la nuit était déjà tombée que Dean sentit l’angoisse le reprendre. Il scruta longuement l’obscurité à la recherche d’une pointe de lumière mais il n’y avait rien.

Anxieux, il aida Gabriel et Sam à débarrasser et fit même la vaisselle, espérant qu’un peu de travail manuel distrairait son cerveau. Alors qu’il mettait tout à sécher il songea même à attraper une lampe pour rejoindre Castiel.

_ Ne sois pas un imbécile ! se moqua Gabriel lorsqu’il lui fit part de son projet. Je t’assure qu’il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter. Il ne va pas tarder.

_ Et s’il a fait une mauvaise chute ? Ou s’il s’est perdu ? Ou s’il a rencontré sur le chemin du retour…

_ Quoi ? Un kiwi ? Un kakapo ? Ou pire... un opossum? Tant de créatures terrifiantes de la nuit Néo-Zélandaise ! railla Gabriel. Tu cogites trop Dean. Cas a probablement décidé de dormir sur place quand il a vu l’heure. Le connaissant, il doit avoir en bas tout un tas de couvertures de survie et des rations pour des jours.

Ca, c’était quelque chose que Dean ne pouvait nier. Castiel était un homme prévoyant. Et s’il avait décidé de dormir dans la grotte et que Dean débarquait, il lui passerait probablement un savon pour s’être aventuré en pleine nuit jusqu’au trou.

La mort dans l’âme, Dean se brossa les dents et se coucha.

 

 

« *** »

 

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla aux aurores. Le lit lui semblait bien vide sans la présence apaisante de Cas. Il posa la main sur le matelas, espérant y sentir la chaleur de son amant qui serait passé sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive mais sans succès. Le lit était désespérément froid et Dean soupira pour dissimuler l’angoisse qui montait en lui.

Il tentait d’être rationnel, arguant contre son propre cerveau que Gabriel avait raison, que Cas avait dû dormir dans la grotte pour ne pas faire le trajet de nuit. Mais une boule de plus en plus difficile à ignorer lui nouait les entrailles.

_ Merde, jura-t-il quand il passa la tête dans le salon et le découvrit tout aussi vide que son lit.

Son esprit lui criait de courir jusqu’à l’entrée de la grotte pour voir ce que Cas fichait mais il se rappelait encore et encore qu’il était irrationnel et que rien de terrible n’avait pu arriver à quelqu’un d’aussi professionnel que son amant.

Alors il prépara le café, grilla une tartine de pain de mie et s’assit à sa place habituelle pour grignoter du bout des dents son petit déjeuner.

Au moindre bruit il sursautait, guettant le retour de Cas qui n’arrivait pas. Et encore et encore il consulta l’heure, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y tienne plus. Sam et Gabriel dormaient toujours et n’étaient pas là pour le raisonner. Alors, Dean sauta dans ses vêtements de la veille et remplit un thermos de café. Il pourrait toujours utiliser cette excuse pour s’être aventuré aux premières lueurs du jour dans la montagne si jamais le futur époux de son frère le taquinait sur sa nervosité incontrôlable. Puis il partit dans l’air encore frais, la rosée du matin humidifiant ses bottes.

Lorsqu’il parvint à l’entrée de la grotte, il était essoufflé. Il n’avait pas été jusqu’à courir mais son pas rapide, même dans les pentes, avait suffi à faire monter la chaleur sur ses joues et à coller son t-shirt à son dos.

_ CAS ! appela-t-il en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche du géologue.

Mais il n’y avait de trace ni de Castiel, ni d’un campement où il aurait passé la nuit. Rien.

Dean grimaça. Il n’avait pas sa tenue de géologie mais descendre jusqu’à la première salle ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Cas allait probablement lui faire la tête pour l’avoir rejoint sans casque mais calmer ses angoisses paraissait plus important à Dean.

Il élargit sa ceinture pour y coincer le thermos et une lampe de poche qu’il avait dégotée dans les caisses de petit matériel qui restaient sur place en permanence. Puis il saisit la corde et entra dans le trou.

Il faisait sombre lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol et sans son casque muni d’un faisceau, il ne voyait absolument rien. Son premier réflexe fut de récupérer la lampe et d’éclairer les alentours avec lesquels il était désormais familier.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il de nouveau, l’écho de sa voix se répétant encore et encore dans le long couloir.

Dean tendit l’oreille mais autour de lui ne régnait que le silence, à l’exception de quelques gouttes d’eau qui clapotaient ici et là en tombant du plafond.

Prenant garde à ne pas glisser, Dean s’enfonça dans le corridor, en direction de la petite fente derrière laquelle, espérait-il, il allait trouver Cas.

_ Cas ! tenta-t-il une fois de plus, juste au cas où, avec le même résultat.

Ses mains tremblaient à présent et le rayon lumineux qui éclairait le sol irrégulier devant lui ne cessait de sauter.

Dean se força à prendre une grande respiration pour calmer son souffle comme il avait appris à le faire lorsqu’il se trouvait bloqué dans un passage difficile. Mais il ne pouvait chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait l’estomac.

Quand il atteignit la fente, il passa la lampe à l’intérieur et manqua de hurler. Mais le son resta bloqué dans sa bouche, son cerveau en conflit avec ce que voyaient ses yeux.

Il n’y avait plus de passage.

Là où auparavant s’était trouvée une ouverture certes étroite mais praticable, il n’y avait plus qu’un mur de pierre.

_ Non… non… non… gémit Dean en se précipitant dans la fente jusqu’à ce que sa main rencontre la pierre froide et humide qui avait dû se détacher d’un des murs.

Ignorant toute consigne de sécurité, Dean gratta, frappa et appela, espérant que la voix rauque de Cas se ferait entendre même de l’autre côté de la roche. Mais celui-ci restait désespérément muet. Et le bloc de pierre était bien trop lourd pour qu’il parvienne à le basculer.

_ Merde ! Non ! cria-t-il en frappant jusqu’à ce que ses mains lui fassent mal.

Il était en train de paniquer, il le savait. Et paniquer ne l’aiderait pas à sauver Cas. Rien ne disait qu’il avait été pris dans l’éboulement. Il était peut-être juste bloqué de l’autre côté. Et Dean pouvait encore le sauver. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu’il conserve son calme et qu’il réfléchisse.

_ Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! s’encouragea-t-il en se passant une main boueuse dans les cheveux.

Quand il parvint à connecter quelques neurones, il réalisa vite que seul, il n’arriverait à rien. Il avait besoin d’aide, de gens compétents, de gens intelligents, de gens capables de mettre en place un plan de sauvetage sans être submergés par leurs émotions. Il avait besoin de Sam et Gabriel dans un premier temps.

Dean fit volte-face pour se précipiter vers la sortie mais sa semelle ripa contre une pierre humide et il s’étala de tout son long. Il jura à nouveau quand ses mains s’enfoncèrent sur du gravier et que son genou butta violemment contre une aspérité. Le thermos roula au loin mais il n’avait pas le temps de le récupérer. C’était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de rester calme avant de se tuer et de ne servir absolument à rien à Cas.

Il se releva, grimaçant quand il réalisa qu’il avait brisé l’ampoule de sa lampe et que du sang lui coulait le long de la jambe. Ce n’était sans doute pas grand-chose mais il le sentait et cela lui servirait de leçon. Il devait se montrer méthodique.

Prenant appui sur la paroi rocheuse, il se guida le long du couloir jusqu’à ce qu’il perçoive la sortie et la lumière du jour. Même si celle-ci lui paraissait extrêmement faible. Mais il n’y prêta pas garde. Il y avait plus urgent.

Il attrapa la corde malgré ses paumes amochées par sa chute et commença l’ascension.

Une goutte d’eau lui tomba alors sur le nez. Puis une seconde. Et Dean comprit qu’il pleuvait.

Lorsqu’il émergea, le ciel était sombre et promettait des pluies bien plus importantes que la petite bruine sous laquelle il se trouvait. Sans attendre, il reprit le chemin de la cabane, se dépêchant sans pour autant risquer de se casser le cou. Il regardait soigneusement où il mettait les pieds et grognait chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur le tissu déchiré de son jean. Cela lui apprendrait à descendre sans la tenue adéquate.

Et Cas allait sûrement en faire tout un foin. Lorsqu’il sortirait. Parce qu’il allait sortir. Il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative.

Malgré son calme apparent, Dean était terrifié. Son cerveau lui soumettait encore et encore les pires hypothèses et il les rejetait de toute son énergie. Non, Cas n’était pas mort dans l’éboulement. Non, il n’allait pas manquer d’air, d’eau ou de nourriture. Non, il n’allait pas finir noyé quand les pluies allaient faire gonfler le niveau de la rivière souterraine. Quoique… il n’était pas vraiment certain de ce dernier point. Et quand il atteignit enfin une partie plus plane et plus praticable, Dean se mit à courir malgré son genou ensanglanté.

 

« *** »

 

Lorsqu’enfin il arriva à la cabane, il en poussa la porte avec tant de force qu’elle claqua contre le mur. Assis à table à prendre le petit-déjeuner, Sam et Gabriel relevèrent la tête de concert.

_ Un problème ? demanda ce dernier sans son habituel rictus, comme s’il avait compris à la mine de Dean que l’heure était grave.

_ Il y a eu un éboulement ! s’écria Dean. A l’entrée de la grotte ! Je n’ai pas vu Cas ! Je ne sais pas s’il est coincé, prisonnier derrière ou s’il…

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de continuer. A la mention d’un éboulement, Sam et Gabriel s’étaient levés et précipités vers lui.

Aussitôt, Sam le fit s’assoir pour qu’il se calme alors que Gabriel avait sorti son téléphone pour appeler les secours.

_ Dean, Dean, fit Sam d’un ton qui se voulait serein mais qui tremblait. Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis sur ce que tu as vu. A quel niveau de l’entrée…

_ Dans la fente, le coupa Dean qui avait l’impression qu’ils étaient en train de perdre du temps. Un pan de mur est tombé et bloque le passage. C’est impossible à bouger je crois ! Il va falloir des jours pour que… et la pluie… et…

_ Dean ! intervint Sam mais Dean leva la main pour le faire taire.

Il savait qu’il était en train de péter les plombs. Il n’avait pas besoin que Sam le lui rappelle. Il devait juste… faire quelque chose.

Il se remit debout si vite qu’il manqua de se cogner le crâne contre le menton de Sam qui était toujours penché vers lui. Puis se précipita vers Gabriel qui expliquait à Dean ne savait qui la situation.

_ Appelle aussi Balthazar ! cria-t-il à son futur beau-frère en se précipitant vers la chambre de Castiel. Qu’il vienne immédiatement.

S’il n’y dormait plus depuis un moment, le géologue y conservait toujours ses documents, ses notes et ses croquis et Dean était certain qu’il trouverait là de quoi aider Cas.

Il plongea sous le lit de camp et récupéra les carnets de Cas. L’homme était si méticuleux qu’il y avait consigné au propre et parfaitement triés tous ses plans et toutes ses observations.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de les ouvrir. Il les récupéra tous et retourna au salon sous le regard anxieux de Sam.

_ Tu as besoin d’aide ? fit ce dernier en rejoignant Dean à la table.

Celui-ci avait poussé d’un geste brusque du bras les restes de petit-déjeuner, faisant tomber à terre une pluie de couverts dont il ne se soucia pas. Puis il ouvrit les cahiers à la recherche du moindre renseignement qui permettrait de tirer Cas de ce mauvais pas.

Sans un mot, Sam fit de même.

Gabriel revint alors, son portable au bout des doigts.

_ Les secours seront là bientôt, promit-il. Et Balthazar m’a assuré qu’il arriverait dans quelques minutes. Il semblait… inquiet, admit-il.

Dean opina distraitement, toujours concentré sur l’écriture fine de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas les trois quarts de ce qui était consigné et cela commençait à le frustrer.

_ Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche, admit-il en reposant le carnet avec humeur sur la table.

Il gémit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. L’air condescendant de Sam lui donnait envie de hurler.

_ Des professionnels sont en route, Dean. Ils vont le sauver. J’en suis certain.

_ Et puis Cas est plein de ressources, intervint Gabriel. Il n’en a pas l’air comme ça, mais sous la pression il peut se révéler incroyablement débrouillard. Je suis même prêt à parier qu’il trouvera un moyen de sortir avant même que les secours n’arrivent.

Dean opina mais doutait tout de même. Aussi malin qu’il soit, Cas ne pourrait pas bouger tout seul l’énorme bloc lui barrant la route. Et l’autre sortie était à des heures de marche, tout en haut d’une cascade géante, dissimulée par des buissons et des branchages et ressortant il ne savait où.

Dean frappa du poing. Voilà qui était peut-être une solution ! S’il parvenait à déterminer l’endroit où effleurait la grotte qu’ils avaient découverte avec Balthazar, il pourrait peut-être rejoindre Cas. D’en haut, il suffirait de lancer une corde et de descendre en rappel. Ca lui paraissait bien plus jouable que de percer un bloc de roche dans une structure déjà instable.

Il arracha des mains de Sam le carnet le plus récent et chercha les notes que le géologue avait peaufinées pendant toutes ces heures où Dean dormait pour se remettre des affres de l’expédition.

Comme il s’y était attendu, il y avait tout un tas de mesures et de relevés topographiques qui ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Mais il pouvait voir que Cas aussi avait tenté de déterminer la position exacte de la grotte. Se levant si fort que sa chaise tomba au sol, Dean se précipita pour la seconde fois dans la chambre de Cas. A côté de tout le reste se trouvait une grande carte de la région. Dean pouvait déjà voir les annotations de Cas, des points de couleur à différents endroits et des acronymes dont il ne déchiffrait pas le sens. Mais il devait y en avoir un. Pour un œil averti, il devait y en avoir un.

Dean retourna à table et découvrit que Gabriel avait débarrassé ce qu’il restait d’assiettes et de nourriture pour aménager un espace de travail d’une taille convenable. Il le remercia d’un hochement de tête et y étala la carte.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Gabriel en venant se placer tout près de lui alors que Sam continuait ses recherches dans les carnets de Cas.

_ La grotte de l’autre jour, fit Dean dont les yeux scannaient les reliefs figurés et les quelques routes de la région à la recherche du moindre indice. Elle laissait passer la lumière du jour. Si nous parvenons à la trouver…

_ Cas avait-il la moindre idée d’où elle pouvait être ? intervint Sam sans arrêter sa lecture rapide.

_ Je sais qu’il avait fait pas mal de calculs et de relevés. Mais je suppose que s’il l’avait vraiment trouvée, il m’aurait prévenu.

Sam poussa un soupir impatient.

_ C’est tellement frustrant, grogna-t-il en tournant les pages à toute vitesse. Il y a des tas d’indications là-dedans mais je ne comprends rien. Rien !

Le bruit d’un moteur se fit entendre même à travers le son de la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort sur le toit métallique. Aussitôt, Dean abandonna la carte et se précipita vers l’extérieur, prêt à guider les secours. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur la grosse voiture noire de Crowley. Balthazar en sortit avant même qu’elle ne soit complètement arrêtée.

_ Que s’est-il passé ! s’écria-t-il en courant vers Dean, ignorant les éclaboussures boueuses qui sautèrent sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées et son pantalon d’un noir parfait.

_ Un des pans de la première fente s’est écroulé ! Et Cas est bloqué à l’intérieur ! expliqua Dean en jetant un regard mauvais à Crowley qui verrouillait sa portière avant de les rejoindre. Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche là celui-là ?

Balthazar lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le ramener à l’intérieur et Crowley les suivit de près malgré l’hostilité de Dean.

_ Nous étions ensemble quand Gab a appelé. Je n’allais quand même pas le faire me ramener à ma voiture pour revenir ensuite ici. Sans compter qu’il a des moyens considérables qui peuvent nous êtres utiles.

Dean renifla.

_ Oui comme le bulldozer dont il nous a menacés et qui…

Il s’arrêta soudain, une idée lui traversant l’esprit. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers Crowley.

_ C’est lui ! s’exclama-t-il. C’est lui qui a saboté le passage et qui a piégé Cas.

Crowley roula des yeux et se planta face à la carte restée sur la table.

_ Bien sûr que non ce n’est pas moi, grogna-t-il en suivant de l’index des lignes énigmatiques pour Dean tracées par Cas.

_ Depuis le début…

_ STOP ! le coupa immédiatement Crowley en levant la main. Je suis peut-être un homme d’affaire véreux, je le reconnais. Et est-ce que j’ai tendance à faire pression sur les propriétaires de grottes par des menaces pour qu’ils me cèdent leurs droits d’exploitation ? Très certainement. Mais écoute-moi bien gamin. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Et je n’irais certainement pas saboter ce qui parait être la nouvelle poule aux œufs d’or tout ça pour me débarrasser de ton petit copain. Alors maintenant nous allons tous travailler ensemble pour trouver une solution car ici, nous ne faisons que perdre bêtement du temps.

Dean serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire. Il n’avait aucune confiance en Crowley. Et n’était pas certain de le croire. Mais l’homme avait raison sur un point. Ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre. Cas devait les attendre.

_ Bien, commençons logiquement, décréta Balthazar en arrachant un carnet directement des mains de Sam. Depuis quand Cas est-il coincé là-dedans ?

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, admit Dean. Il devait rentrer hier soir mais ça n’a pas été le cas. Sur le coup, j’ai cru qu’il avait oublié l’heure tellement il était pris par son travail mais ce matin, il n’était toujours pas là et quand je suis allé voir…

Il se passa une main rageuse sur le visage.

_ Merde ! Je savais que j’aurais dû aller voir hier soir, pesta-t-il, sentant la culpabilité lui remonter lentement dans les entrailles.

_ Tatata, le coupa Balthazar. Une intervention de nuit aurait de toute façon été impossible. Mais à présent, il faut nous dépêcher. La pluie n’est jamais un bon signe pour la spéléologie.

Dean opina nerveusement. C’était exactement la réflexion qu’il s’était fait et savoir qu’un spécialiste comme Balthazar y adhérait n’avait rien de rassurant.

_ Les secours ont été prévenus ? continua ce dernier.

_ Ils sont en route, répondit Gabriel.

_ Bien, approuva Balthazar avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Cas t’a-t-il donné le moindre signe de vie lorsque tu étais sur place ? Je sais que c’est une question assez dure mais je dois savoir.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ J’ai appelé, frappé mais je n’ai rien entendu. La fente est longue et je ne sais pas sur combien de mètres ça a pu s’écrouler. Il est possible qu’il ne m’ait pas entendu, ajouta-t-il comme une note d’espoir qu’il se donnait lui-même.

Balthazar se gratta le menton.

_ Je vois.

Il tourna rapidement les pages des carnets jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il voulait.

_ Voilà une coupe schématique du passage, expliqua-t-il à Dean en lui montrant un des dessins de Cas. Peux-tu pointer à peu près l’endroit où se trouve l’éboulement.

Dean réfléchit quelques instants pour ne pas faire d’erreur. Il avait été en panique en découvrant le conduit bouché mais il y avait eu l’équivalent d’environ trois fois la longueur de son bras. De ça il était certain.

_ Par là ! déclara-t-il d’un ton assuré et Balthazar jura.

_ La strate calcaire. J’en étais sûr. Tu vois cette ligne qui part en biais ? C’est là que ça a cédé. Cas était certain que ça tiendrait mais de toute évidence, il avait tort. Vos activités de ces dernières semaines ont dû jouer plus que prévu sur la structure. Si tout le passage s’est effondré, ça va prendre des semaines pour consolider suffisamment les lieux pour y faire une percée. C’est beaucoup trop long.

_ C’est aussi ce que je me suis dit, approuva Dean. C’est pourquoi je pensais qu’on pourrait passer par l’autre côté.

_ Par la grotte de la cascade ?

_ Par la grotte de la cascade !

Balthazar pencha la tête de côté pour réfléchir puis opina.

_ Ca parait être notre meilleure option mais Cas avait-il réussi à déterminer où la trouver en surface exactement ?

_ Il ne m’en avait pas parlé, avoua Dean dans un soupir. Mais je sais qu’il y travaillait. Par exemple il y avait cette carte…

Il montra à Balthazar la carte que Crowley était toujours en train de fixer.

_ … et…

Il récupéra le dernier carnet de notes de Castiel et le feuilleta vivement jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

_ … et tout un tas de données qu’il avait noté ici mais je ne comprends rien.

Les yeux de Balthazar passèrent rapidement de la carte aux notes de Castiel et il s’humecta les lèvres.

_ Ok, reprit-il. De toute évidence, il y avait tout là-dessus sauf la conclusion. Qu’on me laisse travailler dans le silence le plus absolu, j’ai des calculs à faire.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un stylo qui valait sans doute plus cher que la cabane de Dean et s’assit, le carnet et la carte étalés devant lui. Aussitôt, il se plongea dans son travail, marmonnant et griffonnant sur une page blanche qu’il venait d’arracher à l’arrière du cahier. Les autres reculèrent silencieusement, même Dean, comme si leur simple présence pouvait le troubler. Et pourtant, ce dernier avait envie de hurler, de pousser Balthazar à aller plus vite encore mais le déconcentrer n’était pas une solution, il le savait. Alors, il se joignit aux autres et observa le dos de Balthazar, courbé, crispé, alors qu’il était penché vers la table à écrire encore et encore.

Même lorsque les secours arrivèrent une poignée de minutes plus tard, il ne leva pas la tête.

Gabriel leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Dean avait commencé mais, nerveux, il s’était embrouillé puis agacé et son futur beau-frère avait pris le relais.

_ Vous êtes certain qu’il est impossible de s’immiscer dans le passage d’origine ? insista le responsable de l’équipe en se tournant vers Dean quand Gabriel eut terminé.

_ Presque certain, admit-il. Mais comme Gabriel vous l’expliquait, monsieur à la table est l’un des plus grands géologues de la planète et il est en train de chercher une solution. Si nous attendons encore quelques minutes…

_ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! déclara alors Balthazar d’un ton théâtral.

Sans même se tourner vers eux, il se leva de sa chaise et saisit la carte d’un mouvement ample. Dean n’aurait pas eu le cœur qui battait aussi fort, il aurait roulé des yeux face aux manières de Balthazar. Cas était en danger, ce n’était pas le moment d’en faire des tonnes.

Mais il se calma cependant un peu quand Balthazar fit volte-face et afficha une mine satisfaite qui donnait grand espoir à Dean.

_ Si Cas ne s’est pas trompé dans ses mesures, reprit le géologue en s’avançant vers le petit groupe entassé à l’entrée de la cabane, et j’ose espérer qu’avec son talent il ne s’est pas trompé, l’accès à la salle de la cascade se trouve environ dans… cette zone, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un espace dégagé dans la montagne.

Aussitôt, le responsable de l’équipe de sauvetage s’avança vers lui, lui posant des questions sur l’équipement nécessaire pour descendre jusqu’à l’intérieur de la grotte.

_ Donc, fit-il à la suite d’une discussion que Dean avait suivie d’une oreille distraite, trépignant sur place, vous n’avez posé aucun matériel à ce niveau ?

_ Non, confirma Balthazar. Mais l’accès dans l’autre sens est équipé. Cela veut donc dire que si Cas va bien, il aura sûrement été capable de rejoindre cette salle par lui-même et s’il est blessé, nous devrions pouvoir l’atteindre en quelques heures seulement. Enfin, si le niveau de l’eau ne monte pas trop car la plus grande partie du trajet se fait au bord d’une rivière souterraine.

Le groupe de sauveteurs grimaça comme s’ils savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ! s’impatienta Dean de sa voix la plus grave.

Balthazar leva un sourcil.

_ On peut y aller mais la première étape est déjà de trouver l’endroit. Il va falloir explorer et sonder les lieux. Et pas n’importe comment. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c’est d’avoir l’un de nous qui tombe par inadvertance au fond de la grotte. Et dois-je te rappeler la hauteur sous plafond de cet endroit ? Si nous allons sauver un type, ce n’est pas pour en sacrifier un autre.

Dean ne pouvait qu’approuver mais il était prêt à plonger dans la cascade la tête la première si cela signifiait sortir Cas de là.

_ Sans compter qu’une fois l’entrée trouvée, poursuivit Balthazar, il va sûrement falloir déblayer un peu. Et crois-moi, ça ne sera peut-être pas une mince affaire si des kilos de buissons ont poussé là-dessus.

Un raclement rauque s’éleva dans leurs dos et Dean et Balthazar se tournèrent pour découvrir Crowley, la mine embarrassée, qui les fixait en grimaçant.

_ A ce sujet, admit-il, j’ai un bulldozer traine dans ce coin.

Il leva la main quand Dean tenta de l’interrompre.

_ Je n’allais pas m’en servir, se défendit-il. Je l’avais placé là pour l’avoir rapidement sous le coude si jamais j’avais besoin de vous faire peur. Juste… un petit coup de pouce pour vous convaincre de travailler avec moi. Mais sans malice ni méchanceté bien sûr !

_ Bien sûr, grogna Dean.

Il aurait bien collé une droite dans le pif du bonhomme mais en l’occurrence, Crowley allait peut-être se montrer utile. Il ne pouvait donc pas le mettre hors jeu. Il lui règlerait son compte plus tard. Peut-être. Selon l’évolution de la situation.

_ Il est temps de nous mettre en route alors, annonça Balthazar comme si le commandement lui revenait malgré la présence de sauveteurs professionnels.

Mais comme il avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il faisait, personne ne protesta et tous le suivirent à l’extérieur, s’équipant de leur mieux.

 

« *** »

 

Dean s’impatientait. Encore. Déjà, ils avaient mis une bonne heure à atteindre la zone déterminée par Balthazar. Ensuite, la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Il était trempé, il avait froid, et surtout, il ne cessait de s’imaginer le niveau de la rivière souterraine montant et montant encore jusqu’à rendre l’accès à Cas impossible. Et à présent, cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu’ils sondaient la zone sans succès. A se demander si Cas ou Balthazar avaient fait des erreurs quelque part. Merde, même Crowley avait eu le temps d’aller chercher son bulldozer et de le ramener jusqu’à un endroit que l’équipe de sauvetage avait désigné comme sûr.

Pour le reste, ils avançaient tous à tâtons.

Dean réajusta le harnais qu’on lui avait passé pour les recherches. Attaché à un solide rocher, il devait le retenir en cas de chute. Et tous ceux qui sondaient la zone désormais portaient le même.

Il épongea de sa manche l’eau qui lui coulait sur le front. Il était de plus en plus difficile de voir quoi que ce soit avec cette pluie. Mais il quadrillait avec résolution la zone qui lui avait été désignée. Et il en allait de même pour Gabriel, Sam, Balthazar et même Crowley. L’équipe de sauvetage avait accepté toutes les mains tendues.

Soudain, un cri à sa gauche attira l’attention de Dean. Il releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme de l’équipe, agitant les bras avec vigueur, son gilet jaune immanquable dans le paysage d’un vert profond.

_ J’ai quelque chose ! J’ai quelque chose ! criait-elle au responsable d’équipe.

Aussitôt, celui-ci la rejoignit et une nouvelle attente débuta pour Dean.

Elle ne dut pas être si longue que cela, les sauveteurs ayant conscience de l’urgence de la situation, mais pour Dean, ce fut intolérable. Il fallut d’abord s’assurer qu’il y avait bien une grotte sous leurs pieds, déterminer un périmètre de sécurité puis, à l’aide du bulldozer de Crowley, qui avançait centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas que le sol se déroule sous ses chenilles, déblayer le terrain jusqu’à créer un passage accessible.

Plusieurs fois, Dean s’approcha pour avoir des nouvelles mais ils étaient bien trop haut et le fond de la grotte était bien trop sombre pour que quiconque sache si Cas était là ou pas. Mais Dean avait l’impression d’entendre à présent la cascade qui s’écoulait quelque part à proximité. Mais avec le bruit de la pluie, il n’en était pas certain.

Sam vint poser une main sur son épaule.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, ça va aller. Il sera bientôt dehors.

_ Oui, intervint Gabriel, c’est évident qu’on va trouver Cas au fond du second trou de Dean.

Le regard que lui jeta Dean suffit à lui faire abandonner toute autre tentative d’humour.

Lorsque les sauveteurs commencèrent à s’équiper, Dean les rejoignit.

_ Je dois descendre avec vous, fit-il d’un ton sans appel.

Malgré cela, l’équipe de sauvetage refusa.

_ Ecoutez, reprit Dean qui était sur le point de se jeter par l’ouverture si nécessaire, je suis déjà allé dans cette grotte et je connais bien le terrain.

C’était là une exagération monstrueuse mais aux grands maux…

Heureusement, Balthazar intervint en sa faveur. Sa renommée, le travail qu’il avait déjà effectué à l’intérieur de la grotte et celui concernant sa localisation lui avait valu automatiquement une place dans l’expédition et il était déjà en train de s’harnacher pour descendre.

_ Dean est un spéléologue hors pair, mentit-il en jetant à Dean un regard qui signifiait qu’il le lui revaudrait d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il a passé plus de temps que n’importe qui dans ces boyaux. Son expérience si nous devons aller chercher Cas plus loin dans les galeries nous sera forcément utile.

Dean le remercia d’un hochement de tête. Il n’appréciait pas l’homme mais il devait admettre qu’il savait se montrer efficace dans les moments importants. Et si dans quelques minutes Cas sortait de ce trou, ce serait en grande partie grâce à lui.

Du coup, lorsque ce fut son tour de s’équiper, Dean tenta de paraître le plus sûr de lui et naturel possible. Mais il était nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux. Un des membres de l’expédition devait descendre en premier, puis Balthazar, un sauveteur et Dean serait le quatrième. Viendraient ensuite les autres, selon la situation une fois en bas. Au moins les sauveteurs avaient des radios qui fonctionnaient même avec les conditions météo terribles qu’ils devaient affronter.

Dean prit une grande inspiration quand vint son tour. On vérifia autour de lui qu’il était bien attaché puis il saisit la corde qui avait été installée quelques minutes auparavant. Ses bottes glissèrent sur le sol friable et humide mais il tint bon. Son cœur battait fort mais il savait que s’il prenait une grande inspiration, il allait terminer avec de l’eau dans les narines, tousser, cracher ses poumons et retarder la mission. Alors, il n’hésita pas et poussa sur ses jambes pour descendre de plusieurs mètres.

A peine sous terre, le vrombissement de la cascade devint insupportable. A la faible lumière du jour à peine relevée par la lampe frontale de son casque, il put constater que son débit était bien plus fort que lorsqu’il était venu en compagnie de Cas et Balthazar. C’était de très mauvais augure.

Il prit une pause sur un piton rocheux mais lorsqu’il regarda vers le bas, il ne parvint à distinguer que quelques formes mouvantes sans pouvoir les identifier. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la corde et il reprit sa descente.

Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres du sol, les embruns étaient si forts que Dean eut l’impression de se trouver sur le pont d’un navire en pleine tempête. S’il n’avait pas déjà été trempé du temps extérieur, la cascade se serait définitivement chargée de finir le travail. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de trouver Cas, s’assurer qu’il allait bien puis de retourner dans sa petite cabane, de se sécher et de se glisser dans des draps confortables et sans la moindre trace d’humidité ! Puis ils pourraient dormir pendant des jours.

Il sourit malgré ses angoisses. Cela lui paraissait le plan idéal.

Il posa le pied à terre et immédiatement le sauveteur qui l’avait précédé vint l’aider à se détacher. Puis Dean sauta sur un rocher en hauteur pour tenter d’apercevoir le moindre signe de vie. Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps car Balthazar arrivait tout sourire avec à ses côtés un Cas sale mais bien en vie. Ce dernier se paya même le luxe de bailler et de se frotter les yeux alors que cela faisait des heures que Dean avait l’impression de faire la plus longue crise cardiaque du monde.

_ Cas ! cria-t-il en sautant en bas du rocher pour courir vers lui, manquant de s’étaler de tout son long une fois de plus quand sa semelle glissa sur la pierre mouillée.

Cas eut pour lui un sourire tendre sur lequel se superposa un regard surpris quand Dean se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Merde Cas ! Tu es en vie ! Tu vas bien ?

Les mains tremblantes, Dean caressa son visage, ses cheveux sales, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure. Mais Cas paraissait ne même pas avoir une égratignure.

_ Devine qui j’ai trouvé en train de dormir paisiblement dans un coin alors que nous étions en train de crever d’inquiétude ? fit Balthazar en secouant la tête.

_ Je vous signale, dit Cas, que j’ai passé une nuit blanche à remonter d’un bout à l’autre le Trou de Dean. J’avais bien mérité un peu de repos.

_ Et tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Dean. Tu n’es pas blessé ? Tu n’as pas eu peur ?

_ J’admets, fit Cas, qu’une bonne douche chaude ne serait pas de refus. Sinon non, je me doutais que vous viendriez me chercher, j’avais confiance en vous pour trouver l’ouverture de ce côté.

Dean sentit ses jambes flageoler et il s’écroula plus qu’il ne s’assit sur une grosse pierre près d’eux. A présent qu’il avait retrouvé Cas et que ce dernier était aussi serein que lui avait paniqué, son corps était en train de le trahir. Il ferma les yeux et se força à prendre de longues inspirations pour calmer ses tremblements.

_ Dean ? s’inquiéta Cas en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. Ca va ?

_ Je t’ai cru mort, admit Dean. Je ne voulais pas y croire bien sûr. Mais depuis que j’ai découvert l’éboulement, j’avais ce petit doute constamment au fond de mon esprit.

_ Mais je vais bien, confirma Cas. Je vais bien.

Deux sauveteurs s’approchèrent alors de lui, demandant à l’examiner pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de dégâts. Cas se plia à l’exercice de bonne grâce. Et en le regardant répondre à leurs questions, tourner dans tous les sens, se faire prendre ses constantes, le tout en étouffant un nouveau bâillement, Dean se sentit enfin plus serein.

_ Et concrètement, demanda le chef d’expédition, que s’est-il passé ?

_ Le boyau d’accès que j’utilisais habituellement s’est écroulé, répondit Cas, et Dean secoua la tête.

Ca, tout le monde le savait déjà, c’était même la raison pour laquelle ils étaient descendus par là ! D’ailleurs même Balthazar s’agaça.

_ Ca, Cassie, on l’avait déjà remarqué. Mais plus précisément, que s’est-il passé ?

Castiel baissa la tête, le regard fuyant et l’air embarrassé.

_ Disons que la paroi n’était pas aussi solide que je le croyais, admit-il.

_ Tu penses que Crowley a pu intervenir ? demanda Dean, incapable de mettre de côté une éventuelle culpabilité de l’homme d’affaires qui avait eu beau les aider aujourd’hui, il les avait quand même menacés quelques jours auparavant.

_ Crowley ? s’étonna Cas. Bien sûr que non. C’était uniquement ma faute. En rentrant après ma journée de cartographie, j’ai remarqué une minuscule paillette sur le mur à laquelle je n’avais encore jamais fait attention. Et j’ai songé qu’il pouvait s’agir d’or. Trouver un gisement résoudrait tous nos problèmes. Alors, j’ai voulu prendre un échantillon et là, la couche calcaire juste au-dessus a commencé à se fendiller. J’ai pu reculer avant que tout ne s’écroule mais je me suis retrouvé bloqué.

_ Oh merde, souffla Dean en se relevant enfin pour se rapprocher de Cas dont les premiers examens étaient terminés, ça a dû être terrifiant.

Cas pencha la tête de côté et le fixa, un peu confus. Il avait une trace de boue sur la joue et Dean leva une main pour la lui essuyer. Cas attendit qu’il ait terminé avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit-il. J’avais des réserves d’eau et de nourriture pour plusieurs jours et je savais que grâce à mes notes, vous seriez capables de venir me chercher de ce côté-ci. La seule chose qu’il me restait à faire était de remonter la galerie. J’ai bien dû presser le pas quand l’eau a commencé à monter mais jamais je ne me suis senti réellement en danger.

Dean souffla comme s’il était celui qui était resté bloqué des heures seul dans une grotte puis il étouffa un rire nerveux et secoua la tête. N’importe qui, absolument n’importe qui, aurait eu un moment de panique en se retrouvant coincé sous terre. Mais pas Cas. Non, Cas avait tranquillement refait la balade de l’autre jour et en attendant leur arrivée dont il n’avait jamais douté, il s’était assoupi. C’était tout bonnement incroyable. Incroyable !

_ Tu es incroyable, commenta d’ailleurs Dean en attirant à nouveau Cas contre lui, leurs casques se cognant dans la manœuvre.

_ Ok les tourtereaux, tout ça c’est bien joli, reprit Balthazar, mais maintenant il va peut-être falloir songer à sortir non ? Personnellement, le froid et l’humidité, j’en ai un peu marre. Pas vous ?

_ Quelques heures de sommeil dans un vrai lit me plairaient, fit Cas en s’étirant soigneusement, faisant craquer ses articulations. Et une douche. Surtout une douche.

Dean sourit. Cas sentait effectivement très fort.

Les sauveteurs les aidèrent à remonter un par un, Cas ayant l’honneur de passer en premier. Quand Dean arriva à son tour à la surface, son amant était dans les bras de Gabriel qui malgré son air décontracté, avait dû s’inquiéter autant que lui pour son petit frère.

_ Tu vois Deano, fit Gabriel en l’interpelant pendant que Dean terminait de défaire son harnais, je t’avais dit qu’il avait de la ressource. Il ne s’est pas inquiété une seconde !

_ Pourquoi je me serais inquiété ? demanda Cas. Je connais bien le terrain et j’avais des jours de réserves.

_ Et puis surtout, tu avais un collègue capable de comprendre tes notes ! pointa Balthazar en sortant de la grotte.

_ Tu es le meilleur Balthy ! s’écria Gabriel en levant le poing.

_ Je sais, je sais.

Et Dean roula des yeux. Ils allaient probablement entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des mois si Balthazar restait à travailler avec eux.

Les sauveteurs s’assurèrent une fois de plus que Cas allait bien et ce dernier refusa même d’être conduit à l’hôpital. Le médecin-secouriste sur place ne jugea d’ailleurs pas la chose nécessaire et n’insista pas. A part une grande fatigue qu’ils ressentaient d’ailleurs tous, Cas allait bien.

Ensemble, ils redescendirent vers la cabane, matériel à l’épaule et cheveux dégoulinants. Mais au moins la pluie ne tombait-elle plus que de manière sporadique. Ils étaient essentiellement silencieux, fatigués par les heures de recherches et d’angoisse. Seules les voix fanfaronnant de Gabriel et Balthazar s’élevaient parfois mais Dean parvenait sans soucis à les bloquer. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour Cas qu’il ramenait sain et sauf à la maison. Et en cours de route, alors qu’il était entouré de parfaits inconnus, il saisit la main de son amant. Cas lui sourit et serra ses doigts avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin glissant.

Et petit-à-petit le cœur de Dean se calma. Il se promenait main dans la main avec l’homme qu’il aimait et personne ne lui avait fait la moindre réflexion. Personne ne s’était moqué ou lui avait jeté des cailloux. Les sauveteurs ne paraissaient même pas faire attention aux deux hommes. Alors, Dean souffla, se sentant plus léger que jamais.

_ Vous viendrez bien prendre un café ou quelque chose ? proposa Gabriel au responsable de l’équipe lorsqu’ils tournèrent dans la petite allée au bout de laquelle on distinguait déjà le toit.

_ C’est sympa mais non. J’ai encore un rapport à faire et nous devons être disponibles en cas d’autre intervention.

La conversation mourut rapidement et enfin Dean releva les yeux. Sa maisonnette se découpait à présent clairement et il plissa les paupières. Il voyait sa voiture, bien sûr. Et celle de Crowley. Puis la camionnette des secouristes. Mais il y en avait une quatrième, qu’il n’avait jamais vue, juste devant le perron. Une pointe d’angoisse lui noua les entrailles. Ce pouvait être un simple visiteur, bien sûr, un curieux désirant visiter la grotte. Mais par ce temps c’était peu probable et Dean avait un mauvais pressentiment. D’ailleurs, près de lui, Crowley marqua un temps d’arrêt.

_ Oh, fit-il avec une grimace.

_ Oh quoi ? demanda Dean, sentant une bouffée de colère le saisir comme à chaque fois que le type ouvrait la bouche depuis le matin.

_ Oh, je sens les ennuis, admit Crowley en ralentissant le pas. Tu vois, je ne te veux vraiment pas de mal. Sérieusement. Je n’ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Cas et je n’aurais utilisé mon bulldozer que pour te faire peur mais euh… J’ai peut-être eu recours à d’autres méthodes de salopard pour te déstabiliser et… éventuellement prendre le contrôle de ton trou, je l’admets.

Dean stoppa brusquement et serra le poing. Cas vint se planter près de lui, scrutant Crowley de ses yeux plissés. Et quand Gabriel et Sam se joignirent à eux, l’homme d’affaires passa une main sur son crâne dégarni.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Dean, se trouvant invincible avec tout son groupe autour de lui.

Crowley leva les yeux vers les nuages gris et fit une mimique contrite sans conviction.

_ J’ai… peut-être… comment dire…

_ Il a enquêté sur toi et il a contacté ton père, annonça Balthazar quand Crowley tarda à répondre.

_ QUOI ! s’écria Dean qui avait l’impression qu’il allait à la fois déchirer Crowley à mains nues ou s’écrouler au sol et vomir partout en se roulant dans la boue jusqu’à ne plus faire qu’un avec le paysage.

_ Tu n’as pas fait ça ! lança Sam en se collant à Crowley pour le dominer de toute sa taille.

_ Ce n’était pas très sympa de laisser ton paternel en plan comme ça, pointa Crowley. Quand je lui ai donné ton adresse, il m’a immédiatement répondu qu’il arrivait. Aujourd’hui. Je ne pensais pas qu’il serait déjà chez toi mais… visiblement, c’est un homme impliqué.

_ Tu n’as pas idée, souffla Sam en rejoignant Dean d’un pas furieux comme s’il se retenait à peine d’arracher la tête de Crowley tel un yéti enragé.

Dean avait l’impression de ne plus avoir de sang dans le cerveau ou les jambes. Il peinait à rester debout et au lieu de réfléchir à une solution, la même pensée lui tournait encore et encore dans la tête. Son père était là. Son père avait trouvé son refuge et venait à nouveau l’envahir et l’étouffer. Son père allait savoir pour Cas et lui et lui jeter un regard que Dean ne pourrait pas supporter.

_ Dean, Dean ! l’appela Cas. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Tu es livide.

Les grandes mains de Sam agrippèrent ses biceps pour l’empêcher de tomber.

_ Reste-là Dean, ordonna son frère. Je vais aller le virer. Il n’a rien à faire ici et…

Malgré les belles paroles de Sam et le regard inquiet de Cas, le cerveau de Dean lui criait à présent de faire demi-tour et de se cacher au fond de sa grotte. Les sauveteurs, qui observaient la scène d’un air perplexe, avaient laissé pendre les cordes et il pourrait descendre facilement. Puis se terrer dans les nombreux recoins jusqu’à ce que la Terre entière oublie son existence.

Mais même cette idée s’envola lorsqu’il devina au loin la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait. Et la silhouette parfaitement identifiable de John Winchester apparut sur le perron.

Dean s’agita pour que Sam le relâche avant que son père ne les aperçoive. Mais trop tard. Comme s’il était mué par son instinct, John Winchester tourna directement la tête vers eux. Même de loin, Dean pouvait s’imaginer ses yeux se plisser et sa mâchoire mal rasée se serrer. Ils avaient été repérés. Et la voix de son père s’éleva dans la vallée, passant outre la distance et le bruit de la pluie.

_ DEAN !

 

(à suivre…)

 


End file.
